


Et si on échouait ?

by CestPasDuBaudelaire



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, M/M, Time Travel, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 88,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CestPasDuBaudelaire/pseuds/CestPasDuBaudelaire
Summary: Et si on échouait ?Grindelwald, malgré son égo et sa confiance en lui, avait évidemment exploré la possibilité. Et c'était Albus qui avait trouvé la solution.Un souvenir. Enfermé dans une photo. Intacte. Un souvenir de cet été hors du temps. Un souvenir qui aurait dû être leur seconde chance en cas d'échec. Cependant, cette photo, porteuse de tout l'amour et de tous les rêves d'avenir du monde, s'était perdue quelque part dans le méandre des années, simplement pour réapparaitre au moment le moins opportun.Et à présent, Gellert et Albus, les deux plus grands sorciers qui soient (selon eux en tout cas), se retrouvent à devoir mettre leurs plans de côté et aller à Poudlard pour éviter à leurs futurs eux d'être accusés de complots et machinations... Mais cela n'empêchera certainement pas les deux futurs leaders de la glorieuse révolution de changer le monde comme ils l'ont rêvé cet été là !





	1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

  
« **Et si on échouait ?** »

  
Pendant un temps, seul le silence répondit à la question. A l’image de l’obscurité, il emplissait la petite chambre encombrée où il régnait en maître depuis de longues minutes, imperturbable. Mais, comme tout en ce monde, il était destiné à prendre fin, d’une seconde à l’autre.

  
Albus baissa les yeux vers le garçon dans ses bras, qui venait de l’interroger d’une voix voilée. L’interroger lui, ou interroger le vide environnant, ce n’était pas bien clair, mais Albus s’en moquait bien. Il prenait la question pour lui. L’autre garçon, donc, était blotti dans les bras de son ami, les paupières couvrant pudiquement ses yeux vairons qui avaient la fâcheuse habitude de voir bien trop loin. Il agrippait de ses mains glaciales les bras qui l’entouraient, comme s’ils étaient la dernière chose qui le sauver de la noyade.

  
Et c’était peut-être le cas, pensait Albus. Son ami Gellert n’était pas un grand habitué des angoisses nocturnes. A vrai dire, d’eux deux, c’était plutôt le britannique qui, hanté par l’image du cadavre de sa mère et du parasite mortel de sa sœur, avait coutume de se réveiller en sueur, au milieu de la nuit et de ses propres hurlements. Gellert, lui, n’était pas du genre à s’abandonner à des états aussi triviaux et humains que l’angoisse, le doute, la peur ou le regret. Il valait mieux que ça.

  
La plupart des nuits.  
Mais cette nuit n’était pas la plupart des nuits.

Albus observa soigneusement et amoureusement la silhouette chétive contre lui. C’était si loin du fier et indompté Gellert Grindelwald qui, armé de sa passion, de sa foi et de ses visions, n’attendait que l’opportunité inéluctable pour saisir le monde au creux de sa main. A vrai dire, quiconque avait un jour posé les yeux sur ce garçon bien trop étrange en ressortait avec la conviction que rien ne serait jamais en mesure de faire plancher cet esprit clairvoyant.

  
C’était surement, d’ailleurs, pour cette raison qu’Albus profitait de la vue de son amant ainsi affaibli. Bien sûr, la souffrance de sa meilleure moitié ne l’enchantait aucunement, et il serait prêt à sacrifier tout ce qu’il n’avait pas pour que Gellert ne soit plus jamais en proie à la moindre émotion négative. Mais le fait de savoir que l’image qu’il avait de son amant, à cet instant même, il était le seul à avoir un jour eu l’honneur de l’observer, le remplissait d’une sensation indéfinissable qui lui gonflait la poitrine. De tous ceux qui, dans leur vie, avaient eu la chance de croiser Grindelwald, que ce soit ses professeurs, ses amis, ses parents, ses ennemis, ou même de simples passants dans la rue, personne n’avait eu l’opportunité de voir la moindre faiblesse, la moindre faille, la moindre lézarde dans la figure forte et éblouissante que l’ambitieux jeune mage présentait au monde.

Or, à cet instant, c’était son âme, dans tout ce qu’elle avait de blessée et de tremblante, qui s’offrait, nue, au regard et au bras d’Albus. A personne d’autre Gellert n’aurait prononcé les mots « et si on échouait ? ».

A personne d’autre.

« **Nous réussirons.** »

Doucement, tendrement, Albus caressa du bout des doigts la chevelure blonde de son amant. Il aurait voulu embrasser cette tempe qu’il découvrait petit à petit, mèche après mèche, mais il savait que Gellert n’était pas d’humeur. Les épanchements d’affection n’avaient jamais été efficaces pour rassurer ou encourager l’allemand, alors que rien ne marchait plus sur le britannique qu’une douce caresse. Alors, Albus se força à avoir recours aux mots. Il n’était pas aussi virtuose que Gellert avec eux, mais il faisait l’effort pour son amant.

« **Avec moi à tes côtés, comment il pourrait en être autrement ?** »

Gellert ne semblait pas spécialement satisfait de la réponse. Néanmoins, il lâcha enfin les bras d’Albus, sans pour autant se relever, au plus grand soulagement de ce dernier. Il se contenta simplement de rouler sur son dos, de telle sorte à avoir la tête sur les genoux de son ami, ses yeux dans les siens.

« **On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver demain.**  
-**Tu as eu une vision ?** demanda Albus, inquiété par l’inquiétude de son ami.  
-**Non. Bien sûr que non. Je te l’aurais dit.** »

  
De nouveau serein, Albus reprit ses douces caresses, passant de la tempe à la joue anguleuse de Gellert.

« **Mais, vision ou non, tout peut toujours arriver. Nous ne savons pas si nous serons encore ensemble, demain. Nous ne savons pas si tu croiras encore à nos visions, ou si tu te dresseras contre elle.**  
-**Je me tuerais de mes propres mains plutôt que de faire obstacle à nos rêves, plutôt que de me dresser contre toi !** s’emporta Albus, avec une très légère pointe désespoir sous la tendresse. »

  
Ce n’était pas la première fois que Gellert semblait douter de la dévotion d’Albus et ce dernier désespérait de pouvoir un jour prouver à son amant à quel point elle lui était acquise.

« **Shh, je sais, je sais…** » murmura Gellert en prenant la main d’Albus dans la sienne et en la caressant doucement pour le calmer.

Albus se tut, mais l’angoisse était toujours latente dans son cœur. Gellert semblait toujours vouloir davantage de preuves, mais il devenait impossible pour le britannique de les lui fournir. Était-ce sa faute s’il n’existait pas, dans la langue anglaise comme dans toutes les autres, de mots suffisant pour expliquer ce qu’il ressentait à chaque fois qu’il posait ses yeux sur le germanique ?

Gellert, qui paraissait considérer qu’il avait suffisamment apaisé son ami, reprit dans un murmure, comme pour ne pas déranger la nuit.

« **Je dis simplement que… on ne sait jamais. C’est en remettant toujours tout en doute qu’on dévoile et ressent les injustices. Le doute des choses établies et certaines, c’est la condition sine qua none pour réaliser notre vision. Et la conséquence est…** »

  
Il ne continua pas. Il était hors de question qu’il dise « que je doute de toi aussi, Albus ». Son amant avait déjà suffisamment de problème d’estime de soi et leur relation était assez inégale ainsi pour qu’il ne s’amuse pas à en rajouter impunément. Non, il préférait laisser sous silence. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’Albus mettait derrière cette suspension, mais ça devait être moins violent que ce que lui avait imaginé, puisqu’il vit son ami se détendre et lui sourire avec tendresse.

«** Je sais. Je comprends, Gellert. Et si te prouver mon entier engagement doit être le combat de ma vie, c’est le plus noble que je puisse imaginer.** »

Gellert se retint de pincer les lèvres. Ce geste inconscient était toujours le signe de sa frustration, et Albus savait très bien lire ces expressions-là. Or, le germanique ne voulait pas que son amant pense que ses paroles ne le touchaient pas. Au contraire. Simplement, ce n’était pas ce dont il avait besoin maintenant.

« **Je… Je sais, Albus. Je n’ai aucun doute. Sur toi, en tout cas. Mais sur le monde... Sur les autres… C’est maintenant que j’ai besoin de certitude. Pas à l’heure de notre mort où nous n’aurons plus qu’à contempler notre œuvre accomplie. Maintenant. Avant que tout commence…**  
-**Qu’attends-tu de moi, exactement ? Je suis heureux que nous ayons fait ce pacte de sang. Si tu en veux un deuxième, je le ferai. Tu n’as qu’à demander.**  
-**Non…** »

  
Gellert serra inconsciemment sa chemise, en dessous de laquelle il pouvait sentir la chaleur émanant du pendentif contenant leur sang mêlé.

« **Non. Je n’en veux pas un deuxième. Celui que nous avons me va très bien.**  
-**Alors quoi ?**  
-**Je… Je ne sais pas, Albus…** »

Cette conversation, qui était née dans le silence, retourna au silence.

Gellert avait un problème mais aucune solution. Il ne pouvait pas espérer de son amant qu’il sache l’obscurité de sa conscience et les doutes viscéraux qui l’assaillaient. Du moins, il se doutait qu’Albus les connaissait, mais il ne pouvait pas attendre de lui qu’il les apaise, qu’il réussisse en un été le seul exploit que Gellert n’avait pas accompli en seize ans.  
Mais Albus Dumbledore était un génie que rien n’inspirait davantage que Gellert Grindelwald.

« **Dans les moments de doutes, d’incertitudes, lorsque la tentation se fera sentir en moi de me dresser en faux, tout ce que j’aurais à faire, c’est à me souvenir de cet été. De cette nuit. Un souvenir, voilà tout ce qu’il faut contre l’angoisse.** »

Gellert ne répondit pas. Il savait la passion stupide que son amant avait pour la poésie de comptoir. S’il devait relever toutes les naïvetés qu’il était capable de débiter, il n’en sortirait jamais.

« **Gellert, s’il te plait, prête-moi attention.** »

L’interpellé s’exécuta aussitôt. Il reconnaissait ce ton, cette clarté dans la voix. Elle présageait toujours d’un rappel de la brillance réelle de son ami et amant.

« **Un souvenir,** reprit Albus en pesant chaque mot avec calme. **Ce souvenir. Que nous pourrons rappeler à nous dans les moments d’incertitudes. Comme une seconde chance.** »

Le germanique se redressa. Il avait l’impression de commencer à voir se dessiner l’idée éblouissante d’Albus mais il avait peur qu’à essayer de la nommer il la perde. Alors il se tut, toute l’intensité du monde dans ses yeux posés sur son amant.

« **Nous enfermons ce souvenir. Cette nuit. Tel un dessin. Inaltérable. Et lorsque la nécessité se fera sentir, il ne restera qu’à rendre présent cette image. Pour qu’elle assure nos âmes. Ou qu’elle devienne notre seconde chance. Et alors, l’échec n’est plus à craindre, puisqu’il ne deviendra que l’étape clé d’une victoire future.** »

Le silence reprit quelques instants. Gellert remettait les mots dans l’ordre, retraçait l’idée dans sa tête. Et le sourire confiant lui revint.

« **Tu proposes… Que nous enfermions un souvenir de nous, aujourd’hui, en sécurité. Qui pourra être réinvoqué si jamais nous échouons une première fois ?** »

Albus ne répondit pas. Cette idée relevait de la magie la plus noire qu’il soit en mesure d’imaginer. Lui, à l’origine, aurait préféré se contenter d’enfermer ses sentiments et ses certitudes pour se les rappeler quand ils lui feront défaut. Bien sûr, il se doutait que Gellert le comprendrait autrement. Mais à voir le sourire ravi et rassuré de son amant, il n’avait pas le cœur de défendre son propre point de vue. Alors il suivit simplement celui de Gellert. Les choses étaient toujours plus simples ainsi.

Gellert se leva d’un bond, sans le moindre égard pour son arrière grande tante qui dormait au rez-de-chaussée, dans la chambre juste en dessous de la sienne. D’un pas vif, il commença à faire des allers-retours dans la chambre, tentant vainement de suivre le rythme de ses pensées. Albus ralluma de sa baguette une bougie, non sans soupirer discrètement. Il aurait préféré que son amant revienne contre lui et qu’ils s’endorment ainsi. Mais il était impossible de faire lâcher une idée à Gellert, surtout une aussi capitale que celle qui le travaillait en cet instant.

« **Ce qu’il faudrait,** commença Gellert autant à lui-même qu’à Albus, **c’est que ce souvenir ne garde aucun lien avec ses répliques vivantes, mais plutôt qu’il soit absolument hermétique au temps qui passe. Non seulement l’objet ne doit pas vieillir, car nous ignorons combien d’années voire de siècles cela prendra avant que nous soyons rappelés, mais il faut aussi que l’essence du souvenir, à savoir nous, soit absolument hors de portée du monde extérieur, pour que les tares qui ont pu se développer dans le cœur de nos anciens nous ne viennent pas ternir notre seconde chance. Ainsi, lorsque nous reviendrons, sans souvenir du futur, sans rancœur, sans précédent, absolument vierge, nous pourrons reprendre les choses où nous les avons laissées.**  
-**Si nous avons besoin de revenir !** ne put s’empêcher de corriger le britannique, à présent adossé au sommet du lit.  
-**…Si nous avons besoin de revenir. Il faudra également que nous fassions une promesse, aujourd’hui. Celle de ne pas juger nos erreurs passées. Certes, nous devons apprendre d’elle, mais où que le destin ait pu nous amener, nous ne devrons surtout pas rejeter sur l’autre les erreurs d’un passé qu’il n’a jamais vraiment vécu. Tu me suis ?**  
-**Toujours…**  
-**Ainsi, il faut que nous créions une image de nous à quinze ans, que nous y ajoutions…**  
-**Quinze ans ?** »  
Gellert s’arrêta dans sa marche et fixa Albus une seconde. Il avait l’air d’attendre de voir si son amant comprendrait de lui-même mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir lui faciliter la tâche.

« **Oui, c’est… Enfin, je t’en ai déjà parlé. J’ai… un dossier. En Allemagne. Une révolution ne se fait jamais sans encombre. Quand nous seront invoqués, nous aurons probablement de nombreux ennemis. Je ne sais pas quel sera le système politique et judiciaire en place alors, mais autant leur retirer le maximum d’arme. Si mon retour est su par les gouvernements –dans le cas où ils soient encore en place, bien sûr- pouvoir clamer que, de mon point de vue, je n’ai jamais fait ce pour quoi on m’accuse en Allemagne… Cela pourrait être un plus…** »

  
Gellert s’attendait presque à voir Albus soupirer ou baisser les yeux, déçu. Le britannique avait toujours un sens moral aiguisé et il exécrait tout ce qui lui rappeler que Gellert n’avait pas le même. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, Albus se contenta d’acquiescer.

« **Une image de nos quinze ans…**  
-**Oui, c’est ça. Notre ressenti à nous, maintenant, absolument scellé jusqu’à son éveil. Et la promesse de pardonner le passé, et de rester soudés pour l’avenir.** »

Gellert était exalté.

Il sentait sa magie et son enthousiasme bouillir dans son corps, faire se dresser chacun de ses poiles. L’intelligence de l’idée, les perspectives qu’elle offrait, cela le comblait de la plus intense des satisfactions et des excitations.

Mais Albus était loin de le suivre dans cette joie sauvage. Il affichait un visage maussade et quelque chose s’apparentant à de la tristesse pouvait être lu dans ses yeux. Gellert ne connaissait que trop bien cette expression ; son amant l’affichait dès lors qu’il évoquait les côtés les moins reluisant du Plus Grand Bien. Des côtés nécessaires et inévitables.

Mais Gellert aimait beaucoup trop ce grand naïf qu’il avait sous les yeux. Malgré tous les avantages qu’Albus présentait pour lui, il parvenait à l’aimer sincèrement. Sa grande faiblesse selon lui. Il ne voulait pas vraiment se l’admettre, mais il s’était promis d’épargner Albus le plus possible. Pas seulement pour conserver sa dévotion, mais aussi pour ne pas voir ce même air triste qui hantait à présent ces traits faits pour être lumineux et heureux. Si, pour apaiser ce trouble, Gellert devait se charger lui-même de la sale besogne et arranger un peu la vérité pour qu’elle ne soit pas trop crue, c’était un modeste prix à payer.  
Le germanique s’approcha donc lentement du lit jusqu’à s’assoir à côté d’Albus. Doucement, il se pencha sur lui et embrassa tendrement ses lèvres. Cela, il le savait, avait le don de faire oublier absolument n’importe quoi à son amant. Il savoura quelques instants le gout sucré contre sa bouche avant de s’éloigner. Juste assez pour croiser le regard d’azur d’Albus, mais pas suffisamment pour laisser à sa pauvre victime la possibilité de reprendre ses esprits.

« **Si c’est le seul moyen pour que je sois certain que tu puisses avoir absolument tout ce que tu mérites dans la vie, Albus, je le ferais même contre ton propre gré…** »

L’intéressé ne répondit pas, ses yeux perdus sur les lèvres qu’il désirait reprendre. Il s’avança, hésitant, et Gellert n’eut pas le cœur de lui refuser ce petit service. Il le laissa l’embrasser longuement avant de s’éloigner encore un peu plus.

« **Est-ce que tu me suis, Albus ?**  
-**Toujours…** »


	2. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

« **Le professeur Dumbledore veut nous voir.**

**-Quoi ?** »

Harry détourna ses yeux de sa tour en pleine bagarre contre le fou de Ron pour se tourner vers Hermione et Ginny qui venaient juste de rentrer dans la chambre des garçons.

« **Dumbledore. Il veut nous voir.**

**-C’est plus des réunions ultra secrètes ?** demanda Ron. **On a le droit de venir maintenant ?**

**-Il semblerait. Tu aurais vu la tête de maman. On aurait dit qu’elle venait de gober une suçacide quand elle nous a demandé d’aller chercher Harry.**

**-Moi spécifiquement ?** demanda l’intéressé en se levant et en attrapant son sweat-shirt pour ne pas descendre en pyjama.

**-Je ne pense pas, répondit Hermione. Je crois qu’il veut voir absolument tout le monde. Tout l’Ordre a été réuni en bas. Allez, dépêchez-vous !** »

Harry hocha la tête et sortit rapidement de la chambre, à la suite de Ginny et d’Hermione. Pour une fois que quelqu’un allait enfin lui parler, il n’allait pas prendre le risque d’arriver après la guerre. Il encouragea donc Ron à accélérer le pas et les quatre adolescents dévalèrent les escaliers avec un mélange étrange d’anxiété et d’enthousiasme.

Tous se retrouvèrent rapidement dans le salon, où l’Ordre avait été rassemblé. De nombreux visages à peine familiers se mêlaient aux habitants réguliers du quartier général. Harry, accompagné de Ron et Hermione, alla s’asseoir sur le canapé, non loin de Sirius.

«** Pourquoi il veut nous voir ?** souffla Harry, sentant très bien Ron et Hermione se pencher pour écouter également.

**-Personne ne le sait. Mais quelque chose est en train de se passer. Kingsley disait que c’était le branle-bas de combat au Ministère. Quelque chose en lien avec Dumbledore. Dans le plus grand des secrets. Tout le monde sait qu’il y a quelque chose, mais personne ne sait quoi exactement.**

**-Il va nous le dire, tu penses ?** demanda Ron depuis l’autre bout du canapé.

**-Pourquoi nous aurait-il convoqué, sinon ?** souffla Hermione, les yeux au ciel.

**-Bah, c’est juste que c’est pas souvent que Dumbledore dit des trucs. Généralement, il préfère les garder pour lui.**

**-Le professeur Dumbledore nous dit exactement ce que nous avons besoin de savoir. **»

Le trio sursauta en entendant ainsi la voix de Lupin derrière eux. Harry se colla un peu plus contre Hermione pour laisser une place au nouveau venu. Lupin semblait encore plus émacié et épuisé qu’à l’accoutumer, sa robe émiettée pendant sur ses épaules voutées. Harry allait lui demander des nouvelles quand Dumbledore entra enfin dans le salon, créant aussitôt un silence autoritaire autour de lui. Tous attendaient les paroles de leur chef.

« **Bonsoir à tous. Je tiens d’abord à vous remercier d’être tous venu malgré le très court délai qu’il était possible de vous ménager. Chacun a pu répondre à l’appel et cela en dit long sur l’investissement et la passion que vous offrez à cet ordre. Cependant… quelle que soit l’envie qui pourrait être la mienne de rester sur des paroles aussi légères, vous me voyez contraint, ce soir, à aborder un sujet bien plus délicat et obscure... Quelque chose s’est passé ce week-end. **»

Aussitôt, l’ambiance baissa d’un cran, et Harry se surpris à frissonner dans son pyjama. Il regrettait à présent de ne pas avoir pris le temps d’enfiler un peu plus qu’un simple sweat.

« **Ceux d’entre vous qui m’ont connu avant 45… et il n’en reste malheureusement plus tant, savent peut-être un peu de l’histoire qui me lie au mage Grindelwald.** »

Harry regarda autour de lui, mais tous avaient l’air de comprendre de quoi Dumbledore parlait. Il hésita à tapoter le coude d’Hermione pour lui poser la question, mais il se résolut à attendre la fin de la réunion, trop désireux de ne rien manquer des mots de Dumbledore qui se faisaient si rares ces temps-ci.

« **Les autres, vous ignorez surement que Grindelwald et moi-même nous sommes rencontrés brièvement à Godric’s Hollow, bien avant que nous ne devenions les hommes que nous étions destinés à devenir. Si aujourd’hui, il ne reste rien de cela dans les mémoires, puisque notre relation d’ennemi a été bien plus importante que la brève rencontre des décennies plus tôt, ce n’est pas le cas des preuves physiques. En effet, jusqu’à hier, il existait une photo, une seule, nous représentant tous les deux, datant de cette époque à Godric’s Hollow. Une photo qui aurait dû rester anodine mais qui malheureusement est tombée entre de mauvaise main.** »

Un long silence suivit. Harry avait du mal à voir en quoi une photo pouvait être suffisamment importante pour nécessiter une réunion de crise. A son grand soulagement, il n’était de toute évidence pas le seul à se poser une telle question. Chacun observait Dumbledore avec un air circonspect, ne comprenant pas où le vieil homme comptait en venir.

« **Beaucoup de mystères entourent encore cette histoire. Le qui, le comment et le pourquoi ne sont encore aucunement résolus. Bien sûr, des hypothèses peuvent être émises, mais, à ce stade-là, je pense qu’il est plus sain de s’en tenir aux faits. Et les faits sont les suivants. Hier soir, tard dans la nuit, deux Aurors ont été déployés pour aller enquêter sur une trace suspecte de magie, dans un coin isolé de la campagne londonienne. Et s’ils n’ont pas réussi à trouver l’auteur des faits, ils ont découvert deux corps inconscients et une photographie vierge. Après plusieurs examens, ils s’avèrent que les deux jeunes hommes retrouvés sont en réalité Grindelwald et moi-même, à l’époque de la photo. **»

De nouveau, un silence insupportable s’abattit, mais cette fois il n’était pas issu d’un effet dramatique ménagé par Dumbledore, mais bien du choc et de l’ahurissement de l’auditoire.

« **Comment ça ?** demanda finalement une vieille sorcière anonyme qui pourtant venait de vocaliser les pensées de tous.

**-Il semblerait qu’un sort extrêmement puissant ait été jeté sur la photo pour ramener au présent les souvenirs enfermés dans l’argentique.**

**-Comme le journal de Jedusor ?** intervint Harry. »

Il rougit aussitôt en sentant tous les regards sur lui, mais Dumbledore se contenta de continuer sans se soucier de l'intervention.

« **La situation est des plus nerveuses au ministère.**

**-Ça c’est sûr,** commenta Sirius qui semblait largement le plus décontracté de l’assemblé. **Avec deux Dumbledore au lieu d’un, je n’ose même pas imaginer la tête de Fudge quand il l’a appris. **»

Le salon fut parcouru d’un léger rire qui permit de rendre plus supportable l’ambiance et Dumbledore offrit un clin d’œil pétillant à Sirius. Ce fut finalement Remus qui revint au sujet d’inquiétude.

« **Mais a-t-on la moindre idée de qui a pu faire cela ? Je n’ose à peine imaginer la puissance qu’il faut pour un tel sortilège…**

**-Vous pensez que Vous-Savez-Qui peut en être responsable ?** souffla le Professeur McGonagall, d’une voix blanche. **Qui d’autre serait assez puissant et assez fou ?**

**-Mais quel serait l’intérêt de Vous-Savez-Qui à les ramener ?** demanda Fol-Œil.** Il devrait plutôt fuir tout ce qui est lié à Albus.**

**-Peut-être que c’était le Mage Noir Grindelwald qui l’intéressait,** tenta Remus. **Peut-être n’avait-il aucune idée de qui était l’autre personne sur la photo. Après tout, peu de gens savent que vous vous connaissiez…**

**-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n’a aucun intérêt à voir un Mage Noir concurrent apparaitre.** »

C’était la voix susurrante et fielleuse de Rogue qui venait d’intervenir avec un sourire crispé qui n’avait rien d’amusé sur les lèvres.

« **Encore moins un mage de l’ampleur et de la popularité de Gellert Grindelwald.**

**-Severus marque un point,** nota Maugrey. **Encore aujourd’hui, les échos des paroles de Grindelwald sont retentissants et il a de nombreux fidèles à travers l’occident. Grindelwald, même maintenant, pourrait monter par la passion une armée égale à celle que Vous-Savez-Qui pourrait monter par la peur et l’intimidation. **»

Un nouveau silence se ménagea, chacun digérant les paroles justes de Maugrey. Subitement, leur avenir semblait prendre une teinte encore plus sombre. Harry n’aurait pas cru cela possible, entre le retour de Voldemort et son éventuel renvoi de Poudlard. Mais si. Cette année n’allait vraiment lui faire aucun cadeau.

« **Qu’est-ce que vous en pensez, vous, professeur ?** demanda Molly. »

Tout le salon se tourna comme un seul homme vers le vieux directeur, attendant ses paroles comme d’autre l’Evangile.

« **Je pense qu’il est trop tôt pour conjecturer sur le qui et le pourquoi. Ce qui compte, dans l’immédiat, c’est de récupérer ces deux garçons.**

**-Même Grindelwald ?!** hoqueta un vieux monsieur croulant qui sembla reprendre vie dans ce sursaut de peur.

**-C’est peut-être le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps, vous êtes sûr que vous le voulez à nos côtés ?** demanda Remus plus mesuré mais tout autant mal à l’aise.

**-Mieux vaut l’avoir avec nous que contre nous,** souffla Rogue, narquois.

**-C’est très juste,** approuva Dumbledore.** Mais plus encore, il faut conscientiser que le garçon dont nous parlons n'a que 15 ans et nous ne pouvons pas le juger pour des crimes qu’il n’a pas encore commis. Le garder avec nous nous assure non seulement qu’il ne sera pas dans le camp adverse mais nous donne une occasion rêvée d’en faire un allier. Et dans la guerre qui s’annonce, un allier comme lui pourrait être ce qui fait la différence entre la défaite et la victoire.**

**-Cela justifie-t-il de s’allier avec un meurtrier ?** demanda McGonagall.

**-Avec un meurtrier, non. Mais avec un garçon dont l’avenir incertain peut basculer du tout au tout en fonction de la manière dont il sera traité, oui. Cela le justifie.** »

Cette partie là de la discussion sembla se clôturer, laissant chacun avec ses pensées et ses craintes pour l’avenir. Ce fut finalement Fol-Œil, toujours terre à terre, qui reprit la parole.

« **Ils sont où, en ce moment ?**

**-Retenus au ministère,** répondit Albus. **En attente d’interrogatoires.**

**-Et on va faire comment pour les sortir de là ?**

**-J’aurais besoin de l’aide de tous ceux d’entre vous qui travaillent au Ministère. La seule chose à faire et essayer d’imposer la justice, même dans les procédures en huit-clos qui vont être mises en place pour gérer cette affaire. Fudge n’a pas encore le statut de dictateur, et il doit se plier comme tout le monde devant la loi et la logique. Techniquement, rien ne peut être retenu contre ces deux jeunes gens. Il s’agira simplement de le prouver.**

***

La lumière.

Trop de lumière.

Beaucoup trop de lumière.

Albus n’avait pas encore ouvert les paupières mais avait pourtant déjà l’impression d’être aveuglé par l’intensité insupportable de la lumière qui traversait sans peine la fine membrane de peau qui protégeait ses yeux bien trop sensibles. Ses yeux bien trop habitués à l’obscurité.

Que s’était-il passait ?

La seconde d’avant il était avec Gellert, dans la nuit et le silence de leur chambre. Et, un battement de cœur plus tard, qui lui semblait à présent s’être étiré sur plusieurs éternités, Albus se retrouvait… là. Il ne savait pas où « là » était. Mais ce n’était pas sa chambre. Et il ne sentait pas Gellert à ses côtés.

Gellert.

Où était-il ?

Voilà la pensée qui força Albus à ouvrir ses yeux. Douloureusement. Mais avec la détermination du désespoir. Ou était Gellert ?

Le retour de sa vue ne lui apporta pas la moindre réponse. Après avoir passé le choc du torrent de lumières, le jeune homme découvrit qu’il se trouvait allongé sur un lit sommaire, dans ce qui ressemblait fortement à une cellule. On aurait pu penser que ce n’était qu’une pièce sans meuble, mais les sangles qu’Albus pouvait sentir sur son torse, ses jambes et ses bras l’informaient sur la nature de sa situation. Où qu’il soit, il y était prisonnier. Gellert avait raison, les révolutionnaires n’étaient jamais bien accueillit.

Gellert ! Où était-il ?

Albus se força à se tordre le cou pour observer un peu mieux la pièce où il était confiné. Rien. Du blanc partout. Sur les murs, le sol, le plafond, et la porte. A part cela, le lit sur lequel il était retenu. Blanc également. Et ses vêtements, une tunique blanche d’hôpital. Rien d’autre.

Il commença malgré lui à sentir la peur monter.

« **Gellert !!** »

Du moins, c’est ce qu’il aurait voulu crier. Mais seul le silence s’échappa de ses lèvres. C’est à ce moment-là que le jeune homme réalisa qu’il avait quelque chose contre la bouche. Un genre de bâillon, surement. Enchanté pour laisser entrer et sortir l’air sans encombre, mais étouffer efficacement les bruits. Il ne pouvait rien dire. Il ne pouvait rien faire.

Albus, ignorant tout ce qui pouvait tenir du bon sens, commença à hurler vainement contre son bâillon.

Quelqu’un !

Pitié !

Quelqu’un !

N’importe qui !

Gellert !

GELLERT !

Le silence de ses cris effrayait Albus plus encore que les sangles, la lumière, ou la blancheur. Il sentait cet horrible silence peser contre lui, l’étouffer, le menacer. Il y avait quelque chose d’assourdissant dans cela. Albus était rendu sourd par le bruit insupportable de son sang qui battait contre ses tempes et de son cœur qui palpitait. Il pouvait sentir ses doigts trembler et sa vision se brouiller, résultant de son angoisse et de l’hypertension qui allait de pair. Ses hurlements silencieux n’avaient plus de sens, plus de but non plus. Il fallait que quelqu’un vienne ! Il fallait que quelqu’un l’entende !

Exhaussant un vœu avec une ironie dramatique, la porte s’ouvrit et une silhouette, vêtue de blanc, le bas du visage dissimulé derrière un masque médical, et le haut du crâne caché par une charlotte, s’approcha du garçon hurlant en silence. Rien, dans ce nouveau venu n’était engageant ni rassurant. Albus arrêta en effet de tenter de crier, mais simplement parce que la peur le rendait efficacement muet. Il était là, complétement à la merci de l’étrange inconnu, incapable de se défendre, incapable de crier, incapable de supplier. Il ne sentait pas sa magie. Il ne sentait pas Gellert. Et putain, il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il foutait là.

La silhouette anonyme s’approcha de lui sans la moindre parole et commença à l’ausculter avec une froideur professionnelle difficilement supportable. Albus remarqua néanmoins que la personne – un homme, il lui semblait – réduisait au maximum les contacts physiques et la proximité. De toute évidence, l’inconnu ne voulait pas rester avec Albus plus de temps que nécessaire, mais le jeune homme n’arrivait pas à définir les raisons d’un tel comportement. Était-ce par peur ? Ou était-ce l’une de ces méthodes de torture douce où priver un prisonnier de contacts humains finissait inévitablement à le rendre fou ? Dans les deux cas, c’était une observation qu’il fallait conserver en mémoire. La deuxième chose qu’Albus remarqua, c’était qu’à aucun moment de l’examen la silhouette n’avait usé de sa baguette clairement visible à la taille. Cela signifiait donc que l’enchantement qui permettait de bloquer la magie d’Albus - il s'en était rendu compte à la seconde où il s'était réveillé - s’étendait également à celle des autres. Il était surement posé sur toute la surface de la cellule. Le moyen le plus efficace de faire cela était par le biais de runes. Si Albus parvenait à trouver les runes, il pourrait surement les modifier et se libérer.

Mais tout cela ne répondait pas à ses trois principales questions. Où était-il ? Pourquoi était-il là ? Et qui l’y retenait ? Néanmoins, Albus réussit à doucement se calmer. Il ne savait toujours rien, mais au moins, son cerveau avait l’air de reprendre un rythme normal, repoussant la peur dans un coin reculé de son esprit.

Bon, quel était le dernier souvenir qu’il avait. Il avait ouvert les yeux dans cette cellule blanche en ayant l’impression d’émerger d’un très long sommeil, dans le genre de ces nuits à 10 heures desquelles vous vous réveillez en ayant l’impression de renaitre. Mais il fallait qu’il se rappelle dans quelle condition il s’était endormi. Il savait bien sûr très bien que, parfois, les chocs violents et brutaux, fussent-ils physiques et émotionnelles, pouvaient altérer la mémoire à court terme, mais là, pourtant, il avait la sensation que rien ne lui manquait. Avant de perdre conscience, il se souvenait qu’il était dans la chambre de Gellert, à Godric’s Hollow. Il était avec son amant et tous deux avaient parlé de…

S’il n’avait pas été attaché, Albus se serait redressé d’un coup sous le choc. A la place, les sangles se resserrèrent magiquement autour de lui lorsqu’elles sentirent l’activité musculaire sous elles. Mais Albus ne s’en soucia aucunement. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers ce souvenir qui lui venait avec une netteté déconcertante. La photographie. Ils s’étaient pris en photo, et… plus rien. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir lancé le moindre sortilège dessus. Aucun souvenir après le flash aveuglant de la photographie… Cela signifiait… Cela signifiait forcément… Que c’était lui, la photo !

Ils avaient réussi ! Ils étaient le souvenir qui devait subsister ! Ils étaient la seconde chance !

Dès cette révélation enregistrée, toutes les craintes morales et éthiques sur cet acte de magie interdit d’Albus s’envolèrent, chassées par son allégresse victorieuses. Oui, c’était de la magie noire, mais ils avaient réussi ! Ils avaient réussi un exploit magique que personne avant eux n’avait réalisé ! Ils étaient entrés dans l’histoire, définitivement !

Albus dû se forcer à prendre une profonde inspiration pour calmer son enivrante satisfaction. Il y avait un temps pour les réjouissances et un temps pour se sortir de pétrin. Bon, réfléchissons calmement. La grande question était, qui étaient ceux qui le retenait. Si Albus n’avait pas de réponse à donner, il pouvait déjà supputer quelques conclusions. Premièrement, il y avait fort à parier que ceux qui le retenaient n’étaient pas ceux qui l’avaient « sorti » de la photo. Il était en effet traité ici comme un prisonnier hautement indésirable. Quelle raison quelqu’un pourrait-il avoir de ramené à l’existence quelque chose qu’il n’avait aucune envie d’avoir. Après, bien sûr, il y avait la possibilité qu’on veuille se servir de lui, qu’on ait besoin de lui. Mais s’il avait été ramené pour apporter son aide, on ne l’aurait pas traité ainsi, bien au contraire. Non. Le plus envisageable, selon Albus, c’était que quelqu’un l’avait ramené, mais qu’il avait été récupéré en cours de route par l’organisation qui détenait cette cellule. Cela lui faisait donc deux inconnus, celui qui le détenait, et celui qui l’avait ramené. Pour le second cas, Albus supposé qu’il ne s’agissait aucunement de la future version de lui-même. Il n’avait pas de preuve, mais il savait que rien n’était en mesure de voler quelque chose auquel Albus Dumbledore tenait. Rien, ni personne. C’était surement prétentieux, mais ça n’en était pas moins vrai. Cela voulait dire qu’au moins une personne, à part lui-même et Gellert, était au courant pour la photo… Et donc pour la magie extrêmement noire qu’elle enfermait…

Le plan avec Gellert avait été simple, sur le papier. Faire l’innocent. Dire que ce n’était pas eux qui avaient ensorcelé la photo. La photo était ordinaire. Quelqu’un avait simplement dû jeter un maléfice puissant_ après coup_, mais ce n’était aucunement leur faute… Bien sûr, tout ceci était faux. La réalité était que c’était bel et bien Albus et Gellert qui avait ensorcelé la photo dès son développement. L’objet était une bombe à retardement, seulement assez protégée pour ne pas être dégoupillable par le premier arrivant. Mais n’importe qui avec un minimum de jugeöte et un tant soit peu de pouvoir magique était en mesure de la « rappeler » au présent. Ceci dit, s’ils avaient prévu le mensonge à servir – « ce n’est pas nous, c’est quelqu’un d’autre » - ils n’avaient pas imaginé une situation dans ce cas de figure. Ils avaient prévu d’être rappelés par leurs futurs eux. Ou au pire, dans le cas où plusieurs siècles ce soient écoulés, être ramenés par un tier qui serait là à leur réveil pour leur fournir quelques explications. Ils n’avaient pas prévu d’être ramenés par une personne qui se serait évanouie dans la nature avant de se faire connaitre.

Ainsi, une personne sachant la vérité, sachant le fait que c’était _eux_ les coupables, se promenait en toute liberté, capable de faire n’importe quoi de cette information. Ce fait là représentait le danger principal, du point d’Albus. Dès qu’il sortirait d’ici, _s’il sortait d’ici_, il faudrait impérativement retrouver cet inconnu. Et convaincre Gellert de l’aider. Après tout, son amant avait la fâcheuse tendance de minimiser l’emploi de la magie noire comme action condamnable…

Gellert…

Ce n’était pas la question primordiale mais c’était indubitablement ce dont Albus se préoccupait le plus. Où pouvait être Gellert ? La seule chose certaine était qu’il était revenu en même temps qu’Albus. Les garçons s’étaient assurés que l’un ne pouvait être rappelé sans l’autre. Mais après cela… seules les suppositions tenaient encore. La première, c’était qu’il avait été « récupéré », comme Albus. Il était évident que ceux qui le retenaient n’allaient pas les laisser faire cellules communes. Il était donc fort probable que Gellert soit retenu quelque part dans le même bâtiment que lui. Peut-être qu’un mur était la seule chose à actuellement les séparer. Ou peut-être qu’il était libre comme l’air. Peut-être qu’Albus était le seul à avoir besoin d’être emprisonné. Peut-être que c’était lui le méchant que l’histoire avait retenu, et Gellert un héros…

Cette pensée enserrait douloureusement le cœur. Il ne voulait pas imaginer un futur où lui et Gellert n’avaient pas connu un destin commun.

Albus voulu agiter sa tête de gauche à droite pour chasser cette vilaine pensée, mais la sangle à son front le rappela à son présent.

La silhouette avait disparue aussi discrètement qu’elle était arrivée, sans qu’Albus ne la remarque spécialement, perdu qu’il était dans ses pensées. Sa cellule était à présent aussi silencieuse et immobile qu’à son réveil. Insupportablement silencieuse et immobile.

Le temps passait inexorablement, mais Albus n’avait aucun moyen de savoir si c’était lentement ou rapidement. Cependant, chaque seconde était si péniblement douloureuse qu’Albus se mit inconsciemment à les compter. Se perdre dans les chiffres avaient toujours été une habitude rassurante, depuis aussi longtemps qu’il savait compter. Cela l’apaisait, car le royaume des chiffres était un lieu mental dans lequel Albus se sentait profondément en sécurité, où tout était prévisible, et en même temps suffisamment challengeant pour qu’il ne s’y ennuie jamais. Lorsqu’il faisait des cauchemars, enfant, sa mère venait le bercer en lui soufflant le début d’une suite logique de chiffre qu’il poursuivait toujours jusqu’à s’endormir.

Albus ne put empêcher un sourire tendre d’étirer ses lèvres. Il voyait très bien sa mère, tard le soir, reprendre ses livres d’arithmancie de son temps à Poudlard, pour trouver des tours capables de plaire à son génie de fils…

Sa mère manquait terriblement à Albus. A la fin de sa Septième Année, il était convaincu qu’il était désormais adulte, qu’il n’avait plus besoin de parents, et qu’il pouvait quitter l’enfance en laissant tout derrière lui. Perdre sa mère lui avait montré à quel point il avait tort…

Mais Gellert avait été là pour soulager sa peine…

Un nouveau bruit, qui était somme toute d’un niveau sonore raisonnable mais qui, dans le silence oppressant de la cellule hermétique, détonnait avec fracas, arracha Albus à ses pensées.

La porte de la cellule s’ouvrit sur une nouvelle silhouette. Cette dernière était moins dissimulée que la précédente. Il s’agit d’une femme dans la quarantaine, les cheveux bruns et des yeux marrons qui brillaient d’une férocité contrôlée. D’un pas vif et musclé, elle s’approcha d’Albus, arracha d’un geste son bâillon, et, de cette même main, elle agrippa la mâchoire du jeune homme pour le forcer à la regarder.

«** Je te préviens de suite, gamin. Tu ne vas pas me faire perdre mon temps. Tu vas répondre à mes questions, et ne t’avise pas de me mentir, si tu ne veux pas que j’aie recours à des formes plus extrêmes d’interrogatoire. Hoche gentiment la tête si tu comprends ce qu’on te dit…** »

Le discours était sensé être inquiétant, mais Albus ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être soulagé d’entendre enfin une voix humaine. Il retint néanmoins un sourire. Il n’était aucunement nécessaire d’agacer davantage la femme déjà visiblement sur les nerfs. Il se contenta donc d’hocher la tête, scrutant les réactions de son interrogatrice.

«** Bien, je vois qu’on est sur la même longueur d’onde.** »

Elle ôta sa main de la mâchoire d’Albus mais ne le libéra pas davantage, se penchant simplement sur lui pour demeurer dans son champ de vision.

« **Ton nom.**

**-Albus Dumbledore.** »

Il ne jouait pas sur l’insolence – c’était le domaine de Gellert, ça – mais il répondait d’une voix claire et limpide qui ne trahissait aucune peur ni aucune pression, ce qui avait l’air d’exaspérer la femme.

« **Comment t’es arrivé là ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, je me suis réveillé ici, c’est tout.** »

Mauvaise réponse. La jeune femme agrippa de nouveau sa main autour de la mâchoire d’Albus avec vigueur et force, lui plantant ses ongles dans la peau tendre de sa joue. Elle se pencha sur lui jusqu’à ce que ses yeux mauvais ne soient qu’à quelques centimètres des siens.

« **Ne joue pas à ça, mon garçon. Le seul perdant possible, c’est toi.** »

Elle attendit quelques secondes, enfonçant davantage ses griffes dans les chairs du garçon, avant de reprendre d’une voix surarticulée.

« **Comment es-tu arrivé à cette époque ?**

**-Quelle époque ? **»

La gifle qu’il reçut fut retentissante mais Albus se força à garder sa résolution intacte. Il devait continuer. Paraitre innocent. Non seulement sa vie était en jeu, mais celle de Gellert aussi. Il était hors de question qu’Albus laisse les idéaux et les grands projets de Gellert pourrir en prison pour un minuscule acte de magie noire de rien du tout. Ainsi, il encaissa la gifle en silence, laissant ses yeux s’écarquiller innocemment en réaction.

«** Je répète, comment es-tu arrivé à cette époque ?**

**-Je vous jure, je ne comprends la question !!** »

Il força un peu le désespoir dans sa voix mais cela n’empêcha aucunement la deuxième gifle de voler. Ceci dit, il enchaina aussitôt. Il ne devait pas jouer au plus malin, mais à la victime.

« **Pitié, je vous en supplie ! Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez ! Vous êtes qui, vous voulez quoi ! J’ai pas d’argent ! J’ai rien à vous donner !** »

La troisième gifle retentit, mais Albus pouvait déjà voir une lueur de doute dans le regard de l’interrogatrice. Plus encore, le geste violent qu’elle venait de faire avait entrouvert le col de sa veste, et Albus pouvait voir un symbole accroché au-dessus de sa poitrine. Un symbole bien connu… Celui du Ministère de la Magie. Il se trouvait au Ministère ! Ce qui signifiait une chose, la légalité devait encore régnait. Normalement du moins. Encore une fois, autre époque autres mœurs. Et Albus ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui était légal et ce qui ne l’était pas.

« **De quelle année tu viens ? **»

La ligne de question venait de changer, comme l’attitude de la jeune femme. Cette dernière, quoi que toujours agressive, avait l’air d’essayer de comprendre la situation, plutôt que d’enfoncer Albus.

« **Comment ça, de quelle année je viens ? De la même que vous, que je sache !!** »

De nouveau, la femme agrippa sa mâchoire.

« **De quelle année tu viens ?! »**

**-1896, marmonna Albus entre ses dents serrées. **»

Elle le relâcha et se redressa un peu.

« **Et en quelle année sommes-nous ?**

**-1896, aux dernières nouvelles.**

**-Non.**

**-Non ?** »

La jeune femme était plongée dans ses propres pensées, ses yeux sombres calculant à grande vitesse. Albus y vit son ouverture pour récupérer quelques informations cruciales.

« **Madame ? Pourquoi vous demandez ça ? Commença, non ? On ne peut pas être déjà en 97. Je ne peux pas avoir dormi pendant six mois !**

**-Pas six mois, non.**

**-Alors combien de temps ?**

**-Cent ans.**

**-Quoi ?!** »

Et sur ces mots, la jeune femme quitta la cellule, laissant Albus seul avec lui-même, et le poids d’un siècle d’évènements inconnus durant lequel tout avait pu se passer…

* * *

* * *

Un temps indéfini s’était écoulé depuis cet interrogatoire écourté mais, s’il s’en fiait à la fréquence des repas, Albus jugeait qu’il entamait sa deuxième semaine.

Il n’avait toujours pas été détaché, mais quelqu’un avait dû prendre pitié de lui et on l’avait autorisé à se lever. Disparue, la table à sangle. A présent, il était vêtu d’un genre de camisole qui retenait ses mains prisonnières dans son dos, mais lui laissait la liberté de marcher dans l’espace de sa cellule. Si, les premiers temps, il avait été ravi de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes, maintenant, c’était un véritable calvaire. Il était constamment épuisé et il devait se forcer à marcher un peu chaque jour pour éviter de perdre trop de mobilité, mais le manque de contact commençait à l’affecter sérieusement, d’autant plus que la seule pensée pour lui tenir compagnie était « où était Gellert ? ». Ces mots trottaient dans sa tête jusqu’à en perdre le sens, mais toujours ils s’accompagnaient d’un lourd sentiment d’angoisse.

Cependant, neuf jours approximatifs après son réveil, quelque chose de nouveau arriva _enfin _! Une personne entra dans la cellule. Elle était habillée en blouse blanche de médicomage, mais moins masquée que ses confrères et consœurs. Tous ceux qui étaient rentrés dans la cellule jusqu’à présent, n’était resté qu’assez de temps pour déposer un plateau repas liquide avant de se retirer aussitôt, mais cette femme n’avait entre les mains qu’une chaise pliable. Elle était relativement grande et élancée. Sa peau et ses cheveux d’ébènes tranchaient vivement avec ses yeux gris pâle et, lorsqu’elle s’approcha d’Albus, elle le fit de la démarche calme de ceux qui savent n’avoir rien à craindre, ce qui changeait agréablement.

Albus, lui, était allongé sur le sol matelassé, trop fatigué et étourdi pour réellement se tenir debout, mais la femme s’accroupis à sa hauteur et lui saisit le coude.

« **Je vais vous aider à vous asseoir.** »

Elle commença à tirer sur son coude, passant sa main sur sa taille pour supporter davantage son poids. Albus parvint à se mettre à la verticale suffisamment longtemps pour s’asseoir. Le monde tournait autour de lui, tout ce blanc l’aveuglant, mais il était soulagé d’avoir un peu de nouveauté dans cette cellule, et que quelqu’un lui adresse la parole d’une voix si chaude qui, quoi que professionnelle, n’avait rien de cassant.

La femme se redressa aussi, rejetant ses cheveux en arrière, et fit le tour pour se mettre dans le dos du garçon.

«** Je vais devoir vous menotter pour pouvoir enlever votre camisole.** »

Elle ne lui demandait évidemment pas son avis, mais au moins, elle avait le mérite de le considérer suffisamment pour lui adresser la parole et l’avertir de ses projets. Il se laissa donc menotter sans un homme, et la jeune femme put déboutonner l’arrière de la camisole, le libérant enfin de ce carcan lourd et étouffant. Albus put donc prendre une longue et profonde bouffée d’air, pour la première fois depuis qu’il s’était réveillé ici. Enfin, elle lui enleva le bâillon qu’on lui avait remis et qui, à défaut de l’air et de la soupe, filtrait le moindre son émanant de sa bouche. Il fut si ravi d’en être débarrassé qu’il ne put empêcher un signe de tête reconnaissant en direction de la médicomage.

Cette dernière s’accroupit en face de lui et commença à lui prendre ses fonctions vitales par des gestes doux mais efficaces.

« **Comment vous vous appelez ?** demanda finalement Albus d’une voix affreusement roque. »

Il ne s’intéressait pas vraiment au nom de la femme – il n’oubliait certainement pas qu’elle était son ennemi – mais savoir si elle avait le droit de lui parler et de lui donner pouvait lui en apprendre beaucoup sur sa situation.

« **Eshe. Je suis une Médicomage d’intervention, je travaille pour le Ministère.**

**-Vous êtes en charge de mon cas depuis le début ?**

**-Non, je viens juste de recevoir votre dossier. Comme vous allez subir un interrogatoire, vous devez impérativement passer une visite médicale pour que je puisse juger de votre aptitude face à cette épreuve. **»

Albus se tût. Apparemment, le premier interrogatoire avec la brune qui adorait les gifles n’avait pas été considéré comme étant suffisamment une épreuve pour justifier d’une visite médicale. Le jeune homme n’avait aucun moyen de le prouver mais il était prêt à parier que sa rencontre avec la furie demeurait hors-dossier. Un Ministère qui devait se soumettre à une visite médicale n’avait certainement pas le droit de gifler ses prisonniers.

« **Vous avez des vertiges, des nausées, des maux de têtes ?** demanda finalement Eshe en se relevant et en rangeant son stéthoscope.

**-Un peu des trois. C’est tout ce blanc, je crois…**

**-Vous allez bientôt être changé de cellule, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce lieu est une salle d’isolement. Nous n’avons pas le droit de vous garder ici plus de soixante-douze heures selon la loi.** »

Soixante-douze heures ? Albus était convaincu d’être resté là bien plus de soixante-douze heures. Il ne dit rien, cependant. Il préférait garder l’information pour lui. De toute évidence, ce Ministère était soumis à des législations strictes. Il savait qu’il pourrait surement se servir de cette entorse plus tard, comme moyen de pression.

« **Vous avez d’autres symptômes qui vous tracasse ?** demanda Eshe en consultant son dossier.

**-Non, pas spécialement. Juste de la fatigue ?**

**-C’est normal, fit la femme, c’est l’isolement. Mais… C’est étrange… **»

Elle parcourait le dossier du regard en plissant ses sourcils, ombrageant ses yeux gris si clairs.

« **Quoi ?**

**-C’est juste… il n’y a pas de chefs d’inculpation retenus contre vous. La case est vide…**

**-Ça veut dire quoi ?**

**-Ça veut dire que, techniquement, rien ne vous retient ici.**

**-A part les menottes, vous voulez dire…** »

Eshe eut un léger rire, mais rien qui ne puisse éclairer son regard soucieux. Elle finit cependant par refermer le dossier.

« **Vous feriez bien d’aborder ce sujet avec vos interrogateurs. En attendant, je ne vois aucune raison de vous juger inapte à répondre à des questions.** »

Elle cocha quelque chose sur une feuille et, prenant le dossier sous le bras, elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

« **Attendez, madame !** l’interpella Albus avec une désagréable pointe de désespoir dans la voix. » 

Eshe se retourna et posa son regard sur lui.

«** Oui ?**

**-Est-ce que…** »

Il hésita. Il entendait déjà la voix de Gellert dans sa tête le réprimander pour mettre ainsi en danger son plan, mais il s’en fichait. Il avait besoin de savoir.

« **Est-ce qu’il y a quelqu’un d’autre de retenu ici ? Quelqu’un qui est arrivé en même temps que moi ?**

**-Navrée, je ne peux aucunement parler d’autres patients.**

**-Mais il y en a un autre, n’est-ce pas ? De patient ?** »

Eshe ne répondit pas et sortit de la cellule, laissant Albus seul avec sa frustration.

Cependant, l’attente ne fut pas aussi longue qu’il l’avait prévu. Quelques minutes plus tard, à peine, il avait de nouveau de la compagnie. En effet, la porte de sa cellule s’ouvrit bientôt pour laisser entrer deux silhouettes masculines. La première était courtaude, vétue d’une robe vert sombre taillée comme un costume, une moustache fournie alourdissant sa lèvre supérieure et faisant bien peu pour diminuer la taille développée de son nez. La seconde était plus imposante et musclée, chauve, et vêtue d’un habit violet foncé, finement décoré de motifs sinueux, agrémenté d’une seule boucle d’oreille circulaire qui brillait d’un éclat doré. Les chaises qui flottaient docilement derrière les deux hommes s’arrêtèrent net à l’entrée de la cellule et l’un des deux nouveaux arrivants, celui à la robe violette, alla les chercher pour les installer face à Albus. Enfin, tous purent s’asseoir et un silence tendu s’installa.

Albus profita de cet instant pour détailler davantage les hommes avec un sourire bienveillant, sachant que cette attente était plus dure à supporter pour eux que pour lui. Finalement, ce fut le petit homme moustachu qui intervint d’une voix brusque et nerveuse.

« **Vous savez ce que vous faites là, n’est-ce pas. **»

Albus sentit que l’homme avait failli dire son nom de famille mais s’était retenu, comme gêné. Le jeune homme était prêt à parier que son interrogateur connaissait de près ou de loin l’autre Dumbledore et éprouvait donc quelques difficultés à employer ce nom pour quelqu’un d’autre. Mais connaissait-il son alter égo parce que ce dernier était une connaissance proche ou parce qu’il était connu ? Rangeant cette information et cette question dans un coin de sa tête, Albus répondit d’une voix douce et chaleureuse.

« **Non, à vrai dire. Peut-être pourriez-vous m’éclairer ?**

**-Ne jouez pas au petit malin avec moi !** reprit le moustachu. **Ce n’est pas l’heure pour vos trais d’esprit et vos demi-réponses, Dumbledore.**

**-Je ne suis pas ici de mon plein gré, Monsieur. C’est vous qui m’y avait emmené. Ainsi, c’est plutôt à vous de me dire pourquoi vous avez pris une telle décision…** »

La rencontre avec Eshe lui avait redonné un peu de vigueur, et il se sentait désormais en mesure de tenir tête à ceux qui lui faisait face…

« **Je ne vous demande pas pourquoi vous êtes ici, _ici _!**

**-Ah…**

**-Pourquoi vous êtes ici, _maintenant _! Voilà ce que je vous demande !!**

**-Au temps pour moi. Mais reconnaissez que la question portait à confusion. **»

Le petit homme était à présent une boule de nerf. Si, évidement, Albus jouait un peu de l’effet de ses mots, il savait qu’il n’était pas le seul coupable. Il ne connaissait pas les circonstances de cette conversation, mais le jeune homme devinait sans peine qu’elles étaient tendues et pressentes et que, dans l’esprit de ces gens, le nom de Dumbledore ne devait pas être associé uniquement à des choses positives. Pourtant, l’autre homme, celui qui était resté muet jusqu’à présent, avait une posture beaucoup plus calme et ouverte et Albus comprenait, rien que par son langage corporel, qu’il essayait de lui faire comprendre qu’il avait un allier en lui. Mais le prisonnier n’allait pas accorder sa confiance au premier venu sous le seul prétexte qu’il semblait apaisé.

« **Je suis désolé, mais je n’ai pas de réponse à cette question.**

**-Je pense plutôt que vous ne _voulez pas_ donner cette réponse.**

**-Non, je vous assure ! Je suis plus perdu encore que vous. La personne, là, qui était là avant vous…**

**-Le Docteur Jelani, indiqua le chauve à l’attention de son collègue.**

**-… Non, pas elle. L’autre. Celle qui n’avait pas le droit de m’interroger mais qui la fait quand même… **»

Albus vit aussitôt le petit homme se tendre encore davantage, son visage se fermant avec crainte. Touché…

« **Elle m’a dit qu’on était en 1900 je ne sais plus combien. Mais ça n’a aucun sens ! J’étais chez moi, tranquillement, et tout d’un coup… Je suis là. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ! Je n’ai aucune réponse ! Mais vous, vous devez surement les avoir ! Vous pouvez surement me dire ce qu’il s’est passé ?! **»

Le plan était clair. Jouer l’innocent. Jusqu’au bout. Gellert et lui n’ont aucune idée de comment ils ont pu arriver là. Cela restera un mystère duquel ils ne sont absolument pas coupables. Par ailleurs, Albus avait suffisamment confiance en son occlumencie pour être certain que personne ne serait jamais en mesure de voir à travers ses mensonges.

« **Mais vous avez forcément fait quelque chose ! C’est forcément de votre faute !! Les gens ne voyagent pas comme ça dans le futur, _sans faire exprès_.**

**-Quel est votre dernier souvenir ?** interrompit le chauve de sa voix calme et profonde, tranchant avec la nervosité hystérique de son collègue. »

Albus retint un sourire. Cette question lui permettait de commencer à raconter l’histoire que lui et Gellert s’étaient inventé. A croire que le chauve avait exprès de demander cela pour l’aider…

« **J’étais dans ma chambre. Il y avait le neveu de ma voisine… Je n’ai pas retenu son nom, on s’était juste croisé et Bathilda – ma voisine – m’avait demandé si je pouvais lui prêter des ingrédients de ce qui me restait de mes cours de potion… On était dans ma chambre, et je lui montrais montrait ma peau de serpent d’arbre du cap et il y a eu un flash. Puis… plus rien… Quand j’ai ouvert les yeux, j’étais là. J’avais l’impression de n’avoir que cligné des yeux mais… mais c’est comme si plusieurs siècles s’étaient écoulés…**

**-Un flash ?** répéta le sorcier en violet.

**-Oui. Comme un genre d’appareil photo… Exactement comme un appareil photo.**

**-Y avait-il dans cette maison quelqu’un d’autre que vous deux ? Quelqu’un qui a pu être en mesure de vous prendre en photo ?**

**-Voyons, Shacklebolt !** coupa le petit moustachu. **Vous n’allez pas me dire que vous accordez la moindre valeur à ces histoires !**

**-Nous devons explorer toutes les pistes, Monsieur Fawley. Par ailleurs, nous avons déjà soumis le Professeur Dumbledore au Veritaserum, et il affirme qu’il n’a aucune connaissance d’un tel sortilège placé sur lui, encore moins par lui-même. La même réponse qui nous a été donnée par Monsieur Grindelwald.** »

Le petit nerveux se renfrogna en maugréant. Shacklebolt du voir l’ouverture qu’il attendait pour continuer.

« **Il faut nous rendre à l’évidence, ce que le professeur Dumbledore avançait semble se vérifier. Il s’agit surement de quelqu’un qui a volé la photo et l’enchantée pour la ramener au présent. Cela demande une grande magie, c’est assurément un sorcier d’une puissance phénoménale.**

**-Si vous me sortez ces idioties sur Vous-Savez-Qui…**

**-Absolument pas. Tout ce que je dis, c’est que le Professeur Dumbledore n’aurait pas pu mettre en place une telle magie aux vues des surveillances constantes dont il est l’objet depuis juin. Jouer avec le temps est un crime des plus sérieux, je veux arrêter le coupable. Mais le professeur Dumbledore me semble être une victime dans cette histoire.**

**-Je ne vois pas qui d’autre que lui pourrait profiter d’une telle situation.**

**-Le considérer comme coupable serait avouer que nous ne sommes pas en mesure de le surveiller, malgré le fait que tous nos effectifs aient été réquisitionnés pour cette tâche.**

**-Peut-être que c’est lui !** »

Fawley pointa son doigt court et nerveux vers la poitrine d’Albus qui écoutait l’échange avec beaucoup d’attention. Il venait d’en apprendre plus sur la situation extérieure en quelques secondes qu’en une semaine. Alors son « vieux lui » était un genre d’ennemi public que le Ministère avait placé sous surveillance ?

« **Peut-être que le sortilège a été jeté sur la photo bien avant, par lui et Grindelwald !** reprit Fawley.

**-Premièrement, ce sort est loin en dehors de la portée d’enfant de 15 ans. Ensuite, le professeur Dumbledore n’a jamais fait de magie en dehors de Poudlard avant ses dix-sept ans.**

**-La bureaucratie de l’époque n’était pas aussi sérieuse qu’aujourd’hui sur ces questions-là. C’est possible qu’ils aient laissé filer.**

**-Qu’ils aient laissé filer un sort de cette ampleur ?** »

Un silence vexé suivit et Shacklebolt continua.

« **Enfin, vous seriez vraiment prêt à considérer que Dumbledore ait pu avoir quoi que ce soit en commun avec Grindelwald ?**

**-Ils étaient pourtant tous les deux sur la photo.**

**-Oui, un hasard du destin a fait que la famille Dumbledore a emménagé à côté de la grande tante de Grindelwald. Mais le directeur a été très clair sur la question. Au cours de sa jeunesse, il n’a croisé qu’une seule fois le mage noir, et ils n’ont même pas échangé leur nom. Les rapports d’enquête de l’époque sont clairs. Rien sur Grindelwald et Dumbledore en lien avec Godric’s Hollow. **»

Fawley se réadossa sur la chaise, visiblement vaincu. Shacklebolt, de son côté, reprit d’une voix douce, comme s’il essayait d’amadouer un enfant un peu lent.

«** Le coupable est ailleurs. Et c’est notre devoir de le trouver lui, et pas un autre.**

**-Fudge ne va pas être content.**

**-Probablement pas. Mais notre devoir est de se soucier uniquement de la vérité et de la justice. Rien d’autre.** »

Fawley maugréa à nouveau en fixant le sol. Shacklebolt, quant à lui, leva lentement les yeux vers ceux d’Albus et les y planta juste une seconde de plus au-delà du naturel. Juste assez pour lui dire sans un mot « Je suis de ton côté ». Et Albus souffla profondément. Il allait s’en sortir.

* * *

* * *

«** Je suis là pour t’expliquer ce qu’il va se passer à présent.** »

Si on s’en fiait à la livraison des repas, cela faisait une demi-journée depuis l’interrogatoire officiel d’Albus, et le dénommé Shacklebolt venait de revenir dans la cellule, cette fois-ci sans son nerveux collègue.

Il avait un air sombre et hostile qui s’évanouit aussitôt qu’il referma la porte de la cellule derrière lui. D’un pas rapide mais mesuré, il s’approcha d’Albus et reprit sa place sur la chaise qui n’avait pas bougé depuis ce matin – ou était-ce hier soir ? D’une voix douce et chuchotée, il reprit.

«** Je suis là pour t’aider.**

**-Qu’est-ce qui peut me faire croire ça ?**

**-Le jour où ta sœur a été attaqué par les moldus, tu étais près du lac à lire plutôt qu’à surveiller ta sœur comme ton père te l’avait demandé. **»

Albus était si choqué qu’il ouvrit et referma sa bouche sans rien dire. C’était sa plus grande et honteuse culpabilité…

« **C-Comment...**

**-C’est toi qui me l’a dit. Du moins, toi… En quelques sortes. Le Professeur Dumbledore m’a donné cette information qui lui seul avait afin de te prouver que j’étais de votre côté à tous les deux.**

**-Professeur ? répéta Albus.**

**-Oui. Professeur et Directeur de Poudlard.** »

Albus ne répondit rien. Certes, il avait un don pour l’enseignement, mais, avec Gellert, il s’était imaginé des choses un peu plus glorieuses que ça…

« **Qu’est-ce que vous pouvez faire pour moi ?** finit par demander Albus.

**-Tu es déjà en voix de libération. Le Professeur Dumbledore s’est chargé de tout. Il a placé les bons mots, dans les bonnes oreilles. Tout va s’arranger. Il t’expliquera les détails en temps voulu. Je suis là pour t’indiquer de continuer sur ta lancée. De surtout donner l’apparence de coopérer avec le Ministère mais ne jamais leur donner quoi que ce soit qu’il n’ait déjà.**

**-Gellert ?** »

Shacklebolt se tut un instant, jaugeant Albus du regard.

« **Il va bien,** souffla-t-il finalement.** Il est retenu dans une cellule à Nurmengard, mais il va bientôt sortir également. Ils n’ont aucune charge.**

**-Nurmengard ? C’est où, ça ?**

**-Dans les Alpes autrichiennes. C’était la forteresse de Grindelwald, aujourd’hui transformée en prison.**

**-Comme Azkaban ?**

**-Sans les détraqueurs. C’est une prison uniquement pour les partisans de Grindelwald.** »

Albus se sentit abasourdi. La pièce lui tournait tandis que son cerveau qui comprenait trop tournait à plein régime dans le vide. Ses oreilles teintaiens sur les derniers mots de Shacklebolt qui résonnaient sans fin contre son crâne.

« **Les partisans de Grindelwald… en prison.**

**-Oui,** fit Shacklebolt sans émotion particulière. **Ce n’était peut-être pas le cas à ton époque, mais aujourd’hui, Grindelwald est probablement le plus grand criminel international du vingtième siècle. Il a été enfermé à vie pour meurtres, actes de magie noire, violation du statut du secret et appel au crime.** »

La respiration d’Albus se faisait laborieuse, chaque bouffée plus courte et tendue que la précédente. Il commençait à avoir trop chaud et trop froid simultanément, causant de long frisson qui remontait toute sa colonne vertébrale.

«** Et c’est pour ça que le Ministère m’ont mis sous surveillance ? Enfin, ont mis sous surveillance mon autre moi ?**

**-Non, pas du tout !** fit Shacklebolt étonné. **Au contraire. Le fait que tu aies vaincu Grindelwald et libéré le monde de son influence est l’une des raisons pour laquelle, aujourd’hui encore, tu as tant d’alliés prêts à te suivre jusqu’au bout !** »

Là, c’était toute la pièce qui tournait sans cesse, et Albus n’y tint plus. Il vomit douloureusement sur les chaussures de Shacklebolt. Il n’avait pratiquement rien mangé depuis des jours, donc ce n’était qu’un mélange de bille et de salive mais il eut plusieurs longues minutes de haut-le-cœur et chaque renvoi était plus pénible que le précédent. Shacklebolt ne s’en ému pas outres mesures, se contentant de s’accroupir au côté du jeune homme et de lui frotter les épaules pour l’aider au mieux.

«** Je sais, cela fait beaucoup de changement. J’avais oublié… j’avais oublié qu’à cette époque, vous n’étiez pas ennemis. Quoi qu’il en soit, ne t’inquiète pas, mon garçon. Tu vas très bientôt sortir d’ici.** »

Albus cracha encore un peu de bille avant de se rasseoir, transpirant à grosses gouttes. Shacklebolt, quant à lui, alla jusqu’au plateau repas abandonné et prit le verre d’eau pour l’emmener jusqu’au jeune homme. Ce dernier but de petite gorgée, lentement, pour ne pas contrarier sa gorge douloureuse. Finalement, ce fut la voix de Gellert qui l’apaisa un peu. Leur promesse. « _Ne pas retenir contre l’autre des erreurs qu’il n’a même pas encore faite_ ». Et il priait de tout son cœur que Gellert s’en souvienne. Qu’ils pourraient tout recommencer à zéro. Il espérait plus que tout au monde que Gellert ait encore confiance en lui après cela. Que cette fois-ci, Albus ne foirerait pas tout. Qu’il resterait aux côtés de ami et amant. Jusqu’au bout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, voilà, les gens.  
J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'ai aussi cette fanfiction en version anglaise mais je crains beaucoup dans cette langue qu'en français, donc je suis ravie que certains d'entre vous puissent lire cette version ! <3  
Surtout, n'hésitez pas à commenter pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et quelle situation vous avez hâte de voir ?  
Bonne soirée et bonne vie à tous ! Bisoux !!!


	3. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2  
**

« **Où est-ce que vous m’emmenez ?**

**-Euh… D-désolé, je n’ai pas le droit de vous le dire, professeur… Je veux dire, Monsieur. **»

Albus se tordit légèrement le cou pour voir l’Auror derrière lui. Ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir plus de trente ans et, même dans la semi-obscurité, on pouvait voir l’appréhension inscrite sur son visage aux traits creusés. Cela aurait dû l’inquiéter d’être en présence d’un homme qui semblait le connaître quand lui n’avait aucune idée de qui il pouvait s’agir, mais après avoir été soumis aux interrogatoires incessants pendant plus d’une semaine, il était en réalité plutôt soulagé de sentir des mains calmes sur ses épaules, et non pas agrippées comme s’il allait se retourner à tout instant pour leur envoyer son poing dans la figure. Ce n’était pas l’envie qui lui manquait, notamment lorsqu’on lui posait pour la treizième fois d’affilée l’exacte même question, mais Albus était contre la violence, ainsi ne considérait-il pas comme nécessaire toutes les mesures de sécurité et toutes les nervosités dont il était l’objet. De plus, après deux semaines passées attaché dans sa cellule d’un blanc exaspérant, il n’allait certainement pas se plaindre de sa balade improvisée. Il ne savait pas où il allait, mais au moins, on le laissait marcher.

« **Vous savez…** »

L’auror s’était penché dans son dos, pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l’oreille. Il regarda un instant autour, comme pour s’assurer que personne n’était dans les parages, avant de continuer.

«** … Ils disent qu’ils vont bientôt vous relâcher. **»

Albus hocha doucement la tête. Il savait que le Ministère ne pourrait pas le retenir encore longtemps, mais l’entendre de la voix d’un de ses geôliers était rassurant.

«** Merci, euh…**

**-Anton. Vous ne vous en souvenez surement pas, mais c’est grâce à vous que j’ai pu devenir un Auror. Je n’avais pas réellement les notes, mais vous avez parlé au recruteur et ils m’ont donné une chance.**

**-Vous… semblez la mériter. **»

Anton n’eut pas l’occasion de répondre, puisqu’ils arrivaient tout juste à destination.

«** Ils m’ont changé de cellule ?**

**-Oui, vous étiez en confinement, dans les quartiers sous haute surveillance. Ils vous ont transféré près de l’accueil. Ils vous gardent juste en attendant que votre tuteur vienne vous chercher.**

**-Mon tuteur ?**

**-Je n’en sais pas plus. **»

Sur ces dires, Anton ouvrit la cellule et laissa Albus entrer. Après avoir refermé, il lui enleva ses menottes à travers les barreaux et, après un dernier sourire gêné, se retira. Albus, de son côté, fit un tour sur lui-même pour observer son nouvel environnement. Cette cellule était beaucoup plus large et lumineuse. De longs bancs longeaient les murs, où de vieux sorciers alcoolisés comataient en silence. A travers les barreaux, il pouvait voir un bureau avec un surveillant en uniforme, et derrière une double-porte qui semblait donner sur le hall du centre de détention. La sortie n’était pas si loin, il pouvait le sentir.

Cela faisait plus d’une journée depuis sa rencontre avec son allié impromptu du nom de Shacklebolt, mais il avait l’impression d’entendre encore la voix chaude et grave du sorcier lui parler de Gellert. Albus se doutait qu’il n’allait pas tarder à devoir faire face à son amant – Shacklebolt avait bien dit qu’ils allaient tous les deux s’en sortir – mais pour être honnête, le jeune homme n’était pas si pressé. Evidemment, l’absence de son meilleur ami était presque douloureuse, mais il craignait tant la réaction de ce dernier qu’il appréhendait profondément leur rencontre. Et si Gellert avait oublié leur promesse ? Et s’il lui en voulait ? Il avait après toutes les meilleures raisons du monde de le haïr. Albus lui-même se détestait de cet acte qu’il n’avait aucun souvenir d’avoir commis. Même si Gellert, par miracle, ne le reniait pas aussitôt, lui ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

«** Je peux marcher tout seul, pas la peine de me pousser ! **»

Albus sursauta en reconnaissant cette voix. Il fit aussitôt volte-face vers le couloir qui menait vers les profondeurs de la prison et, bientôt – trop tôt -, il vit une silhouette si familière se dessiner dans les ombres mouvantes. Encadré par deux Aurors bien plus âgé que n’avait pu l’être Anton, Gellert apparut soudain, visiblement morose. Ses deux gardes le tenaient chacun par un coude et le trainait sans ménagement vers la cellule où se trouvait Albus. Ils l’ouvrirent, poussèrent leur détenu rapidement dans l’entrebâillement et s’empressèrent de la refermer à toute vitesse avant de finalement enlever les menottes à Grindelwald. Ce dernier se massa lentement les poignets en jetant un regard furieux aux deux Aurors qui s’éloignaient sans un mot. Finalement, il fit un tour sur lui-même et il remarqua Albus. Quand ses yeux tombèrent sur lui, ils s’illuminèrent et le jeune britannique put de nouveau respirer. Peut-être que tout irait bien, en fin de compte.

Gellert traversa rapidement la distance qui les séparaient et le prit dans une accolade heureuse. Albus ferma les yeux, savourant la simplicité et la chaleur de l’instant. Mais finalement, le jeune allemand se sépara et détailla Albus du regard.

«** Je n’avais aucune nouvelle. Ils ne voulaient rien me dire sur toi. Il a fallu attendre hier pour que ton… alter-ego, vienne enfin me voir.**

**-Tu l’as vu ?**

**-Pas toi ?**

**-Non… Il est comment ?**

**-Il est… vieux. **»

Albus ne put s’empêcher de sentir un chouia de perplexité et d’agacement enserrer sa poitrine. Pourquoi son « vieux lui » n’avait pas jugé bon de venir lui parler ? Avait-il trop honte de ses actes qu’il n’avait pas pu se résoudre à confronter son passé ? Albus pouvait certainement le comprendre. Lui-même n’était pas sur de pouvoir un jour surmonter cette honte qui pourtant ne devrait pas être la sienne.

« **Non, Albus… **»

L’interpellé releva les yeux pour voir ceux de Gellert, soucieux, le détailler.

«** Non quoi ?**

**-Ton regard. Tu crois que je ne le connais pas ?**

**-De quoi, qu’est-ce qu’il a ?**

**-Tu es en train de t’en vouloir. **»

Albus n’avait rien à répondre alors il se contenta de baisser les yeux.

«** Je croyais qu’on avait une promesse, continua donc Gellert. De ne pas s’en vouloir pour le futur.** »

Le jeune britannique sentit ses yeux commencer à le piquer alors il les cligna plusieurs fois pour contenir les larmes.

«** Albus,** souffla Gellert d’une voix profondément douce, **s’il te plait, ne me fait pas ça.**

**-Je t’ai trahi, **finit par lâcher Albus avec le souffle court et la gorge lourde**. Je t’ai trahi, Gellert. Je suis tellement désolé ! Tu n’as pas idée, Gellert ! Je m’en veux tellement ! Et je ne comprends même pas comment j’ai pu faire ça ?** »

Gellert reprit Albus dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui pour le ramener au présent et l’ancrer davantage.

«** Tu n’as pas à t’en vouloir. Nous avons échoué, mais ce n’est pas grave. C’est à ça que nous sert notre deuxième chance. Tu ne dois pas te laisser écraser par tes erreurs, mais apprendre d’elles.**

**-Mais je ne peux même pas commencer à comprendre comment j’ai pu faire ça…**

**-Je… j’ai dû me perdre en route quelque part… On s’est tous les deux perdus en route. Mais maintenant, on fera les choses correctement. Est-ce que je peux compter sur toi ?**

**-Oui !** s’écria aussitôt Albus, animé par la force du désespoir. **Oui, tu peux compter sur moi ! Je te le promets !**

**-Et je te crois. Mais pour qu’on puisse s’en sortir, il faut que tu te ressaisisses, Albus. Il faut que tu mettes tout cela derrière toi. Il faut que tu sois entièrement dans le présent. Entièrement avec moi. **»

Albus se sépara à contre cœur de l’étreinte chaleureuse et essuya ses yeux du revers de sa manche.

«** Je le suis, Gellert. Entièrement avec toi. **»

Doucement, Gellert lui effleura la joue avec un sourire. Albus n’avait pas la naïveté de croire que l’affaire était réellement derrière eux. C’était bien trop gros, bien trop immanquable. C’était certain qu’ils reviendraient à ce sujet, que Gellert l’en blâmerait d’une manière et d’une autre. Mais pas aujourd’hui. Aujourd’hui, tout allait bien entre eux.

«** Trouver vous une autre cellule, putain de pédés. **»

Les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers l’un des sorciers alcoolisés qui, depuis son banc, les regardaient avec un mélange de haine et de dégout.

«** Pourquoi ?** demanda Gellert avec un faux sourire innocent. **Ca réveille en vous des sentiments enfouis ?** »

Albus détestait cela, quand Gellert répondait ainsi aux attaques en rentrant dans le jeu verbal des agresseurs. Le britannique, pour sa part, préférait largement faire profil bas et aller un peu plus loin en s’excusant. Il ne voulait pas de problème, mais son amant semblait avoir un don pour les attirer et en retirer une forme pervertie de plaisir.

Cependant, cette fois-ci, les choses n’eurent pas le loisir de dégénérer, alors qu’une voix forte les appela dans leur dos.

«** Grindelwald, Dumbledore. **»

Les deux appelés se retournèrent vers l’origine de la voix. C’était un vieil Auror qui devait avoir largement passé la soixante mais qui conservait le dos droit des soldats chevronnés. Il était évidant que son ton revêche était soigneusement travaillé pour lui donner un aura de pouvoir et d’autorité mais les esprits fins des adolescents n’avaient aucun mal à discerner les tentions sous-jacentes derrière la voix froide. Gellert, pour sa part, avait très vite remarqué que personne ne semblait en mesure de prononcer son nom sans un tremolo caractéristique dans la voix. Il semblait que lui et son meilleur ami allaient devoir s’habituer à ce genre d’attitude autour d’eux. Cela ne dérangeait pas Gellert… au contraire, il ne pouvait nier sans mauvaise foi le boost que son ego recevait chaque fois qu’il entendait la révérence et l’angoisse dans la voix de ses interlocuteurs.

«** Oui ? **demanda finalement Albus, un air poli sur le visage.

**-Venez.** »

Gellert eut le réflexe de ne pas bouger et de se lancer dans une réponse cinglante –on ne lui donnait pas des ordres ainsi- mais Albus l’entraina avec lui. L’Auror ne prit pas la peine de leur remettre les menottes avant d’ouvrir la cellule et, dès lors qu’il l’eut refermé après que les anciens prisonniers en sont sortis, il partit tout droit vers l’endroit d’où il venait sans vérifier que les deux adolescents le suivaient bel et bien. Mais ni Albus ni Gellert n’avait la moindre envie de s’éterniser sur les lieux alors, évidemment, ils emboitèrent le pas du guide revêche.

«** Quelqu’un m’a dit qu’on aurait un tuteur…** chuchota Albus, en s’assurant qu’ils étaient suffisamment loin derrière pour parler sans être entendu.

**-Cela n’a rien d’étonnant, nous sommes mineurs après tout.**

**-Etonnant, non. Mais contraignant... Je pense que c’est moi. **»

Albus baissa de nouveau d’un ton quand bien même cela ne soit aucunement nécessaire.

«** Je me suis pas encore rencontré… Mon vieux moi, je veux dire. Mais j’ai rencontré un allier. Il avait l’air de travailler pour « moi ». Il m’a dit que nous aurions très bientôt beaucoup plus d’information**

**-Quand j’ai rencontré ton alter-ego, il n’a rien pu me dire de précis. C’était pour mon procès, il est juste venu pour me défendre et il a disparu juste après.**

**-Vraiment ?** s’étonna Albus. »

Il s’en était sorti pour sa part sans procès. Après tout, aucune charge ne pouvait être retenu, puisque l’enquête n’avait pu être en mesure de les tenir responsable de la création de la photo. Mais il était évident que Gellert avait dû faire face à plus de résistance de son côté. Mais de là à se retrouver en procès…

"**Et alors ?** reprit Albus. **Ça s’est bien passé ?**

**-Eh bien, je suis là, n’est-ce pas ? **»

Les deux jeunes gens émergèrent enfin à la lumière. L’Auror les avait guidés hors du centre de rétention, par une sortie de service dérobée, qui donnait sur une ruelle Moldue absolument déserte si on omettait les deux poubelles et le gros chat noir coincé non loin sur un toit. Il était évident que le gouvernement voulait relâcher ses deux prisonniers avec toute la discrétion possible. Albus n’eut pas le temps de demander au garde la raison de leur présence que le bruit caractéristique du transplanage retentit.

A quelques mètres du trio, un homme grand et mince, à la barbe argentée et au regard d’un bleu familier, venait d’apparaitre, l’air serein. Il adressa un sourire poli à l’Auror avant de prendre la parole.

«** Je vais prendre la suite à partir de maintenant, Greyson. Je vous remercie. **»

Le dénommé Greyson fixa un instant le vieil homme avec un mélange d’appréhension et de méfiance avant d’hocher la tête, de grommeler une mise en garde, et de rapidement se retrancher à l’intérieur du centre.

«** Alors ?** demanda Gellert après s’être retourné vers ce vieil homme si familier. **On fait quoi maintenant ? **"

* * *

* * *

Les passants du Chemin de Traverse qui s’arrêtèrent cet après-midi à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme pour tenter de trouver une oasis au sein de cette journée estivale étouffante purent y apercevoir une étrange vision. S’il était rare de voir le Professeur Dumbledore sur le Chemin de Traverse (ou où que ce soit en dehors de Poudlard et du Ministère), l’apercevoir sous l’enseigne du glacier n’était pas si étonnant, son gout pour les sucreries étant de notoriété plus que public. Cependant, ce qui surpris les passants furent, plus encore que l’homme, sa compagnie. Il n’était pas rare d’entrapercevoir Dumbledore côte à côte avec d’autres grands noms au cours de réceptions ou d’évènements officiels, mais il était bien connu de tous que le vieux directeur était davantage une figure solitaire. Le poids des grands génies, disaient d’ailleurs certain. Alors le voir en compagnie de deux garçons qui avaient l’âge d’être ses élèves avait de quoi surprendre. Cela étant dit, l’aura d’autorité qui entourait constamment cet homme, même en période aussi trouble, dissuadait tous petits curieux de s’attarder davantage près de la table ensoleillée de l’étrange trio. Et quand bien même une âme plus courageuse (ou moins sage) aurait eu la hardiesse de s’approcher, le sortilège de silence que le vieillard avait dressé autour d’eux aurait rendu toute tentative d’espionnage de la conversation inutile.

«** On va avoir le droit à quelques réponses à présent ? **»

C’était le jeune Albus qui avait posé la question, une pointe d’agacement dans la voix. Il avait dans sa main le cône à la framboise qu’il avait commandé – car il ne disait jamais non à plus de sucre – mais rien dans sa posture ne reflétait la détente de quelqu’un savourant une friandise glacée par un lourd après-midi de vacance. Il avait la lèvre inférieure tordue en une moue désapprobatrice et ses longs doigts fins pianotaient sur le rebord de la table. Son vieux lui – qu’il commençait à apprécier de moins en moins – les avait trainés jusqu’à cette terrasse sans l’ombre d’une information, et cela faisait bien vingt bonnes minutes qu’il échangeait des banalités sur un ton dégagé que le jeune homme trouvait bien déplacé dans le contexte. Gellert quant à lui, un béret enfoncé sur la tête pour dissimuler dans la pénombre ses yeux si caractéristiques, semblait bien s’amuser. Il se balançait en équilibre sur sa chaise et fixait d’un air pétillant et narquois le vieillard, le suivant de bonne grâce dans ses discussions légères et caustiques, comme s’il n’était absolument pas pressé d’avoir une réponse à la multitude de questions qui devaient surement se bousculer dans son crâne.

Albus savait bien que son ami était d’une patience infinie et avait cette fâcheuse tendance à sembler prendre à la légère les sujets les plus tendus. D’habitude, Albus adorait cette attitude qui donnait à Gellert une petite aura rebelle et nonchalante, mais là, il aurait aimé un minimum de soutien dans cette situation. Albus en venait même à se demander si son amant n’était pas plus dans le camp du vieillard que dans le sien. Le jeune homme, toujours philosophe, aurait surement pris le temps de se demander si on pouvait être jaloux de soi-même mais il fut coupé par Gellert qui ignora complètement la question précédente.

«** Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé à ton nez ?**

**-Il a été cassé, j’en ai bien peur !** répondit le vieil homme d’une voix légère et réjouie.

**-Comment ?**

**-Oh, c’est une anecdote fascinante, pleine de drame et d’enjeu, tout ce qu’il faut pour tenir en haleine un auditoire, mais j’ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas le moment. Nous avons des affaires plus pressantes à évoquer.** »

Albus leva les yeux au ciel. Cela faisait dix minutes qu’il essayait de ramener la conversation sur les thèmes importants, et il avait fallu que Gellert demande autre chose pour le vieillard se décide enfin à revenir au premier sujet. Mais il devait se reconcentrer. Quelque chose le titillait depuis plusieurs jours et il voulait avoir le cœur net.

«** C’est vous qui avez envoyé Shaclebolt ?**

**-En effet, oui. Même si je te serais reconnaissant de ne pas évoquer cette relation à qui que ce soit.**

**-Et c’est aussi vous qui avez défendu Gellert… **»

Le vieillard se contenta d’un signe de tête. Le susnommé, lui, se tourna vers son ami. Il savait que ce dernier avait quelque chose en tête et avait hâte de voir le raisonnement.

«** Sans l’intervention de Shacklebolt, il est évident que j’aurais fini au mieux en prison. Et c’est sans parler du cas de Gellert. Donc, c’est vous qui nous avez sorti de prison. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c’est pourquoi. J’ai entendu dire… **»

Albus hésita une seconde. Il n’aimait pas dire cela à voix haute, surtout avec les yeux de Gellert qui le fixaient douloureusement. Mais il voulait des réponses

«** J’ai entendu dire que vous étiez l’ennemi de… de votre Gellert. Je veux dire… de celui de votre temps. Alors pourquoi vouloir nous voir sortir ? Qu’est-ce qui pourrait justifier que vous ne veuillez pas nous voir en prison jusqu’à la fin de nos jours ? **»

Le vieillard parut pensif un instant ce qui surpris grandement Albus. Il aurait supposé que son interlocuteur aurait une réponse rapide, soit parce que ses raisons étaient évidentes, soit parce qu’il aurait déjà imaginé un mensonge à leur offrir. Mais là, le sorcier semblait réellement réfléchir à la question pour la première fois. Les avait-il réellement sortis de prison sans même avoir une raison claire ? Ça paraissait difficilement crédible. Pourtant…

«** C’est une question délicate. Evidente, et pourtant la réponse ne l’est pas. Je pense… **»

Il laissa un moment de suspend, comme s’il était perdu dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs. Et enfin il souffla, d’une voix presque fragile :

«** Oui. Je pense que je désirais cette seconde chance également. Peut-être même plus que vous. **»

Gellert et Albus le fixèrent en silence, ne sachant que dire ou que répondre, et c’est finalement le vieillard qui reprit avec un sourire dans la voix mais une mélancholie dans les yeux.

«** Les choses entre _mon _Gellert et moi, comme tu l’appelles, elles ne sont pas aussi évidentes que l’Histoire s’en rappelle. Il y a eu… des accidents du destin, des sorties de route, des drames inéluctables. Tout s’est enchainé si vite, et ni lui ni moi n’avons réussi à nous en sortir. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que tout a été renié et oublier. Je ne l’ai pas vaincu parce que je ne l’aimais plus. Au contraire. Je l’ai vaincu _malgré_ le fait que je l’aimais encore. Et, à chaque étape de notre chute, je ne me répétais qu’une seule chose : _si seulement j’avais pu faire les choses autrement_. Pour l’instant, tout va bien, pour vous. La chute n’a pas encore commencé. Et il faudrait me tuer avant que je n’accepte de participer à la destruction de ce dont j’ai un souvenir si tendre. Tout cela pourrait s’avérer dangereux, pourrait s’avérer destructeur. Mais j’ai mes raisons pour vouloir essayer de vous guider jusqu’à un chemin que vous pourrez arpenter tous les deux, plutôt que d’étouffer dans l’œuf ce qui pourrait arriver de plus beau. Au monde comme à moi-même. **»

Bien qu’il ait toujours l’air d’un sage serein, une inflexion étrange était venue fêler sa voix, la chargeant douloureusement d’émotions vives, et Gellert et Albus se turent respectueusement devant cette démonstration inattendue.

«** Mais, abrégeons. Mes états d’âmes sont difficilement sur votre liste de priorités en ce qui concerne les choses à considérer.**

**-Je vais vous dire ce qui est tout au sommet de ma liste !** coupa Gellert qui s’était remis de l’étrange ambiance. **Le pacte de sang. Où est-il ?**

**-Introuvable.**

**-Comment ça, introuvable ?** s’inquiéta Albus. **On est revenu avec tous nos vêtements. J’ai même ma montre, pourquoi pas le pacte de sang ?!**

**-Quelqu’un a dû le prendre…** souffla le vieillard, tentant de temporiser. **Quelqu’un a dû le prendre avant que les Aurors ne vous trouvent. Vous êtes resté inconscient pendant une longue durée. Qui sait ce qui s’est passé dans ce champ.**

**-Ou c’est le Ministère !** s’insurgea Gellert, toujours prêt à accuser les dirigeants. **Ils le gardent pour eux dans l’espoir de s’en servir plus tard comme moyen de pression !!**

**-C’est une possibilité,** indiqua le vieillard, toujours sur le ton de la médiation. **Malheureusement, pas une possibilité que nous avons le loisir d’explorer maintenant.**

**-On va le créé, ce loisir !** grogna Gellert avec une agressivité rare. **Je veux ce pendentif ! Le retrouver doit être notre priorité !!**

**-Vous n’êtes plus chez vous, à présent.** »

Le vieillard venait de le couper d’une voix qu’il réussissait à rendre à la fois douce et incroyablement sèche.

«** Vous êtes en territoire ennemi,** reprit-il.** Tous veulent vous voir enfermés ou tués. Croyez-moi quand je vous dis que le pacte n’est pas ce qui doit vous occuper maintenant. On le retrouvera, je vous le promets, mais d’abord nous avons d’autres choses à régler. **»

Gellert semblait loin d’être d’accord, ainsi Albus se sentit-il obligé d’ajouter d’une voix murmurée.

«** Au pire, on pourra toujours en faire un deuxième…** »

Gellert ne répondit pas mais se réadossa sur la chaise. Il était évident que s’il laissait passer pour l’instant, il n’avait pas pour autant dit son dernier mot. Albus décala un peu son genou sous la table pour qu’il tapote la jambe de Gellert, mais ce dernier resta en retrait sur son siège, l’air maussade, quoi que sa main vint doucement se poser sur la jambe dissimulée d’Albus.

«** Quelles sont donc nos sujets d’inquiétudes ?** demanda ce dernier.

**-La Gazette du Sorcier contenant la nouvelle de votre arrivée sortira demain. Dans moins de 24 heures, toute l’Angleterre sera au courant, et dans 48 heures, ce sera le monde entier. Il va falloir que vous fassiez profil-bas, cette année. Que vous posiez comme étant deux adolescents normaux, histoire que l’opinion public vous oublie un peu. Comme vous l’avez probablement ressenti, je ne suis pas en très bonne grâce en ce moment, ce qui fait de vous deux des cibles majeures pour l’ennemis. Il faudra vous garder en sécurité.**

**-Dans une planque ? Pendant toute une année ?**

**-Non, vous irez à Poudlard. Tout le monde en sortira gagnant. Cela renforce votre rôle d’adolescent de quinze ans, le Ministère est rassuré de vous avoir à l’œil, et vous serez protéger de mes ennemis.**

**-Quels ennemis, exactement ?** demanda enfin Gellert. »

Sans répondre, le vieillard plongea une main dans l’intérieur de sa poche en sortant deux longues boites en carton de la taille de baguettes et il en tendit une devant chacun des deux garçons.

«** Le Ministère a brisé vos baguettes avant que je ne puisse intervenir. Mais je les avais gardées après 45. Comme souvenir de l’époque d’avant… Et en me disant qu’elle pourrait peut-être resservir un jour. **»

Les deux garçons ne se firent pas prier et découvrir dans les étuis leur baguette qui leur avait tant manqué ces dernières semaines. Elles semblaient plus ternes, plus abimées également, mais elles répondirent avec joie au contact de leur maître, prêtes à servir à nouveau ! Le vieillard les observa un moment, visiblement réjoui de les voir heureux, avant que le sérieux ne retombe et qu’il ne reprenne la parole.

«** Vous arrivez à un moment opportun pour moi, mais bien néfaste pour vous. Il faut savoir que vous venez d’arriver au milieu d’une guerre. Une guerre que vous allez devoir m’aider à gagner, pour la simple et bonne raison qu’il vous sera impossible d’être heureux ou de réussir quoi que ce soit dans un monde dirigé par Voldemort.**

**-Voldequoi ?** »

* * *

* * *

Lord Voldemort commençait à s’impatienter. Sévèrement.

Cela faisait plus de deux semaines. Plus de deux semaines que quelque chose s’agitait dans les tréfonds du Ministère et que, même lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, n’arrivait pas à discerner exactement de quoi il s’agissait. Evidemment qu’il avait envoyé ses espions. En nombre même. Il n’était pas homme à lésiner sur les moyens. Mais tous étaient revenus bredouille. Quoi que ce soit l’objet de cette agitation, seul de très rares et indispensables élus étaient mis dans la confidence. Même Lucius Malfoy, pourtant proche allié du ministre en personne, était revenu la mine basse et les mains vides.

Cependant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait bon espoir, cette fois-ci. Nul autre que Severus Rogue s’était présenté à lui, et il le savait plus efficace que tous ces idiots qui gravitaient autour de lui pour s’attirer ses bonnes grâces. Severus, donc, était en ce moment dressé devant lui, dans le salon principal du manoir des Lestrange. Voldemort, lui, était assis sur le fauteuil à haut dossier, Nagini enroulé à ses pieds, sa baguette à la main – il l’avait beaucoup utilisée, ces derniers temps, avec tous ces incompétents à châtier.

«** Je ne suis aucunement d’humeur à entendre des excuses, si tu es venu pour ça Severus.**

**-Cela tombe bien, je n’en ai aucune à vous fournir.**

**-Seras-tu donc celui qui, _enfin_, me rapportera ce qui se passe au Ministère ?** »

Il insista avec emphase sur « enfin » tout en jetant un regard appuyé à un Lucius Malfoy qui cachait mal sa frayeur. Rogue continua sans se soucier de la menace voilée, son visage sombre et neutre ne reflétant aucune des émotions ou pensées qui pouvaient traverser son esprit.

« **Le Professeur Dumbledore m’en a parlé.**

**-Ce vieux fou est au courant ? Comment cela se fait-il qu’il le soit avant moi ?! **»

Une irritation certaine commençait à s’insuffler dans la poitrine du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Depuis le début de l’été, ses plans se déroulaient comme prévus, tout allait à merveille, mais cet adorateur de moldu qu’est Dumbledore semblait pourtant toujours avoir un coup d’avance. Comme lorsque Tom était encore collégien et que le professeur arrivait à voir à travers son jeu…

«** Cela le concerne de près,** informa Rogue d’une voix maitrisée.** Il est indirectement à l’origine de toute l’agitation.**

**-Explique toi.**

**-Une photo remontant à la jeunesse du Professeur Dumbledore serait tombé entre de mauvaises mains. J’ignore lesquelles et il semblerait que le directeur l’ignore également. Mais quelqu’un aurait usé de magie extrêmement noire pour ramener à la vie et au présent cette photo. Comme un souvenir qui aurait ressurgit. **»

Voldemort resta silencieux, intérieurement abasourdi par ce qu’il venait d’entendre. Il s’y connaissait en magie noire, plus encore que le vieillard. Et il n’avait jamais entendu parler d’un tel sort.

«** C’est cela qui a agitait le Ministère,** continua Severus dans le silence laissé par son Seigneur. **Des Aurors ont retrouvé une version de quinze ans de Dumbledore pas très loin de Londres. **»

Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Ce pouvait-il qu’il existe quelque part un sorcier qui en sache plus que lui en magie noire ? Non. Impensable. Il devait y avoir une autre explication pour justifier le fait qu’une version rajeunie de Dumbledore se soit frayer un passage à travers le temps pour revenir aujourd’hui. Bien sûr, Voldemort connaissait un moyen de faire cela. Mais il aurait fallu que le sort soit jeté au moment du développement de la photo, non à posteriori. Et qu’il soit jeté par un sorcier infiniment puissant. Au moins d’une puissance égale à celle de Dumbledore.

«** Oh, le petit menteur,** siffla Jedusor sans pourtant la moindre trace d’amusement. »

Oui, il ne pouvait y avoir que Dumbledore pour être suffisamment puissant pour utiliser un sort de cette ampleur. Il n’y avait que Dumbledore pour avoir été en mesure d’ensorceler la photo. Et bien sûr, il n’y avait que Voldemort pour en connaitre suffisamment long sur la magie noire pour le savoir. Dumbledore avait habilement joué son coup. En utilisant un sort que personne n’était en mesure de comprendre, on ne pourrait aucunement être en mesure de l’inculper. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n’était pas homme à se faire ainsi aveugler. Il était évident qu’une forme ou une autre d’Horcruxe se cachait derrière tout ça, et seul celui dont l’âme était la cible était en mesure de créer ce genre d’artéfact. Ainsi, Dumbledore s’amusait à faire la morale à des générations d’élèves – y compris le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même – sur l’emploi de la magie noire et, derrière leur dos, s’amusait à créer des Horcruxes personnels ? Quel hypocrite ! Tom Jedusor l’avait toujours su.

«** Sortez. Tous. Sauf toi, Severus. **»

Lucius, Bellatrix et Goyle sortirent promptement de la salle, laissant le Maître des Potions seul avec sa mauvaise nouvelle.

Cependant, Voldemort n’avait aucunement la tête à s’en prendre au messager. Son esprit brillant tournait à plein régime pour deviner les tenants et les aboutissants d’une telle nouvelle. La première chose qui lui venait à l’esprit, c’était qui le Professeur avait bien pu tuer ? Il ne voyait aucunement le professeur avoir suffisamment d’audace et d’ambition pour être en mesure de tuer quelqu’un. De plus, il ne portait aucun des stigmates physiques caractéristiques de la création d’Horcruxe.

Ce qui était plus clair, cependant, c’était la raison d’un retour aujourd’hui. Voldemort n’était pas assez naïf pour penser que le jeune homme de quinze ans n’allait pas être utilisé comme arme contre lui. Il avait deux Dumbledore en ennemis à présent. Voilà qui le contrariait profondément. Oui, très profondément.

«** Pourquoi menteur ? demanda Severus en interrompant le silence pesant. **»

Voldemort ne put empêcher une pointe d’amusement naitre au milieu de son agacement. Severus était bien le seul de ses mangemorts à avoir le cran d’interrompre les pensées du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres récompensait l’audace.

«** Parce qu’il n’existe aucun sort pouvant ramener des photos à la vie. Mais il existe un sort pour enfermer la vie dans une photo. Quoi qu’en dise le vieillard, c’est lui, le coupable de cette situation. **»

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, une émotion échappa au contrôle de Rogue et vint tinter sa figure des couleurs de la surprise.

«** C’est lui qui a créé la photo ?**

**-Oui. Malgré ce qu’il a pu vous dire – et, je suppose, ce qu’il a pu dire au Ministère – c’est lui qui a créé la photo. Personne d’autre n’aurait pu le faire à sa place.**

**-Et vous comptez utiliser cette information et vos contacts pour le faire arrêter ?**

**-Aucunement. Si le Ministre envoie des Aurors arrêter Dumbledore, celui-ci… ou plutôt ceux-ci disparaitront avant qu’on ne leur mette la main dessus. Je préfère savoir Dumbledore où je peux garder un œil sur lui. Sais-tu ce qui va advenir du plus jeune ?**

**-Oui, il ira à Poudlard en septembre. Il n’a que quinze ans, il n’est pas encore adulte.**

**-Parfait. Au moins il sera hors d’état de nuire pendant dix mois.**

**-Mais ce n’est pas tout, Seigneur. **»

Voldemort darda aussitôt ses yeux rouges et plissés dans ceux sombres de Rogue. Ça s’annonçait comme une mauvaise nouvelle. Et Voldemort détestait les mauvaises nouvelles. Qu’est-ce qui pouvait bien venir s’ajouter au fait qu’il existait désormais deux Dumbledore ?

«** Il n’est pas revenu seul, Seigneur. Le mage noir Gellert Grindelwald était avec lui. **»

Voldemort se serait assis s’il ne l’était pas déjà. Deux Dumbledore étaient une mauvaise nouvelle. Le vieillard était un ennemi puissant et intelligent. Mais sa morale et ses grands idéaux le rendait absolument prévisible. Mais Gellert Grindelwald... Gellert Grindelwald était une toute autre catégorie de mauvaises nouvelles.

* * *

* * *

«** Je ne vois rien qui soit digne d’admiration là-dedans !** s’indigna Gellert, ses yeux hétérochromatique lançant des éclairs outrés depuis l’ombre de son béret.

**\- Je le sais,** souffla doucement le vieux Dumbledore, **je ne doute pas une seconde que tu désapprouves grandement les actions de Tom Jedusor.**

**-Pourtant, c’est toi-même qui vient de dire qu’on me soupçonnait de vouloir le rejoindre ! Pourquoi je voudrais rejoindre un lâche qui ne sert que ses propres intérêts et ne cherche le pouvoir que pour sa seule finalité !**

**-J’ai en effet dit que certains te soupçonne, aucunement que _je _te soupçonnais. Par ailleurs, tu dois excuser leur méconnaissance. Tu es connu pour avoir été un mage noir des plus puissants. A partir de là, le lien avec Voldemort est rapidement fait.**

**-Mais je n’ai rien à voir avec lui !** s’insurgea Gellert. **Mon but est de libérer les sorciers, certainement pas de les terroriser et de les tuer. Et je me fiche de la pureté du sang, tant qu’une âme a été béni du don de magie. Voldemort est un conservateur. Je suis un révolutionnaire ! Comment quiconque pourrait nous croire assimilable ?**

**-Tu prêches à un convaincu. De mon point de vue, tu as fait ton lot d’erreurs par le passé, mais aucune qui ne puisse te rapprocher au mouvement de Voldemort.** »

Gellert ne répondit pas, mais il était évident qu’il fulminait encore.

«** Et ce Voldemort va essayer de nous tuer ?** demanda Albus.

**-A Poudlard, je ne pense pas. En dehors, s’il en a l’occasion, il n’hésitera pas. Cependant, je le sais suffisamment effrayé par moi pour qu’il ne vous vise pas directement. Son objectif est Harry Potter, et il préférera me contourner pour l’atteindre, plutôt que me confronter.**

**-Et vous voudriez qu’on protège ce garçon, c’est ça ?**

**-Votre simple présence le protégera. Non, déjà, j’aimerais que vous vous protégiez mutuellement.**

**-De qui ?**

**-Du Ministère en particulier. Du monde en général. **»

* * *

* * *

Letha avait le scoop de l’année. Non, de la décennie !! Elle n’aurais jamais deviné qu’un jour son idiot de frère chez les Aurors allait finir par lui servir à quelque chose. Mais ce jour était arrivé, et c’était bien Luka qui lui avait offert cette opportunité en or pour impressionner son patron.

Depuis le départ de Rita Skeeter de la Gazette du Sorcier, tous les apprentis journalistes faisaient montre du plus grand des zèles pour espérer se démarquer et devenir la nouvelle coqueluche de la rédaction. Mais c’était Letha qui allait réussir. Avec le brouillon de une qu’elle avait dans les mains et qu’elle tendait à présent au patron de la Gazette.

_LE PASSE AU PRESENT_

_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE ET GELLERT GRINDELWALD :_

_ La nouvelle est tombée hier soir, mais pourtant personne ne semble réellement y croire tant la révélation est énorme. En effet, à une date que le Ministère n’a pas souhaitait communiquer, deux jeunes gens non-identifiés ont été retrouvé au nord de Cheshunt. Après une enquête profonde menée par les Aurors, il s’est avéré que les deux jeunes hommes, de quinze ans d’après une source proche de l’affaire, ne seraient nul autre qu’Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald. La nouvelle a fait grand bruit, d’autant plus quand on sait l’opposition qu’Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, a montré à l’égard du Minsitère au début de l’été et la sombre réputation du plus grand mage noir de la première moitié de ce siècle._

_ Après plusieurs interrogatoires, il s’est avéré qu’Albus Dumbledore a été rayé de la liste des suspects, pourtant son innocence ne convint pas tout le monde. Un proche du Ministre désirant resté anonyme a commenté l’affaire ainsi : « On ne peut pas s’empêcher de se demander si ce n’est pas une ruse. Dumbledore est soupçonné de vouloir faire un coup d’état, et avoir un agent aussi fidèle que _lui-même_ pourrait bien l’aider dans cette perspective. » Pourtant, Albus Dumbledore aurait été soumis au Veritaserum, sans succès ; le coupable de l’acte magique qui a ramené ces deux garçons reste pour l’heure actuel complètement inconnu._

_ En ce qui concerne Gellert Grindelwald, un procès se serait tenu à Nurmengard, qui aurait conduit à la disculpation du jeune homme. Lui et Albus Dumbledore seront tous deux libres dès demain matin, et certaines rumeurs annoncent leur arrivée prochaine à Poudlard. Cependant, hormis le coupable, d’autres mystères entourent l’arrivée de ces deux sorciers, notamment la raison pour laquelle ils sont revenus ensemble. « Nous les avons interrogés sur le sujet. » avance le proche du Ministre anonyme « Mais aucune réponse claire. Certains se demandent si Dumbledore n’aurait pas caché une accointance avec Grindelwald. » Si le directeur de Poudlard a en effet été connu pour avoir vaincu le mage Grindelwald en 1945, leur relation actuelle demeure étrange, d’autant plus quand on se rappelle que ce n’est nul autre que le Professeur Dumbledore lui-même qui, en 1946, a empêché la peine de mort à son ennemi._

_ Quoi qu’il en soit, l’enquête reste ouverte pour trouver le coupable, mais il parait évident que le directeur de Poudlard n’a pas donné toutes les réponses qu’il avait…_

Le patron lut l’article en silence, concentré sur chaque mot à mesure que son visage s’émerveiller. Finalement, il releva la tête pour fixer Letha et lui offrit un sourire carnassier.

« **Ca part à l’impression. **»

***

«** Ils vous soupçonnent de nous avoir ramené ?** demanda Albus.

**-A demi-mot. La vérité, c’est que l’opinion public n’est absolument pas prête à croire que j’ai quoi que ce soit à voir avec toi, Gellert. Notre duel a trop marqué les esprits pour être ainsi écarté. Par ailleurs, ils n’ont aucune preuve. Tout ce que le Ministère avait sur moi et toi a été détruit en 1946, comme geste de remerciement pour mon service rendu. Ils ne savent même plus que nous avons passé un été ensemble en 1899, et que nous avons formé un pacte de sang. Tout ce dont ils se souviennent et ce dont ils ont la preuve, c’est notre duel. Mais avec tout ce qui se passe avec Tom Jedusor, ils cherchent tous les moyens de me discréditer publiquement. Lorsque vous serez à Poudlard, vous devrez faire très attention à ceux qui vous entourent.**

**-Il faudra qu’on fasse semblant de ne pas se connaître ?**

**-Non, mais il faudra vous en tenir à votre histoire. Vous vous êtes à peine rencontré l’été de vos quinze ans. Rien de plus. Si vous êtes devenus amis, c’est uniquement après. Ce qu’il faut que vous compreniez, c’est que vous serez constamment jugé. Sur vos talents, sur vos positions, sur vos décisions. Tous ont des attentes vous concernant, et il s’agira de ne donner raison qu’à certaines d’entre elles seulement. Il faudra que vous soyez irréprochable cette année. Et que vous restiez en sécurité.**

**-Ca s’annonce fun !** ironisa Gellert avec un sourire forcé.

* * *

* * *

«** A votre avis, ils vont ressembler à quoi ?** »

Harry referma son manuel de métamorphose. Cela faisait trois quart d’heure qu’il essayait en vain de lire, il était temps d’abandonner et la question que Ron venait de poser lui trottait lui aussi à l’esprit depuis des jours.

«** J’ai vu des photos de Gellert Grindelwald dans les livres d’histoire,** murmura Hermione. »

La nuit était tombée et ils étaient censés être déjà endormis, mais savoir que d’une minute à l’autre, les « invités » qu’ils attendaient depuis deux semaines allaient débarquer et occuper la chambre juste en-dessous de la leurs n’avait pas aider le trio à trouver le sommeil et ils avaient finalement décidé de renoncer.

«** Mais je suppose qu’il a beaucoup changé,** reprit Hermione.** Il devait avoir plus de cinquante ans sur les photos. C’était à l’époque où… enfin, vous savez.**

**-Et il était comment ?** demanda Harry.

**-Un peu effrayant, pour être honnête. Il avait le visage de glace. Impénétrable. Et des yeux perçants.**

**-J’avais pas besoin de voir sa photo pour deviner que le mec était flippant,** souffla Ron.** Ce mec est le plus grand tyran qu’on peut s’imaginer. Il a fait des trucs vraiment horribles. J’arrive pas à croire qu’il emménagera dans la chambre à côté.**

**-Il est vraiment si connu que ça ?**

**-Si Grindelwald est si connu que ça ? Enfin, Harry, ça t’arrive d’écouter en Histoire de la Magie ?**

**-Bien sûr que non. **»

Ron pouffa devant la réponse évidente d’Harry mais Hermione ne put s’empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

«** Cette année, il faudra vraiment écouter. N’oubliez pas que c’est les BUSE. Comment vous ferez pour réviser des cours si vous ne les avez pas écrits ?**

**-Bah on prendra les tiens…**

**-Certainement pas, Ron ! Il est important que vous preniez conscience que…**

**-Hermione ? Parle-moi de Grindelwald, s’il te plait… **»

Hermione prit quand même quelques secondes pour fixer Ron et Harry avec les yeux de la désapprobation avant de finalement daigner répondre à la question.

«** Le mage noir Gellert Grindelwald a commencé à réellement se faire connaitre peu après la Première Guerre mondiale bien que son nom était déjà répandu en Europe depuis qu’il avait fait un discours révolutionnaire sur les… **»

Hermione s’arrêta net. Un lourd silence s’installa par la suite… avant d’être perturbé par des bruits de portes et de pas.

«** Non… Vous croyez que… c’est eux ? **»

Harry ne répondit pas à son amie et se leva d’un bond pour se diriger vers la porte. Hermione et Ron lui emboitèrent le pas. Ils éteignirent la lampe de leur chambre et se glissèrent silencieusement dans le couloir, en essayant de bien rester dans l’obscurité. Sur le palier, ils retrouvèrent Ginny, qui s’était déjà dirigée vers la rampe pour voir en contre bas, et Harry pouvait voir la silhouette des jumeaux à l’étage supérieur. Chacun des occupants censés dormir s’étaient apparemment réveillés dans l’espoir d’apercevoir quelque chose des fameux invités.

«** Chut Arthur, les enfants dorment en haut. **»

Harry pouvait voir la silhouette de Molly dans le couloir en contre bas, mais impossible de voir qui était dans l’entrée.

«** Entrez, entrez les garçons, ne restez pas dans le couloir ! chuchota madame Weasley avec un enthousiasme tendu et anxieux. Vous devez avoir faim, j’ai mis un peu de gratin de côté. Entrez, enfin ! **»

Ouvrant le chemin, Madame Weasley remonta le couloir en direction de la cuisine. Quelques bruissements de tissus se firent entendre et enfin, deux silhouettes émergèrent dans la semi-obscurité du couloir. Les témoins silencieux se penchèrent tous par-dessus les rampes pour essayer de discerner les deux nouveaux occupants dont on leur avait tant parlé.

L’une des deux silhouettes passa devant un rayon de lune, offrant enfin une vue à Harry et ses amis. C’était un jeune homme d’une quinzaine d’année aux cheveux brun soigneusement coiffé dans une mode sérieuse un peu désuète. Il avait une silhouette longue et fine aux épaules fragiles mais au maintien assuré. Harry ne pouvait rien voir du visage du jeune homme, mais il semblait y deviner sans peine l’expression sereine et le regard clair qui l’occupait sans doute possible. Aussi vite qu’il apparut, le garçon disparut du rayon de lumière pour s’enfoncer dans la pénombre en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, mais son absence fut remplacée par le deuxième adolescent qui enfin s’extirpa de l’obscurité. Le second garçon était plus petit mais beaucoup plus solide. Il avait le corps des jeunes athlètes naturellement doués, et on devinait aisément qu’il deviendrait un homme fier et solide. Il avait une démarche plus souple et plus féline que le premier malgré une droiture des épaules et du port de tête. Ce paradoxe dénotait une décontraction certaine mais exultait un mélange étrange de séduction et de danger. Il avait des cheveux blonds presque blancs dans le clair de lune. Ces derniers arrivaient à s’organiser gracieusement en une crinière indomptable mais magnifique, son éclat doré aspirant toute la lumière qui avait l’audace de se poser sur elle.

Harry se pencha davantage par-dessus la rambarde, pour essayer de voir un peu plus de ce garçon dont on prononçait le nom avec horreur, et il sentait Ron et Hermione s’avancer également, obnubilés par cette silhouette étrange et séduisante. Cette dernière se stoppa net, à l’image des respirations de ses spectateurs… et lentement le garçon se retourna, son regard se plantant directement dans celui d’Harry, comme s’il voyait à travers les ténèbres comme d’autres en plein jour.

Harry resta un instant prisonnier de ses prunelles disharmonieuses et envoutante au couleur de la glace et de la nuit. Ce garçon inconnu le fixa un instant puis, lentement, un sourire amusé et provocateur se joua sur ses lèvres avant qu’il ne se détourne et ne reprenne son chemin, quittant le couloir pour la cuisine. Et Harry retrouva son souffle.

«** Vite, partons,** souffla Ron. »

Chacun des témoins silencieux semblèrent reprendre contenance et quittèrent rapidement les lieux de leur méfait, rejoignant rapidement leurs chambres pour y faire semblant de dormir.

Ils ne se murmurèrent pas un mot sur les deux nouveaux venus, mais ils savaient que chacun d’entre eux était occupé de questions et d’impressions. Et Harry ferma les yeux, trouvant le sommeil en se demandant s’il avait hâte ou peur de revoir ces yeux captivants et ce sourire dangereux, dès demain matin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut les gens !  
N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un commentaire ou un avis, pour que je sache un peu ce que vous en pensez ;)


	4. Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Albus avait l’impression de se retrouver dans l’un de ces romans d’aventure ridiculement palpitants. Pour être honnête, la vie d’Albus n’avait jamais été ordinaire. Mais pour sa majeure partie, elle avait été relativement « routinière ». Jamais il n’aurait imaginé se retrouver membre plus ou moins volontairement d’une organisation secrète, cachée dans un quartier général et recherché par le ministère.

Ainsi, c’est avec une étrange impression dans la poitrine qu’il franchit le seuil de la salle à manger du 12 square Grimmauld en compagnie de son amant et d’une vieille version de lui-même. En dehors d’eux trois, autour de la table, s’étaient rassemblés neuf autres personnes qui lui était inconnus, hormis l’un des hommes qu’il reconnaissait comme étant le Shacklebolt qui l’avait interrogé.

Lentement, pour laisser le temps à Gellert de passer devant – il avait toujours été le plus sociable d’eux deux – Albus s’approcha et prit à son tour place autour de la table. L’une de inconnues, une petite femme rousse et replète, posa devant eux deux grosses assiettes remplies à ras bord de gratin fumant, les accompagnant d’un sourire bienveillant derrière lequel les jeunes gens n’eurent aucun mal à déceler la tension. Cependant, Albus la remercia poliment avant de se reconcentrer sur ses vis-à-vis. Hormis Shacklebolt, le vieux Dumbledore et la nourricière – dont il ignorait encore le nom – il pouvait voir, sur sa droite une autre femme, vêtue d’une robe verte aux motifs écossais et au chignon sévère, à côté d’un homme à l’aspect minable et épuisé et d’une jeune femme aux cheveux rose bonbon et au visage candide. Directement en face d’Albus, trônant à la place d’honneur, se tenait un homme aux cheveux long et au regard acier. Le jeune homme n’aurait pas été surpris d’apprendre que ces traits distincts de visage appartenaient à un Black. Enfin, pour compléter ce tableau, trois hommes se tenaient en retrait, une silhouette décharnée au teint cireux et au cheveux formant un rideau devant son nez crochu, ce qui semblait être un vétéran de plusieurs guerres avec son visage déchiqueté et son œil de verre animé, et un dernier bonhomme débonnaire au crâne dégarni qui laissait néanmoins apercevoir une chevelure aussi rousse que celle de la petite femme. Ce petit groupe hétéroclite se tenait en silence et détaillait avec plus ou moins de discrétion les nouveaux arrivants. Le vieillard, lui, clairement doyen et chef du groupe, savourait avec légèreté le gratin de pomme de terre, n’offrant donc aucun soutien aux deux jeunes hommes soumis à toute l’attention tendue de la salle. Finalement, ce fut le vétéran qui prit la parole en premier.

«** Qu’est-ce qu’il en est d’un point de vue de l’Ordre ? Peut-on compter sur eux pour aider dans notre mission ?**

**-Ces deux jeunes gens se sont volontiers proposés pour nous aider,** indiqua doucement Dumbledore entre deux bouchées. »

Albus n’avait pas le souvenir de s’être volontairement proposé pour quoi que ce soit, mais il s’abstint de tout commentaire, laissant son alter-ego continuer.

«** Ils auront leur propre mission à mener. Ils pourront aider Harry et le protéger depuis Poudlard. Ils pourront ainsi aider l’Ordre tout en apaisant la paranoïa ministérielle.** »

Albus se mordit les lèvres, et Gellert semblait suivre le même chemin de pensée que lui. Ils avaient fini l’école et n’avaient aucune envie d’y retourner. Mais ils ne pouvaient décemment pas dire cela à voix haute. A part le vieillard, personne ne savait qu’ils avaient quelques années de plus que leur apparence, et qu’ils avaient laissé les études derrière eux, ainsi, ils ne pouvaient aucunement répliquer quoi que ce soit et s’opposer à la logique selon laquelle ils devaient retourner à l’école comme pour chaque rentrée. Cependant, ce n’est pas parce qu’ils étaient obligés d’obtempérés qu’ils étaient obligés d’apprécier.

«** A Poudlard ? **hoqueta la petite femme rousse. **Grindelwald également ? **»

Gellert ne dit rien, mais Albus reconnaissait cette légère tension dans le coin de l’œil qui trahissait toujours son irritation. Son amant avait de toute évidence beaucoup de mal à assimiler la déchéance dans laquelle son nom était tombé, lui qui s’imaginait depuis toujours héros du peuple et leader des révolutions. Albus était si peiné pour lui, et n’avait qu’une envie, hurler au monde à quel point ils avaient tort, à quel point ils étaient aveugles pour condamner ainsi celui qui ne voulait que les libérer. Cependant, il savait bien que sa sollicitude agacerait plus qu’autre chose son ami, alors il se retenait, se contentant de caresser discrètement son genou sous la table quand personne ne regardait.

« **Oui,** reprit le vieillard comme s’il n’avait pas entendu l’outrage dans la voix de la femme. **Ces jeunes gens nous seront d’une aide inestimable. **

**-Grindelwald ne nous serait-il pas plus utile en tant qu’espion auprès de Voldemort ? demanda le vétéran d’une voix bourrue mais réfléchie.**

**-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres,** susurra Teint-Cireux, **ne placera jamais la moindre once de confiance en un mage aussi puissant que Monsieur Grindelwald. Sans compter que leurs idéologies sont si éloignées qu’il y a fort à croire que Vous-Savez-Qui le considère déjà comme un ennemi. Voire un homme à abattre. Ce sera aussi le cas de… Monsieur Dumbledore junior. Il y a fort à croire qu’une cible soit déjà placée au-dessus de leur tête. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera prêt à tout pour ne pas voir ces deux ennemis se dresser contre lui.**

**-C’est également ainsi que je percevais la situation,** reprit le vieillard. **Et c’est de là que vient également la nécessité absolue de les envoyer à Poudlard. Je ne pense pas qu’ils puissent être en sécurité nulle part ailleurs.**

**-On est plus que capable de se protéger.** »

C’était Gellert qui venait d’interrompre, agacé qu’on parle de lui comme s’il n’était pas présent. Par ailleurs, il voyait très bien à travers le jeu du vieillard. Il savait pertinemment qu’en plus de leur protection, en plus de la protection d’Harry et de la paranoïa du ministère, la réelle raison de les envoyer à Poudlard c’était qu’ainsi ils pourraient être gardés à l’œil.

«** Ce Voldemort peut nous envoyer toutes les armées qu’il désire. Albus et moi sommes plus que capable de les lui renvoyer en morceau. Il n’y a aucun sorcier qui sera capable d’avoir le dessus sur nous, avec ou sans Poudlard. **»

Le silence accueillit la déclaration confiante et tranchante du jeune homme avant que le vieillard n’intervienne.

«** Monsieur Grindelwald a un point. S’il ne faut pas sous-estimer ses ennemis, il est tout autant dangereux de sous-estimer ses alliés. Par ailleurs, il y a de forte chance que le Ministre essaye cette année de m’évincer du fauteuil directorial. Je ne compte pas lui donner la moindre opportunité pour cela, mais s’il y parvient, alors la présence de ces deux jeunes gens à Poudlard sera un atout des plus inestimables.** »

Albus pouvait voir que Gellert se retenait de grincer des dents et il le comprenait très bien. Cette capacité qu’avait le vieillard de ne jamais se mettre en opposition mais de récupérer chaque parole pour servir son intérêt était horripilante.

«** Le Ministère est-il au courant de leur inscription ?** demanda le monsieur au crâne dégarni.

**-Oui. Cela lui convient parfaitement avec l’agent qu’il a réussi à placer à l’école. Il considère ainsi les garder à l’œil, ce qui est évidemment mieux pour eux que de les laisser vaquer en liberté.**

**-Quel agent ?** demanda finalement Albus, prenant la parole pour la première fois. »

Il pouvait sentir de manière palpable la différence de traitement entre lui et Gellert. Quand son amant n’était rencontré qu’avec peur et tension, Albus, lui ne pouvait voir que bienveillance et attendrissement dans les yeux qui se posaient sur lui. Il détestait cela, et une crainte viscérale lui pesait dans l’estomac. Et si Gellert commençait à lui en vouloir pour cela ? La voix de son alter-ego le coupa dans ses pensées.

«** A la rentrée, notre nouvelle professeure de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal aura été placée là par le ministre en personne.**

**-Il s’agit de Dolores Jane Ombrage,** commenta Shacklebolt. **Le bras droit de Fudge. Très hostile à Harry Potter. Elle était là à son audience et il ne fait aucun doute quant au fait qu’elle était grandement en faveur de son renvoi.**

**-Si elle est hostile à ce Potter, elle est également hostile à vous, n’est-ce pas ?** demanda Gellert à l’attention du vieillard.

**-C’est le moins qu’on puisse dire,** répondit l’homme à la robe miteuse. **Si Harry est l’ennemi numéro, le professeur Dumbledore est l’objet d’autant de colère, en ce moment. Il y a fort à croire que cette colère se cristallisera autour de vous également, jeune homme.** »

Albus ne sut que répondre à cette dernière phrase qui lui était adressé mais Gellert posa sa main sur son épaule.

«** Aucune inquiétude à avoir. Je le protégerai de ces idiots. **»

Albus ne put contenir à sourire ravie. Il avait toujours senti la possessivité de Gellert à son endroit. Si cette dernière n’avait pas beaucoup d’occasion pour se manifester à Godric’s Hollow – où ils n’étaient que tous les deux – il allait en être autrement à Poudlard. Et Albus aurait menti s’il avait nié ressentir une douce chaleur se répandre dans sa poitrine dès que Gellert faisait montre de ce genre de sentiments.

Finalement, l’année à l’école promettait peut-être quelques moments mémorables…

* * *

* * *

Le lendemain matin, tous les petits occupants du quartier de l’Ordre se levèrent bien plus rapidement qu’à l’accoutumer. Dès lors qu’il se réveilla, Harry ne se fit absolument pas prier pour sauter au bas de son lit et s’habiller en quelques gestes hasardeux. Même Ron ne grogna pas ni n’essaya de se rendormir, ce qui était suffisamment extraordinaire pour être remarqué. Il fallait dire qu’ils avaient tous une très bonne motivation pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner, autre que les délicieux petits pains de Madame Weasley. Les deux amis sortirent donc de leur chambre, attendirent un instant qu’Hermione et Ginny aient fini de se préparer, et tous les quatre ensembles, ils descendirent les étages qui les séparaient du rez-de-chaussée. Lorsqu’ils entrèrent dans le séjour, ils y découvrirent une pièce calme et familière, sans autre occupant que Molly, Arthur, Sirius et Remus. Ces deux derniers étaient assis à siroter un café tandis que le père des Weasley se préparait pour le travail et la mère s’affairait frénétiquement à épousseter la cheminée.

«** Bonjour les enfants. Vite, asseyez-vous, les tartines sont prêtes. **»

Masquant leur déception face à l’absence des deux mystérieux invités, les adolescents prirent tous place autour de la table et commencèrent à manger lentement.

«** Alors ? Grindelwald et ado Dumbledore sont arrivés ? demanda Ginny avec un air faussement innocent. **»

On aurait presque pu jurer qu’elle ne connaissait pas déjà la réponse…

«** Oui,** indiqua Remus d’un ton neutre qui dissimulait parfaitement son opinion sur le sujet. **Hier soir, comme prévu. Mais le professeur Dumbledore a voulu s’entretenir avec eux jusqu’à une heure très avancée du matin, alors vous ne les verrez peut-être pas de sitôt.**

**-Et alors ?** intervint Ron en mastiquant laborieusement.** Ils sont comment ?** »

Les yeux de tous les adolescents brillèrent d’intérêt et de curiosité alors qu’ils se tournaient tous vers Remus pour essayer de recueillir ses premières impressions. Mais Madame Weasley coupa court à leur interrogatoire.

«** Ils sont comme n’importe quels jeunes adolescents, et vous allez vous comportez avec eux comme il se doit. Hors de question que je prenne l’un d’entre vous à les harceler de questions, est-ce bien clair ? **»

La déception à présent installée dans leurs regards, le trio et Ginny hochèrent la tête et se reconcentrèrent sur leur assiette pour tenter d’oublier leur dépit.

«** … Bonjour…** »

Les têtes se levèrent à nouveau avec espoir… et cette fois-ci, il fut récompensé ! Nul autre qu’Albus Dumbledore, ou du moins une version d’Albus Dumbledore, se tenait dans l’entrée du séjour.

Sa jeunesse était des plus troublantes… Albus Dumbledore faisait partie de ces personnes qu’on s’imaginait sans mal naître vieux, alors voir dans ces aspects si juvéniles le reflet déformé d’un visage fait pour être usé provoquait le plus étrange des effets. Le jeune homme dans l’embrasure de la porte avec des traits extrêmement doux, comme à peine esquissés, rehaussés par deux pupilles d’un bleu limpide et rayonnant. Ils étaient de la même couleur que ceux du directeur, mais quelque chose d’autre brillait en eux. Il n’y avait pas la joie sereine et le pétillement qui leur étaient pourtant si familier. En lieu et place, on pouvait desceller une passion sauvage, un mélange de froideur hautaine et de bouillonnement impétueux. Cette lueur de détermination tranchait si profondément avec le visage doux, juvénile, presque nerveux du jeune homme, sa voix claire et posée et ses sages boucles brunes bien domptée qu’elle produisait par contraste un effet aussi effrayant qu’inspirant.

«** Oh, mon garçon, déjà debout ? **»

Madame Weasley s’empressa d’accueillir le nouveau venu en le guidant de force vers la table et en posant devant lui une montagne de tartine.

«** Tu es sûr d’avoir assez dormi ?** continua Molly. **La réunion d’hier s’est finie si tard…**

**-Tout va bien, la nuit, quoi que brève, a été des plus reposantes. Et je tiens d’ailleurs à vous remercier pour votre accueil et pour avoir ainsi préparé notre arrivé.** »

La petite femme se fendit d’un sourire éblouissant et ravi, de toute évidence charmée par la politesse du jeune homme.

«** Et ton ami ? Il dort encore ? Faut-il que je lui mette quelques parts de brioche de côté ?**

**-Non, il m'a dit qu'il ne mange jamais le matin. Il s’est enfermé dans la bibliothèque du troisième étage, je ne sais pas s’il descendra pour le déjeuner, il a dit avoir trouvé deux trois ouvrages intéressants.**

**-Dans la bibliothèque des Black ?** demanda Sirius, les sourcils froncés. **Elle est pleine à craquer de livres qu’il ne faut pas mettre entre toutes les mains…**

**-Gellert s’en sortira,** répondit Albus avec un sourire poli. »

Le petit-déjeuner continua un moment en silence, chacun faisant mine de ne pas détailler du coin de l’œil l’étrange nouveau venu. Albus mastiquait calmement un bout de sa tartine. Un œil non averti aurait pu facilement le croire ignorant à l’attention dont il était l’objet. Mais, quand bien même il aurait pu continuer ce jeu encore longtemps – sa condition de génie précoce l’ayant habitué aux regards de ce genre – il décida d’y couper court, autant pour son confort que pour celui des autres jeunes gens attablés.

«** Si vous avez des questions, vous feriez bien de les poser maintenant. C’est toujours le moyen le plus facile pour obtenir des réponses. **»

Les autres visages se tendirent un instant, se regardant les uns les autres comme pour essayer de définir entre eux qui parlera en premier. Finalement, ce fut Ginny, la plus courageuse, qui ouvrit la marche.

«** Tu as quel âge ?**

**-Vous voulez dire combien d’année j’ai vécu ou combien d’année se sont écoulées depuis ma naissance ?**

**-C’est vrai que Grindelwald est ton ami ?** coupa Ron qui se fichait de la précédente question.

**-Nous nous connaissions à peine, mais notre condition commune nous a assurément rapproché. Vous seriez surpris de découvrir en lui un jeune homme des plus intéressants et amicaux.**

**-Est-ce qu’ils vont essayer de trouver un moyen pour te ramener à ton époque ?**

**-Ca suffit, maintenant !** interrompit Madame Weasley au grand mécontentement des plus adolescents. **Ce garçon a dû répondre à suffisamment de question ces derniers temps. Si vous avez finit de déjeuner, le salon du deuxième étage a besoin d’un bon nettoyage ! **»

La mine basse et l’air défait, Harry et les autres se levèrent, abandonnant leurs assiettes dans l’évier et montant l’étage d’un pas lourd qui annonçait à tous leur déception.

Albus, quant à lui, finit tranquillement sa tartine, en détaillant les motifs vieillots de la tapisserie.

«** La question se valait pourtant. **»

C’était l’homme aux cheveux longs qui avait parlé de sa voix grave, son regard gris planté dans les yeux bleus du jeune homme. Albus ne répondit pas, mastiquant sa tartine sans détourner le regard. Au bout d’un moment, l’homme – un Black ? – abdiqua et formula sa pensée.

«** La question d’Hermione. Ils vont essayer de te renvoyer à ton époque ?**

**-Ils qui ?**

**-Dumbledore. L’autre Dumbledore.**

**-Je n’ai pas d’époque. Je suis à peine la copie d’un souvenir. **»

Sur ces mots, Albus finit rapidement sa tasse de café et se leva.

«** C’était très bon. Merci beaucoup pour ce petit déjeuner, Madame. **»

Il claqua des doigts et les assiettes se lavèrent toutes seules avant d’aller se ranger. Albus, lui, quitta le salon après un dernier sourire poli aux trois adultes qui s’y trouvaient encore.

La bibliothèque des Black était des plus impressionnantes. D’une hauteur sous plafond de deux étages, elle offrait au regard un labyrinthe de rayonnages pleins à craquer qui s’étendait à perte de vue. Il était difficile de définir les dimensions précises de la pièce. Albus devinait qu’elle ne devait pas être si grande, mais que l’agencement des présentoirs en masquait les réelles proportions.

Le jeune homme déambula un instant, se sentant chez lui au milieu des livres, laissant courir ses doigts sur les étagères que l’humidité avait rendu gondolante. Parfois quelques morceaux de bois et de peinture s’effritaient sous ses doigts et tombaient en poussière fine sur le plancher grinçant. C’était si triste de voir un tel lieu dans cet état de détérioration. La plupart des livres devaient avoir les pages collées par la moisissure et les couvertures rongées aux mites. Mais ça n’en demeurait pas moins une bibliothèque et Albus s’y sentait à l’aise malgré l’odeur de renfermé.

«** Gellert ? **»

Sa voix résonna longuement entre les rayonnages sans trouver où se poser. Et aucune réponse ne vint l’interrompre. Pourtant, Albus était certain que son ami était monté là et la pièce n’était surement pas assez grande pour que sa voix ne puisse pas couvrir son ensemble. Il continua donc à sillonner entre les étagères, cette fois son attention toute entière tournée sur l’endroit où pouvait se trouver Gellert. Finalement, il aperçut une masse noire sur l’un des présentoirs. Il s’y rendit et, une fois qu’il fut suffisamment près, il reconnut le pull noir que le Ministère avait donné à Gellert pour sa sortie. Il ne devait donc pas être loin.

Albus regarda un moment autour sans succès mais, levant la tête, il découvrit qu’une étagère profonde mais un peu plus petite que ses voisines formait en son dessus une alcôve de bois isolée du reste de la bibliothèque. Typiquement le genre d’endroit où Gellert viendrait s’enfermer pour lire.

«** Gellert, descend. Tu sais bien que je n’ai pas tes talents d’escalade. **»

Aucune réponse, mais Albus entendit un grincement, preuve s’il en fallait que son amant se trouvait bien là. Soupirant, le jeune homme fit quelques pas en arrière. Heureusement qu’il n’était plus inscrit dans aucun registre et qu’il pouvait faire de la magie comme bon lui semblait car s’il avait du grimper cette étagère « à la moldue », il aurait été sûr de se rompre le cou. Il sortit donc sa baguette de sa poche et la riva sur l’étagère, transformant les planches pour qu’elles forment une échelle naturelle qu’il put ensuite grimper sans dommage.

Une fois en haut, il put enfin voir Gellert, adossé à un mur, les jambes étendues devant lui, un gros volume à la couverture grisâtre posé sur ses genoux. Albus s’avança doucement et s’assit sur ses talons. D’habitude, il ne s’insurgeait pas que Gellert ne lui réponde pas. Ce dernier était souvent si plongé dans ses pensées qu’il en oubliait le monde. Mais, alors que planait sur eux la possibilité d’une colère justifiée de Gellert contre Albus, ce dernier s’en trouvait un peu plus hésitant lorsqu’il essayait d’approcher son amant silencieux.

«** Tu veux que je te laisse ? **»

Gellert ne répondit pas, s’abimant toujours dans la lecture de son livre.

«** Bon, je ne vais pas te déranger, je vais…**

**-J’ai voulu voir si Tante Bathilda avait publié d’autres livres. **»

Sa voix était froide, sans émotion. C’était toujours très mauvais signe…

«** Elle en a publié sur l’histoire moderne et contemporaine.**

**-Et alors ?** demanda Albus, anxieux, qui commençait à voir où cela allait.

**-Ca parle de moi. **»

Sans rien ajouter, Gellert tendit le livre à Albus. Ce dernier n’avait aucune envie de le lire. Il aurait préféré le fermer aussitôt et le brûler d’un claquement de doigt. Mais il savait que cela déplairait profondément à Gellert. Alors, les mains moites, il attrapa le livre et le ramena à lui.

Il lut en diagonal la page. Jamais il n’avait eu envie de finir un chapitre aussi vite. Que ce soit les descriptions de massacre, les manipulations populaires, les conséquences sur le monde moldu, des discours mensongers aux camps de la mort, des emprisonnements politiques aux tortures inhumaines, Albus avait beau à peine les effleurer du regard, ils trouvaient quand même le moyen de s’inscrire au fer rouge dans son esprit. Finalement, les mains tremblantes, et les yeux larmoyants, il referma le livre.

Il avait la gorge si serrée qu’il n’était pas certain d’être en mesure de respirer, encore moins de parler. Il posa le livre au sol, entre Gellert et lui, comme s’il s’agissait d’un artéfact refermant la magie la plus noire qui soit. Et c’était probablement le cas…

Gellert, lui, ne regardait ni Albus, ni le livre. Il avait les yeux rivés au loin, les sourcils froncés comme en pleine réflexion. Mais Albus savait lire sur ce visage plus surement que d’autres les livres. Il savait que Gellert ne réfléchissait pas. Il ressassait.

«** Tu as bien fait de m’arrêter. **»

Cela avait à peine été soufflé, dans un murmure qui résonnait douloureusement dans le silence de la bibliothèque. Et on pouvait entendre une peine immense dans ce souffle. Lentement, Albus écarta le livre, le repoussant dans un coin, et il s’approcha de Gellert jusqu’à saisir l’une de ses mains glacées. Enfin, Gellert daigna le regarder.

«** Tu as bien fait de m’arrêter. Je m’étais perdu.**

**-Je ne t’ai pas arrêté. Et tu ne t’es pas perdu. D’autres l’ont fait. Pas nous. **»

L’idée était claire. Encore une fois, il fallait en revenir à cette promesse. Ne pas se juger coupable de chose que l’on n’a aucunement commise. Gellert baissa un instant les yeux, les refermant pudiquement, recevant la phrase de son ami. Et, enfin, un sourire naquit malgré lui sur ses lèvres. Il n’avait rien du rictus victorieux ou impérieux qui sublimait souvent ses traits anguleux. Non, celui-ci avait quelque chose de plus fragile, de plus hésitant. Comme un petit garçon à peine réconforté.

«** Tu ne m’en veux pas ? **»

Avec un soupir soulagé et tendre, Albus lâcha la main de Gellert pour lui caresser la joue.

«** Bien sûr que non ! Ce n’est pas toi. Toutes ces choses, là, ça n’a rien à voir avec toi.**

**-Et si… et si il y avait un peu de moi, dans tout ça. Si tout ça n’était que le fruit d’une graine déjà plantér, ici ? **»

Il se tapota doucement la poitrine du bout d’un doigt hésitant. Albus lui reprit la main et enlaça leurs doigts avec douceur avant de venir poser un baiser sur les phalanges de son amant.

«** Il n’y a ni destiné, ni nature en ce qui concerne le mal, Gellert. Seuls les choix le font. Seuls les choix et rien d’autre. Tu n’as fait aucun de ces choix. Tu n’es coupable d’aucun de ces crimes.**

**-Et si je refaisais ces choix. Par erreur.**

**-Ca n’arrivera pas.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que ce ne sera pas tes choix. Ce sera nos choix. Cette fois-ci Gellert, je ne te quitterai pas. Je resterai là, à tes côtés. Et je t’aiderais à construire le monde dont tu rêves.** »

Et, après ces mots et un nouveau baiser, Gellert lui fit l’amour ici même, dans cette alcôve isolée, le livre de ses méfaits oublié à quelques centimètres d’eux.

* * *

* * *

Etonnement, malgré l’étrange de la situation générale, les jours s’écoulèrent doucement au square Grimmaurd. Pour Harry et ses amis, leurs heures étaient partagées entre le ménage et la paresse, allant de l’un à l’autre au gré des volontés de Madame Weasley. Finalement, ils n’avaient pas tant d’occasion que cela de voir leurs deux invités mystérieux. Albus était le plus visible. S’il n’aidait pas au ménage, il ne manquait pas le moindre repas et il pouvait souvent être aperçu en compagnie de Madame Weasley, l’assistant en cuisine.

Il fallait dire que le jeune homme avait charmé tout le monde. D’une grande politesse, il paraissait être l’adolescent parfait, soucieux des autres et d’une obéissance presque docile. Il passait beaucoup de temps enfermé dans sa chambre avec son ami Grindelwald, mais dès qu’il sortait et se rendait visible, il ne se passait pas une minute sans que Molly et les autres adultes ne s’extasient sur ce garçon si mature et bien élevé.

Pour ce qui était de Gellert, il s’agissait là d’une toute autre histoire. Il était encore moins présent qu’Albus. Il passait ses journées enfermé dans sa chambre, et ne sortait que pour un repas sur trois. Le reste du temps, il n’hésitait pas à demander à son ami d’aller lui chercher quelque chose pour lui à la cuisine. Il était difficile à dire ce qu’il pouvait bien faire de ses journées mais, de toute évidence, cela l’absorbait complétement. Et ce n’était pas plus mal vu la tension tangible qui habitait les lieux chaque fois que Gellert était en présence des adultes. Il fallait dire qu’il était presque l’opposé d’Albus. Loin d’être docile et obéissant, il avait toujours sur ses lèvres ce petit sourire railleur et ses yeux disharmonieux criaient la provocation. Il n’était pas rare que les repas auxquels il participait finissent en grands débats collectifs sur tel ou tel sujet politique, débats que Gellert finissait invariablement par gagner grâce à des arguments passionnés et des coups bas rhétoriques. Cependant, si les adultes ne l’aimaient pas, Gellert était beaucoup plus agréable avec les autres jeunes gens de son âge. A l’inverse d’Albus qui restait somme toute assez distant, Gellert avait pris le temps de parler à chacun des occupants de la maison, s’enquérant de leur nom, de leurs passions, de leurs philosophies. Il était le premier à compatir à l’indignation d’Harry lorsqu’il était mis à l’écart des décisions de l’Ordre, à aider par quelques sorts discrets les garçons qu’on envoyait faire le ménage à longueur de journée, à discuter longuement avec les jumeaux de leur projet professionnel auxquel personne à part eux ne croyait. Somme toute, Harry le réalisait bien, Gellert était quelqu’un qu’il était très facile d’apprécier. Il semblait avoir réponses et solutions à toutes choses, et il avait une telle capacité d’empathie qu’il était facile de lui faire part de ses problèmes et angoisses.

L’un dans l’autre, et même s’il condamnait la violence verbale dont pouvait faire preuve Gellert envers les adultes et les figures d’autorité, Harry trouvait le pétulant mais sensible Gellert Grindelwald bien plus appréciable et impressionnant que le parfait et froid Albus Dumbledore. Si bien qu’il n’arrivait absolument pas à concilier dans son esprit ce qu’on avait pu lui dire de l’Histoire sorcière avec ce qu’il avait sous les yeux, un adolescent investit et sensible, patron des bonnes causes et furieux contre la léthargie et l’injustice de la société. Comment un jeune homme qui s’était tant insurgé en apprenant le procès d’Harry et la manière dont Rita Skeeter l’avait traité pouvait se retrouvait à être le plus grand tyran du XXème siècle et une figure similaire à celle d’Hitler ?

Quoi qu’il en soit, ce fut lors de l’une de leurs rares discussions – qui étaient devenues parmi les moments préférés d’Harry – que Gellert aborda enfin le sujet de Poudlard, quelques jours à peine avant la rentrée. Harry, Ron et Hermione avait été envoyés en cuisine pour aider à y nettoyer les fournitures, pendant que Gellert passait le temps, assis sur le comptoir, occupé qu’il était à observer Albus qui, pour sa part, était très absorbé par sa confection d’un clafoutis.

«** Il y a quatre maisons, à Poudlard, c’est ça ? **»

Albus se contenta de répondre avec un léger signe de tête mais Ron s’étonna de la question.

«** Tu ne le savais pas ?**

**-Pourquoi le saurais-je ?**

**-Bah, t’es en cinquième année quand même.**

**-Gellert était scolarisé à Durmstrang, Ron,** souffla Hermione. »

Du trio, elle était celle qui avait le plus de mal avec Gellert. Surement connaitre autant qu’elle l’Histoire de la Magie devait l’empêcher de se sentir à l’aise de quelque manière que ce soit en présence de Grindelwald.

«** Il n’y a pas de maisons à Durmstrang ?** demanda Harry.

**-Non. Aucune répartition d’aucune sorte. Encore heureux.**

**-Pourquoi ça ?** s’interrogea Ron.

**-La répartition en maison favorise le communautarisme et la fierté de ses couleurs. C’est un terreau fertile pour le nationalisme. Durmstrang avait ses défauts, notamment avec sa militarisation excessive, mais au moins il nous épargnait ça. Si le système de point dont Albus m’a parlé est toujours en place, alors je le condamne fermement. Cela ligue les élèves les uns contre les autres, non pas en fonction de ce qu’ils sont réellement, mais en fonction de la catégorie à laquelle ils appartiennent. De plus, vouloir résumer un humain à un seul genre de qualité est profondément réducteur et éclipse complétement toute la complexité et la profondeur de l’âme humaine. Sans compter que cela te prédétermine à agir d'une certaine manière et à aspirer à un certain genre d'idéaux. Durant l'enfance en plus, à savoir la période où un esprit est le plus influençable.** »

Cela faisait tout juste une semaine que Gellert était là, mais le trio avait déjà pu s’habituer à ce genre d’harangue qui semblait si cher au germanique. Sur-analyser chaque chose et s’en servir pour appuyer un point de vue révolutionnaire était l’idée qu’avait Gellert d’un hobby sain et convivial.

« Il va pourtant falloir que tu sois réparti si tu commences Poudlard cette année, indiqua Albus depuis le plan de travail où il équeutait les cerises.

-Je sais. J’ai rendez-vous demain après-midi, à Poudlard pour organiser ma transition du programme de Durmstrang à celui de Poudlard. Je suppose qu’on va me répartir à ce moment-là. Comment ça marche exactement ?

-C’est facile ! expliqua Ron. C’est juste un chapeau. Tu le mets sur la tête, et pof, ça te dit ta maison.

-Et c’est quoi les quatre maisons ? Je sais qu’il y a Gryffondor, c’est celle d’Albus. Mais les autres…

-Tu as Poufsouffle pour les gentils, Serpentard pour les méchants et Serdaigle pour les intellos.

-C’est… manichéen, ne put s’empêcher de commenter Gellert.

-C’est un peu plus complexe que cela, souligna Albus. Mais oui pourtant, ce sont bien là les réputations de ces maisons.

-Charmant. »

* * *

* * *

"_**Oh, je vois un esprit audacieux ! Très audacieux ! L’ambition ne manque pas, également. Je vois un grand désire de succès. Mais animé par un sentiment profond de… justice. Plus que tout, tu es incapable de supporter l’injustice, n’est-ce pas ? Il faut absolument que tu agisses, que tu combattes tout cela. Tu veux être admiré, il est certain. Mais tu es prêt à tout sacrifier, y compris ta propre personne pour un monde juste et bon. Un monde parfait comme tu l’imagines, où les sorciers, minorité opprimée, seront enfin libres d’être eux-mêmes. Il n’y a pas de doute, face au danger, tu n’as qu’une seule pensée, combattre et résister. Je vois beaucoup de qualité dans ta tête, oui, beaucoup de qualité. Mais tu veux te définir par la plus noble de toute, n’est-ce pas ? Tu es un guerrier prêt pour la guerre. Tu veux marquer le monde, mais tu veux qu’il se souvienne de toi comme leur sauveur, celui qui s’est dressé face au mal. Celui qui les a éclairé dans la nuit.Oui, j’en suis de plus en plus certain. Malgré tes nombreuses qualités, il n’y en a qu’une qui te tient plus que tout à cœur et qui te rend fier de ce que tu pourrais devenir. Je n’ai pas le moindre doute, à présent. Tu es un pur et noble… GRYFFONDOR.**_"

* * *

* * *

«** Je suis allé à l’allée des Embrumes ce matin.** »

Albus, allongé contre Gellert, caressait doucement la peau nue de son ventre et de son torse, savourant le frisson qu’il pouvait faire naître sous ses doigts glacés. Il savait qu’il aurait dû s’insurger face à la déclaration de Gellert. Après tout, son amant avait quitté la maison en douce, sans lui, sans même le prévenir, le laissant derrière. Mais Albus était délicieusement plongé dans le brouillard béat post-orgasmique et il pardonna à son amant son petit secret avant même de commencer à lui en vouloir. Il aurait surement dû lui demander ce qu’il avait cru bon d’aller faire dans cette ruelle malfamée, mais Albus n’avait aucune envie de parler, il voulait juste se blottir dans la douce chaleur de garçon qui partageait son lit.

«** A la base, j’y suis juste allé pour compléter nos ingrédients de potion, au cas où on veuille faire des expériences un peu plus intéressantes une fois qu’on sera à Poudlard. **»

Et voilà ! Rien de grave ! Aucune raison de s’inquiéter, comme d’habitude.

«** Mais j’ai rencontré quelqu’un. **»

Albus leva la tête, cette fois. Il faisait nuit dans la chambre, mais l’éclat d’un réverbère dans la rue éclairait d’une lumière jaunâtre le visage de Gellert. Ce dernier fixait le plafond d’un air pensif et doux.

«** Je ne la connaissais pas. C’était une très vieille femme. Mais elle, elle me connaissait. Elle est venue me parler. J’ai cru qu’elle était folle au début. Elle parlait très vite, en pleurant à moitié. Elle était toute rouge et transpirante et elle bafouillait à chaque mot. Ce n’était pas réjouissant. Mais j’ai fini par comprendre. Elle me reconnaissait d’avant. Je veux dire, pas avant pour moi. Mais avant pour… l’autre moi. Enfin, tu me comprends. Elle était… l’une de mes partisans.**

**-Tes partisans ?** »

Cette fois, Albus s’était redressé sur un coude, pour mieux fixer Gellert mais celui-ci était toujours plongé dans son souvenir et ses pensées.

«** Oui, elle m’a dit qu’elle avait toujours su que je finirais par revenir. Que tout ne pouvait pas s’arrêter comme ça s’était arrêté.**

**-Mais… elle a tort, n’est-ce pas ? C’est bel et bien fini. Tu ne comptes pas redevenir l’homme que tu étais ? **»

Il y eut un long moment de silence pendant lequel Albus pouvait sentir progressivement son ventre se serrait avant que, finalement, Gellert ne pose ses yeux sur lui et éclate d’un petit rire clair.

«** Bien sûr que non ! Qu’est-ce que tu t’imagines ! **»

Gellert enserra ses bras autour d’Albus qui se rallongea contre le torse chaud de son amant.

«** Bien sûr que non,** souffla Gellert cette fois plus pour lui-même que pour Albus. **Mais ça reste une armée.**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Elle m’a dit qu’ils étaient nombreux. Très nombreux. Prêts à me suivre où que j’aille.**

**-Ils veulent le retour des massacres.**

**-Ils veulent juste m’obéir. Quoi que je leur demande. Ou plutôt quoi qu’on leur demande.**

**-Ce sont des fous dangereux.**

**-Ce sont des convaincus. Et c’est une ressource comme une autre. Ni mal ni bien. Cela dépend de ce qu’on décide de faire d’elle.**

**-Je ne pense pas qu’en faire quoi que ce soit soit une bonne idée…**

**-Je n’ai pas dit qu’on allait en faire quoi que ce soit,** finit par temporiser Gellert. **Simplement, cette armée existe et c’est bien qu’on le sache. C’est tout. Le reste, on en parlera plus tard. **»

Laissant tomber le sujet pour l’instant, Albus haussa les épaules et ferma les yeux, pour inspirer à plein poumon l’odeur sauvage de son amant. Oui, ils en parleront plus tard. Pour l’instant, seul comptait le silence de la nuit.

«** Je me demande si j’ai beaucoup de partisans parmi les élèves de Poudlard… **»

* * *

* * *

«** Debout, les garçons ! Debout !!! **»

Albus ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il aurait voulu ignorer le tambourinement sur la porte. Il avait après tout passé pratiquement toute la nuit à discuter de tout et de rien avec Gellert, fomentant des plans en tout genre et prévoyant l’avenir. Mais la voix perçante qui résonnait depuis l’autre côté de la porte rendait tout nouvel endormissement proprement impossible.

«** Debout, les garçons ! Dépêchez-vous de descendre déjeuner ! Vous ne voulez surement pas être en retard pour le Poudlard Express !!! **»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir du prochain chapitre, ils seront à Poudlard et je suivrai le fil du livre, donc il y aura moins de chapitres fragmentés comme c'était le cas de ces deux derniers posts.
> 
> Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que tout ceci vous plait ! ;) Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, bien sûr ! Je prends tous les retours <3


	5. Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

Albus était habitué à être le centre des attentions. Être un génie précoce capable de transplaner à 9 ans, être publié dans Métamorphose Aujourd’hui pour un article écrit à 12 ans, être préfacé à l’occasion par Nicolas Flamel, recevoir un ordre de Merlin 2ème classe à 14 ans pour ses découvertes en sortilège, tout cela l’avait habitué aux regards dérobés, à l’opinion public et aux rumeurs sur lui. Et pourtant, jamais il n’avait senti une oppression similaire à celle qu’il ressentait actuellement.

Il avait d’abord imaginé qu’il serait relativement incognito. Après tout, aucune photo de lui n’avait été prise, encore moins publiée depuis son « éveil » en aout. Pourtant, la seconde où il franchit la barrière du quai 9 ¾ , il comprit à quel point il avait eu tort. Ce fut d’abord un grand-père qui devait surement être ici pour accompagner son petit-fils. Puis ce fut un jeune homme à l’insigne de préfet qui le fixa un peu trop longtemps. Puis une mère d’élève, qui serra un peu plus son enfant dans ses bras lorsqu’il passa devant eux. Finalement, moins de deux minutes plus tard, le mot était passé de bouche à oreille et de bouche à bouche, et tout le quai semblait avoir remarqué qu’Albus Dumbledore les avait rejoints. Il entendait son nom dans les conversations, il voyait des doigts le pointer dans la foule, il sentait les enfants se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux l’apercevoir.

Gellert, pour sa part, son béret enfoncé sur son crâne, demeurait relativement anonyme. Personne ne semblait l’avoir reconnu, et personne non plus ne semblait supposer qu’il était possible que le garçon qui se dressait à côté de Dumbledore puisse être Grindelwald.

« **Ne fait pas attention à eux.**

**-Facile à dire. Ce n’est pas toi qu’ils dévisagent. J’ai l’impression de me retrouver en 1ère année, lorsque j’ai dû prendre le Poudlard Express une semaine après l’incarcération de mon père.**

**-Vois le bon côté des choses.**

**-Le quel ?**

**-Je ne l’ai pas encore trouvé, mais dès que je le sais, promis je te le dis.** »

Albus ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Il pouvait compter sur Gellert pour toujours dédramatiser les situations dans lesquelles ils pouvaient bien se trouver. Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent un instant, et se retirent de rire. Depuis la mort de sa mère, Albus avait oublié ce que c’était que d’avoir le cœur aussi léger. Aucune responsabilité, aucune contrainte, et le monde à portée de main. Gellert l’avait souvent fait se sentir ainsi, mais l’ombre de sa sœur planait toujours au-dessus de sa tête. Désormais, et même s’il n’allait certainement pas l’admettre à voix haute, il était libre et en était profondément ravi. Parfois, il se demandait ce qu’était advenu d’Ariana et d’Aberforth, mais ensuite il voyait le clin d’œil de Gellert ou entendait son rire caractéristique et il l’oubliait complètement. Cela faisait surement de lui un mauvais frère, mais il n’arrivait pas à en être malheureux.

Pour l’instant, les deux garçons se tenaient un peu à l’écart du groupe, pendant que leurs accompagnateurs s’épanchaient dans les « au revoir » et les directives de dernières minutes. Même s’ils avaient passé presque deux semaines au Square Grimmauld, aucun d’entre eux ne s’était réellement intimement lié avec les membres de l’Ordre, et ils se sentaient par conséquents un peu en dehors de l’embrassade collective qui se tenait devant eux.

« **Le chien, c’est Black ?** demanda Gellert après avoir vu de loin Harry enlacer l’animal.

**-Oui, je crois. Ce doit être un animagus.**

**-Pourquoi tu n’as jamais essayé de devenir un animagus, toi ?**

**-Qui dit que je n’ai jamais essayé ?**

**-Moi. Si tu avais essayé, tu aurais réussi.** »

Albus eut un petit sourire ravi. Il était des plus habitués aux compliments, pourtant ceux de Gellert parvenait toujours à créer leur petit effet.

«** Je n’ai jamais vu l’intérêt.**

**-Oui, vu comme ça.** »

Finalement, les adieux furent coupés courts par le sifflet d’un contrôleur et, armés de leurs grosses valises, les deux jeunes adolescents rejoignirent Ron, Hermione, Ginny et les jumeaux qui montaient dans le wagon le plus proche. Quelques signes de main plus tard, le train s’ébranla et se mit enfin en route dans un nuage de vapeur.

«** Bon !** s’exclama enfin l’un des deux jumeaux. **Ce n’est pas tout mais on a beaucoup à faire nous. On va rejoindre Lee à l’avant du train. A plus tard !** »

Les jumeaux s’éloignèrent rapidement, laissant les autres seuls au milieu du couloir.

«** Si on allait chercher un compartiment ?** demanda Harry au bout d’un long silence.

**-Euh…**

**-Nous… euh… Ron et moi, nous sommes censés aller dans le wagon réservé aux préfets,** compléta Hermione d’une voix gêné.

**-Ah, très bien. **»

Albus ne dit rien mais un simple regard jeté au visage de Gellert lui fit comprendre qu’ils étaient sur la même longueur d’onde. De toute évidence, Harry n’avait pas encore digéré le fait d’avoir été ainsi écarté et cette tension sous-jacente gangrénait le lien fusionnel entre lui, Ron et Hermione.

Ron essaya encore de s’expliquer quelques instants, bredouillant à quel point tout ceci lui paraissait ennuyeux et pénible, mais Harry se contenta de répondre un nouveau « très bien » qui n’avait de toute évidence rien de sincère. Finalement, Ron et Hermione lui firent un petit geste de la main et ils partirent à leur tour vers l’avant du train.

«** Venez,** lança finalement Ginny dans le silence gênant qui s’en suivit. **Si on s’y prend maintenant, on pourra leur garder des places. **»

Le petit groupe se mit en marche mais il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Gellert prenne la parole.

« **Si j’étais toi, Harry, je ne m’en ferais pas trop pour cette histoire de préfet.**

**-Je ne m’en fait pas du tout !** s’exclama Harry sur la défensive. **Je suis heureux pour Ron. Il le mérite.**

**-Bien sûr que non, il ne le mérite pas !** rétorqua Gellert avec un rire amusé. **C’était évidemment à toi que revenait ce titre. Tu as fait plus pour Poudlard et pour Dumbledore – désolé Albus – pour le directeur que n’importe qui d’autre dans cette école. C’était à toi que devait revenir ce titre. Mais premièrement, il est évident que le directeur le voyait davantage comme une charge. Ainsi, il n’a pas voulu te punir mais t’épargner. Deuxièmement, et de manière beaucoup plus importante, tu ne devrais pas te soucier d’un stupide titre. Ca va t’apporter quoi concrètement ? La preuve de la reconnaissance d’une bande de vieux croutons ? Quel intérêt ? On s’en fiche, n’est-ce pas ? On vaut mieux que ça ! **»

Harry ne répondit que par un haussement d’épaule mais Albus pouvait clairement voir que, malgré son air détaché, le jeune homme prenait à cœur les mots de Gellert. Ils continuèrent le reste du trajet en silence, jusqu’à parvenir en bout de train, sans trouver pour autant de compartiments libres. Dans le dernier wagon, ils rencontrèrent un garçon au visage rond et nerveux. De toutes évidence, Ginny et Harry avaient l’air de le connaitre.

« **Bonjour Harry !** s’exclama-t-il à bout de souffle, tirant sa grosse valise derrière lui. **Bonjour Ginny et euh… **»

Il se tourna vers Albus et Gellert en plissant les yeux dans une interrogation silencieuse. Albus tendit poliment sa main que le garçon saisit par réflexe.

« **Je suis Albus Dumbledore. Et voici Gellert.** »

Le garçon ouvrit de grands yeux ahuris et les détailla nerveusement. Cependant, il se retint du moindre commentaire, il était évident aux yeux d’Albus que le garçon était trop incertain et timide pour oser ne serait-ce que poser une question ou soutenir un regard.

« **R-ravi de vous rencontrer…**

**-Mais de même…**

**-Neville. Neville Londubat.**

**-Enchanté également, Neville Londubat.**

**-Qu’est-ce que tu fais dans le couloir, Neville ?** demanda Ginny en interrompant la gêne qui commençait à s’installer.

**-Tout est plein… Je n’arrive pas à trouver de place.**

**-Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Celui-là est libre, il n’y a que Luna Lovegood là-dedans. **»

Albus se pencha pour apercevoir l’intérieur du dernier compartiment et comprit aussitôt pourquoi le dénommé Neville n’avait pas même considéré l’idée d’entrer là-dedans. La seule personne l’occupant ne donnait pas spécialement envie de l’aborder. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds emmêlés et ses yeux globuleux, une impression d’absurdité démente se dégageait de la jeune fille. Elle fixait l’air devant elle sans cligner des yeux, comme si un spectacle fascinant mais invisible se déroulait devant elle. Ce fut d’ailleurs avec une grande lenteur qu’elle tourna la tête vers l’entrée du compartiment quand Ginny ouvrit la porte. Circonspect, Albus laissa Ginny, Harry, Neville et Gellert passer devant lui avec leurs énormes valises avant de lui-même pénétrer dans l’espace clos. Voyant Neville batailler avec ses bagages, Albus sortit d’un geste souple sa baguette et, après un mouvement légèrement circulaire, il fit voler toutes les affaires pour qu’elles se rangent d’elle-même sur les filets à disposition.

«** Wouah… **»

C’était la dénommée Luna qui venait de s’exclamer d’une voix blanche et doucement articulée.

«** Tu es doué en magie.**

**-C’est ce qu’on m’a dit.**

**-Tu es qui, toi ?**

**-Albus.**

**-Comme Albus Dumbledore ?**

**-Il semblerait…**

**-Mon père a publié un article sur vous. Il ne pense que le professeur Dumbledore soit responsable. Il dit que c’est une machination de Ambrosius Flume, le gérant d’Honeyduckes, pour promouvoir sa nouvelle collection de cartes de sorciers et sorcières célèbres.** »

Albus ne répondit pas mais s’assit à l’opposé de Luna, mettant Gellert entre eux comme une protection supplémentaire, mais cela ne fut pas nécessaire, Luna concentrant désormais toute son attention sur Harry qu’elle ne quitta pas des yeux.

Les discussions commencèrent lentement à s’écouler et bientôt l’ambiance fut douce et fluide au sein du compartiment. Luna et Ginny parlaient de leurs vacances respectives, tandis que Neville s’extasiait devant Harry de la nouvelle plante qu’il avait eue pour son anniversaire. Albus commença même à se sentir un peu plus à l’aise, en s’intéressant aux vastes connaissances passionnées de Neville sur la Botanique. Ce fut d’ailleurs son attention sur la conversation qui lui permit de voir le drame venir et faire apparaitre une bulle protectrice autour de la plante à la seconde où Neville s’amusa à la piquer du bout d’une plume. La plante explosa aussitôt en un liquide vert mais, grâce à la promptitude d’Albus, les sécrétions restèrent enfermées au sein de la bulle et tous furent épargnés.

«** C’est très intéressant, comme expérience, Neville. Mais je pense que personne ici ne souhaite être baigné d’Empestine.**

**-D-désolé, je ne pensais pas que ça réagirait comme ça.** »

Après qu’Albus ait fait disparaitre le produit vert, le trajet se déroula doucement, ponctué de quelques visites. D’abord une jeune femme aux cheveux sombres qui semblait être venue jusqu’ici simplement pour dire bonjour à Harry. Puis Ron et Hermione qui revinrent de leur rendez-vous plus d’une heure après le départ du train. Mais ce fut la dernière visite qui fut la plus mouvementée. La porte s’ouvrit sur un groupe composé de trois garçons. L’un d’eux, visiblement le chef, les cheveux blonds gominés en arrière et les yeux gris et froid, avait sur son visage un rictus mauvais qui ne présageait rien de bon.

«** Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?** demanda aussitôt Harry sur un ton agressif. »

Il était évident qu’il y avait un fameux passif entre eux et Albus devinait que la cravate verte et argent que le nouveau venu arborait n’était pas étrangère à tout cela. L’inimitié séculaire entre Gryffondor et Serpentard n’était inconnue de personne, et il fallait croire que dix décades plus tard, rien n’avait changé de ce côté-là.

«** Poli, Potter, sinon je serai obligé de te donner une retenue. Tu vois, contrairement à toi, j’ai été nommé préfet, ce qui signifie que, contrairement à toi, j’ai le pouvoir de distribuer des punitions.**

**-C’est ça. Mais toi, contrairement à moi, tu es un crétin alors sors d’ici et fiche-nous la paix.** »

Malgré l’insulte, le nouveau venu resta planté dans l’entrée, ses yeux méchants passant rapidement sur Albus pour se planter sur Gellert.

«** Grindelwald, c’est ça ?** »

Gellert ne répondit pas, attendant la suite avec un léger rictus de mise en garde.

«** Draco Malfoy. Et voici Crabbe et Goyle. Je devine qu’après tout ce temps… les choses sont un peu flou. Mais quand tu seras prêt à retrouver les tiens, les vrais sorciers, tu sauras dans quelle maison nous trouver.** »

Et sur ces mots, il jeta un dernier regard féroce à Harry et sortit du compartiment.

«** Il m’a l’air bien sympathique, ce garçon !** ironisa Gellert après un long moment de silence.

**-C’est le fils de Lucius Malfoy. Un crétin de puriste qui pense que seuls les sang-purs devraient régner sur les autres.**

**-Ce qu’il vient de dire n’a rien d’étonnant, expliqua Hermione. Il y a fort à parier qu’ils veulent s’approcher de Gellert Grindelwald. Ta réputation doit leur faire envie.**

**-Pourquoi ?** demanda Gellert qui ne voyait pas ce qu’il avait à faire là-dedans.

**-Ton idéologie sert les sang-purs.**

**-Certainement pas ! Je suis pour la fin du statut du secret ! Mais toutes les âmes bénies par la magie ont la même valeur à mes yeux.**

**-Ce n’est pas ce que l’Histoire a retenu,** contra nerveusement Hermione.

**-Eh bien l’Histoire se trompe. Je ne viens même pas d’une famille de sorciers, pourquoi je voudrais promouvoir une notion aussi risible que la pureté du sang ?** »

Neville, Hermione, Ron et Ginny fixèrent un moment Gellert, incrédules. Finalement, ce fut Ginny qui vocalisa leur surprise.

«** Tu ne viens pas d’une famille de sorciers ?**

**-Non !** fit Gellert commençant doucement à sentir l’agacement. **Pourquoi tout le monde est convaincu que je suis de sang pur ? Vous vous placez en défenseurs des enfants de moldus mais avec une telle idée préconçue sur moi vous renforcez les préjugés.**

**-C’est juste que, ton idéologie…**

**-Arrêtez de me parler de ma soi-disant idéologie. Premièrement, je ne suis pas la personne de vos livres d’histoire. Ensuite, de toute évidence vous n’avez rien compris à mes idées. Alors arrêtez de vous en servir comme argument contre moi. Je suis né d’un père moldu et d’une mère cracmole, mais cela ne veut aucunement dire que je ne suis pas capable d’embrasser pleinement ma condition de sorcier et posséder l’un des pouvoirs les plus puissants de ce siècle.** »

Le silence accueillit la tirade agacée de Gellert et chacun baissa les yeux, honteux de leur erreur. Seul Albus était relativement amusé de l’impression que son amant venait de faire. Il était l’un des seuls au monde à connaitre le passé et les origines de Gellert, et il était ravi de voir son ami s’en servir pour faire taire les médisances à son propos.

«** Sinon, Neville, elle fait quoi d’autre de beau, ta plante ? demanda Ginny d’une voix faussement dégagée.** »

Les discussions reprirent doucement alors que le train filait à travers les paysages d’été, de plus en plus obscures à mesure que le soleil se couchait paresseusement à l’horizon.

«** J’ai toujours détesté les uniformes,** grommela Gellert à Albus quand l’heure fut venue de se changer, alors qu’une nuit sans lune et une pluie battante frappaient aux fenêtres.

**-Tu avais un uniforme à Durmstrang.**

**-Oui, mais au moins, ils nous ont épargné les cravates ! **»

Gellert était occupé à batailler contre son nœud de cravate et avait l’air de perdre misérablement.

«** Tu m’aides ?** demanda-t-il finalement en voyant le nœud simple mais impeccable d’Albus.

**-Je… je ne sais pas. **»

Albus jeta un regard nerveux aux alentours, remarquant avec soulagement que personne n’avait écouté leur échange. C’était une chose ce genre de geste dans l’intimité de leur chambre, mais devant tout le monde, voilà qui était une toute autre question.

«** T’en es encore à ce stade ?** demanda Gellert en levant les yeux au ciel.

**-Non, ce n’est pas ça,** s’empressa de répondre Albus, tentant lamentablement de se trouver une excuse. **C’est juste que, on peut justifier une amitié fulgurante mais ça… c’est autre chose. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?**

**-Comme tu voudras,** soupira Gellert d’un air mauvais. »

Il passa devant Albus sans un mot, lui montrant clairement son mécontentement avant de sortir à la suite des autres élèves.

Le trajet se passa dans un silence austère pour Albus. Il avait réussi à se glisser dans le groupe d’Harry, mais Gellert était parti devant sans un mot, et avait déjà disparu dans la nuit obscure. Albus abandonna donc l’idée de le rattraper et se contenta de s’intégrer docilement au groupe en train de monter dans la cariole.

«** Ne t’en fais pas. Tu n’es pas en train de devenir fou, moi aussi, je les vois.** »

Albus tourna son attention vers Luna qui, un peu à l’écart, venait de souffler cela à Harry.

«** C’est vrai ? **»

Albus remarqua alors pour la première fois les chevaux ailés, squelettiques et noirs comme la nuit, qui tiraient les carioles. Il ne les avait jamais vu jusqu’à présent mais il comprit aussitôt ce que c’était. Des Sombrals, ces créatures mystérieuses qui n’apparaissaient qu’aux yeux de ceux qui avaient déjà vu la mort. A croire que la perte de sa mère avait dû profondément changer quelque au fond de lui.

«** Oh oui. Je les ai vu dès le premier jour où je suis venue ici. Ce sont toujours eux qui tirent les diligences. Ne t’inquiète pas, tu es aussi sain d’esprit que moi.**

**-Ce n’est pas tant une histoire d’esprit,** expliqua Albus à un Harry déboussolé. **Ce sont ce qu’on appelle des Sombrals. Des créatures qui ne peuvent être vues que par ceux qui ont déjà assisté à la mort de quelqu’un.** »

Le visage d’Harry s’assombrit aussitôt et Albus ne put s’empêcher de se demander qui le jeune homme avait pu voir mourir pour que la blessure soit aussi fraiche…

* * *

* * *

«** Tu as quel âge ?**

**-Tu es vraiment Dumbledore ?**

**-Comment t’as fait pour voyager dans le futur ?**

**-C’était comment le passé ?**

**-Est-ce que tu peux lire dans les pensées du vrai Dumbledore ?**

**-Comment ça se fait que tu aies pris une photo avec Grindelwald ?**

**-Est-ce que tu vas le renvoyer en prison, comme la dernière fois ?**

**-Tu pourras me donner des cours particuliers de métamorphose ? J’ai jamais réussi à avoir la moyenne…**

**-Ca ressemble à quoi d’être une photo ?**

**-C’est vrai ce que dit la Gazette ? Tu fais parti d’un plan pour renverser le Ministre ?** »

Albus ferma les yeux et se caressa doucement le front, tentant d’endiguer sa migraine alors que les questions affluaient autour de lui. Depuis que le repas avait commencé, il était la cible de toutes les conversations, chacun voulant lui arracher quelque information et désirant apprendre à connaitre le fameux Dumbledore jeune. Il aurait aimé que Gellert soit à ces côtés pour l’aider à faire face, mais ce dernier boudait toujours, à quelques places de là, laissant seul Albus face à toute l’attention. A vrai dire, le nom de Grindelwald faisait suffisamment peur pour que personne n’ose lui adresser la parole. Le nom, ou alors l’air farouche qu’il affichait alors qu’il poignardait sa purée à coup de couteaux teigneux.

«** Laissez le tranquille, enfin !** s’exclama Hermione en essayant vainement d’user de son pouvoir de préfet pour calmer la situation. **Il ne peut pas répondre à toutes les questions.** »

Avec beaucoup d’efforts, elle parvint finalement à calmer les plus jeunes qui retournèrent à leur propre conversation, laissant enfin Albus tranquille.

«** Merci,** fit-il poliment.

**-C’est normal. Ça ne doit pas être facile, ce n’est pas la peine que tes propres camarades de Gryffondor rendent les choses plus difficiles encore.**

**-Je pense que ce n’est qu’une accalmie temporaire, mais c’est néanmoins appréciable.**

**-Ca se tassera, j’en suis certaine. Puis, en tant que cinquième année, nous avons tant à faire que je pense que les esprits seront très vite occupés à autre chose.**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Eh bien, les BUSE ! Ca va être une année difficile.** »

Ah, les BUSE. Albus se souvenait parfaitement du jour où il avait passé les siennes. Et ses ASPIC également. Optimal à chacune d’entre elles. Ca n’avait pas été un grand défi pour lui, d’autant plus qu’il avait eu un niveau de Septième Année dès sa Troisième Année. Aujourd’hui, il était encore plus détendu vis-à-vis des examens qu’il ne l’avait jamais été. Car, non seulement il était certain de les réussir, mais en plus il savait qu’ils ne représentaient rien. Comme si rater ses examens signifiait quoi que ce soit. Gellert en était l’exemple parfait. Il prouvait au monde qu’on pouvait être le plus brillant sorcier sans avoir à son actif la moindre ASPIC. Cependant, Hermione semblait déjà tendue et nerveuse à l’idée des futures épreuves, et Albus lui offrit un sourire qu’il essayait de rendre compatissant.

«** Je suis certain qu’on s’en sortira. Il n’y a aucune raison qu’on échoue davantage que les générations précédentes.**

**-Oui, ça doit être facile pour toi,** souffla Hermione. **Les gens disent que tu étais l’élève le plus brillant que Poudlard n’ait jamais vu. C’est vrai ?**

**-Je ne connais pas tous les élèves que Poudlard a vu. Mais c’est vrai qu’on le dit, oui… **»

Albus put voir une ride soucieuse barrer le front d’Hermione et il reconnut aussitôt cet air qui teintait son visage. C’était l’air des génies scolaires, abonnés aux premières places, qui voyaient en Albus une insulte vivante à leur réussite. Il était d’ailleurs prêt à parier qu’Hermione serait capable de tous les efforts pour essayer de conserver son rôle de première de la classe. Albus en était presque désolé pour elle…

Cependant, il se souvint que des choses plus importantes lui occupaient actuellement l’esprit.

«** L’autre… le professeur Dumbledore… Il nous a raconté un peu la situation, à Gellert et à moi-même, commença Albus en baissant la voix pour que nul autre qu’Hermione ne puisse l’entendre. Avec Voldemort. Il nous a dit qu’Harry était en sécurité à Poudlard.**

**-Relativement,** marmonna Hermione. **Chaque année, il arrive à s’attirer des ennuis et à se mettre dans les situations les plus dangereuses.**

**-Et l’année dernière aussi ? C’est pour ça qu’il a vu des Sombrals pour la première fois aujourd’hui ?**

**-Des sombrals ? Où ça ?**

**-Et donc ? L’année dernière ?**

**-Oui, pardon. Il y avait le tournoi des trois sorciers et Harry… Harry s’est trouvé mêlé à tout ça contre son gré. Au final… Au final Cédric, un garçon de Poufsouffle. Il est mort, tué par Tu-Sais-Qui. Sous les yeux d’Harry. C’était horrible.** »

La remarque laissa un moment Albus songeur. Quelque chose ne collait pas dans toute cette histoire.

« **Donc Voldemort est entré dans l’enceinte de Poudlard pour tuer ce Cédric ?**

**-Non. Un partisan de Tu-Sais-Qui était infiltré dans Poudlard et il a réussi à mettre en place toute une machination pour envoyer Harry à l’extérieur.**

**-Il a l’air particulièrement motivé à voir Harry mourir… Mais pourquoi ?**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Pourquoi Harry ? Pourquoi c’est si important de le voir lui mourir ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de particulier chez lui ?**

**-Eh bien, c’est le seul qui ait survécu au sortilège de mort. Et c’est lui qui a détruit le Seigneur des Ténèbres.**

**-Oui, quand il était bébé. J’ai lu ça. Mais pourquoi Voldemort a-t-il essayé de tuer un bébé ? Pourquoi lui en particulier.**

**-Je ne sais pas… Peut-être qu’il voulait tuer ses parents et qu’Harry était juste là au mauvais endroit.**

**-Mmh… **»

Albus ne répondit rien de plus. Il y avait quelque chose d’étrange dans cette histoire. Quelque chose qui clochait sans qu’Albus n’arrive à mettre le doigt dessus. Pourquoi Harry ? Pourquoi avait-il été visé, et pourquoi avait-il survécu ? Il sentait qu’il y avait quelques enjeux sous-jacents qui lui échappaient pour l’instant. Il avait tout de suite vu que Dumbledore n’avait pas été complètement honnête avec eux. D’ailleurs, il se demandait beaucoup, depuis sa rencontre avec lui, ce qui dans la vie avait pu le pousser à commencer à devenir aussi secret et aussi manipulateur. Il donnait l’impression de n’offrir que certains morceaux choisis de vérité et de jouer avec la vie des autres comme avec des pions d’un échiquier. Après tout, il avait menti à Schaklebolt sur la véritable histoire de cette photo mais l’avait quand même envoyé au Ministère pour sauver son alter-ego. Ensuite, il avait détourné la vérité devant les membres de l’Ordre lorsqu’il avait avancé que la présence des garçons à Poudlard serait positive pour la sécurité d’Harry. Certes, cela était vrai, mais Albus sentait très bien que la raison principale était qu’ils seraient ainsi proprement surveillés pour empêcher Gellert -et lui-même ? – de reprendre les mêmes voies que son vieil alter-ego. Tout cela présentait aux yeux d’Albus le portrait d’un Dumbledore habile dans ses manipulations et dans ses mensonges, qui dirigeaient ses soldats sur une toile d’araignée dont il savait très bien quels fils tirer pour obtenir quel effet.

Le repas s’acheva sur ces réflexions et les plats disparurent bientôt des tables pour laisser la place au discours du directeur. Cette tradition, au moins, n’avait pas changé. Mais Albus pouvait sentir une petite gêne face aux regards qui faisaient l’aller-retour entre lui et le vieil homme qui se dressait devant la salle silencieuse.

«** À présent que nous sommes tous occupés à digérer un autre de nos somptueux festins, je vous demande de m’accorder quelques instants d’attention afin que je puisse vous donner les traditionnelles recommandations de début d’année. Les nouveaux doivent savoir que la forêt située dans le parc est interdite d’accès – il ne serait d’ailleurs pas inutile que quelques-uns de nos plus anciens élèves s’en souviennent aussi.**

** Mr Rusard, le concierge, m’a demandé de vous rappeler, pour la quatre cent soixante-deuxième fois selon lui, que l’usage de la magie n’est pas autorisé dans les couloirs entre les heures de cours et que beaucoup d’autres choses sont également interdites, dont la liste complète est désormais affichée sur la porte de son bureau.**

** Il y a également une situation qui cette année doit être adressée. **»

Le silence se fit pesant dans la salle alors que toutes les attentions étaient tournées vers le discours du directeur. De toute évidence, tout l’auditoire attendait ce moment fatidique.

«** Pour ceux d’entre vous qui lisent les journaux d’information, cela n’est pas une surprise, mais je pense qu’il est néanmoins nécessaire d’adresser la situation de manière collégiale. En effet, il est vrai que cette année Poudlard accueillera deux nouveaux élèves de Cinquième Année en les personnes de Gellert Grindelwald et Albus Dumbledore. **»

Les murmures reprirent de plus belle, chacun commentant à son voisin ses pensées sur l’annonce.

« **La situation est en effet délicate, mais il ne tient qu’à vous de ne pas la rendre plus étrange qu’elle ne l’est déjà. Ces jeunes gens n’ayant aucune cause dans la situation de laquelle ils sont victimes, ils n’auront pas de réponses à apporter aux questions qui peuvent bien vous trotter en tête. Ainsi, je compte sur vous pour leur montrer toute l’étendue de l’hospitalité de Poudlard en vous montrant en tant qu’ami et allié plutôt qu’interrogateur dans une configuration qui n’est simple pour personne.** »

Dumbledore ménagea une pause dans son discours, et Albus put sentir que les regards qui se posaient sur lui avait changé. De craintifs et suspicieux, ils étaient devenus brillants de conviction et de sympathie. Au lieu de leur faire la morale, Dumbledore s’était contenté de charger les élèves d’une mission, celle d’accueillir voire protéger les deux nouveaux venus. En d’autres termes, avec quels mots seulement, Dumbledore avait réussi à changer l’état d’esprit de pratiquement toute la table des Gryffondors en créant un sentiment de communauté fort. Albus pouvait sentir sans le voir le mécontentement de Gellert mais au moins, on allait désormais leur épargner une bonne partie des questions.

« **Nous aurons cette année deux nouveaux enseignants !** reprit Dumbledore comme s’il venait d’annoncer la météo de demain. **Je suis particulièrement heureux d’accueillir à nouveau parmi nous le professeur Gobe-Planche qui assurera les cours de soins aux créatures magiques. J’ai également le plaisir de vous présenter le professeur Ombrage qui enseignera la défense contre les forces du Mal.**

** Les essais pour la constitution des équipes de Quidditch de chacune des quatre maisons auront lieu le...**

**-Hum hum. **»

Le directeur s’interrompit et Albus concentra toute son attention sur la petite femme au visage de crapaud qui avait interrompu son alter ego.

«** Merci, cher directeur, pour ces aimables paroles de bienvenue. **»

La femme avait une horrible voix de petite fille qui hérissa le poil d’Albus. Il ne connaissait pas cette personne mais, déjà, il était certain qu’il n’allait pas du tout l’apprécier. Pourtant, éduqué comme il était, il ne laissa rien paraitre et continua à afficher un air d’écoute polie.

«** Je dois dire que c’est un grand plaisir de revenir à Poudlard et de voir tous ces joyeux petits visages levés vers moi ! J’ai hâte de vous connaître tous et je suis sûre que nous deviendrons vite de très bons amis ! **»

Plus elle avançait dans son discours, plus il paraissait évident qu’elle se trompait. Albus n’était pas du genre à avoir beaucoup d’amis, et il était certain qu’il ne compterait jamais cette femme parmi sa liste déjà si restreinte. Cependant, cette infantilisation excessive de l’auditoire, cette attitude fausse et minutieuse, cela donnait assez le ton sur le genre de personne que pouvait être cette Ombrage. Albus jeta un coup d’œil à Gellert et il put voir que ce dernier était légèrement penché en avant et fixait d’un air fasciné la petite femme. Lui qui adorait démonter les procédés de manipulation dans les discours devait actuellement être au paroxysme de la joie…

«** Le ministère de la Magie a toujours accordé une importance primordiale à l’éducation des jeunes sorcières et des jeunes sorciers. Les quelques dons que vous avez pu recevoir à votre naissance ne se révéleraient pas d’une très grande utilité si une instruction attentive ne se chargeait de les cultiver et de les affiner. L’ancien savoir dont la communauté des sorciers est l’unique dépositaire doit être transmis aux nouvelles générations, si nous ne voulons pas qu’il se perde à jamais. Le trésor de la connaissance magique amassé par nos ancêtres doit être conservé, enrichi, bonifié, par ceux qui sont appelés à la noble mission de l’enseignement.**

** Chaque directeur, chaque directrice de Poudlard a apporté quelque chose de nouveau en accomplissant la lourde tâche de gouverner cette école historique et c’est ainsi qu’il doit en être car l’absence de progrès signifie la stagnation puis le déclin. Mais le progrès pour le progrès ne doit pas être encouragé pour autant, car nos traditions éprouvées par le temps n’ont souvent nul besoin d’être modifiées. Un équilibre entre l’ancien et le nouveau, entre la pérennité et le changement, entre la tradition et l’innovation doit être trouvé et il sera notre charge de le conserver ensemble.**

** Car certains changements seront pour le mieux alors que d’autres, à l’épreuve du temps, apparaîtront comme des erreurs de jugement. De même, certaines coutumes anciennes seront conservées à juste titre tandis que d’autres, usées et démodées, devront être abandonnées. Aussi, n’hésitons pas à entrer dans une ère nouvelle d’ouverture, d’efficacité, de responsabilité, avec la volonté de préserver ce qui doit être préservé, d’améliorer ce qui doit être amélioré, et de tailler dans le vif chaque fois que nous serons confrontés à des pratiques dont l’interdiction s’impose.** »

Gellert était à présent si penché en avant qu’il commençait à empiéter sur l’espace vital de son voisin. Avec Hermione et Albus, il avait l’air d’être le seul à avoir prêté la moindre attention au discours. Mais là où Hermione n’affichait que mépris et révulsion face aux paroles d’Ombrage, Gellert semblait émerveillé. Albus le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu’il n’était aucunement d’accord avec l’idée que le Ministère puisse s’immiscer ainsi et se faire le censeur des savoirs – ce qui était en mots simples le sujet du discours – mais de toute évidence la tenue d’un tel discours, ici, dans la grande salle de l’une des écoles sorcières les plus connues au monde, l’exaltait. Ou plutôt, ce devait être le spectacle qu’offrait l’auditoire passif, qui recevait ces paroles sans rien y comprendre. Voir la facilité avec laquelle un tel discours pouvait se faire applaudir devait passionner Gellert. Albus voyait très bien les rouages mentaux s’agiter derrière ces yeux vairons et il devinait que Gellert s’imaginait sans mal à la place d’Ombrage, excitant de ces mots cet auditoire si aisément manipulable.

Après cela, la soirée s’acheva rapidement, et ce fut le branle-bas de combat pour réussir à s’extirper de la Grande Salle pour rejoindre les différentes Salles Communes. Albus avait fréquenté ce château pendant sept ans et était en mesure d’y naviguer les yeux fermés. Il aurait d’ailleurs aimé pouvoir faire visiter à Gellert tous ces lieux qui avaient accueillis son enfance, mais la silhouette de son amant disparut rapidement dans la foule. Visiblement, Gellert lui en voulait encore. Ce fut donc abattu que Dumbledore se leva, ignorant les visages qui le détaillaient toujours, et se dirigea d’un pas lourd vers le septième étage. Il se faufila derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame en suivant un élève plus âgé qui avait l’air d’avoir le mot de passe et traversa cette Salle Commune qu’il connaissait si bien sans un regard pour personne. Epuisé de l’attention dont il était l’objet, il ne s’attarda aucunement et se contenta de monter quatre à quatre les marches jusqu’à arriver devant le dortoir des Cinquième Année. Il poussa la porte pour apercevoir que le lieu était déjà habité par deux garçons.

L’un d’eux, qui était jusqu’à présent occupé à accrocher au mur des affiches d’un sport moldu qu’Albus reconnaissait comme étant du football, se précipita vers lui, enthousiaste.

«** Ah ! C’est donc toi, Dumbledore. Moi, c’est Dean Thomas. Et lui, c’est Seamus Finnigan. Ravis de te rencontrer ! **»

Albus lui rendit son salut avec un sourire crispé mais il n’avait aucune envie d’entamer la moindre conversation. Pourtant, cela ne devait pas être l’opinion de Thomas sur le sujet.

«** C’est fou, quand même ! Partager son dortoir avec Albus Dumbledore !! Tu pourras nous aider pour les devoirs ? Il parait que tu as eu Optimal à toutes tes BUSE.** »

Albus eut un sourire forcé et jeta un coup d’œil à la ronde. Il savait évidemment à quoi ressemblait les dortoirs de Gryffondor, mais il leur avait déjà dit au revoir et ne s’attendait pas à les retrouver à nouveau.

«** Ton lit est là !** l’informa Dean. **On t’a donné le lit à côté de Grindelwald, parce que… **»

Il ne finit pas mais l’inquiétude audible dans sa voix parlait pour lui. Le dénommé Seamus, quant à lui, n’avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche et une attitude de défi et de méfiance assombrissait ses traits.

«** Je comprends.** »

Albus ne se sentait pas la force de faire la moindre remarque et alla simplement s’asseoir sur son lit. La journée avait été des plus longues et il était tant qu’elle prenne fin. Il prit néanmoins le temps de vider sa valise et de ranger ses affaires. Cependant, la paix délicate qui s’était installée fut interrompu par l’arrivée de Neville et d’Harry qui était visiblement d’une humeur maussade.

La discussion commença avec légèreté mais dégénéra rapidement.

«** Ma mère ne voulait pas que je revienne.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Elle ne voulait pas que je revienne à Poudlard.** »

La phrase de Seamus résonna un moment dans le silence de la pièce. Albus commençait à comprendre l’air furieux de Seamus. Et il maudit Harry pour poser la question quand la réponse était aussi évidente.

«** Mais… Pourquoi ?**

**-Eh bien j’imagine que c’est à cause de toi. **»

Évidemment.

«** Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?**

**-Eh bien, elle… euh… enfin, ce n’est pas seulement toi, c’est aussi Dumbledore. **»

Albus se redressa à ces mots. Il commençait à être particulièrement agacé du fait qu’on se croit en droit d’utiliser ce nom de famille comme s’il ne lui appartenait pas.

« **Elle croit ce qui est écrit dans La Gazette du sorcier, c’est ça ?** demanda Harry. **Elle pense que je suis un menteur et que Dumbledore complote pour renverser le Ministère, c’est ça.**

**-Ouais, quelque chose dans ce goût-là. **»

L’ambiance dans la pièce se tendit et Harry se détourna de la conversation pour se mettre en pyjama à coup de grands gestes furieux. Mais Albus n’en avait pas fini.

«** Tu te trompes, sur mon compte,** affirma-t-il d’une voix sereine qui ne reflétait en rien son bouillonnement intérieur. **Je n’ai jamais été avide de pouvoir.**

**-Toi, peut-être pas. Mais lui, je veux dire le directeur, tu ne le connais pas. Enfin, je veux dire, pas vraiment.**

**-Et ta mère le connait davantage ?**

**-Ne parle pas de ta mère.**

**-C’est toi qui a démarré le sujet de conversation. Tu me dis que ta mère nous prend pour de vulgaires comploteurs avides de pouvoir. Il me semble normal d’avoir un droit de réponse.**

**-Tu n’étais pas là, l’année dernière. Qu’est-ce que tu en sais ?**

**-Il me semble évident qu’il n’y a qu’une personne intellectuellement limitée pour croire que si j’avais voulu le pouvoir, je ne l’aurais pas eu.**

**-C’est ma mère que tu traites comme ça ?!**

**-C’est ce qu’elle me semble être.** »

C’était inutilement agressif, mais Albus commençait à en avoir marre que tous se croient ainsi en droit de le connaitre, de juger ses actions et d’autant plus de les critiquer. En l’espace d’un mois, il était passé du jeune prodige que tout le monde acclame au vieux fou assoiffé de pouvoir. Il n’avait pas fait autant d’effort pour sortir de l’ombre de son père si c’était pour se précipiter dans celle de son alter-ego. Il avait tant fait pour être admiré et respecté et telle était sa récompense ?

Seamus, pour sa part, n’avait de toute évidence pas bien accueilli les propos sur sa mère et serra les poings si forts qu’Albus crut qu’il allait lui sauter dessus. Il glissa sa main dans sa poche pour saisir sa baguette, et les choses auraient surement dégénérées si Ron n’était pas entré à ce moment-là.

«** Qu’est-ce qui se passe, ici ?**

**-Dumbledore a insulté ma mère.**

**-Je n’ai fait qu’établir un fait. Quelqu’un qui croit réellement ce que peut écrire la Gazette du Sorcier est forcément foncièrement idiot.** »

Seamus faillit sauter à la gorge d’Albus mais Ron s’interposa physiquement entre eux. De toute évidence, il commençait à comprendre comment la situation était devenue ce qu’elle est, et le fait qu’Harry fusillait Seamus d’un œil noir depuis son lit, ne faisait rien pour aider.

«** Seamus, calme-toi !** s’exclama Ron.** Ne soit pas idiot, enfin !**

**-Moi ? Idiot ? Alors, tu vas me dire que tu les crois, peut-être. A propos de Voldemort, et du fait qu’ils n’y sont pour rien dans leur apparition. **»

Et Seamus désigna Albus d’un signe de tête. Ce dernier commençait à sentir une haine froide et grinçante au fond de sa poitrine.

«** Je les crois, oui !** fit Ron. »

Seamus eut l’air un instant abasourdi, puis finalement jeta un regard venimeux à l’assemblé autour de lui.

«** C’est ça, ouais. Faites comme si vous ne vous disiez pas exactement la même chose que moi !**

**-Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?** demanda Albus.

**-Ouais, qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?** ajouta Ron, assez inutilement. »

Seamus les regarda l’un et l’autre avec mépris et finalement explosa.

« **Comment il a pu revenir avec Grindelwald, hein ? Ces deux-là se connaissaient ?! Tout le monde fait genre, Dumbledore est un héros parce qu’il a battu Grindelwald. Mais personne ne parle du fait qu’ils se sont connus ! Qu’ils ont grandis dans le même village !**

**-Grindelwald n’a pas grandi dans mon village.**

**-C’est ça, ouais ! C’est ce que vous répétez, mais tout le monde sait que la vérité est ailleurs.**

**-Oh,** fit Albus en imitant un calme exemplaire. **Et où se trouve-t-elle alors, la vérité ?**

**-T’es un traitre ! Voilà ce que tu es ! Tu as connu Grindelwald ! Tu es ami avec un monstre !! Ce fou dangereux !** »

Albus n’eut pas besoin de sortir sa baguette. Pris par son élan, il tendit sa main devant lui et anima les rideaux du lit derrière Seamus. Ces derniers s’enroulèrent en une fraction de seconde autour de lui, l’enserrant sans difficulté et le bâillonnant pas la même occasion. Bientôt, Seamus se trouva à pendre ridiculement au bout des rideaux de son propre lit à baldaquin.

«** Si j’étais toi,** fit Albus d’une voix glaciale, **je choisirais plus sagement mes ennemis, et j’éviterais surtout de m’en prendre à ceux capable de me ridiculiser d’un claquement de doigt.** »

Il savait qu’il était idiot de réagir ainsi, qu’il ne faisait que donner raison à Seamus. Mais il ne pouvait se retenir. Il ne supportait pas qu’on puisse insulter Gellert devant lui. Et il était temps que le mot circule. Que tout le monde sache que quiconque s’en prendrait à Gellert devrait répondre de ses actes face à lui.

«** Albus, laisse le partir.** »

Ce ne fut qu’alors qu’Albus réalisa l’attention dont il était sujet. Tous le regardaient bouche bée face à cet éclat de pure magie. Mais Albus était trop furieux contre ce Seamus et contre lui-même pour amorcer une désescalade de la situation.

Il ferma d’un geste sa valise dans un grand bruit avant de se diriger vers la sortie, claquant des doigts au dernier moment pour libérer Seamus. Il descendit à toutes vitesses les marches et se réfugia dans la Salle Commune bondée. Il s’assit sur le fauteuil le plus à l’écart, qui faisait face à la fenêtre et à la grande masse noire que formait le lac dans la nuit, et il entreprit de retrouver son calme. Comment avait-il pu agir aussi bêtement ?

Il était habitué à avoir plus de contrôle sur lui. Il était même la définition du contrôle. Depuis sa première année, face aux moqueries et aux harcèlements, jusqu’à sa dernière année où il était devenu l’exemple parfait du préfet-en-chef studieux et populaire, il avait laissé le contrôle régir sa vie. A l’époque, on aurait pu insulter son père de meurtrier juste devant lui et il n’aurait pas réagi de la moindre façon. Et là, il avait suffi d’un idiot claironnant une stupidité pour qu’Albus lui jette un sort.

Tout était la faute de Gellert. Depuis qu’il était entré dans sa vie, chacun de ses repères avaient été bouleversés. Quand avant il était calme et réfléchi, à présent il trouvait une étrange beauté à la passion. Quand avant le mal et le bien se dessinaient en couleurs monochromes dans son esprit, aujourd’hui, les limites se floutaient dangereusement. Alors que toute sa vie il avait vu sa magie telle une dangereuse compagne dont il fallait se méfier, Gellert lui avait appris comment s’en abreuver et quel plaisir on pouvait avoir à se laisser submerger. Un mois avec Gellert. Un mois avec Gellert était tout ce qui lui avait fallu pour qu’il passe du bastion de la tempérance à un individu à peine capable de se contrôler quand on en venait à insulter un proche.

Il se maudit longuement et il maudit longuement Gellert, mais il finit par se perdre dans la contemplation du ciel étoilé qui s’offrait entièrement nu à lui, si bien qu’il ne remarqua pas la Salle Commune se vider. Il sursauta donc violemment lorsqu’il sentit une main sur son épaule. Faisant volte-face, il rencontra le visage soucieux de Gellert.

«** Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**-Tu ne me fais plus la tête, toi ?** »

Gellert eut un léger rictus entre l’amusement et l’irritation et s’assit sur l’accoudoir du fauteuil. Albus vérifia que personne n’était là pour les voir et il finit par soupirer.

«** Je suis désolé, pour tout à l’heure. Ecoute… ce n’est pas parce que c’est toi. Je suis juste… Je ne suis pas prêt à assumer ce genre de relation pour l’instant.**

**-Tu veux dire une relation homosexuelle. **»

Bien souvent, Albus détestait la franchise directe de Gellert et cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception.

«** Ne dis pas ça comme si ça faisait de moi une horrible personne. C’est facile pour toi…**

**-En quoi c’est facile ?**

**-C’est facile parce que toi, si tu veux, tu peux très bien aller voir des filles. Tu pourrais rentrer dans le moule quand tu veux. Moi, ce n’est pas le cas. Je serais toujours comme ça. Je ne pourrais jamais être normal. Je veux dire, comme les autres garçons. Et puis, on n’est pas pareil. Tu es… toi, et moi, non.**

**-Qu’est-ce que c’est sensé vouloir dire ?**

**-Tu as cette capacité à te repaitre du mépris, de la haine. Pour toi, ça ne fait que prouver que tu es meilleur et différent. Moi, ce genre de choses me détruit.**

**-Il faudra bien se faire des ennemis si on veut changer le monde, Albus.**

**-Oui, pour changer le monde, je veux bien. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi crier notre relation au monde fera du bien à qui que ce soit.**

**-Ca fera du bien à tous ceux qui sont dans l’ombre.**

**-Mais je m’en fiche, d’eux. Chacun ses problèmes. Je… Je ne sais pas comment t’expliquer, Gellert. J’ai juste… J’ai juste trop peur.** »

Gellert prit une profonde inspiration mais le rictus mauvais disparut de son visage. Il n’était pas d’accord, mais il était évident qu’il comprenait.

« **Cependant…** reprit Albus. **Je n’ai aucun mal à assumer notre amitié. A vrai dire, j’aurais bien du mal à ne pas le faire.**

**-Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

**-Je ne dis pas que c’est vrai… mais il est éventuellement possible que j’ai jeté un sort à l’un de nos camarades parce qu’il a été un peu mal poli à ton égard.** »

Gellert éclata d’un rire sincère, visiblement tout conflit oublié.

«** Si j’avais su que tu étais là pour défendre mon honneur, je me serais jeté dans plus de conflits.**

**-Ce n’est pas drôle, Gellert !**

**-Si, c’est très drôle ! Je t’imagine déjà courir partout dans Poudlard pour dénicher tous ceux qui osent dire du mal sur moi et les poursuivre avec tes sorts.**

**-Ca serait une bonne occupation. On risque de s’ennuyer cette année.**

**-Pas forcément…**

**-Comment ça ? Tu vas réviser pour tes BUSE, toi ?**

**-Non, mais j’ai parlé à deux trois Serpentard…**

**-Ne leur parle pas, ils ont surement de mauvaises intentions.**

**-Je croyais que tu étais contre les préjugés.** »

Albus maugréa pour lui-même mais laissa Gellert continuer.

«** Bref, j’ai discuté avec deux trois élèves… et je crois que j’ai quelques partisans parmi les élèves…**

**-Et qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire, avec ça ?**

**-Eh bien, monter une armée, bien sûr.** »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour cette fois. Un chapitre court où il ne se passe pas grand chose de neuf (c'est pour ça que je ne vous ai pas fait attendre avant de le poster) mais c'était important de passer par là pour mettre en route l'histoire.  
J'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié ! <3


	6. Chapitre 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

Le Professeur Dumbledore soupira longuement.

Il savait qu’accueillir ses erreurs du passé à Poudlard engendrerait son lot de difficultés. Mais demander plus de vingt-quatre heures de paisibilité était-ce trop crédule et optimiste de sa part ? Ce n’était même pas encore la fin de la première journée de cours, et déjà le professeur McGonagall avait demandé à ce qu’il convoque les deux nouveaux pour les recadrer. C’était le lundi soir, et son jeune alter-ego et Gellert, l’un ennuyé l’autre satisfait, étaient assis de l’autre côté du bureau, visiblement peu inquiétés par la convocation. Minerva, quant à elle, l’air sévère, était assise à côté d’eux et les couvait d’un regard désapprobateur.

« **Je peux savoir ce qui justifiait un rendez-vous si urgent dès le premier jour d’école ? **»

Dumbledore posait la question, mais il connaissait bien évidemment la réponse. Il savait à peu près tout ce qui se passait au sein de son école, et il portait évidemment une attention particulière aux deux élèves assis devant lui.

« **Ces deux jeunes gens n’ont pas tardé à se faire remarquer,** souligna McGonagall sans quitter les fautifs des yeux.** Monsieur Dumbledore… je veux dire… pas vous, Albus… mais…**

**-Je vous comprends, Minerva,** indiqua Dumbledore l’ainé.

**-Monsieur Dumbledore s’est disputé hier soir avec l’un de ses camarades de dortoir et est allé jusqu’à utiliser la magie pour attaquer Monsieur Finnigan.** »

Le vieux directeur fixa longuement le jeune homme en question et il remarqua qu’Albus eut le bon gout de paraître honteux. Ce genre de comportement n’était absolument pas caractéristique du jeune homme. Dumbledore se souvenait qu’adolescent, il avait été particulièrement sérieux et docile, l’obéissance et le calme lui étant toujours venus naturellement. Jamais alors ne lui serait venue l’idée d’aller contre le règlement de Poudlard, encore moins si c’était pour faire preuve de violence envers l’un de ses camarades.

Mais Dumbledore se souvenait aussi que, même si rien n’y paraissait, le jeune homme était encore face à un deuil qu’il n’avait pas encore pris le temps d’accepter. Cela faisait à peine deux mois que son jeune alter-ego avait tragiquement et violement perdu sa mère, que sa sœur avait tuée sous ses yeux. Devoir assister à cela, devoir mettre en scène un accident domestique, devoir enfermer au fond de lui sa peine pour s’occuper de son frère et de sa sœur, tout cela avait été d’une grande violence pour le jeune homme, même si lui-même ne s’en rendait pour l’instant pas compte. Il n’y avait donc rien d’étonnant à ces excès d’agressivité. Surtout que le directeur imaginait très bien que la cause du conflit entre les deux élèves devait avoir quelque chose à voir avec Grindelwald, et le vieil homme pouvait évidemment comprendre que ce sujet ne pouvait pas être abordé impunément en présence d’Albus.

« **Quant à Monsieur Grindelwald,** reprit McGonagall, **sur les quatre leçons qu’il a reçues aujourd’hui, trois professeurs lui ont donné une retenue. Et le dernier professeur, s’il s’est abstenu, c’est uniquement parce que Monsieur Grindelwald n’a pas même pris la peine d’aller en cours.**

**-C’était la Divination. Qu’est-ce que la professeure pourrait bien m’apprendre ? J’ai plus de visions en une semaine qu’elle en toute une vie…**

**-Je ne vous apprends pas,** coupa McGonagall sans regarder Gellert, **que le motif des retenues était lié, en majeure partie, à l’insolence dont faisait preuve Monsieur Grindelwald à l’encontre du corps enseignant.**

**-C’est ma manière d’opposer mon avis citoyen. Je suis contre la hiérarchisation verticale de la transmission des savoirs. Je ne reconnais pas la supériorité professorale.** »

Ces mots auraient pu être parfaitement compréhensibles s’ils n’avaient pas été dit avec un rictus insolent sur les lèvres. Il était évident que Gellert était davantage dans le jeu que dans l’engagement politique. Il essayait ses limites, voyait jusqu’où il pouvait aller. Dumbledore s’attendait à ce genre de comportement. Il connaissait Grindelwald peut-être mieux que Grindelwald lui-même. Et dans les lettres qu’ils s’envoyaient régulièrement depuis que son ancien ami était enfermé à Nurmengard, ils avaient beaucoup parlé de leurs travers de jeunesse, Gellert lui-même avait souligné que, jeune alors, il avait cette fâcheuse tendance à se servir de son grand don d’éloquence pour des actions moins nobles que celles qu’il prétendait servir. A savoir pour son propre amusement ou pour le plaisir d’asseoir son ascendance sur son auditoire.

En tant que directeur, il était du devoir de Dumbledore de corriger ce genre de comportement, mais il savait très bien qu’il ne fallait pas qu’il s’aliène Gellert. Il savait que, si ses plans se déroulaient comme prévu, viendrait un jour où il aurait besoin de la confiance et des confidences du jeune homme. C’est pourquoi il se contenta de s’adosser un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

« **Merci, Minerva. Je vais prendre la suite.** »

Minerva eut l’air étonnée d’être ainsi écartée de la situation, mais elle comprit rapidement et, après un dernier regard aux fautifs, s’excusa et quitta le bureau.

Un silence pesant s’installa durant lequel Dumbledore détaillait les deux élèves face à lui. Il était évident que ces derniers étaient moins fiers sous son regard scrutateur et imperturbable. Finalement, le directeur décida de concentrer son attention vers celui des deux qui avait l’air le moins désolé.

« **Je sais que provoquer fait partie de ta nature, Gellert, mais qu’espères-tu obtenir ainsi ?**

**-Ce n’est pas parce que j’ai accepté de venir à Poudlard que je vais jouer le petit élève modèle. Surtout quand il s’agit de faire de la lèche à une idiote qui utilise injustement son pouvoir pour harceler un élève.**

**-Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé exactement ?**

**-C’est cette Ombrage !** s’indigna Gellert. **Devine ce qu’elle nous sort. Que Voldemort n’est pas revenu, évidemment. On pouvait se douter. Mais après elle s’en est prise à Potter, l’humiliant devant tout le monde, le traitant de menteur.**

**-Et… ?**

**-Et je lui ai dit qu’elle était un plus gros fléau pour le monde des sorciers qu’un mage noir ressuscité fou dangereux. Ce a quoi elle m’a dit que je devais m’y connaitre en mage noir.**

**-Et… ?**

**-Et j’ai peut-être ou peut-être pas dit que si j’étais le mage noir qu’elle pensait que j’étais, il me faudrait un claquement de doigt pour faire disparaitre les censeurs comme elle de la surface de la terre.** »

Dumbledore passa un doigt le long de son nez aquilin, accueillant la nouvelle. Voilà qui n’arrangeait pas ses affaires avec sa relation conflictuelle avec le Ministère. Il y avait fort à parier que Fudge était déjà au courant de cette sortie de route qui viendra rapidement s’ajouter à la longue liste qu’il tenait déjà de toutes ses raisons de se méfier du vieux directeur.

« **Je ne vois pas ce que cela peut bien t’apporter, Gellert.**

**-Rien. Rien à part que maintenant, Potter me mange dans la main.**

**-Vraiment ?** demanda Albus.

-**Pas exactement, mais ça viendra. Dans quelques semaines, il remarquera qu’il peut avoir confiance en moi, bien plus qu’en ses amis.**

**-Je ne veux pas que tu t’interposes entre Harry et ses amis, souligna Dumbledore avec autorité.**

**-Ce sera l’ordre naturel des choses. Il est évident que Potter n’évolue plus dans le même monde que ses deux sidekicks, et comme tu ne sembles pas vouloir lui adresser la parole, il faudra bien que quelqu’un le guide à travers cette future guerre qui s’annonce.**

**-Et ce ne sera pas toi. **»

Dumbledore savait depuis le début que laisser Harry en compagnie de Gellert était dangereux. A vrai dire, laisser n’importe qui en compagnie de Gellert était dangereux. Le jeune homme avait cette capacité de retourner les esprits et les cœurs. Mais Dumbledore avait confiance en Harry et il pensait qu’il avait un cœur suffisamment pur pour rester imperturbable à l’influence de Gellert. Il avait hâte de voir si l’année allait lui donner raison.

Gellert ne répondit pas, ce qui était le summum de la soumission dont il était capable. Et finalement, Dumbledore crut bon de mettre fin à l’entretien. Il aurait pu avoir des choses à dire. Comme par exemple le fait que Gellert avait commencé à approcher certaines personnes un peu trop suspicieusement, ou qu’il savait que le jeune homme s’était infiltré discrètement dans la réserve la nuit dernière. Mais il ne pensait pas que quoi que ce soit de bon puisse être accompli avec une confrontation ouverte. Non, Gellert nécessitait plus de finesse. Il trouverait le bon moment pour lui parler, mais ce n’était pas aujourd’hui.

« **Bien, je pense que c’est tout pour ce soir.**

**-Quoi ?** s’étonna Gellert. **Pas de leçon de morale ?**

**-Cela s’avèrerait-il utile de quelque manière que ce soit ?**

**-Non… mais d’habitude ça n’empêche pas les gens d’essayer. Mais je suppose que ça prouve, encore une fois, que tu es plus intelligent que _les gens_.**

**-Merci, cela me touche. Maintenant, Gellert, j’aimerais bien m’entretenir avec Albus en privé, si cela ne te dérange pas.** »

Aussitôt, Gellert perdit son sourire. Dumbledore pouvait voir dans ses yeux sa méfiance et son mécontentement. Il n’aimait rien moins qu’être mis à l’écart, surtout quand cela concernait Albus. Il devait surement s’imaginer mille scénarios dans lesquels il se faisait léser de quelque façon que ce soit.

« **Pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que j’ai des choses à évoquer qui ne concerne que lui.**

**-Gellert peut rester,** fit simplement Albus en haussant les épaules.

-**Je crains de devoir insister.**

**-De toute façon, Albus me racontera tout !** s’exclama Gellert avec hargne.** Il n’a aucun secret pour moi.**

**-Alors aucune raison de s’inquiéter n’est-ce pas ?** »

Gellert eut l’air d’hésiter, et pendant un moment, il crut qu’il allait refuser tout net. Finalement, il se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la porte mais Dumbledore le coupa une dernière fois.

« **Et, Gellert, je comprends que tu ne puisses pas supporter l’école, mais s’il te plait, ne menace plus de mort qui que ce soit. Cela me détruirait de te voir renvoyer à Nurmengard.** »

Gellert s’arrêta dans l’embrasure de la porte, fixant le vieux directeur quelques instants. Il ne dût voir que de la sincérité dans ces yeux âgés et usés. Il finit par hausser les épaules et il quitta le bureau.

«** Vous n’auriez pas dû l’aliéner comme ça,** fit aussitôt Albus. **C’est vrai ce qu’il a dit. Je n’ai pas de secret pour lui. En lui demandant à sortir, vous n’avez fait que lui donner des raisons de se méfier.**

**-Par amour pour lui, tu as été jusqu’à commettre un acte de magie noire sans précédent, il est plus que temps qu’il arrête de se méfier de toi. Par ailleurs, ce que j’avais à dire ne concerner que toi.**

**-Et qu’est-ce que c’est ?** »

Albus recula dans son fauteuil et jaugea longuement du regard son alter-ego. Ce dernier, avec ses boucles brunes tombant sagement sur son front, son regard limpide, et son uniforme soigneusement ajusté, était l’image même de l’élève studieux et sans histoire. Pourtant, Dumbledore pouvait voir la froideur derrière son regard, et il savait d’expérience qu’Albus en était certes coupable, mais bien davantage victime.

« **Je voulais te poser une question à laquelle j’espère une réponse honnête.** »

Dumbledore ménagea un temps durant lequel il détailla le visage attentif de son alter-ego avant de finalement se lancer.

« **Comment vas-tu ?** »

Albus fut sincèrement surpris. Il était évident qu’il s’attendait à une question dramatique puisqu’elle avait nécessité de faire sortir Gellert.

« **Euh… ça va.**

**-Il s’est passé beaucoup de chose, ces derniers temps, pour toi. Pas seulement depuis votre arrivée à cette époque, mais depuis le début de l’été. Tout à changer si vite, et c’est naturel que tu te sentes perdu ou dépassé.**

**-Je ne suis jamais dépassé !** s’exclama machinalement Albus. »

Dumbledore pouvait reconnaitre là la marque de Gellert et de cette confiance qu’il avait insufflée en un jeune Albus influençable. Mais si elle paraissait positive en théorie, Dumbledore savait bien que rien ne pouvait être moins vrai. Dans sa jeunesse, Gellert l’avait convaincu que, sous prétexte qu’il était intelligent, il ne pouvait jamais être faible. Cela l’avait toujours incité à cacher ses peurs et ses peines pour toujours paraitre à la hauteur. Et il se doutait qu’il faudrait plus d’une simple conversation pour convaincre son jeune alter-ego de s’ouvrir un peu. Mais ce n’était pas pour autant qu’il ne pouvait pas essayer.

« **Ce qui s’est passé cet été, avec ta mère, il faut que tu en parles à quelqu’un Albus.** »

Ce dernier baissa les yeux. Le vieux directeur pouvait voir et reconnaitre dans ce regard ce qui passait par la tête du jeune homme. Albus ne voulait pas y penser. Tant qu’il n’y pensait pas, ça restait dans un coin de son esprit sans en perturber le fonctionnement. Mais il devait avoir l’impression qu’à la seconde où il commencerait à trop s’attarder dessus, cette masse noire et douloureuse s’agrandirait, se déploierait et dévorerait tout sur son passage.

« **Gellert t’écoutera. Il pourra comprendre que…**

**-Non !** fit fermement Albus. **Je ne veux pas lui en parler. Ca ne l’intéresserait pas.** »

Dumbledore se tût un instant. Lui-même, malgré son siècle d’expérience, n’était pas sûr du bien que Gellert pourrait apporter à la situation.

« **Alors peut-être à quelqu’un de moins important.**

**-Qui ? Je n’ai plus personne. J’ai appris par hasard il y a deux jours que Nicolas et Pernelle étaient morts. Et puis, même s’il y en a qui sont toujours vivants, ce sont tes amis, pas les miens.**

**-Ici, à Poudlard, il y a des gens qui sont près à t’aider.** »

Albus ne répondit rien. Il n’avait pas l’air de croire ces paroles et il se contentait de détailler ses mains sans lever les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Dumbledore. Ce dernier soupira. Ce genre de plaie prendra du temps à guérir, il le savait. Dans sa vie, il lui avait fallu plusieurs années pour ne serait-ce que comprendre qu’il était blessé à cet endroit-là. Mais il espérait néanmoins pouvoir aider son alter-ego. Faire les choses bien pour eux.

« **Bien. Je ne vais pas t’embêter plus longtemps,** soupira-t-il finalement. **Mais saches une chose, il viendra le jour où tu auras besoin d’amis. Eux-seuls se tiendront à tes côtés jusqu’à la toute fin. Et il y a en l’amitié un pouvoir d’une grande valeur.**

**-Vous en avez, vous, des amis ?**

**-N’es-tu pas là pour réussir où j’ai échoué ?** »

* * *

* * *

Du point de vue de Harry, le début d’année se révéla particulièrement fastidieux.

Protégé du monde extérieur au Square Grimmauld, il n’avait pas réalisé à quel point le monde avait une sinistre opinion de lui. Que ce soit les regards noirs et les doigts pointés au milieu des foules anonymes, les Première Année qui le regardaient comme s’il allait se mettre subitement à dévorer l’un d’entre eux, ou le prorata de professeurs insupportables, plus important cette année que les précédentes. Que ce soit les moqueries de Rogue, les menaces de mort de Trelawney, ou les retenues incessantes et douloureuses d’Ombrage, la vie à Poudlard avait entièrement perdu cette douceur qu’Harry lui avait connu jusqu’à présent.

Par ailleurs, la présence des BUSE couvrait l’esprit des élèves d’une ombre informe et menaçante. Hermione était déjà sur les nerfs, à propos de tout sujet relevant de près ou de loin aux cours et aux futurs examens qui étaient censés définir le reste de leur existence. Harry, pour sa part, n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il pourrait bien faire après Poudlard. Le projet de Ron concernant la carrière d’Auror lui paraissait attirant, mais il n’arrivait absolument pas à se projeter aussi loin dans l’avenir.

Les examens n’étaient à eux seuls pas la seule explication à la tension qui sévissait au sein des Cinquième Année depuis la rentrée. Hormis les différents concernant Harry et son discours polémique sur Voldemort, les cours eux-mêmes avaient changé d’ambiance. La présence d’un certain Albus Dumbledore n’y était d’ailleurs pas pour rien. Non content d’avoir délogé Hermione de sa place de première de la classe, il fixait désormais un niveau si haut qu’il était difficile de le suivre. Il ne se passait pas un cours sans que Harry ne se retrouve face à sa colossale ignorance. Quelque soit la matière, Albus paraissait pouvoir rivaliser avec le professeur et les emmenait dans des discussions et des débats si pointus que le reste des élèves en était déboussolé. Ceci n’était d’ailleurs pas au gout d’Hermione qui avait pour la première fois de sa vie l’impression de ne pas être à la hauteur. Par conséquent, elle passait deux fois plus de temps que d’habitude à travailler et à réviser, la laissant dans un état d’irritation morose qui était difficilement supportable même pour ses deux meilleurs amis.

Cependant, le niveau scolaire de sa classe était bien le moindre des soucis de Harry. Ce dernier était en effet bien davantage préoccupé par Ombrage et ses retenus que par sa place au classement général. C’était de plus en plus difficile pour lui de se résoudre à aller dans le bureau de la Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal quand il savait ce qui l’y attendait. Heureusement, il n’était pas seul à devoir l’affronter. Hermione et Ron, inquiétés tous les deux par la position d’autorité d’Ombrage, n’osaient pas répondre grand-chose, mais ce n’était pas le cas de Gellert. Dès le premier cours, il avait pris sans la moindre hésitation la défense d’Harry face à Ombrage, l’insultant « d’incompétente suppôt du système » et de « censeur des droits inaliénables ». Personne n’avait réellement compris les insultes, mais ça avait été suffisant pour justifier une retenue, et Gellert s’était alors retrouvé dans la même situation qu’Harry, au grand soulagement de ce dernier.

Au cours de ces derniers jours, Harry s’était beaucoup rapproché de Gellert. Il ne le voyait pas tant comme un véritable ami, mais plutôt comme celui qui était en mesure de le comprendre quand Hermione et Ron ne le pouvaient pas. Il était en effet seul à voir à travers les excès de colère d’Harry, son sentiment d’abandon et ses craintes dévorantes au sujet de Voldemort. Parfois, les deux adolescents, pourtant si différents, passaient des heures à discuter, le soir tombé, dans la salle commune déserte, sur tout et sur n’importe quoi. Gellert avait une capacité certaine à comprendre l’autre et à offrir les mots qui avaient besoin d’être entendus.

A vrai dire, et à la surprise de tout le monde, Gellert fut rapidement très intégré parmi les élèves. Quand tout le monde, au début d’année, désirait rester proche d’Albus et loin de Gellert, aujourd’hui les choses avaient énormément changé. Albus apparaissait comme un élève froid et distant, d’une grande maturité qui était bien au-dessus des tumultes de la sociabilisation. Gellert, quant à lui, paraissait proche et abordable, profondément amical. Il était le garçon drôle et mystérieux au fond de la classe, qui répondait au professeur et brillait de son génie, sans jamais éclipser les autres. Il était celui qui repérait tout de suite quand quelque chose n’allait pas chez quelqu’un, et qui semblait en mesure d’apporter la solution miracle à n’importe quel problème.

L’un dans l’autre, les choses allaient mieux à Poudlard avec lui dans les parages. Harry en venait même à apprécier les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal en sachant qu’il allait certainement assister à l’un de ces fameux combats de volonté entre Ombrage et Gellert. Cela permettait à Harry de satisfaire un peu son besoin de violence et cette colère froide qui lui enserrait le cœur depuis cet été.

« **Tu devrais faire quelque chose à ce propos.** »

C’était Gellert qui lui avait dit cela, alors qu’ils avaient l’une de leurs discussions tardives, dans une Salle Commune absolument déserte à cette heure.

« **A propos de quoi ?** lui avait demandé Harry.

-**A propos de ta colère.**

**-Quelle colère ?!** s’était exclamé Harry, avec colère. »

Gellert s’était contenté de lui sourire, complétement indifférent à l’agressivité des paroles d’Harry.

« **Moi, ça ne me dérange pas. Je peux le comprendre. Après ce qui s’est passé l’année dernière. Après tout ce que tu as dû traverser, je peux comprendre que les tracas de la vie normale puissent t’énerver à ce point. Mais ce n’est pas sain, Harry. Premièrement, cela rend la tâche difficile à tes alliés de te montrer leurs soutiens et de demeurer de ton côté. Si tu continues de t’en prendre à eux comme ça, bientôt, même Ron et Hermione ne pourront plus te défendre. Deuxième, et écoute moi bien car c’est extrêmement important, il est évident que ton agressivité nouvelle est redirigée. Il faut que tu te poses la question et que tu trouves la véritable source de cette colère. Sinon, tu demeureras impuissant face à elle.** »

Harry n’avait rien écouté et l’avait renvoyé balader, ce qui n’avait pas eu particulièrement l’air d’offenser Gellert. Il s’était contenté de se retirer après une petite tape sur l’épaule d’Harry.

Harry n’était pas en colère pour rien. Il avait des raisons de l’être ! Hermione et Ron n’arrêtaient pas de se disputer, c’était à en devenir dingue ! Rogue se montrait encore plus injuste que d’habitude à son sujet. Ombrage ne faisait rien de moins que le torturer pendant ses retenues. Dumbledore l’ignorait. Oh, et oui, le monde entier le considérait comme un maudit menteur en manque d’attention !

Après, quand son cœur et son esprit étaient plus calme, Harry ne pouvait s’empêcher de se faire la remarque que Gellert était dans une situation similaire. Son monde entier avait été bouleversé. Voldemort voulait le tuer presqu’autant que Harry. Il assistait lui aussi aux retenus d’Ombrage. Et, si on ne le considérait pas comme un menteur, les autres le voyaient comme un monstre raciste et génocidaire, ce qui était surement bien pire. C’était d’ailleurs surement pour cette raison qu’Harry arrivait si simplement à se confier à cet inconnu dont on lui avait dit tant de mal.

Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il était prêt à admettre que Gellert avait raison ! Bien au contraire ! Il préférait se dire que personne n’était réellement en mesure de comprendre sa douleur et sa colère ! Les choses lui paraissaient plus simples ainsi. Il demeurait seul. Comme toujours.

* * *

* * *

Du point de vue d’Albus, le début d’année se révéla particulièrement ennuyeux.

Il avait décroché toutes ses ASPIC il y a moins de deux mois, et il repartait à présent pour une Cinquième Année. Autant dire qu’un ennuie monstrueux lui ralentissait l’esprit depuis la rentrée. Les cours s’enchainaient et se ressemblaient. Il sentait d’ailleurs que la tension l’entourant montait d’un cran à chaque jour passant. Il était habitué à la jalousie. Ses facilités apparentes, sa brillance naturelle, tout cela lui avait plus d’une fois causé des ennuis, et apparemment, cette année n’allait pas être différente, mais il s’en souciait peu. L’incident avec Seamus avait fait le tour du château et désormais, chacun savait que c’était une idée particulièrement mauvaise de s’en prendre à lui. Cela le laissait relativement seul, mais il s’en fichait. Il n’avait jamais aimé se faire des amis, et rester avec lui-même le convenait parfaitement.

Cependant, il avait toujours été très doué pour se faire apprécier des professeurs. L’aspect positif des choses était qu’au moins, il n’y avait plus l’horrible Professeur Phineas Nigellus Black pour cracher son fiel sur tous les élèves qui avaient le malheur d’avoir un peu de sang moldu dans leur généalogie. Mais il avait habillement été remplacé par le Professeur Rogue, qui ne cachait aucunement sa préférence pour les élèves de sa propre maison. Dès les premiers cours, Albus remarqua tout de suite que l’homme au teint cireux, qui pourtant était membre de l’Ordre, apparaissait comme particulièrement hostile envers Harry, et envers tous les Gryffondors en particulier, même Hermione qui était pourtant la seule (avec Albus) à être en mesure de répondre à ses critères scolaires exigeants. Cependant, si Albus pouvait éventuellement appréhender un tel mépris – bien qu’il soit en réalité au-delà du fait de s’inquiéter de l’avis des professeurs – il remarqua vite qu’il devait être l’exception qui confirme la règle. Rogue n’était pas particulièrement amical, mais il avait une sorte de réserve à l’endroit d’Albus qui apparaissait presque comme de la gentillesse, en comparaison à la manière dont les autres Gryffondor étaient traités. A vrai dire, Albus avait beaucoup d’estime pour la grande connaissance du Professeur de Potion et il comprenait parfaitement l’agacement que celui-ci pouvait sentir face à ces babouins ignorants qui lui servaient d’élèves. Bien sûr, Albus condamnait fermement ses méthodes d’enseignement, mais il savait que Rogue, comme lui, était touché par la solitude des grands génies.

Cela n’empêchait cependant pas Albus de s’entendre bien d’avantage avec d’autres professeurs, comme le Professeur McGonagall ou le Professeur Flitwick, avec lesquels il parlait longuement une fois le cours terminé. Albus n’avait plus rien à apprendre sur la Métamorphose et les Sortilèges, du moins plus rien que soit en mesure de lui transmettre un professeur de Poudlard, mais il aimait beaucoup les débats d’idées qu’il pouvait avoir, sur tel point de détail de ces matières ou sur telle théorie obscure. D’ailleurs, ce n’était pas rare que Flitwick ou McGonagall soient en mesure de le rediriger vers quelques lectures contemporaines et Albus était obligé d’admettre qu’il était bien souvent émerveillé par tous les progrès faits en un siècle à peine. L’étude des moldus, notamment, le passionnait, avec toutes les découvertes qu’ils avaient pu faire en si peu de temps. Il n’avait pas décidé de suivre cette option, lui préférant l’arithmancie, les runes, et les créatures magiques, mais il passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque pour étudier tout ce que la modernité avait apporté à ce monde.

En dehors des Professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick, cependant, il n’y avait pas grand monde qu’Albus appréciait. Il avait une légère affection pour Bathsheda Babbling, Septima Vector et Aurora Sinistra, même s’il n’avait pas l’impression qu’elles pouvaient lui apprendre grand-chose, mais c’était à peu près tout. Le Professeur Binns n’avait pas changé, et déjà à l’époque, Albus le trouvait affreusement ennuyeux, ses cours le plongeant dans une profonde léthargie dont seul son sérieux et son besoin de plaire parvenaient à l’extirper.

Et puis, il y avait bien évidemment le Professeur Ombrage. Le présentiment d’Albus lors du festin de début d’année s’était finalement révélé exacte. Il ne l’appréciait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Il la trouvait risible et grossière dans ses stratégies. Et il était évident que l’inimité était réciproque. Ombrage haïssait Albus, et elle le haïssait d’autant plus que le jeune homme ne lui donnait aucune occasion de justifier sa colère. Il était l’élève le plus attentif, docile et brillant qu’on puisse imaginer. Il recopiait les passages du livre sans mot dire, répondait justement à toutes les questions qu’on pouvait lui poser, et savait parfaitement se faire oublier. Et cela enrageait Ombrage qui, de toute évidence, n’attendait qu’une seule raison pour lui flanquer la retenue de sa vie. Il ne trouvait d’ailleurs pas ce cours si pénible. Ennuyeux, certes, mais ils l’étaient tous. Là, pendant les heures de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, il avait simplement à occuper ses mains à la recopie du manuel et son esprit à penser à tous les sujets qui pourraient l’intéresser. La seule raison pour laquelle il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter ces cours, c’était Gellert. Le sens de la justice de ce dernier était mis à si rude épreuve lors de ces cours qu’il finissait à chaque fois par se retrouver en retenue après quelques longues tirades sur l’abus d’autorité et l’oppression exercée par le pouvoir en place. Albus passait d’ailleurs toutes ses soirées à préparer des onguents toujours plus efficaces pour soigner les mains punies de Gellert et d’Harry.

Hormis cela, la vie était relativement douce à Poudlard. Comme il ne perdait pas la moindre seconde en révision, et qu’il faisait ses devoirs pendant les heures de cours, Albus se retrouvait avec une bonne quantité de temps libre qu’il occupait à vaquer à la bibliothèque. Il avait réussi à obtenir de McGonagall une autorisation spéciale pour consulter les livres de la réserve et il ne se privait pas pour l’utiliser. Comme Gellert passait le plus clair de son temps en retenues vu tous les professeurs qu’il se mettait à dos, et aussi parce que personne ne voulait voir Grindelwald près d’un livre de la réserve, c’était Albus qui continuait leurs recherches de cet été, notamment sur la politique contemporaine, sur les nouveaux conflits qui agitaient ce monde, ou encore sur les constitutions magiques européennes. Mais ce qui occupait le plus clair du temps libre d’Albus, c’était évidemment les reliques de la mort, qui obsédaient toujours autant son ami. C’est d’ailleurs à ce sujet là qu’un soir, les deux amants s’était isolés dans une salle désaffectée du quatrième étage pour discuter.

« **J’ai pensé à un truc, Gellert.**

**-A propos de… ?**

**-Des reliques de la Mort.** »

Gellert, qui était jusqu’alors occupé à lui embrasser doucement le cou, s’était arrêté aussitôt pour fixer Albus de ses yeux brillants et excités.

« **Tu as plus d’information à ce sujet ?**

**-Non, mais je sais où en trouver.**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Eh bien, j’étais à la bibliothèque, dans la partie réservée aux contes et mythes, et je me suis dit qu’il faudrait toute une vie pour tout étudier. Et c’est là que j’y ai pensé. On connait quelqu’un qui a passé toute une vie à chercher les reliques. Qui plus est, quelqu’un qui a un véritable intérêt à nous aider.**

**-Qui ça ?**

**-Eh bien toi. Ton alter-ego est toujours vivant, que je sache. Si nous arrivons à le contacter, il pourra nous dire ce qu’il sait sur les reliques de la mort. Il a forcément des pistes pour nous ! Peut-être même qu’il les a déjà trouvées…** »

Pendant un instant, Gellert s’était tu, observant Albus, interdit. Puis il l’avait embrassé fougueusement.

« **Tu es si putain de brillant, Albus ! **»

Albus adorait surprendre Gellert. Et cette nuit-là, la joie pure qui avait brillé dans les yeux de Gellert lui avait rappelé celle de la fameuse nuit où ils avaient pris cette photo qui avait changé leur vie. Pendant les premiers jours à Poudlard, Albus avait eu peur de se retrouver éloigné de Gellert. A Godric’s Hollow, ce n’était qu’eux deux, et la léthargie d’un été brûlant. Là, Gellert était entouré d’attentions, de partisans potentiels, de perspectives infinies. Tout pour le détourner d’Albus. D’autant plus que Gellert s’était montré très occupé ces derniers temps, constamment fourré dans quelque projet dont Albus ne pouvait que supposer les motivations. C’était ainsi pour cette raison qu’Albus lui avait fait part de cette pensée sur l’alter-ego de Gellert qu’il n’avait pas eu à la bibliothèque mais bien à la seconde où il avait appris qu’ils venaient de gagner un siècle sur le temps. Il avait gardé cette idée dans sa manche tel un atout qu’il venait d’utiliser. Albus lui avait par la même occasion rappelé son utilité. Et à présent, Gellert avait un projet à partager avec Albus.

Trouver un moyen d’entrer en contact avec Gellert Grindelwald, le prisonnier le mieux gardé de l’histoire.

* * *

* * *

Du point de vue de Gellert, le début d’année se révéla particulièrement exaltant.

Ce n’était certainement pas grâce aux cours, cela dit. S’il n’avait pas réussi à rester les sept années à Durmstrang, c’était en grand partie à cause de son insolence. L’Histoire avait retenu que c’était ses expériences sur la magie noire qui l’avait fait exclure. La vérité, c’était que le directeur avait couvert avec joie ses recherches, jusqu’au jour où Gellert avait commencé à se montrer trop indépendant et à remettre en question son autorité. Et les choses ne s’étaient pas améliorées avec le temps. A Poudlard, l’autorité était moins oppressante qu’à Durmstrang, mais c’était déjà trop pour Gellert. Il faisait partie de ces gens qui n’étaient tout simplement pas fait pour l’école.

Depuis la rentrée, il n’y avait pas un seul jour qui passait sans que Gellert ne s’oppose ouvertement à l’un des professeurs, refusant un exercice, remettant en question une consigne, discutant les savoirs transmis. En d’autres termes, il était un élève proprement insupportable. Mais rien ne marchait sur lui, ni les leçons de morale, ni les retenues, ni le retrait de points. Il demeurait intouchable et en était ravi. Par ailleurs, son attitude rebelle le rendait étonnement populaire. Ses remarques amusaient beaucoup ses camarades, et il était devenu un spectacle ambulant. Parfois, cela l’agaçait de savoir que les autres élèves ne comprenaient absolument pas le but et l’origine de ses mots et de ses révoltes. Mais d’un autre côté, il adorait l’admiration qu’il lisait dans les yeux crédules de ses camarades, donc il se pliait de bonne grâce à la routine des diatribes et des harangues qu’il s’était fixé.

Mais c’était en dehors des cours que Gellert s’amusait réellement. Il faut dire que les élèves de Poudlard étaient bien plus intéressants que ceux de Durmstrang. Au bout de sa sixième année, Gellert connaissait déjà chacun d’entre eux et les menait à la baguette sans la moindre difficulté. Là, il avait tout un nouvel horizon social à découvrir et cela le passionnait. Il apprenait à ses risques et périls qui était réceptifs à ses idées et qui y était farouchement opposé. Il avait commencé l’année avec un sacré préjudice avec cette réputation de meurtrier qui lui collait à la peau. Mais, peu à peu, il parvenait à gagner le cœur des gens. Quelques blagues par-ci, quelques longues conversations philosophiques et intimes par-là, et bientôt, les élèves oubliaient à qui ils croyaient avoir affaire et voyaient en Gellert leur potentiel futur meilleur ami. Peu à peu, les défenses de Poudlard tombaient autour de lui et il parvenait à toucher les cœurs de ceux qui osaient lui adresser la parole.

Mais Gellert, comme toujours, voyait bien plus loin. Il sentait déjà que Poudlard pouvait lui offrir un terreau fertile pour sa future révolution. Un millier d’enfants (qui sera donc le peuple de demain) qui pouvait devenir le réceptacle de ses paroles et de ses discours, et ceci pendant dix longs mois. D’ici la fin de l’année, il était certain de réussir à tous les rallier à sa cause. Mais pour l’instant, il préférait se concentrer sur certains membres clefs. Il trouvait son bonheur particulièrement chez les Poufsouffle. Ceux-ci, avec leur cœur sur la main, et leurs idéaux de justice plein la tête, étaient ceux qui étaient le plus susceptible de boire ses paroles. D’ailleurs, c’était la maison que Gellert préférait, plus encore que la sienne (qui était selon lui composée en majorité de crétins bourrus qui pensent avec leurs muscles bien plus qu’avec leur tête). Il s’entendait ainsi beaucoup avec bon nombre des membres de la maison de Helga, notamment les plus âgés, avec lesquels cela lui arrivait de passer de longues heures à discuter de l’état du monde et de ce qu’il fallait faire pour le rectifier. Il s’était notamment rapproché particulièrement d’une Poufsouffle. Cette dernière répondait au nom d’Hannah Abbott. C’était la préfète des Cinquième Année, que beaucoup de gens avaient trop tendance à ignorer. En effet, il était facile de ne pas se soucier de la si gentille et amicale Hannah. Mais Gellert avait vu en elle une âme forte et emplie d’un fort sentiment de justice, qui pourtant avait trop peur de s’affirmer. Ainsi, il n’avait eu qu’à faire le premier pas, qu’à être la première personne à réellement donner l’air de se soucier d’elle pour qu’Hannah se jette aussitôt dans ses idées et ses discours.

Cependant, Gellert savait qu’il lui faudrait recruter plus large. Les Gryffondors allaient surement être les plus durs à aborder. Ils étaient en effet les plus attachés aux préjugés, et leur moralité chevaleresque les empêchait souvent d’approcher Grindelwald. Serdaigle n’intéressait pas beaucoup Gellert. Il avait déjà son cerveau et celui d’Albus, il n’allait pas faire collection. D’autant plus que c’était les élèves de la maison de Rowena qui étaient le plus en mesure de démonter ses procédés rhétoriques et ses stratégies étranges. Non, ceux que Gellert devait à présent approcher, c’était les Serpentard. Malgré les nombreuses mises en garde d’Albus à ce sujet, il savait qu’il lui faudrait des supporters aussi créatifs, débrouillards et audacieux que les Serpentard. Sans compter que c’était dans cette maison que son idéologie prenait le mieux racine. Cela était un peu malheureux, puisque Gellert ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec la noblesse de sang. Mais c’était une ressource non négligeable sur laquelle il ne devait pas cracher. C’était pour cela qu’un soir, ignorant complètement les réflexions inquiète d’Albus, il avait rattrapé le dénommé Malfoy avant un cours d’Astronomie.

Draco avait semblé extatique de le voir, comme un rêve devenu réalité. Il avait toujours sur le visage l’air d’indifférence caractéristique de la noblesse, mais Gellert avait pu voir ses yeux s’illuminer d’un éclat victorieux, ravi que le fameux Grindelwald soit finalement venu le voir.

« **On marche ensemble ?** avait proposé Gellert. »

Et sans attendre la réponse, il avait repris la marche, faisant semblant de ne pas voir que Malfoy avait congédié ses deux gorilles d’un geste de main empressé. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient déambulé en silence dans les étages de Poudlard jusqu’à ce que Malfoy ne puisse plus tenir et c’était lui qui avait finalement pris la parole.

«** Qu’est-ce que tu me veux ?** avait-il demandé à Gellert.

**-Je veux apprendre ce que toi, tu me veux. Après tout, c’est toi qui m’as abordé dans le train.** »

Malfoy n’avait pas répondu tout de suite, pesant visiblement savamment ses mots.

« **Je pense qu’on peut s’entraider. Nos objectifs peuvent se rejoindre. **»

Gellert s’était souvenu de la liste que le vieux Dumbledore leur avait donné des Mangemorts, et il n’avait évidemment pas oublié que Lucius Malfoy était l’un d’entre eux. Mais il avait trouvé étrange que ce dernier tente un rapprochement avec celui qui allait bientôt devenir l’ennemi principal de son maitre.

« **C’est ton papa qui t’a demandé de faire ami-ami avec moi ?** avait demandé Gellert. »

Cette remarque avait aussitôt fait rougir Malfoy jusqu’aux oreilles et Gellert avait pu voir une colère outrée criant de sincérité dans son regard.

« **Pas du tout ! Je suis capable de penser par moi-même !** »

Et Gellert avait été prêt à le croire. De toute évidence ce garçon n’avait aucune idée des jeux de pouvoir tacites entre Voldemort et Grindelwald, et il pensait surement bien faire en agissant ainsi.

« **Qu’est-ce que tu veux, exactement ?** »

La question de Gellert avait laissé Malfoy songeur une seconde, à la recherche de ses mots. Puis il avait ensuite vérifié qu’il n’y avait bien personne dans le couloir avant de s’arrêter brusquement et de continuer d’une voix à peine murmurée.

« **Mon père… Mon père ne veut pas encore que j’aide. Il me tient à l’écart de tout ça et de… tu sais qui. Mais je veux agir ! Je suis assez grand ! Je peux faire des choses importantes moi aussi ! Et si mon père ne veut pas que j’aide… le Seigneur des Ténèbres… il ne peut pas maitriser ce que je fais à Poudlard. Je peux les aider d’ici. Toi et Tu-Sais-Qui, vous avez des objectifs communs. Je peux t’aider toi.** »

Gellert avait dû se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas laisser un sourire lui échapper. C’était si beau, ce cadeau que le hasard du destin et de la mauvaise communication pouvait offrir. Voilà que l’élève le plus populaire de Serpentard était venu s’offrir à Gellert sur un plateau d’argent. De plus, l’ironie de savoir que Draco serait convaincu de servir Voldemort en rejoignant son ennemi n’avait pas échappé à Gellert qui s’en repaissait avec exaltation. A cet instant, il avait béni le préjugé selon lequel tous les mages noirs étaient de la même engeance.

« **Je cherche du monde,** avait repris Gellert. **Rapidement. Et discrètement. Des gens capables de sympathiser avec mes idéaux.**

**-Je connais tous les Serpentard ! Je peux t’aider ! Je peux les mettre à tes ordres !** »

Gellert avait souri, et avait repris la marche.

Par la suite, il rencontra Draco en secret. Il savait qu’un jour, l’effet de surprise de leur alliance impromptue pourrait être utile. Draco, qui lui avait paru être un garçon relativement en contrôle de son environnement se révéla étonnement facile à maitriser. Il était évident qu’il avait un grand besoin de reconnaissance et d’attention, et Gellert était très doué pour faire en sorte que son interlocuteur se sente le centre du monde. De plus, Draco semblait avoir réellement besoin de se sentir investi de quelque chose de plus grand, de plus important. Et Gellert pouvait également lui offrir cela. Et ce que Gellert lui donnait en attention et en importance, Draco le lui rendait au centuple. Il était de toutes les magouilles, prêt à n’importe quoi pour satisfaire son « nouvel ami ». Draco le mettait en contact avec les autres Serpentard, lui apprenant des informations intimes et essentielles sur les autres élèves, lui indiquant leurs points faibles. Bientôt Gellert put se former un cercle d’élèves, mêlant Serpentard et Poufsouffle, qui aimait à se réunir le soir, dans des salles abandonnées pour refaire le monde de leurs rêves et paroles. Bien sûr il avait dû choisir son auditoire et ses discours. Mais il avait réuni des Poufsouffle à l’incroyable soif de justice et d’équité et des Serpentard rêvant du jour où les sorciers sortiraient de l’ombre.

Son groupe était donc hétéroclite et assemblé tant bien que mal, mais Gellert voyait loin, et il imaginait déjà en eux le cercle de lieutenant dont il aurait besoin une fois ses études finies. Et c’était évidemment sa priorité. Du moins, jusqu’à ce qu’Albus lui reparle des Reliques de la Mort.

Sa priorité absolue était alors devenue de se rencontrer lui-même.

* * *

* * *

Harry soupira profondément, autant par ennuie que par douleur. Sa main saignait abondamment et il avait dû l’enrouler dans sa manche pour éviter que le liquide rouge ne se répande sur la feuille. Cela faisait plus d’une heure qu’il écrivait sans cesse cette phrase qui s’inscrivait toujours un peu plus dans son esprit et dans sa chair.

Je ne dois pas mentir.

Gellert, à ses côtés, écrivait également sa propre punition. Je dois me soumettre à l’autorité. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Harry, qui observait de temps en temps par la fenêtre pour voir les silhouettes rouges et or qui volaient au loin, au-dessus du terrain de Quidditch, reporta son attention sur Gellert. Il était souvent impressionné par le stoïcisme du jeune homme. Que ce soit les leçons de morale, ou la douleur physique, rien ne semblait jamais l’atteindre. Pourtant, aujourd’hui avait l’air d’être différent.

Harry plissa les yeux, mais non, il ne se trompait pas. Gellert avait l’air d’être en piteux état. Il transpirait à grosse goute et ses joues étaient empourprées par une fièvre évidente. Il se frottait souvent les yeux et ses épaules étaient agitées par une respiration laborieuse.

Harry jeta un coup d’œil à Ombrage, mais cette dernière ne semblait rien avoir remarqué. Elle corrigeait des copies en silence, sans leur accorder la moindre attention. Cependant, elle était trop proche pour qu’Harry puisse parler à Gellert sans être entendu. Il décida donc de déchirer un minuscule morceau de son parchemin, de le rouler en une boule compacte et de la jeter discrètement sur la table de Gellert. Ce dernier se tourna vers Harry qui lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Gellert se contenta d’hausser les épaules, mais il n’était pas très convaincant. Il paraissait sur le point de s’évanouir. Finalement, il posa sa plume et commença à ranger ses affaires.

« **Il faut que j’aille à l’infirmerie,** annonça-t-il à Ombrage qui leva la tête vers lui.

-**On lève la main, quand on veut parler.**

**-Je ne vous reconnais pas le droit de censurer ma parole. **»

Cela avait beau être une pique, Gellert semblait le dire par réflexe, sans vraiment le penser. Il était évident à présent que la fièvre qu’Harry soupçonnait d’être monumental devait lui embrouiller l’esprit. Gellert se contenta de continuer à fourrer pelle-mêle ses affaires dans son sac, ses mains tremblant de manière inquiétante.

« **De toute évidence,** susurra Ombrage, **vous n’avez pas bien retenu votre leçon. Je vais donc être obligée de vous demander de ressortir vos affaires et de continuer cette punition que, de toute évidence, vous méritez.** »

Gellert n’écouta pas. Et le reste se passa très rapidement. Il se leva d’un coup, envoyant valser sa chaise sans s’en soucier. Il n’eut même pas l’air de le remarquer. Il vacilla sur quelques pas, puis s’effondra d’un coup.

Prompte, Harry se leva d’un bond et parvint à rattraper Gellert avant que sa tête ne touche le sol. Il le ramena contre lui et vit aussitôt que quelque chose n’allait vraiment pas. Gellert avait les yeux révulsés et son corps était agité de spasmes nerveux, ses muscles se contractant de manière erratique.

« **Gellert ? Ca va, tu m’entends ?** »

Gellert ne répondit pas et Harry n’était même pas sur qu’il soit encore réellement conscient. Les spasmes continuèrent pendant plusieurs secondes qui parurent des minutes à Harry, et soudain l’un d’eux, plus violent que les autres, arqua douloureusement le corps de Gellert avant que, dans un long et pénible râle, il s’effondre à nouveau, les yeux désormais fermés.

« **Gellert, tu m’entends ? **»

Un grognement lui répondit et, lentement, Gellert ouvrit les yeux. Par précaution, et pour se donner l’impression de servir à quelque chose, Harry lui toucha le front. La fièvre avait dû diminuer en un clin d’œil car Gellert était désormais glacé au touché.

Ombrage, qui avait fait le tour de son bureau, pencha son visage de crapaud au-dessus de Gellert. De sa voix insupportable de petite fille, elle couina :

« **C’était une vision ? C’était une vision ?! **»

Gellert ne répondit pas. Il était de toute évidence sonné et tentait tant bien que mal de se redresser. Face à son silence, Ombrage le saisit par le col de sa chemise, ses yeux déments brillant d’appréhension et d’urgence.

« **Qu’est-ce que vous avez vu ? Je vous ordonne de me dire ce que vous avez vu !**

**-Laissez-le !** s’interposa Harry. **Vous ne voyez pas qu’il faut qu’il aille à l’infirmerie !** »

Harry dut presque s’interposer physiquement, mais finalement Ombrage eut l’air de se ressaisir.

« **Oui, emmenez-le à l’infirmerie. Mais que ce soit bien clair, Monsieur Grindelwald, vous aurez à répondre à des questions. Il est de votre devoir de citoyen de partager vos visions avec le Ministère.** »

Ni Gellert, ni Harry ne répliquèrent. Le premier parce qu’il était visiblement encore étourdi, et le second parce qu’il était bien trop ravi de quitter le bureau d’Ombrage une heure plus tôt que prévu. Il aida donc Gellert à se relever et le soutint en sortant du bureau pour l’accompagner à l’infirmerie.

Sur le chemin, Harry ne put s’empêcher de se demander de quelle vision Ombrage avait parlé. En tout cas, quoi que ce puisse être, ça avait l’air d’être sacrément intense et Gellert avait particulièrement sombre et soucieux, alors qu’il se laissait entrainer jusqu’à l’infirmerie.

* * *

* * *

La grande horloge affichait deux heures du matin quand Albus se décida à quitter la Salle Commune de Gryffondor pour rejoindre les couloirs sombres et glacés du château. Ayant été préfet pendant deux ans, et même préfet-en-chef, il connaissait tous les passages dérobés, toutes les astuces pour éviter les rondes des professeurs, et les horaires creuses où les couloirs étaient les plus sûrs. Ainsi, c’est sans difficulté qu’il se faufila à travers les étages, l’esprit néanmoins préoccupé. Harry lui avait appris plus tôt dans la soirée pour l’incident avec Gellert. Albus n’eut pas besoin qu’on lui explique les symptômes pour qu’il devine immédiatement qu’il s’agissait d’une vision. Il aurait évidemment voulu se précipiter au chevet de Gellert, mais il s’était retenu. Il savait que s’il agissait ainsi, cela attirerait l’attention sur la vision et c’était quelque chose qu’il voulait éviter. Il se félicita d’ailleurs de cette précaution quand il apprit que Madame Pomfresh avait diagnostiqué une crise d’angoisse. De toute évidence, il n’était pas le seul à œuvrer pour étouffer cette histoire. C’était pour cette raison qu’il avait attendu deux heures du matin avant de prendre le chemin de l’infirmerie.

Il y arriva sans encombre. Après un alohomora informulé, il entrouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d’œil à la pièce silencieuse. Il y avait deux autres lits occupés à part celui de Gellert et, par précaution, Albus leur jeta un sortilège de sommeil avant de se glisser doucement dans l’embrasure de la porte et de la refermer derrière lui.

Sans un bruit, il s’approcha de Gellert et se glissa dans son lit.

« **Tu en as mis, du temps,** marmonna la voix endormie de son amant.

**-Désolé, je ne voulais pas attirer l’attention. Mais je suis là, maintenant.** »

Il écarta le bras et Gellert vint se recroqueviller contre lui. Ses visions les plus intenses le laissaient toujours épuisé et fragile, et Albus le berça tendrement, lui caressant le dos avec douceur. Gellert parlerait quand il en aurait envie. Et s’il ne voulait pas partager, jamais Albus ne lui en tiendrait rigueur.

Les minutes s’égrainèrent, calmes et oisives, dans le silence de la nuit, accompagnées par les légers ronflements des dormeurs. Albus, lui, s’était de nouveau perdu dans la contemplation des étoiles. Le ciel était clair et magnifique ce soir et Albus en profita pour réviser mentalement les cartes du ciel qu’il avait étudié plus tôt dans la semaine. C’était son père qui lui avait donné cette passion de l’observation des cieux. Souvent, ils s’asseyaient tous les deux sur une souche d’arbre au fond de leur jardin à Terre-en-Lande pour regarder les étoiles brillantes. Albus alors récitait tout ce qu’il avait appris dans la journée, sur la vitesse de la lumière, sur le mouvement des astres, sur les satellites de Jupiter. Son père rigolait alors souvent, lui intimant de savourer et d’arrêter de réfléchir. Albus n’y était jamais parvenu. Et son père n’avait plus été là pour le lui demander.

« **Je me suis vu. **»

Albus retourna son attention complète sur Gellert. Lentement, il lui caressa les cheveux, écartant quelques mèches de son visage. Il ne le pressa pas pour autant. Gellert dira ce qu’il avait envie de dire.

« **Avec les reliques de la mort.** »

Albus dût se retenir de ne pas bouger afin de ne pas déranger Gellert. Cependant, il saisit son menton entre le pouce et l’indexe et l’incita à lever les yeux vers lui.

« **C’est merveilleux, Gellert ! On va les avoir !**

**-Oui. Merveilleux. **»

Gellert n’avait pas l’air aussi exalté qu’il aurait dû l’être. Mais Albus se dit que ce devait surement être dû à la fatigue.

* * *

* * *

_Le bureau d’Ombrage avait disparu pour laisser place à une autre image. A une vision._

_ Le paysage était vaste. Des plaines battues par le vent. Rien, si ce n’est de la terre et du ciel. Et le vent qui frappait l’un comme l’autre._

_ Gellert se dressait debout. Il affrontait la terre, le ciel et le vent. Sur ces épaules, une cape. A son cou une pierre. Dans sa main une baguette. Dans ses yeux, les larmes et la mort._

_ Puis, un cri. Unique. Qui quitta les lèvres de Gellert pour faire voler en éclat le ciel, la terre et le vent._

_« **J’Y RENONCE ! TU M’ENTENDS ? J’Y RENONCE ! **»_

_« **JE RENONCE AUX RELIQUES.** »_

_« **JE RENONCE A LA MORT ! **»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour un nouveau chapitre.
> 
> J'espère comme d'habitude que ça vous plaira ! ;)


	7. Chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut les gens !  
Nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. <3

**CHAPITRE 6**

Les jours s’écoulèrent doucement après l’incident qui s’était produit dans le bureau d’Ombrage. Il n’eut étonnement peu de conséquences. L’aide ferme de Pomfresh, ainsi que celle plus subtile de Dumbledore avait éloigné Ombrage de toute possibilité d’interroger Gellert sur sa soi-disante vision, qui avait été déguisée officiellement en crise d’angoisse. Bien sûr, il avait dû répondre à une ou deux questions, mais il était impossible de faire confesser à Gellert quoi que ce soit qu’il n’avait pas envie de dire et, de toute évidence, il n’avait aucune envie de partager cette vision. Bientôt, donc, l’affaire se tassa. Du moins officiellement.

Officieusement, tout Poudlard avait entendu parler de l’incident et chacun se demandait ce que Grindelwald, le prophète bien connu, avait pu voir sur l’avenir. Cela avait apporté une nouvelle notoriété à Gellert. Beaucoup plus de personne avait désormais le courage de passer outre l’aura dangereuse du jeune homme pour satisfaire leur curiosité. Il jouissait désormais d’une popularité certaine et, aux heures de repas, il n’était pas rare de le voir entouré d’un cercle attentif à ses moindres paroles.

Cela n’étonnait aucunement Albus. Il savait que Gellert avait toujours été social et qu’il attirait les gens comme le miel les abeilles. Mais cela signifiait également qu’Albus avait de plus en plus de mal à approcher son amant. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient convenu qu’ils feraient tout aussi bien de ménager des temps durant lesquels ils faisaient en sorte de s’affichait en public loin l’un de l’autre, pour ne pas attirer plus que nécessaire l’attention sur leur amitié fulgurante. Mais Albus avait l’impression que ces temps étaient de plus en plus fréquents. Et ils semblaient plus affecter Albus que Gellert. Cependant, il s’efforçait de ne pas laisser libre cours à sa jalousie, et tentait tant bien que mal d’ignorer les jeunes femmes surement plus attirées par la chevelure d’or de Gellert que par ses idéaux.

Mais ce qui exaspérait davantage Albus était le désintérêt étrange que Gellert semblait présenter dès qu’Albus essayait d’évoquer le sujet des reliques de la mort. Albus était convaincu que la vision que son amant était responsable de ce changement de quelque manière que ce soit. Il avait essayé d’aborder le sujet mais ce qui était vrai pour Ombrage était aussi vrai pour Albus. Les visions de Gellert lui appartenaient, il ne les évoquait que s’il le désirait réellement. Cela avait pour conséquent de laisser Albus dans le flou le plus total. Il ne savait désormais plus s’il devait ou non réfléchir à un moyen d’infiltrer Nurmengard ou s’il devait tout bonnement abandonner l’idée. Chaque fois qu’il évoquait la question avec Gellert, ce dernier lui disait que l’ordre des priorités était d’abord à s’installer dans cette époque avant de penser aux reliques, ce qui était en totale contradiction avec ce qu’il avait pu dire tout l’été.

Cependant, l’idée de voir en Poudlard un vivier géant pour ses futurs partisans avait l’air de porter ses fruits, et si Gellert était étonnement morose, au moins il était visiblement moins frustré que lors de l’inertie qu’avait semblé être pour lui les deux mois de vacances.

Albus s’était donc décidé à essayer de développer ses propres passe-temps. Il ne s’entendait pas particulièrement bien avec les autres élèves. Ils étaient tous cordiaux entre eux, et Albus savait pertinemment que certains d’entre eux l’appréciaient grandement. Mais pour sa part, il devait avouer que personne ne se détachait du lot et les discussions amicales qu’il pouvait avoir relevaient plus pour lui de la corvée que de la distraction. Dans ces moments-là, Elphias lui manquait grandement. Si jamais Albus avait pu avoir un ami dans sa vie, c’était lui. Ils avaient tous les deux commençaient leur scolarité avec une réputation exécrable – pour différentes raisons – et, depuis le début, ils s’étaient décidés à affronter l’adversité ensemble. Elphias avait, pendant toutes ces années, été son meilleur allié, et cela n’avait pas changé même quand Albus était devenu le préfet-en-chef populaire et adoré de tous.

C’était lors d’une énième soirée que Gellert avait décidé de passer avec son groupe de débat plutôt qu’avec lui qu’Albus s’était décidé à lui écrire. Après le repas, il s’était réfugié dans un coin de la salle commune bruyante, s’isolant du chahut par un sortilège de silence. Sortant ses affaires, son parchemin et son manuel de métamorphose comme support, il se prépara à écrire mais la pointe aiguisée de sa plume resta suspendue au-dessus du papier.

Que pouvait-il bien lui écrire ? Il y avait fort à parier que cet Elphias a qui il était en train d’écrire n’était absolument plus le garçon qui avait été son ami. Pourtant, il avait tant envie de lui parler, d’évoquer les choses basses ou anecdotiques qu’il ne pouvait aborder avec Gellert. Il voulait retrouver un semblant de ce monde qui avait été le sien et qui était désormais pour toujours inaccessible. Souvent, Albus se demandait comment Gellert faisait pour être aussi serein et prolifique quand lui avait un mal du pays si grand qu’il en venait à contempler l’idée de trouver un moyen de rentrer chez lui, à son époque. Cela avait peut-être un lien avec le fait que, dès le début, Gellert n’avait jamais donné l’impression de réellement appartenir à son temps. Il était de ceux qui semblaient étrangers où qu’ils aillent et qui ne venaient que pour mieux repartir. Albus contemplait souvent, malgré lui, l’idée que peut-être, aux yeux de Gellert, il était similaire à Godric’s Hollow. Un lieu de passage. Est-ce qu’il existait réellement quelque chose qui puisse retenir Gellert à un endroit ? L’Histoire enseignée par le Professeur Binns semblait indiquer que non.

Chassant ses sombres pensées d’un mouvement de tête, Albus se força à se reconcentrer sur la page blanche et à la noircir de sa plume.

_Bonsoir mon cher ami,_

_ Tout d’abord, je tiens à m’excuser du délai que j’ai mis à t’écrire, impardonnable par sa longueur. Je dois dire que j’ai été relativement occupé ce dernier mois, comme je suppose que tu t’en doutes._

Albus s’arrêta. Il avait une furieuse envie de se livrer à travers ces lignes, d’y déverser ses angoisses, sa nostalgie, ses questionnements. Après tout, Elphias avait fait de même en partageant avec lui chaque détail de ses voyages, cet été au coucher du XIXème siécle. Peut-être pouvait-il s’autoriser à faire de même. Juste une fois.

Il reprit donc sa plume et, chassant ses doutes dans un coin sombre de son esprit, continua l’écriture de la lettre.

_ En effet, beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis la dernière fois qu’on s’est écrit. Du moins, depuis la dernière fois que, moi, je t’ai écrit. Je me doute que de ton point de vue, les choses doivent être grandement différente. Mais je te sais suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre la délicatesse de la situation, ainsi j’espère que tu me pardonneras la familiarité avec laquelle je m’adresse à toi, comme si la fin de notre Cinquième Année n’avait eu lieu que deux mois plus tôt._

_ Poudlard sans toi me parait d’une tristesse navrante. Je dois dire que les après-midis simples au bord du lac, à t’écouter parler Quidditch ou à te sermonner sur ton manque de rigueur dans tes devoirs me manquent cruellement. Mais ce n’est pas la seule chose qui me manque. Les lettres de ma mère s’inquiétant de savoir si je suis suffisamment vêtu pour l’hivers, les livres envoyés par Bathilda pour s’assurer que ma bibliothèque ne soit pas trop misérable, les couronnes de fleurs de ma sœur qu’elle arrivait à nous envoyer même au cœur de l’hivers… Même les disputes incessantes avec mon frère finissent par me manquer._

Il dût arrêter l’écriture à ce moment là pour quelques instants. Avant de le coucher sur papier, il n’avait pas réalisé à quel point il était triste. Gellert était là, ainsi il se refusait catégoriquement à éprouver la moindre sensation négative. Comment le pouvait-il alors qu’il avançait sur une voie glorieuse, main dans la main avec l’autre partie de son âme jusqu’alors incomplète ?! Il n’avait pas le droit de se lamenter ne serait-ce qu’une seconde sur tout ce qu’il avait perdu pour cela. Mais alors pourquoi ressentait-il ce poids qui pesait un peu plus sur sa poitrine à mesure qu’il listait ce qu’il n’aurait plus jamais…

Il avait beau être avec l’amour de sa vie, il ne s’était jamais senti aussi seul. Seul dans sa morosité et dans ses peines encore trop vives. Mais il ne pouvait pas en parler avec Gellert. Comment pourrait-il comprendre le clair-obscur inquiet de son âme lui qui n’était que pure lumière ? Comment pouvait-il accueillir la souffrance d’Albus qui venait juste de perdre sa famille, lui qui semblait ne venir de rien ni de personne ? Albus s’était toujours senti seul, sans que cela ne le dérange. Mais aujourd’hui, ce soir là précisément, alors que Gellert était entouré d’une foule inconnue d’âmes converties, lui était seul au milieu d’une multitude bruyante et oppressante.

Il savait, au fond, que cette lettre ne pourrait jamais être envoyée. Le risque était trop grand qu’il laisse échapper quelque chose qui indiquerait à Elphias la réalité de sa situation. Le vieux directeur leur avait annoncé qu’il se chargeait de garder le secret sur la condition de la photo, mais ni Albus ni Gellert ne savait très bien ce que cela signifiait. Tous deux avaient convenus qu’il valait mieux se tenir loin de tous ceux qui avait, consciemment ou inconsciemment, des clefs sur la réalité.

Mais, pour en revenir à la situation présente, même si Albus savait parfaitement que sa lettre resterait sans destinataire, l’écrire lui était vital. Pourtant, à mesure qu’il avançait, ses yeux se mettaient de plus en plus à le piquer et il devait à présent les frotter de plus en plus souvent avec un revers hargneux de son bras.

_Poudlard me parait bien étrange. Les couloirs sont toujours les mêmes, mais ils sont peuplés par des visages nouveaux. L’ambiance qui y règne a également tant changé, Elphias, que tu en reconnaitrais mal notre bon vieux château._

_ Là où nous connaissions la légèreté sauvage et douce de l’innocence emplie des certitudes pour l’avenir, je ne vois plus qu’un climat froid de doute et de tension. Peut-être est-ce lié à la présence cette année d’une femme insupportable en ces lieux qui crée un conflit semi-ouvert contre le reste de l’équipe enseignante. Ou peut-être cela vient-il du fait que le monde extérieur fait désormais peser une menace sombre et oppressante sur le cœur des élèves. Mais cela a peut-être davantage à voir avec le fait qu’aujourd’hui, Poudlard n’est éclairé que par la lumière du soleil et non plus par celle de notre enfance. Poudlard est désormais pour moi comme un visage familier qui pourtant n’arrive pas à se superposer aux souvenirs bienveillants et heureux que j’y rattache._

Du coin de l’œil, Albus remarqua une chevelure dorée bien connue et il enfouit rapidement et discrètement sa lettre dans son sac alors que Gellert le cherchait quelques instants dans la salle commune. Albus eut le temps de ranger son manuel et se redressa quand son amant arriva enfin jusqu’à lui.

«** Regarde ce que je viens d’apprendre !** »

Gellert avait l’air particulièrement excité et il fourra dans les mains d’Albus ce qui semblait être une couverture de une.

« **Qu’est-ce que c’est ?**

**-C’est l’une de mes amis. Ice Evarst, de Poufsouffle. Sa mère travaille à La Gazette du Sorcier. Elle a toujours les nouvelles en avance. Ce que tu as entre les mains, c’est la une de demain !** »

Albus se força à ne pas commenter sur le terme un peu excessif « d’amis » et se contenta de lire l’article qu’il avait entre les mains. Une fois qu’il eut fini, il dût constater qu’il n’avait aucune idée des raisons de l’enthousiasme de Gellert.

«** Grand Inquisitrice ? Ça s’annonce horrible. Elle ne t’a déjà pas à la bonne, les choses ne vont pas s’améliorer lorsqu’elle aura plus de pouvoir.**

**-Ce n’est pas de moi, dont il est question. Mais de Poudlard, et de nos plans ! Cette configuration est parfaite pour nous !**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Il sera si facile pour moi d’ériger Ombrage en figure tyrannique, une fois qu’elle aura tous les pouvoirs. Et rien de mieux qu’un tyran pour unir une résistance ! Les sorciers ont tant l’habitude de l’oppression par les moldus qu’ils ne s’en rendent plus compte. Il faut un coup d’éclat, une contrainte soudaine et étouffante pour les réveiller. Et Ombrage en tant qu’Inquisitrice pourrait être ce coup d’éclat.**

**-Mais c’est évident qu’elle ne va pas s’arrêter là. La position nouvelle d’Inquisitrice est la preuve qu’elle vise beaucoup plus haut…**

**-Et j’y compte bien ! Tu imagines ? Un Poudlard dirigé par Ombrage. L’aubaine que c’est !**

**-J’ai du mal à le visualiser et à m’en réjouir.**

**-Tu verras quand on y sera. Je paris même que dès demain, des hostilités vont commencer à couver en secret. Si c’est des Gryffondors, il faut que tu le découvres Albus. Ils t’aiment plus que moi.** »

Et Albus n’eut pas à attendre longtemps ni à faire beaucoup d’effort avant que l’occasion ne vienne d’elle-même se présenter.

* * *

* * *

Les deux semaines qui suivirent la nomination d’Ombrage furent insupportables pour Harry. Chaque fois qu’ils se croisaient, Ombrage semblait trouver un nouveau moyen de le provoquer et Harry ne voyait plus la fin de ses retenues. Et ce n’est pas comme s’il s’agissait du seul souci dont il avait à s’occuper. Le Quidditch occupait la plupart de son temps libre, si bien qu’il avait pris un retard colossal dans ses devoirs. C’était un peu le cas de tout le monde, et ce n’était pas rare de voir les Cinquième Années, les yeux cernés par la fatigue, rester dans la salle commune jusqu’à minuit ou une heure du matin, à rédiger tant bien que mal quarante-cinq centimètres de parchemin sur la pierre de lune par ci, quarante-cinq autres centimètres sur les sortilèges de disparition par là. Il avait l’impression de ne jamais pouvoir en voir la fin et dès qu’un devoir se finissait in extrémis avant la date butoir, deux autres apparaissaient derrière et s’ajoutaient à la liste des choses à faire.

Et le Quidditch, qui pourtant avait toujours eu un rôle apaisant et distrayant dans la scolarité d’Harry, avait pris une teinte beaucoup plus sombre ces derniers temps. Les rares entrainements auxquels ses nombreuses retenues lui permettaient d’assister, il devait les passer à voir Ron s’humilier soi-même sur son balai. Il savait pourtant que son meilleur ami avait un talent naturel. Mais l’angoisse d’être observé le rendait pataud et gauche si bien qu’Angelina Johnson passait la moitié de son temps à lui hurler des consignes pourtant censées être claires.

Même l’Ordre était source d’angoisse désormais. Sirius les avait contactés au début du mois de Septembre, mais le silence radio avait été de mise depuis. Harry savait qu’il avait vexé Sirius en l’enjoignant à ne pas venir le voir, au risque de s’attirer d’incommensurables ennuies. Sirius, qui vivait surement très mal son enfermement, les avait quittés en froid, et Harry était terrorisé à l’idée que son parrain puisse finalement décider d’ignorer ses demandes et de venir à Pré-au-lard quoi qu’il en coute. Mais il savait qu’il devait lui faire confiance, à lui et aux autres membres de l’Ordre, pour se charger de leur propre discrétion et de leurs propres affaires. Cependant, la confiance et la sérénité n’étaient plus des choses qui venaient aisément à Harry ces derniers temps.

Mais ce n’était ni le Quidditch, ni l’Ordre, ni même Ombrage qui occupaient le plus l’esprit d’Harry pour l’heure. C’était plutôt la proposition que lui avait fait Hermione, proposition qu’il avait eu l’idiotie d’accepter. C’était à peine quelques jours plus tôt qu’Hermione avait pour la première fois parlé de l’idée stupide de faire de lui un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, à défaut de véritables cours dispensés à Poudlard. Toute cette histoire lui avait paru absurde de prime abord. Mais les jours passants, il s’était surpris à s’imaginer quels sorts il pourrait enseigner et quel genre de cours il pourrait dispenser. Si bien que, quand Hermione lui avait finalement reposé la question, il avait dit oui. Comme un idiot. Il se mettait à présent à le regretter à mesure que la date de la première sortie à Pré-au-lard approchait.

Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus couramment de rester éveillé la nuit, les yeux grands ouverts dans l’obscurité, à se demander s’il serait à la hauteur de la tâche. Il n’était pas si doué après tout. Il n’avait jamais été très bon élève, se hissant tout juste dans la moyenne. Hermione serait une professeure bien plus adaptée. D’ailleurs, n’était-ce pas elle qui rédigeait la moitié de ses devoirs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? N’était-ce pas elle aussi qui accomplissait n’importe quel nouveau sort trois fois plus vite que Ron ou lui ? Mais Hermione semblait convaincue que lui et lui seul pouvait remplir cette tâche. Il avait eu beau lui expliquer que ce n’était en aucun cas le talent qui l’avait gardé en vie fasse à Voldemort, mais elle n’avait rien voulu entendre. Apparemment, c’était justement son expérience qui faisait de lui la personne toute désignée.

Cette nuit-là, Harry s’était tourné et retourné dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil. Il se polluait l’esprit avec toutes les raisons pour ne pas se sentir légitime dans une position professorale. Après tout, il n’avait survécu que parce qu’il avait toujours eu de l’aide. Ou parce que le concours du hasard avait joué en sa faveur. Seule sa promptitude lui avait permis de s’en sortir, bien plus que ses talents ou ses connaissances. Et puis, il n’avait jamais vaincu Voldemort, du moins, pas consciemment, alors comment était-il censé apprendre aux autres comment faire ? Ce fut cette pensée qui déclencha le déclic en lui. Il n’avait jamais vaincu le mage noir. Mais quelqu’un d’autre avait vaincu le « Voldemort » de son époque. C’était à lui qu’il devait demander !

Il fallut trois jours à Harry pour réunir suffisamment de courage pour aller parler à Albus, cette figure solitaire et silencieuse qui hantait souvent la salle commune des Gryffondor, le soir. Ce fut l’un de ces soirs qu’Harry se décida. Il était jusqu’à présent absorbé par un devoir pour Rogue, alors que Ron et Hermione, l’ayant déjà fini, étaient partis se coucher une heure auparavant. A part Albus, près de la fenêtre, et Harry qui grattait le papier devant la cheminée, la salle commune était déserte, si on omettait une première année, endormie sur l’un des fauteuils rembourrés.

Harry hésita encore quelques instants. Mais il avait écrit pour Rogue tout ce qu’il avait été en mesure de trouver, et il se résolut finalement à replier son parchemin pour faire face à une autre de ses préoccupations.

«** Euh… salut Albus.** »

Albus qui, jusqu’à présent, était plongé dans la contemplation des étoiles, se tourna vers Harry alors que ce dernier venait de s’approcher. Il fronça les sourcils, et Harry devina que son approche avait été un peu maladroite.

«** Salut,** finit-il par lâcher, tout en détaillant le visage de celui qui l’avait interpelé.

**-Tu as finis le devoir pour Rogue ? **»

Harry se gifla mentalement. Il devait avoir l’air idiot, planté comme ça devant Albus, à lui poser des questions bateaux.

«** Oui.**

**-Ah, cool… Cool.** »

Il y eut un long moment de silence extrêmement gêné, durant lequel Harry se rendit compte qu’il n’avait absolument pas prévu ce qu’il comptait dire. Ce fut finalement Albus qui vola à son secours.

«** Pas toi ?**

**-De quoi ? Ah, le devoir ! Euh, non. J’ai un peu de mal.**

**-Je peux te prêter un livre que j’ai trouvé utile sur le sujet, si tu veux.**

**-Ah, merci. C’est gentil.** »

De nouveau, le silence s’installa, mais cette fois, Harry prit son courage à deux mains et s’assit sur le fauteuil face à Albus.

«** J’avais quelque chose à te dire.**

**-Oui, c’est ce que j’ai cru comprendre…**

**-Je… Je ne sais pas si Hermione t’en a parlé mais… on a décidé de faire quelque chose à propos du cours d’Ombrage. Enfin, plutôt à propos de l’absence de cours.**

**-Vous avez décidé de faire quoi ?**

**-En fait, c’est plutôt l’idée d’Hermione mais… Elle a pensé qu’on pourrait s’organiser en groupe d’étude. Pour apprendre comment réellement nous défendre contre Voldemort et ses sbires.**

**-En d’autres termes, faire exactement ce que le Ministre ne veut pas vous voir faire.**

**-C’est ça. Mais là, il n’y aura aucun vrai prof impliqué. Ce ne sera qu’entre nous.**

**-Et qu’est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans ?**

**-Eh bien, Hermione m’a demandé d’être le professeur. Comme j’ai déjà rencontré Voldemort et tout ça…**

**-Ca me parait le choix le plus logique en effet.**

**-Oui, c’est logique. Mais je me disais que, peut-être tu pourrais… tu pourrais m’aider un peu, tu vois.**

**-Moi ?** eut l’air de sincèrement s’interroger Albus. **Pourquoi ?**

**-Eh bien, tout d’abord, tu es le seul sorcier que Voldemort ait un jour craint. Et puis, tu es très doué en magie. Ca se voit en cours. Tu fais des choses avec ta baguette que je n’aurais jamais cru possible. Sans compter que le passé… enfin, ton futur nous a montré que tu étais un excellent professeur.** »

Harry hésita un peu. Il y avait une dernière raison pour laquelle il voulait tant voir Albus l’aider, mais il ne savait pas bien s’il faisait mieux de le dire ou non. Cependant, le silence inquisiteur de son vis-à-vis lui apprit qu’il n’était aucunement dupe, et Harry dut finir son argumentaire.

«** Et aussi… on est dans le même bateau, toi et moi. Le fait que Dumbledore… je veux dire le directeur m’ait publiquement soutenu l’année dernière… ça fait que nos noms sont associés pour le meilleur mais surtout pour le pire. Jusqu’à présent, je n’ai jamais été vraiment seul, il y avait toujours la figure d’autorité de Dumbledore derrière moi et…** »

Il se tût, ne sachant comme finir. Mais Albus eut l’air de comprendre ce qu’il essayait de dire, et il acheva la phrase.

«** Et tu serais rassuré que je vienne faire figure d’autorité derrière toi.**

**-Ouais, quelque chose comme ça. **»

Harry baissa les yeux. Il avait été idiot de s’aventurer dans cette histoire. L’Albus devant lui n’était aucunement le Dumbledore qu’il connaissait. Il n’aurait pas dû venir lui demander de l’aide, il n’y avait aucune raison qu’il accepte.

«** C’est entendu. **»

Harry releva la tête aussitôt, ayant peine à croire ce qu’il venait d’entendre.

«** Vraiment ?**

**-Oui. Pourquoi tant de surprise ?**

**-Je ne sais pas… Tu ne m’avais pas l’air d’être du genre à participer à un groupe d’étude, c’est tout.**

**-Je peux être ce genre de personne, si je le désire. Mais à une condition.**

**-Je t’écoute.**

**-Je veux bien t’aider, mais c’est tout. Ce n’est pas à moi de leur apprendre quoi que ce soit. Juste te conseiller.**

**-D’accord, tout ce que tu voudras. Mais… je peux te demander pourquoi ?**

**-Pourquoi je veux que ce soit toi qui leur donnes des cours ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Parce qu’Hermione a raison,** lâcha finalement Albus après un moment de réflexion. **Tu es le seul à avoir affronté Voldemort. Tu es le seul à pouvoir montrer la voie.** »

Harry avait la nette impression que ce n’était pas là l’unique raison selon laquelle Albus avait accepté, mais il ne comptait pas revenir sur le sujet plus que nécessaire.

Cette nuit-là, il dormit merveilleusement bien. Il avait fini son devoir pour Rogue avec l’aide d’Albus, ses retenues avec Ombrage prendraient bientôt fin, et il ne serait pas seul face au groupe qu’Hermione avait invité pour qu’il leur enseigne la Défense. Les choses allaient peut-être finalement s’améliorer à Poudlard…

* * *

* * *

«** Albus, je suis content de te voir, même si je suppose que le sujet de ta visite sera moins réjouissant.** »

Albus venait d’entrer dans le bureau du directeur et il avait été accueilli sans la moindre surprise de la part du vieil homme.

«** Vous avez pourquoi je suis là ?** demanda-t-il en allant s’asseoir sur le fauteuil en bois destiné aux invités.

**-Cela parait assez évident. La sortie pour Pré-au-lard est, après tout, dans quelques jours à peine.**

**-Oui. J’ai appris de la part du professeur McGonagall que l’autorisation que m’a signé ma mère en 1894 ne tient plus aujourd’hui. Qu’il faut qu’elle soit signée de la main de mon gardien. Et comme c’est vous, aux yeux de la loi, je me demandais ce qu’il en était.** »

Le vieil homme sonda longuement Albus des yeux et celui-ci eut un bref instant l’impression qu’il était en train de déployer ses capacités en légilimencie. Mais Albus ne flancha pas et attendit sagement la réponse.

«** Je suppose que si je te demande ce que tu comptes faire à Pré-au-lard, tu te sentiras obligé de me répondre par un mensonge.**

**-Je le crois bien, oui.** »

Une pluie drue tombait dehors, annonçant le début d’automne par des vents battants et glacés. Mais le bruit de la tempête contre la fenêtre fermée n’ébranla aucunement les deux figures immobiles qui se jaugeaient du regard.

«** Il ne faut pas que Gellert s’y rende.**

**-Pourquoi**

**-Parce que le monde entier sait qu’il se trouve à Poudlard. Et Pré-au-lard est un lieu libre d’accès.**

**-Vous avez peur que des partisans l’y retrouvent ?**

**-J’ai peur que des partisans l’y retrouvent, mais j’ai plus peur encore que des personnes bien moins sous son charme ne tente de l’y retrouver. Vous pensez peut-être que ce n’était qu’une ruse de ma part, mais j’étais des plus sincère quand je vous annonçais que vous n’étiez en sécurité nulle part, si ce n’était Poudlard.** »

Albus s’attendait à une réponse similaire. Il en avait parlé avec Gellert et tous deux avaient convenu qu’il était bien plus important qu’il aille à Pré-au-lard pour le premier rendez-vous du groupe de Potter plutôt que Gellert s’y rende.

«** Mais je suppose que cette autorisation est suffisamment importante pour toi pour que tu aies un accord à me proposer. **»

Encore une fois, le vieux directeur semblait avoir une longueur d’avance sur eux ce qui était exaspérant. Albus était prêt à parier qu’il savait déjà ce qu’il s’apprêtait à dire.

«** Gellert est prêt à promettre de ne pas s’y rendre. Il a déjà une retenue avec le Professeur Chourave pour le devoir qu’il a refusé de rendre, il restera au château. Mais il n’y a pas de raison que moi-même je ne sois pas autorisé à aller à Pré-au-lard. Vous ne pouvez pas m’empêcher d’y aller.**

**-En théorie, je peux, mon jeune ami. Je peux très bien ne pas signer cette autorisation. Tu pourrais la contrefaire, c’est certain, mais tu te doutes bien que ce serait inutile face à des professeurs qui seront avertis de ma décision concernant cette affaire.** »

Albus se tût. Quelque chose lui disait que la discussion n’était pas terminée.

« **Cependant,** finit par ajouter le vieux directeur,** je n’ai aucune envie de te voir confiné au sein de ce château. J’ai le désire de te voir sortir avec tes camarades et vivre tes années supplémentaires à Poulard de la manière la plus satisfaisante et complète qui soit.**

**-Alors c’est oui ?**

**-Pas exactement.**

**-C’est oui avec une condition ?**

**-C’est oui avec un avertissement.** »

Quelques secondes s’égrenèrent avant que Dumbledore ne reprenne la parole sur un ton grave et extrêmement sérieux qui enjoint Albus à la plus complète des attentions.

«** Le monde extérieur n’est pas un lieu accueillant, ni pour toi, ni pour Gellert. Si tu décides de quitter l’enceinte de ce château, seul endroit où je peux te protéger, tu risques d’être confronté avec nulle autre chose que la vérité. Et j’ai bien peur que, pour toi, elle ne soit la plus dangereuse et douloureuse de tes ennemis. Si tu sors de Poudlard, c’est en une différente personne que tu y reviendras. Et j’espère que tu parviendras à aller de l’avant, même si je suis bien loin d’en être certain.** »

* * *

* * *

«** Elle t’attendra au Salon de Thé de Madame Pieddodu. **»

La journée s’annonçait belle en ce début d’octobre, et les élèves, encore en train de déjeuner, n’avaient à la bouche que leurs projets pour Pré-au-lard. Draco et Gellert, pour leur part, s’étaient isolés derrière la statue de Gunhilda de Gorsemoor, près de l’entrée, pour revoir une dernière fois leur objectif.

«** C’est pour elle que tu m’as demandé un cheveu de Pansy ?**

**-Oui. Je le lui ai envoyé pour son Polynectar. Tu es certain que la vraie Pansy ne débarquera pas à Pré-au-lard ?**

**-Oui. J’ai demandé à elle, et à Crabbe et Goyle de rester à Poudlard. Ils ne m’embêteront pas.**

**-Tant mieux. Cette mission est des plus importantes.**

**-Tu peux avoir confiance en moi !** s’exclama Draco avec la passion de ceux qui craignent de ne pas être cru. **Je vais réussir ! Je ferais ce qu’il y a à faire. **»

Gellert s’approcha un peu plus de Draco, jusqu’à entrer dans sa zone de confort, puis il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules du jeune homme.

«** Je ne doute pas un seul instant de toi,** souffla-t-il d’une voix douce et caressante. »

Draco était extatique. Enfin, il pouvait prendre part à quelque chose d’important. Gellert, en un mois, semblait davantage avoir confiance en lui que son père en quinze ans. Le mage noir, au moins, ne le traitait pas comme un enfant incompétent.

Draco fut l’un des premiers à se présenter devant Rusard pour lui montrer son autorisation de sortie. Il voulait arriver en avance au lieu du rendez-vous. Il était hors de question qu’il déçoive Grindelwald à cause d’un stupide retard. De plus, il savait que bon nombre d’élèves allaient vouloir se rendre au salon de thé, et il voulait être là suffisamment tôt pour réserver la table la plus isolée et discrète.

Il descendit la colline en direction du village, se perdant dans ses pensées et sa contemplation. Les paysages étaient encore verdoyants et commençaient tout juste à se teinter, par endroit, des couleurs rouges et ors caractéristiques de l’automne naissant. Le vent était froid, mais le ciel dégagé, et un grand soleil dardait ses pâles rayons sur ces terres écossaises. Draco resserra son écharpe verte et argent autour de son coup et, les mains dans les poches, il finit par atteindre l’entrée du petit village sorciers, bien avant ses autres congénères de Poudlard.

Les lieux étaient plus peuplés qu’il ne l’aurait cru. Normalement, le village demeurait relativement désert, en période scolaire et, lors des sorties, seul le nombre important d’élèves rendait vraiment cet endroit vivant et grouillant. Mais là, de nombreux passants arpentaient les sillons, se rendant d’une bâtisse à l’autre ou restant au milieu des rues, malgré le vent cinglant. Rabattant les pans de son manteau autour de lui, il enfonça sa tête dans ses épaules et continua à avancer, s’engageant dans les allées perpendiculaires et escarpées, au cas où quelqu’un le suivait. Au fond de lui, Draco savait bien que c’était nourrir une paranoïa vaine que d’agir ainsi, mais il était en mission et cela le rendait si extatique qu’il faisait volontiers un maximum de zèle pour prouver sa valeur.

Ainsi, après quelques chemins détournés, il arriva enfin au salon de thé en question. Il était à moitié occupé de quelques clients habitués, mais Draco savait que, dans quelques minutes à peine, la minuscule pièce tenue par Pieddodu allait être bondée par les différents couples de Poudlard.

« **Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, mon petit ?** »

Draco retint la remarque sarcastique qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il n’était certes le petit de personne mais ce n’était pas le moment d’attirer sur lui.

«** Je veux une table. Celle-là.** »

Il pointa le doigt vers une minuscule table, à moitié dissimulée derrière un énorme pot de lis orientaux blancs et roses. Il était pratiquement impossible de la voir depuis le centre de la salle et c’était l’endroit parfait pour un rendez-vous discret.

«** Ah, je suis navrée mais cette table a déjà été réservée.**

**-Celle-là en particulier ?**

**-Elles ont spécifiquement demandé une table à l’écart. **»

Draco sortit de sa poche une somme conséquente de Gallions et les présenta à Pieddodu.

«** Je suis certain que vous pourrez leur trouver une autre table.** »

La tenancière sembla hésiter un moment, mais finit par sourire aimablement au garçon et prit l’argent.

«** Bien sûr mon petit. Installez-vous, je vous en prie. **»

Draco se faufila entre les tables qui encombraient cet espace exigu. Une fois assis, il jeta un bref coup d’œil autour de lui. Les autres clients bavardaient à voix basse sans lui accorder la moindre attention. L’horloge au-dessus de la porte indiquait 13 heures et le rendez-vous de Draco pouvait arriver d’une seconde à l’autre. Il expédia rapidement Pieddodu en commandant le premier thé proposé, et il attendit en silence, se forçant vainement à ne pas trop s’agiter sur son siège.

«** Nerveux, n’est-ce pas ?** demanda Pieddodu en posant le thé devant lui. **Premier rendez-vous ?**

**-Quelque chose comme ça,** grogna Draco entre ses dents. »

Son air revêche dû être suffisant pour faire comprendre à la tenancière qu’il n’avait aucune envie de parler et Pieddodu repartit servir des clients plus amicaux.

C’est seulement près d’une heure plus tard qu’il vit celle qu’il l’attendait. Seul sa peur d’échouer l’avait empêché de partir plus tôt du salon, mais il fut forcé de constater que la nouvelle venue n’avait absolument pas l’air gênée de l’avoir fait patienter une heure. Un peu gauche et tendu, il se leva et agita la main.

«** Pansy, ici.** »

Celle qui avait emprunté les traits de la Serpentard plissa les yeux en le voyant et s’approcha d’une démarche féline et dangereuse qui était loin de celle de Pansy. La jeune fille arriva jusqu’à Draco et ce dernier put voir une expression glaciale et distante sur son visage.

«** C’est moi,** fit-il pour se donner une contenance et pour s’imposer en allier.** C’est moi que Gellert a envoyé comme contact.** »

Pansy se fendit d’un sourire effrayant et se pencha sur lui pour lui embrasser la joue, comme le ferait un rencard enthousiaste. Mais lorsqu’elle eut ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de son oreille, elle siffla un murmure glaçant :

«** Ca pourrait être moi, le contact. Ou je pourrais être un agent du Ministère qui a intercepté nos plans et qui est en train de te tendre un piège.** »

Elle lui posa un léger baiser sur la joue avant de reprendre :

«** La prochaine fois que tu utilises le nom de mon maitre aussi stupidement…** »

Elle n’eut pas besoin de terminer. Draco sentit quelque chose de pointu s’enfoncer dans ses côtes et il comprit que c’était la baguette de la femme. Il ne dit rien et se contenta de déglutir. Cela dut convaincre la femme que le message était passé et elle fit disparaitre sa baguette dans les plis de sa robe avant de s’asseoir gracieusement à la table, comme si rien ne s’était passé.

«** J’ai un cadeau pour toi, Draco. **»

Elle lui passa au-dessus de sa table un présent, de forme parallélépipédique, d’une trentaine de centimètres de long, soigneusement emballé dans un tissu gris. Draco le prit avec toutes les précautions du monde, et le glissa dans le revers de son manteau. Il lui restait encore à le faire entrer dans le château, mais il avait confiance dans le fait qu’il pourrait échapper à la surveillance de Rusard qui semblait peu scrupuleuse à l’endroit de sa personne.

« **Des nouvelles de ton meilleur ami ?**

**-Oui,** fit Draco, se remémorant ce que lui avait demandé Gellert. **Il a malheureusement perdu son collier porte-bonheur. Il se demandait si tu ne savais pas où il pouvait être.**

**-Son collier ?** demanda la fausse Pansy, cette fois-ci réellement surprise. **Mais cela fait bien longtemps qu’il ne l’a plus.**

**-Il l’avait retrouvé. Mais il l’a reperdu. Il dit qu’il ne doit pas être loin. Mais qu’il doit absolument le retrouver. Il espérait ton aide.**

**-Bien sûr. Veille bien à lui dire qu’il l’aura. Je retournerai toute la maison s’il le faut, mais on mettra la main sur son porte-bonheur. Autre chose ?**

**-Oui. Il a dit que vous lui manquiez. Et qu’il avait hâte de renouer le contact avec vous.**

**-Ce sera avec plaisir. Dis-lui bien qu’il aura toujours une place d’honneur à notre table et que nous l’attendons pour diner avec énormément d’impatience.** »

Draco voulut répondre autre chose mais du mouvement près de l’entrée attira son attention à vif. En effet, la porte venait de s’ouvrir laissant entrer une bourrasque glacée et la silhouette d’un vieil homme emmitouflé jusqu’aux yeux.

«** Excusez-moi,** dit-il de sa voix bourrue. **J’ai dû me tromper d’endroit. **»

Et il ressortit aussi sec. Draco pensa que cela devait être un genre de signal tacite car, aussitôt, Pansy se leva d’un coup.

«** Je dois y aller,** fit-elle. **Mais on se reverra bientôt. En attendant, tiens. **»

Et elle lui tendit un petit paquet grossièrement emballé dans un tissu rêche et effilé. Draco fronça les yeux. Gellert ne lui avait parlé que d’un seul item à faire entrer à Poudlard.

«** C’est pour toi,** ajouta la fausse Pansy devant son air incrédule. **De notre part.**

**-Pour moi ? **»

Mais la femme ne répondit pas et se faufila rapidement et discrètement entre les tables pour partir. Draco resta assis un peu plus longtemps, pour sa part. Gellert lui avait bien dit que si son contact mettait un terme au rendez-vous plus tôt que prévu, il devait attendre au moins quinze minutes avant de sortir à son tour. Il resta donc assis, tripotant le paquet qu’il venait de recevoir. Il n’avait qu’une envie, l’ouvrir, mais il savait bien que ce n’était peut-être pas une bonne idée de le faire ici. Il se força donc à atteindre, mais il ne perdit pas une seconde, une fois le délai de sécurité respecté, pour sortir du salon devenu oppressant pour lui.

Une fois dans la ruelle, il s’enfonça un peu plus dans un renfoncement et, invisible aux yeux de tous, il sortit le paquet de sa poche et l’ouvrit.

A l’intérieur, il ne trouva que deux items. Le premier était une chaine, au bout de laquelle un pendentif en argent brillait, représentant un trait et un cercle dans un triangle. Le deuxième était un bout de parchemin froissé que Draco déplia pour être en mesure de décrypter les trois mots griffonnés dans une écriture grossière. _Bienvenu parmi nous._

* * *

* * *

« **Alors, heu… bon, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici. Heu… donc Harry a eu l’idée… Je veux dire, j’ai eu l’idée… que ce serait peut-être bien pour les gens qui veulent étudier la Défense contre les Forces du Mal – je veux dire étudier vraiment, pas se contenter des idioties que nous fait faire Ombrage, parce qu’on ne peut pas appeler ça des cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal…**

**-Bravo !**

**-Don j’ai pensé que nous devrions peut-être prendre nous-même les choses en main. J’entends par là apprendre à nous défendre pour de bon, pas seulement en théorie, mais en jetant réellement les sortilèges…**

**-Tu veux quand même réussir l’épreuve de défense le jour des BUSE, non ?**

**-Bien entendu. Mais, plus encore, je veux suivre un véritable entrainement défensif parce que… parce que… parce que Voldemort est de retour.** »

Albus, assis sur sa chaise, se sentait profondément mal à l’aise. Premièrement, il ne partageait pas la peur panique que la plupart du groupe ressentait à l’entente du nom de Voldemort, si bien qu’il trouva les hoquets d’angoisse et de surprise particulièrement ridicules. Deuxièmement, il sentait parfaitement qu’il était au centre de l’attention, au moins autant qu’Harry. Les élèves attroupés autour d’eux lui jetaient des regards du coin de l’œil sans oser les assumer, et même le barman, occupé à nettoyer les verres, le dévisageait d’un air féroce. Autant, il pouvait comprendre la surprise, l’avidité, l’appréhension et même la suspicion venant de ceux qui l’entourent, autant il avait davantage de mal à comprendre la colère froide qui brillait dans le regard du vieil homme barbu au visage familier. Surement son alter-ego avait dû se mettre à dos cet inconnu qui à présent s’en déchargeait sur Albus.

La discussion continuait autour de lui, mais il n’y prêta pas vraiment attention. C’était au sujet de Voldemort et de si oui ou non Harry avait menti. Albus savait qu’ils étaient en terrain suffisamment conquis pour qu’il n’y ait pas de raison que cela dégénère, ainsi, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder quelques instants.

Le bar était miteux et moisi, rendu sombre par l’absence de fenêtre et d’ouverture. Le bois, gondolé par l’humidité, grinçait aléatoirement suivant le rythme de la brise qui s’infiltrait par les interstices mal calfeutrés. Le sol était en pierre, mais il était tant recouvert de salissures en tout genre qu’il paraissait être en terre battue. Il n’y avait que peu de clients en dehors de l’important groupe d’élèves. Une femme, voilée de la tête au pied, dont seules les formes générales du corps étaient discernables, deux hommes en capuchons et un autre au visage entouré de bandages gris formaient l’ensemble de la clientèle. Rien qui n’inspirait confiance en tout cas. Albus avait beau félicité la présence d’esprit d’Hermione de les avoir fait se rencontrer dans un endroit discret, il devait reconnaitre qu’un peu de repérage au préalable ne leur aurait pas fait de mal. Pour autant qu’il en savait, n’importe laquelle de ces quatre personnes pouvait à tout moment aller vendre l’information de leurs identités à Ombrage ou à n’importe qui d’autres.

Pourtant, celui qui attirait le plus l’attention d’Albus était bel et bien le barman. Il était certain que ce visage lui était familier. Et vu l’âge avancé du vieil homme, c’était tout à fait possible qu’ils se soient rencontrés à Poudlard ou ailleurs, un siècle plus tôt. Pourtant, Albus ne parvenait pas à se souvenir d’une seule personne qui l’ait haï comme ça à Poudlard. Il avait été un préfet en chef extrêmement populaire.

«** Je ne suis pas venu pour parler de Cedric Diggory, d’accord ? Alors ceux qui sont venus pour ça peuvent repartir tout de suite ! **»

Il retourna son attention vers Harry dont l’éclat de voix avait résonné dans la pièce. Albus commençait à trouver de plus en plus étrange ces sautes d’humeur qui semblaient constamment emmener Harry au bord de la fureur. Certes, le garçon était un adolescent, d’autant plus traumatisé par la mort violente dont il avait été témoin, mais Albus se demandait finalement s’il n’y avait pas une autre raison sous-jacente à ça. Pendant un instant, il contempla l’idée d’utiliser sa légilimencie sur le garçon, mais il ne connaissait pas l’étendu des compétences de sa cible en occlumencie, donc il y renonça. Mais il le nota dans un coin de sa tête. Tout ceci relevait définitivement de quelque chose de bien étrange.

«** C’est vrai que tu arrives à faire apparaître un patronus ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Un patronus corporel ?** »

Albus haussa un sourcil. Un patronus corporel n’avait rien de si profondément impossible, mais il devait quand même noter qu’il ne connaissait aucun de ses camarades de Poudlard qui ait été en mesure de le faire avant leur Septième Année.

«** Et tu as vraiment tué un Basilic avec l’épée qui se trouve dans le bureau de Dumbledore ? C’est ce que m’a dit l’un des portraits quand je suis allé là-bas, l’année dernière…**

**-Heu, oui… c’est vrai.**

**-Et à la fin de notre première année, il a arraché la pierre phénoménale…**

**-Philosophale.**

**-C’est ça, oui… à Vous-Savez-Qui.**

**-Et il ne faut pas oublier toutes les tâches qu’il a accomplies l’année dernière pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers – en affrontant des dragons, des êtres de l’eau, l’Acromentule et tout le reste…** »

Cette fois, Albus était véritablement impressionné. Harry ne lui était pourtant pas apparu comme un garçon brillant. Il paraissait médiocre en classe, s’en sortant à peine, et plus intéressé par le Quidditch que par les mystères de la magie. Mais peut-être qu’Albus s’était trompé et qu’il avait en réalité à faire à un garçon bien plus intéressant qu’il ne l’aurait cru de prime abord.

La discussion s’égara ensuite un peu sur le lieu où prendraient place les futurs rendez-vous. La bibliothèque et les salles de classe abandonnées avaient été évoquées, mais rien qui ne semblait correspondre à leur besoin. Albus pensa un moment à la Salle sur Demande. Mais il devait d’abord vérifier qu’elle existait encore et était toujours accessible à ceux dans le besoin. Et même alors, il n’était pas sûr de vouloir partager ce savoir avec eux. Finalement, la réunion prit fin et Hermione leur fit passer un bout de parchemin où ils pourraient signer de leur nom. Albus trouva l’idée absolument stupide. Moins il y avait de preuves de qui faisait partie de ce groupe, mieux ils se porteraient. Mais dès qu’il eut la feuille entre les mains, il comprit. Le bout de parchemin pulsait de magie, et Albus était prêt à parier qu’Hermione l’avait ensorcelé. Surement un serment les empêchant de divulguer la moindre information. Une fois qu’il eut découvert ça, ce fut un jeu d’enfant pour lui de jeter un sortilège informulé à sa plume pour qu’elle signe sans l’engager de quelque manière que ce soit. Il n’avait aucune volonté de trahir le groupe, mais, par principe, il n’aimait pas signer des contrats dont il ne connaissait ni les tenants ni les aboutissants.

Finalement, la réunion s’acheva et chacun partit par son propre chemin. Harry et Hermione avaient l’air satisfaits de la manière dont tout s’était déroulé alors qu’ils ramassaient leurs affaires. Albus, quant à lui, avait toujours au fond de son esprit quelque chose qui le chiffonnait alors qu’il sortait rejoindre le vent d’automne. Ce n’est qu’une fois à mi-chemin vers Poudlard qu’il mit le doigt sur ce que c’était.

« **J’y pense, vous savez qui est le tenancier de La Tête de Sanglier ? Il me dit quelque chose.**

**-Oui, moi aussi !** s’exclama Harry qui eut également l’air de s’en souvenir. **Mais pas moyen de savoir qui exactement.**

**-Je sais pas qui c’est, répondit Ron en mâchonnant un bout de toast qu’il avait mis de côté, mais vous trouvez pas qu’il ressemble au vieux Dumbledore ?... Enfin, pas toi, Albus… Mais l’autre.** »

Mais Albus n’écoutait déjà plus. Bien sûr ! Comment avait-il pu être aussi idiot ? Ces yeux, ce visage, cet air revêche. C’était Aberforth ! C’était son frère !!

Sans une explication, Albus s’élança dans la direction opposée, retournant vers le village. Il courait aussi vite que ses jambes voulaient bien le porter. Son frère… son frère était juste là. Ignorant son souffle court et son point de côté, il dévala la colline jusqu’à Pré-au-lard et s’engouffra dans les petites ruelles isolées qui menaient à la Tête de Sanglier. Il avait tant besoin de le voir, tant besoin de lui parler. Il n’avait rien à lui dire, mais il avait l’impression que ce rien était la chose la plus importante au monde. Comment avait-il pu être assez bête pour ne pas le reconnaitre ?

Il entra en trombe dans la Tête du Sanglier, mais ne trouva personne, sinon la femme voilée au fond de la salle.

«** Aberforth ? **»

Pas de réponse. Reprenant son souffle, Albus s’avança vers le comptoir et vit une porte dérobée qui devait surement mener vers l’arrière-boutique. Il l’empreinte sans se soucier le moins du monde d’avoir le droit de le faire. Il arriva alors dans un salon, à peine plus présentable que la salle publique. Les meubles et fournitures étaient branlantes et miteuses, les rideaux rongés aux mites, et une cheminée vide et froide aux pierres manquantes occupait la majeure partie de l’espace.

Albus resta bouche-bée à la seconde où il entra dans cette pièce. Lentement, très lentement, il s’approcha du manteau de cheminé, et y détailla le portrait qui y était accroché, seul objet tendrement entretenu dans ce salon miteux. Le portrait d’Ariana. Sa petite sœur.

« **Comment oses-tu te tenir devant elle ? **»

C’était la voix rendue vieille et usée par le temps mais chargée d’une férocité brûlante, de son petit frère, Aberfoth.


	8. Chapitre 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

« **Comment oses-tu te tenir devant elle ? **»

Albus fit volte-face. Il avait évidemment reconnu les accents et les inflexions de cette voix, mais il avait besoin de le voir de ses propres yeux. Une fois retourné, il posa son regard sur ce vieux visage froissé qui lui faisait face. Une barbe dévorante, une peau usée, une colère féroce, tout cela déformait les traits du vieil homme, mais parfois, dans l’éclat bleu du regard, dans les tics nerveux des muscles du visage, dans la courbure de la bouche, il parvenait à entrapercevoir le reflet de son petit frère.

« **Aberforth…** »

Albus répétait ce nom plus pour lui-même que pour son frère. Comme si prononcer ces syllabes rendait plus vraisemblable la situation.

« **Eloigne-toi ! Te voir ne peux que lui faire du mal !! **»

Albus entendit cette injonction sans la comprendre, perdu qu’il était dans la contemplation de ce qu’il avait sous les yeux. Il avait tant à dire à son frère, tant à comprendre. Et s’il se fiait à sa mémoire qu’il jugeait infaillible, il était pratiquement certain que, de toute sa vie, il n’avait jamais été aussi heureux de voir son frère. Enfin, un allié dans ce monde obscure et étrange, enfin un vestige de son chez-soi.

« **Aberforth, je… je suis si c…**

**-Bouge de là !** »

Albus ne savait pas ce que son frère avait, mais assurément cela pouvait attendre. Quelle que soit l’histoire de ce tableau, et la raison de la colère évidente de son frère, surement leurs petites querelles pouvaient attendre. Ce qui était en jeu était bien plus important que n’importe quel éventuel différent fraternel.

«** Je voulais te joindre, mais je n’étais pas sûr que tu sois…**

**-JE T’AI DIT DE DEGAGER DE SA VUE !!! **»

Sur ces mots, le vieil homme, avec une vivacité que son âge laissait mal entrevoir, saisit Albus par le coude et l’entraina loin du tableau. Albus suivit sans résistance. Quelle importance que cette discussion ait lieu dans le salon ou dans la cuisine ? Si son frère se sentait plus à l’aise ailleurs, alors soit. Cependant, la prise qu’Aberforth avait sur le bras du jeune homme commençait à lui faire mal et Albus trébucha même sur quelques pas tant son frère était vif et violent dans ses gestes. Enfin, ils arrivèrent tous deux dans une minuscule cuisine. Cette dernière était encrassée du sol au plafond, avec plusieurs plats mal lavés dans l’évier, et une minuscule fenêtre qui était rendue si grise par la saleté qu’elle laissait à peine filtrer les rayons du soleil. Mais Albus n’avait que faire de l’état de la pièce. Aberforth venait de le lâcher, et le jeune homme pu enfin se masser le coude pour essayer de dissiper la douleur de l’ecchymose qu’il devinait naissante.

« **Tu as la poigne dure. **»

Cela aurait pu avoir le ton d’un reproche, mais Albus était trop préoccupé pour réellement mettre du poids dans sa réplique. Aberforth ne répondit d’ailleurs pas, tournant le dos à Albus pour faire dieu sait quelle vaine tâche dans cette cuisine surchargée. Albus hésita un instant, planté dans l’embrasure de la porte, avant de se décider à s’avancer et à aller s’asseoir sur l’un des tabourets branlants. De toute évidence, l’âge n’avait pas rendu son frère plus aimable ni social. Aberforth avait toujours été d’un tempérament revêche et, jeune encore, sa plus grande préoccupation semblait de montrer à son ainé sa perpétuelle désapprobation. Albus ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Cela devait surement être difficile d’être son frère. Après tout, Aberforth était arrivé dans un Poudlard qui chantait les louanges d’Albus, et il n’avait jamais pu se montrer à la hauteur de son nom de famille. Mais leur inimité remontait à plus tôt encore que cela, même si Poudlard avait tout dégradé entre eux. Surement, le fait qu’Albus se serve de son grand intellect pour mettre les parents de son côté et qu’il avait été dispensé de l’école primaire moldue alors qu’Aberforth avait été obligé à y aller n’avait probablement rien fait pour arranger leurs liens. Mais Albus savait que ce désamour était relativement superficiel. Si un jour Aberforth se retrouvait en danger, Albus ferait tout en son pouvoir pour lui venir en aide, et il aimait à croire que la réciproque était vraie également.

« **Qu’est-ce que c’est, le problème avec ce portrait ?** »

Albus avait des choses bien plus importante à discuter, mais il se doutait qu’il devait aller un peu dans le sens d’Aberforth s’il voulait arriver à ses propres fins. Cependant, son frère n’avait pas l’air d’être d’humeur bavarde et il semblait préférer se lancer dans la tâche titanesque de laver la vaisselle plutôt que de faire face à Albus. Il resta donc longuement, de dos, à faire couler l’eau du robinet sur des verres fêlés. Albus, derrière-lui, laissait s’égrainer les secondes, essayant de trouver un angle d’attaque pour faire parler son frère. De toute évidence les liens avaient empiré avec le temps.

« **Tu as menti.** »

Albus releva les yeux pour fixer le dos d’Aberforth qui venait de parler.

« **Comment ça ?**

**-Joue pas à tes jeux mentaux avec moi. On sait tout les deux de quoi je parle. Tu as menti. A propos de _lui_.** »

Albus se redressa sur son tabouret, le faisant grincer au passage. Evidemment qu’Aberforth allait être au courant. Il avait été le témoin privilégié de son amitié avec Gellert, il n’allait pas croire une seconde l’histoire d’une rencontre rapide et inopinée deux ans plus tôt. Le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres, ne sachant que répondre. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce que son alter-ego avait pu dire sur le sujet, et il ne voulait pas gâcher un mensonge bien rodé. Mais il se doutait de toute façon que son frère, aussi gauche et ignorant qu’il soit, ne serait pas dupe, alors il se résolut à faire ce dont il n’avait pas l’habitude, dire la vérité.

« **C’était le seul moyen.**

**-Le seul moyen pour quoi ? Pour qu’_il _puisse s’en sortir sans être embêté ?**

**-Oui.** »

La fureur et le mépris étaient clairement audible dans la voix d’Aberforth, dès qu’il faisait référence à Gellert. D’ailleurs, il ne prononçait même pas son nom, crachant juste son pronom comme s’il s’était agit d’un poison particulièrement brûlant. Albus, pour sa part, se força à ne pas s’en formaliser. Aberforth, même s’il ne l’avouerait jamais, avait toujours été jaloux de Gellert et leur querelle n’était pas nouvelle, chacun se battant pour l’attention d’Albus.

« **Tu n’as pas quinze ans, pas vrai ?**

**-Non, je viens juste d’en avoir 18.**

**-Et c’est facile, pour toi, je suppose.**

**-De quoi ?**

**-De mentir. A tout le monde. Tu as tant d’expérience dans ce domaine.**

**-C’était nécessaire. Il n’y avait pas d’autres possibilités.**

**-Si. Il y a toujours une autre possibilité. Dire la vérité. Mais bizarrement, tout génie que tu sois, tu n’as jamais pensé à essayer ça.** »

Albus laissa filer cette remarque gratuite, il n’était pas là pour se disputer. Au contraire.

« **Tu n’as rien ne dit à personne, Aberforth. Tu aurais pu faire exploser la vérité, et tu n’as rien dit. Même si tu détestes Gellert, tu ne lui as pas fait le mal que tu aurais pu lui faire.**

**-Ce n’est pas pour lui que j’ai fait ça ! C’est juste pour que tu ne finisses pas à Azkaban comme notre père. Mais si ça n’avait été que lui, je l’aurais dénoncé à la seconde même. **»

Albus se contenta de sourire calmement, ce qu’Aberforth, dos à lui, ne put voir. Il avait raison. Malgré tous ses grands discours, Aberforth était quand même prêt à faire le nécessaire pour l’aider.

«** Et maintenant, ça va être quoi vos plans ? Conquérir le monde ?**

**-Non, bien sûr que non. **»

Ou peut-être un peu, mais Albus n’était pas prêt à se l’avouer à lui-même, encore moins devant son frère.

« **Mais je suppose que tu comptes rester à _ses _côtés, pas vrai. Comme le bon toutou que tu es pour lui.**

**-Nous sommes amis, Aberforth. Je sais que tu ne l’aimes pas, mais il est prêt à faire beaucoup pour moi.**

**-TU N’ES RIEN POUR LUI ! **»

Aberforth venait de crier brusquement, éclatant d’une poigne trop forte le verre qu’il avait dans la main et faisant volte-face pour fusiller Albus du regard.

«** Ecoute, Aberforth, tu ne sais rien de…**

**-Non, c’est toi qui sais rien ! Et pour une fois, c’est toi qui vas m’écouter ! J’étais là, le jour où vous vous êtes séparés. Il s’en fiche de toi ! Tu n’es qu’un outil pour lui. Il t’a laissé derrière juste comme ça. C’était aussi pénible pour lui que de claquer des doigts.**

**-Ce n’est pas vrai, tu ne comprends pas…**

**-C’est toi qui comprends rien ! T’es totalement aveuglé. Sous prétexte qu’il sait faire deux trois trucs de sa tête, et qu’il sait lancer un ou deux sorts m’as-tu-vu, tu tombes en pamoison devant lui. Mais il n’est pas ton ami. Il s’en fiche de toi.**

**-Ecoute, Aberforth. Je conçois que tu as des raisons légitimes d’être jaloux. Je t’ai parfois délaissé au profit de…**

**-Moi ? Jaloux de… _lui_ ?! Comment je pourrais être jaloux de quelqu’un comme _lui_ qui est tout ce que je déteste !**

**-C’est la seule raison que je vois pour expliquer une telle hargne contre lui.**

**-Contre _lui_ ? Alors tu penses vraiment que je fais ça pour _le_ détruire ? Je me fiche de _lui_. Il ne m’intéresse pas. Je fais uniquement ça pour te protéger toi. Tu ne t’es pas vu. Le jour où il est parti… Le jour où il est parti, il a tout détruit. Toi le premier. Quand t’as compris à quel point tu avais été manipulé, à quel point tu n’importais pas pour lui, il y a un machin qui a dû se casser en toi, tu n’as plus jamais été le même.** »

Albus déglutit et, pour la première fois depuis le début de cette conversation, il aurait aimé qu’Aberforth lui fasse dos, pour le laisser seul avec ses peurs. Parce que son frère venait en effet de gratter une lézarde sensible dans le mur de ses certitudes. Il était évident, même pour lui, qu’il aimait plus Gellert que Gellert ne l’aimait en retour. Tout d’abord, il était évident que Gellert était davantage attiré par le sexe opposé et qu’Albus était l’unique exception. De plus, le jeune allemand avait tant de visions plein la tête et tant de projets plein le cœur qu’il n’avait que peu de place à ménager à Albus. Cependant, ce dernier s’était toujours dit qu’il avait néanmoins une place suffisante. Qu’il se satisferait de tout ce que Gellert avait à offrir. Mais à présent, Aberforth ravivait un doute qui n’avait jamais été complétement enfoui.

«** Tu… tu dis n’importe quoi.**

**-Vraiment ?** »

Aberforth se retourna vers l’évier pour commencer à ramasser les bouts de verre éparpillés. Albus, pour sa part, détaillait le dos courbé et robuste de son frère, perdu dans ses pensées et sa contemplation. Il n’avait rien à dire. Rien à rajouter. Pourtant, il s’en voulait terriblement de ressentir ce doute qu’il n’était pas en droit de ressentir. Comment osait-il faire montre devant qui que ce soit du moindre doute concernant Gellert ? Ils s’étaient jurés de s’allier dans la paix comme dans l’adversité. Il était son devoir de le défendre contre toute médisance et attaque.

«** Gellert est ce qui m’est arrivé de mieux. **»

Aberforth ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il était penché au-dessus de l’évier et, ente sa barbe touffue et ses longs cheveux, il était impossible de discerner quoi que ce soit de son visage. Mais enfin, il reprit d’une voix si murmurée qu’Albus eut du mal à l’entendre.

«** _Il_ a détruit notre famille. **»

Aberforth et son don pour la dramatisation. Albus avait souvent encouragé son frère à rejoindre le club de théâtre de l’école à l’époque tenue par le professeur Herbert Beery, mais il n’en avait jamais rien fait. Dommage, son frère avait un indéniable talent.

«** Je croyais pourtant que, selon toi, je faisais à peine partie de la famille. Qu’est-ce que ça peut te faire ce que Gellert me fait ou non. **»

Aberforth eut un rire qui n’avait rien d’amusé.

« **Tu penses toujours que tout est à propos de toi.**

**-Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. **»

Aberforth jeta son torchon dans l’évier dans un geste furieux, et il fit en trois pas la distance qui le séparait d’Albus. Il le prit de nouveau par le coude pour l’entrainer vers le salon.

«** Aberforth, lâche-moi, tu me fais mal ! **»

Mais Aberforth n’écouta pas le moins du monde, il continua à trainer son frère à sa suite, jusqu’à revenir devant le portrait qu’il ne voulait pourtant pas qu’il voit, quelques minutes plus tôt.

« **Voilà,** fit finalement Aberforth dans un grand geste vers le portrait. **Voilà ce que Gellert a fait à cette famille.**

**-De quoi… un portrait ?**

**-Et dire qu’ils te disent intelligents !** »

Ne relevant pas l’insulte, Albus fit un pas en avant pour détailler le portrait. C’était bel et bien Ariana, dans sa petite robe bleue préférée que sa mère avait faite pour ses quatorze ans. Elle avait ses longs cheveux blonds savamment tressés et un sourire un peu pâle allégeait son visage. Albus ne voyait rien de particulier à ce tableau. Si ce n’était… qu’elle ressemblait trait pour trait à la sœur qu’il avait quitté il y a de cela deux moins.

«** Elle est jeune.**

**-Elle n’a jamais dépassé cet âge.** »

Lentement, très lentement, Albus tourna sa tête vers Aberforth, abasourdi. Son cerveau, étonnement engourdi, avait le plus grand mal à donner un sens à cette information.

«** Comment ça.**

**-Tu disais qu’_il _n’avait rien fait à cette famille. Que c’était la meilleure chose quoi soit arrivé. Mais voilà ce qu’il a vraiment fait à cette famille. Ariana. Il nous l’a prise.**

**-Non. Certainement pas. Il doit y avoir une mécompréhension. Gellert ne ferait jamais ça.**

**-Une mécompréhension qui a la forme d’un sort jeté en pleine poitrine ? J’ai du mal à le croire.** »

Albus recula lentement. D’un pas. De deux. Comme si s’éloigner physiquement d’Aberforth l’éloignait également de la vérité. Mais le coin de la table buta bientôt contre son dos et il dût s’arrêter.

«** Ce n’est pas vrai. Tu mens. Tu as toujours voulu le discréditer.**

**-Vraiment ? Tu ne me crois pas ! Pourquoi tu n’utilises pas la Legilimencie pour en avoir le cœur net.** »

Albus se retourna et fit le tour de la table, en direction de la fenêtre. De l’air. Il avait besoin d’air.

«** J-Je n’en ai pas besoin. Je sais que Gellert ne ferait jamais ça. Tu dois forcément mentir. **»

Aberforth le rejoignit en quelques pas et le saisit par le bras.

«** Regarde dans ma tête.**

**-Non.**

**-REGARDE !** »

A contre cœur, l’estomac au bord des lèvres, Albus se jeta dans l’esprit de son frère.

* * *

* * *

_ Leur salon, à Godric’s Hollow. Dévasté. De la vaisselle brisée par terre. Des tringles pendantes. Des éclats de bois et de verre._

_ Ariana, acculée dans un coin. Pleurant et tremblant._

_ Aberforth à terre. En sang._

_ Albus et Gellert, baguette en main. Pointé l’un vers l’autre._

_ Des jets de lumière. Rouge. Or. Bleu… Vert._

_ Les sorts rebondissent sans rien toucher._

_ Le pacte de sang autour du cou de Gellert brille de mille feux. Phare à la lumière protectrice dans cette tempête de couleur qu’est le duel des deux plus grands sorciers._

_ Explosion de lumière verte._

_ Hurlement._

_ Silence._

_ Ariana au sol. Ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés d’horreur. Morte._

* * *

* * *

Albus s’extirpa tant bien que mal de la tête d’Aberforth. Son souffle était court et son cœur rapide. Il allait vomir.

«** Tu… Tu mens. C’est un mensonge. Tout ça, là. Tout ça… Ca ne peut pas être vrai ! **»

Albus s’arracha à la poigne de son frère pour mettre le plus de distance entre eux.

«** Albus m’avait demandé de ne rien te dire. Mais j’en ai marre de mentir pour lui. **»

Mais Albus n’écoutait plus. Le sang lui battait aux oreilles et il avait l’impression que son cœur cognait contre ses côtes. Les mains tremblantes et moites, il s’agrippa au mur. Tout tournait autour de lui et il ne savait pas s’il était ne mesure de faire un pas sans vacille dangereusement. Aberforth continuait de parler, mais Albus n’entendait plus rien. Il devait sortir. Vite.

Il fit le tour de la table, prenant le chemin le plus éloigné d’Aberforth et, chancelant mais à toute vitesse, il prit la direction de la sortie de la taverne. La voix de son frère le suivant et le hantant en écho.

«** _Il _te détruira. Comme il a détruit cette famille !** »

Mais non. Tout cela était faux. Absolument faux. Ce n’était qu’un piège. Un vulgaire piège pour que…

Albus vomit ses tripes dans le caniveau à quelques pas du pub. Crachant les restes d’un déjeuner mal digéré, bientôt, il n’eut plus que de la bille acide et douloureuse à régurgiter. Mais ce n’était pas cela qui le préoccupait le plus. C’était davantage les vertiges qui menaçaient de le faire tomber à tout moment. Le monde tournoyait autour de lui, sans lui laisser le moindre point d’ancrage. La lumière était trop forte pour ses yeux sensibles, la pluie trop froide sur sa peau brûlante, le vent trop fort contre ses oreilles bourdonnantes.

Lentement, prenant de grandes inspirations pour tenter de se calmer, et agrippant le mur pour garder un semblant d’équilibre, Albus fit quelques pas vers la rue perpendiculaire, mettant le plus de distance possible entre lui et le pub. Tout cela était forcément faux. Gellert ne ferait jamais ça. Il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Pourtant, c’était un souvenir authentique de son frère. Comment était-ce possible que…

«** Albus Dumbledore ? **»

Non, ce n’était pas le moment. Ignorant la voix derrière lui, Albus continua son chemin fastidieux.

«** Dumbledore ! **»

La voix se rapprochait, et Albus n’était pas en état de courir pour la devancer. Bientôt, il sentit une main sur son épaule qui l’obligeait à le retourner. Il fit volte-face pour se trouver devant un très vieil homme rabougri et nerveux qu’il n’avait jamais vu jusqu’à présent. Si seulement cet homme pouvait continuer son chemin et partir, Albus n’était aucunement en état de répondre à qui que ce soit. Il avait besoin d’être seul. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Mais avant tout, il avait besoin que le monde le laisse enfin tranquille !

«** Vous ne me reconnaissez probablement pas. Mais cela va changer. Je m’appelle Torquil Travers.**

**-Ah…** »

Ce nom ne signifiait rien aux oreilles d’Albus. Et c’était d’ailleurs à peine s’il l’avait entendu. Le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles ne s’arrangeait pas, et il sentait la nausée l’envahir de nouveau. Il ne voyait plus les ruelles étroites et détrempées de Pré-au-Lard. Non, dès qu’il battait des cils, une seule image venait se superposer à celle que ses yeux peinaient à lui offrir. Ariana. A terre. Les yeux grands ouverts. La terreur peinte sur son visage.

Albus fit quelques pas. Il fallait qu’il s’éloigne de ce Travers. Il fallait qu’il s’éloigne de tout. Peut-être que s’il continuait à marcher sans jamais s’arrêter, alors il arriverait à semer ses visions.

«** Attendez, nous avons beaucoup à nous dire. Croyez-moi, vous voulez savoir ce que j’ai à vous dire ! **»

Albus accéléra le pas, mais le monde continuait à tournoyer autour de lui et le satané vieillard continuait à le suivre. Mais bon sang, ne pouvait-on pas le laisser en paix à la fin.

«** Vous aurez beau courir, vous ne m’échapperez pas. Les autres sont peut-être dupe, mais pas moi ! **»

Albus ne pouvait en supporter davantage. Il se mit à courir. Courir aussi vite qu’il le put. Pour échapper à ce fichu souvenir qui n’était pas le sien et qui pourtant le hanter comme s’il avait été présent ce jour-là. Et surement qu’il l’avait été, d’une façon ou d’une autre. Courir aussi pour échapper à ses doutes. Pour s’empêcher de penser. A sa sœur, à son frère. A Gellert surtout. Ne pas penser. Ne surtout pas penser.

Il passa sans les voir devant quelques rares promeneurs, les évitant chaque fois de justesse à mesure qu’il s’enfonçait dans les ruelles les plus reculées du village. Mais bientôt, le vertige le gagna et à bout de force, il dût s’arrêter, chancelant jusqu’à un renfoncement isolé. Le souffle court, la gorge en feux et les yeux larmoyants, il posa ses mains tremblantes et glacées contre la pierre détrempée du mur, autant pour s’ancrer dans le réel que pour éviter de s’écrouler sur lui-même.

Il ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, chassant toutes ses pensées au fond de sa tête. Mais pourtant, une résistait et revenait constamment au-devant de son esprit.

…

Il avait tué sa sœur.

Il avait tué sa sœur.

Il avait tué sa propre sœur !!

Le bruit caractéristique du transplanage fit voler en éclat ses pensées et Albus eut tout juste le temps de faire volte-face avant de sentir plus qu’il ne vit le vieillard de tout à l’heure le plaquer au mur avec une force étonnante pour son âge.

«** Tu ne m’échapperas pas ! Tu as déjà gâché ma vie une fois, maintenant tu me dois la vérité !**

**-Lâchez-moi !**

**-Oh, ça non !**

**-Lâchez-moi ! **»

Il se débattit du mieux qu’il put mais la poigne qui l’agrippait était ferme et ne vacilla pas. Cela le ramenait à celle d’Aberforth qui l’avait tenu lorsqu’il avait appris que…

Il avait tué sa sœur.

Sa propre sœur.

Ariana…

La trop douce et trop tendre Ariana…

«** Ils n’ont pas voulu me croire. Lorsque je leur ai dit qui le noble Dumbledore était vraiment sous ses airs humanistes. Ils m’ont ris au nez. Ils t’ont appelé un héros, et moi un menteur. Mais j’avais raison ! J’avais vu ton masque ! Et lorsque tu as gagné la guerre, ils m’ont juré au silence. Mais je savais la vérité. A propos de toi, et de Grindelwald. Je connais votre histoire. Et aujourd’hui, rien ne m’empêchera de tout leur dévoiler. De mettre à jour vos mensonges et vos complots. De montrer à tous ce que vous cachez désespérément. Je vais dire la vérité, et le Ministre m’accueillera en héros pour ça !**

**-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez ! Lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal !** »

Albus tenta de nouveau de s’extirper de la poigne, ruant et tirant dans tous les sens mais le vieillard le plaqua au mur. Albus n’arrivait plus à respirer. Tout tournait. Autour de lui comme dans sa tête. Il avait trop de pensées, trop de peurs, trop de culpabilités, trop de souvenirs, trop de secrets. Trop de trop ! Il voulait que ça s’arrête. Que tout s’arrête ! Stop… STOP !!!

«** Je connais votre petit secret, et je vais vous détruire, toi et Grindelwald…**

**-LÂCHEZ-MOI !!** »

Albus projeta ses mains en avant et avec elles, toute la force brute de sa magie.

* * *

* * *

Gellert était préoccupait.

Il n’avait pour l’instant aucune nouvelle d’Albus. Potter et sa bande étaient pourtant revenus de Pré-au-Lard il y a de cela une heure, et Albus était censé se trouver avec eux. Gellert essayait de relativiser, en se disant que, probablement, son amant avait trouver quelques choses dignes d’intérêt en chemin et qu’il s’était attardé. Ce n’est pas comme s’il existait quoi que ce soit qui soit capable de faire le moindre mal à un sorcier de son niveau. Encore moins dans un lieu aussi bourgeois et convenu que Pré-au-Lard. Par ailleurs, il avait d’autres choses à considérer et il ne devait pas disperser son attention.

Il avait passé tout l’après-midi dans la Grande Salle, afin d’être vu par un maximum de personnes et ainsi de ne pas pouvoir être accusé de comploter quoi que ce soit. Il avait joué (et remporté) deux ou trois parties d’échec avec le champion de Poudlard (un Serdaigle particulièrement snob), puis il avait accepté de donner un peu d’aide à des Septième Années de Poufsouffle qui peinaient à rédiger leurs devoirs pour Rogue, enfin, il s’était lui-même attelé à ses propres devoirs et à ceux d’Albus (afin qu’ils puissent tous deux avoir le dimanche de libre). Il était maintenant pratiquement dix-huit heures, et Gellert arrivait à la fin de ses idées pour s’occuper. Mais cela n’était pas bien grave, puisqu’il avait à présent rendez-vous pour récupérer un item d’une grande valeur pour ses plans futurs. Une fois certain que personne ne l’observait, il se glissa hors de la Grande Salle et prit discrètement la direction des donjons.

Les souterrains de Poudlard étaient vastes et majoritairement inexplorés. De nombreuses zones restaient laissées à l’abandon et il était facile de s’y perdre dès lors qu’on s’aventurait au-delà des zones habituelles réservées aux cours de potion et aux logements des Serpentard. Durant ses premiers jours à Poudlard, Gellert avait eu à cœur d’explorer le château et les donjons lui étaient apparus comme un endroit fascinant, chargé d’histoire et d’opportunité. Un rassemblement général, une rencontre privée ou une promenade en solitaire, ce dédale de couloirs sombres et de pièces abandonnées étaient le nirvana de tous ceux souhaitant un peu de discrétion et d’isolement. C’était d’ailleurs dans ces lieux qu’il réunissait ses « amis » de Poufsouffle et Serpentard pour leurs « discussions ». Mais aujourd’hui, c’était une toute autre rencontre qu’il avait en tête.

Il évolua un moment dans ces couloirs sombres, seulement accompagné par le bruit de ses propres pas, jusqu’à arriver à une alcôve reculée où il avait désormais l’habitude de rencontrer Draco.

Ce dernier était déjà là. Toujours si zélé, remarquait Gellert avec amusement. Ce garçon pourrait aller loin. Sa famille, son argent, sa dévotion, ses contacts, tout en lui faisait un excellent allié aux yeux de Gellert et il se réjouissait chaque jour du quiproquo qui avait permis leur collaboration.

«** J’ai ton objet !** s’exclama aussitôt Draco lorsqu’il vit Gellert arriver.

**-Du calme, enfin, du calme. Nous avons tout notre temps. Dis-moi plutôt comme ça s’est passé. **»

Malfoy prit une grande inspiration. De toute évidence cette rencontre l’avait laissé tendu et anxieux. Oui, le peu qu’il avait vu lui-même de Vinda lui semblait capable de faire cet effet, il est vrai. De toute évidence, la confrontation entre Draco, qui somme toute était assez jeune et naïf, et des militants plus expérimentés et sérieux avait dû faire quelques étincelles. Gellert espérait que son jeune ami en sortirait grandi.

«** Ca va. Tout s’est bien passé. Mais la femme, là… Elle avait un sacré caractère.**

**-Oui, je peux l’imaginais. Mais tu en es ressorti en un seul morceau et tu as réussi à me ramener l’objet dont j’avais besoin. J’appelle ça un succès retentissant. **»

Draco laissa s’échapper un rictus ravi, de toute évidence fier de lui-même. Lentement, avec dramatisme, le Serpentard sortit de sous son pull un objet emballé dans un paquet gris. Gellert le prit finalement et le glissa dans son propre sac.

«** C’est quoi ?** »

Gellert hésita un instant à répondre. Cette information n’était pas si sensible, et probablement lui faire montre d’un peu de confiance pourrait permettre à s’assurer de la loyauté de Draco. Alors il ressortit l’objet et le déballa devant les yeux avides du Serpentard.

«** Un miroir ?** remarqua Draco, déçu.

**-Un Miroir à Double Sens,** corrigea Gellert. **Cela me permet de communiquer avec la personne possédant le miroir qui lui est rattaché où qu’il soit dans le monde. Cela me permet de rester en contact avec l’extérieur.**

**-Oh, je crois que j’en ai déjà vu un. Chez les Rosier. On va souvent manger chez eux. Ce sont mes cousins, en quelques sortes. Il y a un miroir comme ça, chez eux, je crois.**

**-Oh, vraiment ?** »

Gellert n’était pas prêt à annoncer que le miroir était en réalité celui là même que Draco avait vu chez les Rosier. Pour l’heure, il fallait impérativement cacher cette alliance. Vinda Rosier, qu’il avait rencontré sur l’Allée des Embrumes, lui avait expliqué la position compliquée dans laquelle sa famille était. Elle lui avait expliqué qu’après sa chute, elle avait rejoint Voldemort dans l’espoir que son règne puisse voir le démantèlement de Nurmengard et la libération de son véritable maître : Gellert. Maintenant que les deux mages noirs étaient en liberté, ils étaient dans la situation instable d’être au service de Voldemort alors que leur cœur et leur loyauté avaient toujours penché vers Grindelwald. Le jeune homme avait apprécié pleinement la délicatesse de la situation qui lui seyait parfaitement. Il avait à présent une famille infiltrée dans les rangs de son ennemi mais, pour que cela perdure, il devait impérativement dissimuler son lien avec les Rosier. Il pouvait faire confiance à Draco pour quelques informations, mais certainement pas pour une aussi sensible et délicate que celle-là.

«** Oui. Il est accroché sur le manteau de cheminée.**

**-Les Miroir à Double-Sens ne sont pas des objets particulièrement rares. Mais ils sont très utiles. Et grâce à toi, cela va me faciliter grandement la vie. **»

De nouveau, Draco eut un sourire fier et haussa les épaules avec un air faussement désintéressé. Gellert ne pouvait que se réjouir de la volonté serviable du garçon. Il était évident qu’il n’avait qu’une envie, faire ses preuves. Et Gellert pensait que, s’il jouait ses cartes correctement, le jour venu, le jeune homme pourrait le choisir lui plutôt que Voldemort.

Il regarda un moment le col de la chemise du garçon et il put voir un très léger pli qui dévoilait la présence d’une chaine sous le tissu blanc. Gellert se retint de sourire. C’était lui qui avait eu l’idée du collier et qui avait demandé à Vinda d’en fournir un au garçon. Il savait qu’une marque d’appartenance était le genre de chose qui allait souder la loyauté de Draco, et le fait qu’il le porte déjà allait dans ce sens.

«** Merci pour ton aide, Draco. Je te tiens au courant de la suite des plans.** »

Il était à présent temps de se confronter à quelqu’un d’autre, de bien plus utile. Il était près de dix-neuf heures à présent, la visite de Pré-au-Lard avait pris fin depuis une bonne heure, et Albus devait être quelque part dans le château. Misant sur le Dortoir ou la Salle Commune, Gellert gravit rapidement les sept étages qui le séparaient du portrait de la Grosse Dame.

«** Mimbulus Mimbletonia. **»

Nulle part dans la Salle Commune. Nulle part non plus dans les dortoirs qui étaient absolument vides. Gellert redescendit dans la Salle Commune et se dirigea vers Harry qui était occupé avec Ron à rédiger son journal de rêves pour le cours de Divination.

«** Vous savez où est Albus ?**

**-Non. Il avait quelque chose à faire à Pré-au-Lard, avec le barman de la Tête de Sanglier, mais on ne l’a pas vu depuis.**

**-Vous saviez ce qu’il avait à faire ?**

**-Non. Il est parti d’un coup, sans prendre le temps de nous dire quoi que ce soit. **»

Frustré Gellert remonta dans les Dortoirs. Il n’avait plus qu’à attendre à présent, que Albus daigne lui revenir. Et s’il pouvait être l’homme le plus patient au monde, ce n’était absolument pas le cas lorsqu’il était laissé dans le flou et l’ignorance. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit en grommelant contre ce fichu barman qui apparemment était plus important que lui aux yeux d’Albus.

Il observa un moment le lit vide d’Albus en se demandant si ses doutes étaient fondés. Il savait bien qu’il était impossible qu’Albus trouve en une après-midi quelqu’un qui puisse surpasser l’opinion qu’il avait de lui, mais peut-être qu’il avait trouvé une figure du passé qui l’avait retenu. Gellert n’était pas suffisamment aveugle pour croire qu’Albus était heureux en ce moment. Peut-être qu’il le délaissait trop.

Gellert remarqua finalement le sac abandonné d’Albus sur le coin du lit. Au moins, cela voulait dire qu’il comptait revenir. Lentement, presque paresseusement, le jeune allemand se redressa pour rejoindre le lit de son ami. Sans gêne aucune, il ouvrit le sac pour en découvrir son contenu.

Albus l’avait souvent sermonner pour son manque d’inhibition sociale. Il avait cette fâcheuse tendance à outrepasser les limites tacites, se tenant trop près des autres, s’intéressant à des domaines visiblement privés, et considérant les affaires des autres comme les siennes propres. Ainsi, pour lui, et au grand damne d’Albus, fouiller un sac n’avait rien de répréhensible. D’autant plus que Gellert considérait, un, que cela était une bonne punition pour le peu de cas qu’Albus avait fait du rangement de son sac, et deux, que si cela lui permettait de découvrir pourquoi Albus n’était toujours pas rentré, le vice en valait le bénéfice.

Il sortit donc du sac les deux manuels de cours, la plume et l’encrier, quelques notes de cours, et un texte de runes à moitié traduit. Rien d’intéressant. Le sac banal et ennuyeux d’un élève beaucoup trop sérieux. Gellert soupira en laissant tomber le sac désormais vide au pied du lit. Que pouvait bien faire Albus ?

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu’il remarqua, au coin de son œil, que l’un des livres avait quelque chose de bizarre. Il se concentra dessus et remarqua que le manuel de Métamorphose semblait s’entrouvrir naturellement, comme si quelque chose de trop épais était contenu à l’intérieur. Gellert le prit donc entre ses mains et fit glisser les pages jusqu’à ce que ces dernières s’arrêtent d’elle-même au milieu du livre. Là apparut un bout de parchemin, qui de toute évidence avait été froissé et gauchement aplati. Curieux, Gellert le prit entre ses longs doigts et commença à lire la lettre qui y était écrite.

_Bonsoir mon cher ami_

A la fin de la lecture, Gellert reposa la lettre bien à plat à sa place.

Cette découverte l’avait encore plus troublé qu’il ne l’était déjà. Quel idiot il faisait. Il savait qu’Albus n’allait pas bien. Il l’avait vu dès leur arrivée à Poudlard. Mais il avait cru qu’il avait le luxe de laisser les choses s’arranger d’elles-mêmes. Il l’avait délaissé au profit de son groupe de débat. Il lui avait caché sa vision. Il s’était servi de lui sans rien lui offrir en échange et ne s’était aucunement soucié d’essayer de comprendre le point de vue d’Albus sur la situation actuelle.

Si Gellert avait été de ceux à s’autoflageller, il se serait giflé. Mais il était plutôt dans l’action que la réaction. Il fallait qu’il arrange tout ça. Et vite.

Il sauta sur ses pieds, et attrapa en passant son manteau dans lequel il s’enveloppa. Il devait retrouver Albus.

Il n’est jamais bien difficile de s’échapper d’un endroit pour peu qu’on ait un peu d’imagination et la capacité de se rendre invisible par quelques sorts. Et Gellert avait toujours excellé dans ces deux compétences. Ainsi, il sortit sans peine du château, dévalant la colline en direction de Pré-au-Lard, alors que la nuit tombait. Une fois arrivé, il hésita à demander son chemin au premier venu et y renonça. Il ne savait pas qui était en mesure de le reconnaitre ou non. Par ailleurs, le village n’était pas bien grand, et il était prêt à le fouiller de fond en comble si c’était nécessaire pour retrouver Albus.

Il n’eut pour autant pas besoin de cela. Son instinct le guida astucieusement, et il n’eut aucun mal à retrouver son amant. Il dissipa ses sortilèges d’invisibilité et se précipita vers lui mais se figea lorsqu’il découvrit la scène.

Albus était assis sur un rebord de mur, les yeux vides et les joues rougies par des marques de larmes séchées. Face à lui, un homme était sagement assis par terre, le visage en sang, tranchant avec l’air d’euphorie et de calme qu’il affichait. Un air caractéristique du sortilège de l’Imperium.

«** Gellert…** articula finalement un Albus presque inerte. **J-je crois que j’ai fait une bêtise.** »


	9. Chapitre 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne année à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillons !

**CHAPITRE 8**

« **Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?** »

C’était une scène d’une grande violence qui s’offrait aux yeux de Gellert en cet instant précis. Tout d’abord, il n’avait jamais vu Albus dans un tel état. Ses boucles qui normalement encadraient si sagement son visage lisse et frais étaient ébouriffées en tout sens. Ses joues aux marques de sel étaient rosies par l’émotion, pourtant Gellert les devinait glacées. Enfin, son regard bleu d’habitude si perçant était distant et sombre, torturé par des pensées dont Gellert parvenait mal à deviner la nature. Autour de lui, la ruelle montrait tous les stigmates d’un violent usage de magie. Certaines pierres du pavage au sol avaient été arrachées de leur emplacement et gisaient, brisées, au pied des murs. Ces derniers présentaient des lézardes multiples, comme s’ils avaient subi une trop grosse pression qui les avaient courbés d’une manière peu naturelle. Enfin, l’autre homme, complètement inconnu, était assis par terre, mais à en croire l’angle étrange qui tordait sa jambe, le rideau de sang qui couvrait la partie droite de son visage et sa respiration sifflante, Gellert pouvait deviner qu’il était bien plus blessé que son air de bonheur vide laissait deviner.

« **Albus… que s’est-il passé ? **»

Albus ne répondit pas. Ses yeux s’étaient égarés quelque part sur la droite de Gellert. Il ne regardait pourtant rien de précis, mais semblait voir beaucoup. Des choses que le jeune allemand ne pouvait pas voir et cela l’inquiétait profondément. Lentement, il s’approcha de lui, prenant garde à ne faire aucun geste brusque puis, doucement, il s’assit juste à côté.

« **Albus, regarde-moi.** »

Son injonction n’eut aucun effet et Gellert se décida à prendre son visage en coupe pour attirer de force son attention sur lui.

«** Albus, qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? **»

Enfin, les yeux d’Albus se figèrent dans les siens et Gellert vit les larmes qu’ils contenaient se libérer et glisser sur ses joues froides.

«** J’ai foiré, Gellert, j’ai tout foiré.**

**-Mais non, Albus. Ecoute, ça va aller.**

**-Non, tu ne comprends pas…**

**-Quoi que tu aies fait, je suis sûr qu’on peut l’arranger.** »

Il savait qu’il ne pouvait rien tirer d’Albus s’il était dans cet état-là. Il le prit donc dans ses bras. Albus sembla résister un peu, mais Gellert le força contre sa poitrine. Une fois qu’il eut le jeune homme contre lui, il commença doucement à le bercer, ignorant l’humidité naissante contre son épaule sur laquelle Albus se retenait de pleurer.

«** Il faut que tu m’expliques ce qui s’est passé. Explique-moi, et je te promets que je vais tout réparer pour toi.**

**-Je ne l’ai pas voulu. C’est parti trop vite. Il était là… Il ne voulait pas me lâcher. Je lui ai demandé, Gellert. Je lui ai demandé de me lâcher. Mais il ne voulait pas m’écouter. Il continuait… à parler… Il disait qu’il voulait nous détruire. Il disait qu’il savait tout. Il sait tout, Gellert ! Absolument tout. Il le répétait. Encore et encore. Il ne voulait pas se taire ! Je lui ai demandé. Je l’ai supplié. Mais il ne voulait pas m’écouter. Il ne voulait pas me lâcher. Je voulais juste faire qu’il me lâche, Gellert ! C’est tout !** »

Le récit était décousu et la narration biaisée, mais Gellert commençait lentement à emboiter les éléments entre eux. Pourtant, il savait qu’il ne tirerait rien de plus d’Albus. Il se contenta de le serrer un peu plus fort contre lui, tout en reportant son attention sur l’homme à terre. Ce fut en voyant son regard vide qu’il eut sa prochaine idée.

«** Albus, c’est toi qui lui a lancé l’Imperium ?**

**-Oui… Il saignait tellement… Il répétait qu’il avait sa preuve. Qu’il dirait à tout le monde ce que j’ai fait ! Je… je ne savais pas quoi faire !**

**-Tu as bien fait. Hey… Hey Albus.** »

Gellert repoussa doucement Albus pour l’obliger à le regarder.

« **Hey, Albus. Tu as bien fait. Il n’y avait pas d’autres solutions. Maintenant, laisse-moi tout arranger, d’accord ? D’accord Albus ? **»

Il y eut un moment de tension, mais Albus finit par hocher doucement la tête.

«** Bien, demande-lui de répondre à mes questions et de me dire toute la vérité.** »

Lentement, Albus essuya ses yeux du revers de la manche et se redressa légèrement. Ensuite, il fit face à l’inconnu à terre. Mais Gellert put voir clairement l’appréhension de son amant face à la vue du visage en sang qui lui faisait face. Cependant, il ravala sa crainte et articula distinctement.

«** Vous allez répondre à Gellert. Lui dire toute la vérité. **»

Un sourire vide étira les lèvres de l’homme et Gellert ne put s’empêcher d’être impressionné par la puissance évidente du sort qu’Albus avait lancé. Cependant, il avait mieux à faire pour l’instant que d’applaudir son ami.

«** Qui êtes-vous ?** commença-t-il d’une voix douce. »

Il fallait éviter tous déclencheurs de réaction d’opposition et de conflit. Il utilisa donc sa voix la plus agréable et rassurante, une voix qu’il avait appris à maitriser dès sa première année à Durmstrang et qui lui avait toujours grandement servit.

«** Torquil Travers.**

**-Mais encore ?**

**-J’étais le Chef du Département de Justice Magique. Avant qu’on ne me montre la porte avec insistance.**

**-Comment connaissez-vous Albus ?**

**-Il a commencé Poudlard quand j’étais en Sixième Année. Puis nous avons eu des contacts plus réguliers quand il est devenu membre du Magenmagot et que je suis entré au département de Justice Magique. Nous étions souvent en désaccord.**

**-Vos relations se sont envenimées pendant la guerre contre moi, je suppose.**

**-Oui. J’ai tout de suite deviné que Dumbledore suivait des fins différentes que celles qu’il assumait publiquement. Il se disait contre Grindelwald, mais ses actions ne faisaient rien pour le prouver. J’ai donc mené une campagne contre lui. Surveillance, interrogation, tout ce qui pourrait enfin dévoiler les secrets de cet homme. Mais avant que je ne puisse arriver à une conclusion défendable, Dumbledore s’est lancé dans la guerre et a vaincu Grindelwald. Après ça, tout ce que j’ai pu trouver a été enterré. L’Europe post-guerre ne voulait pas questionner ses héros. Il a été décidé au sommet que toutes les informations concernant le lien entre Grindelwald et Dumbledore allaient être effacées des archives et mémoires officielles. Et lorsque j’ai voulu faire entendre ma voix, expliquer mes doutes, on m’a jeté à la porte.** »

Voilà qui expliquait les sentiments négatifs que ce Travers pouvait ressentir envers Albus. Mais ce qui restait étrange était la réaction si vive qu’Albus, normalement si retenu, avait eu à son contact. Mais le premier concerné était toujours silencieux, assis à côté de Gellert, ses yeux impassibles, comme s’il était extérieur à toute cette situation.

« **C’est pour ça que vous avez voulu retrouver Albus, cet après-midi ?** demanda finalement Gellert. **Pour le confronter ?**

**-Oui ! J’ai enfin l’occasion de prouver que, depuis toutes ces années, c’était moi qui avais raison ! Je sais que son histoire est fausse. C’est en 1899 que Dumbledore a rencontré pour la première fois Grindelwald. Il est impossible qu’une photo datant de 1896 les présente tous les deux. C’est une machination de Dumbledore ! C’est une évidence !**

**-Pourquoi avoir attendu tout ce temps avant de confronter Albus ?**

**-Je voulais des preuves pour que personne ne puisse me traiter de menteur. Des preuves irréfutables pour détruire à jamais la réputation de cet homme et restaurer la mienne.** »

C’était une excellente nouvelle. Cela voulait dire qu’il n’était pas encore entré en contact avec le Ministère ou n’importe quelle autre autorité. Mais cela semblait presque trop bon pour être vrai. Même si le Ministère n’avait pas écouté cet homme, quelques années plus tôt, cela ne signifiait pas forcément que personne n’avait eu vent des soupçons de cet homme.

«** Donc,** reprit Gellert qui se pencha pour concentrer toute son attention sur Travers, **vous en avez parlé à d’autres gens…**

**-Oui. Tous ceux qui pouvaient avoir la moindre information.**

**-Qui exactement ?**

**-En premier, Bathilda Tourdesac. Mais la vieille femme était trop sénile, son témoignage aurait été irrecevable. Ensuite, l’ami d’enfance de Dumbledore, Elphias Dodge. Mais je n’étais pas le premier à lui avoir rendu visite et il était prêt à défendre le mensonge de son grand ami bec et ongle. J’ai essayé le tenancier de la Tête de Sanglier également, peine perdue, il affirme ne rien savoir de la vie de son frère.** »

Gellert retint un froncement de sourcil. Alors le fameux gérant de la Tête de Sanglier, celui qu’Albus était retourné voir, n’était autre que son propre frère… Était-ce leur rencontre qui avait mis Albus dans un état tel qu’il avait lâché sa magie sur un être aussi inoffensif que Travers ?

«** Qui d’autres ?** se força-t-il à continuer, repoussant ses questions dans un coin de son esprit.

**-Il ne me reste personne. Les seuls autres pouvant m’aider étaient les frères Dragonneau, tous les deux morts il y a peu, et les cinq Aurors qui travaillaient pour moi sur l’affaire Dumbledore. Trois d’entre eux sont morts de vieillesse, le quatrième a reçu un sortilège d’oubliette il y a de cela quelques années, compromettant sa mémoire sur le long terme, et le dernier ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec Dumbledore.** »

Gellert retint un sourire. De toute évidence, l’alter-ego de son amant n’avait rien laissé au hasard. Et le jeune germanique avait l’impression que, aussi longtemps qu’ils auraient ce vieil homme pour couvrir leurs arrières, ils seraient réellement en sécurité.

«** Et c’est pour ça que vous avez décidé de vous confronter directement à Albus ? Vous étiez désespéré et vous espériez qu’il se trahirait tout seul.**

**-Je n’avais pas d’autres choix. Cela fait cinquante ans que je cherche un moyen de rétablir la vérité, une bonne fois pour toute. Que je cherche à prouver à tous que ce n’est pas moi qui aie menti, que depuis le début, j’étais le seul à voir la vérité. Mais je n’avais plus de voie à explorer.**

**-Somme toute… vous n’avez rien contre nous, donc.** »

Ce n’était pas une question et Travers ne répondit pas, retournant plutôt à son état comateux.

«** Bon, il est temps de mettre fin à cette pseudo menace.** »

Gellert se leva énergiquement et dégaina sa baguette pour la pointer sur la poitrine de Travers. Mais avant qu’il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Albus bondit sur ses pieds et s’interposa entre lui et sa cible.

«** Non !** »

La vivacité d’Albus désarçonna Gellert. Était-ce de la peur qu’il voyait dans ses yeux écarquillés ?

«** Albus… qu’est-ce qui te prend, enfin ?**

**-Toi, qu’est-ce qui te prend ? Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire ?!**

**-Eh bien, un sortilège d’Oubliette. Quoi d’autre ?**

**-Ah…** »

Lentement, Albus recula de quelques pas. Mais Gellert ne pouvait faire taire la petite voix dans sa tête qui soulignait le fait que la peur qu’il avait vu dans les yeux de son amant semblait dirigé à son encontre.

«** Albus, qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?**

**-Rien.**

**-Tu me prends pour qui, Albus ? Tu crois vraiment que je peux être berné de quelque manière que ce soit ?** »

Albus ne répondit pas. Il se tourna vers Travers et sortit sa baguette. Il lança plusieurs Episkey jusqu’à ce que sa cible ait l’air en pleine forme. Il enchaina avec un tergeo pour nettoyer le sang et les robes pleine de boue de l’homme.

«** Albus…**

**-Oubliette-le. Les dernières heures devraient suffire.**

**-Bien. Mais cette conversation n’est pas finie.** »

Il lança le sort d’Oubliette sur l’homme mais se tourna ensuite vers Albus.

«** Il va savoir que son trou de mémoire correspond exactement au moment où il aurait dû te rencontrer. Avec tes capacités en Legilimencie, tu dois pouvoir lui implanter un nouveau souvenir.** »

Albus eut l’air un instant soucieux. Gellert savait que son amant semblait toujours hésiter à chaque fois qu’était évoqué un acte magique légalement repréhensible. Pas étonnant, avec ce qui était arrivé à son père. Mais Gellert cru voir un semblant… de suspicion dans les yeux d’Albus. Comme s’il accusait Gellert de quelque chose. Cependant, il finit par hausser les épaules et acquiescer avec réticence. Il se tourna vers Travers et Gellert lui reconnut le regard qu’il avait chaque fois qu’il faisait montre de son talent indéniable pour la Legilimencie. Il marmonna un instant entre ses dents, puis, après que Travers ait perdu connaissance, il se tourna finalement de nouveau vers son amant.

« **Je lui ai implanté le souvenir de lui, attendant mon arrivée dans un bar, sans me voir. L’alcool qu’il a ingurgité expliquera le flou de ses souvenirs, et le mal de tête avec lequel il se réveillera.**

**-Parfait. Et maintenant que nous connaissons notre ennemi, il sera facile de le garder à l’œil. J’ai une amie dehors qui pourra se charger de cela.** »

Albus ne répondit rien, son visage impénétrable cachant habilement ses éventuelles pensées. Gellert renonça à le lire tout de suite. Il préféra faire apparaitre d’un geste une bouteille d’hydromel qu’il versa en partie sur l’homme qui était à présent endormi par terre et la placer dans la main de Travers.

«** Nous devrions rentrer. Il est tard. **»

C’était Albus qui venait de parler et Gellert ne pouvait pas lui donner tort. Le soleil était à présent derrière l’horizon, et il devait être vingt heures largement passées. Ils reprirent donc la direction du château dans une nuit encore jeune mais déjà bien sombre. Le silence entre eux était pesant, et Gellert ne le supporta pas longtemps encore. Il s’arrêta brusquement. Albus continua sur quelques pas avant de se rendre compte de ce qui se passer et de se retourner.

«** Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?**

**-Je crois que c’est à toi de me le dire, Albus.**

**-Comment ça ?** »

Gellert fit quelques pas sur le côté et s’assit sur un rocher bordant la route.

«** Je ne bougerai pas de là tant que tu ne m’auras pas répondu, Albus.** »

Tout d’abord, Gellert crut qu’il allait simplement refuser et continuer sans lui, mais finalement, Albus soupira et une grande fatigue teinta son visage. Finalement, avec lenteur, il s’approcha de Gellert et lui fit face avec un visage ouvert dans l’obscurité.

« **C’a été… une difficile après-midi.**

**-Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé. Raconte-moi, s’il te plait, Albus.**

**-Tout a commencé à la Tête-de-Sanglier. C’est là que Granger a fixé le rendez-vous pour le groupe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Le tenancier me disait quelque chose. Mais ce n’est qu’après que j’ai su qui.**

**-C’était Aberforth, n’est-ce pas ? Ton frère…**

**-Oui… **»

Albus garda le silence quelques temps, perdu dans ses pensées. Puis, il continua. Douloureusement.

«** Il… J’ai… Il m’a dit pour quelle raison nous nous sommes séparés, un siècle plus tôt.** »

Gellert se tut, sentant son cœur se serrer légèrement. Il avait cherché, à travers tous les livres d’histoire qui lui était tombé sous la main, la raison de leur séparation. Mais aucun n’évoquait cet été de 1899, encore moins la raison de sa fin. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Gellert concentra toute son attention sur Albus. C’était l’instant de vérité.

«** Je t’ai parlé de comment ma mère est morte ?** »

Gellert fut pris de court mais n’en montra rien. Le sujet de la mort prématurée de la mère d’Albus était tabou entre eux. Bathilda l’avait bien mis en garde que la blessure était encore fraiche et qu’il ne valait mieux pas aborder le sujet. Les rares fois où il avait bravé les conseils de son arrière-grand-tante, Albus était resté évasif, au mieux. Cependant, à force de réflexion et de demi-réponses, il avait pu assembler suffisamment de pièces pour être en mesure de supputer les évènements qui avaient eu lieu. Il n’avait juste jamais eu la conversation.

Lentement, Albus s’approcha un peu plus de lui et, visiblement épuisé et défait, il se laissa tomber à ses côtés, sur le rocher.

La nuit était douce. Le grand ciel noir au-dessus d’eux, enfin débarrassé des nuages de la journée, offrait généreusement aux yeux curieux pléthores d’étoiles scintillantes. Une brise fraiche venait parfois agrémenter cette beauté automnale. Au loin, le château brillait dans l’obscurité, ses tours audacieuses défiant la nuit. Derrière eux, plus en aval, Pré-au-lard commençait doucement à s’endormir, les lumières aux fenêtres s’éteignant les unes à la suite des autres. Somme toute, une nuit parfaite pour les confidences murmurées dans le silence d’une contemplation paisible.

Albus laissait courir ses yeux sur le paysage environnant, son regard noir dans la nuit se perdant sur les vallées lointaines et le grand lac qui les séparaient d’eux.

«** C’était le premier jour des vacances.** »

C’était presque par surprise que la voix se mit à résonner dans l’inertie du paysage environnant, mais Gellert n’était pas prêt à l’interrompre, la laissant se délier d’elle-même comme un ruisseau clair.

«** J’étais rentré uniquement pour récupérer mes affaires. Je devais partir le lendemain avec Elphias, pour notre tour du monde. Nous en parlions depuis trois ans. Tout était prêt et l’aventure n’attendait que moi. C’est arrivé juste après le repas du midi. Je m’étais reclus dans ma chambre, pour répondre à une lettre du Ministre de la Magie me proposant un poste de conseiller. **»

Le silence reprit ses droits et Albus eut un sourire aussi tendre que triste à la remémoration de ce souvenir. Gellert hésita un moment mais finit par lui prendre la main, la serrant doucement et caressant de son pouce la paume d’Albus.

«** Elle m’a appelé. Mais j’en avais si marre Gellert. C’était chaque fois la même chose. Quand je retournais à la maison pour l’été, elle me chargeait de tant de tâches. Aider Aberforth pour ses devoirs, lire des histoires à Ariana, aller cueillir nos légumes, l’aider à nettoyer la maison… Des tâches si… domestiques. Si en deçà de mes aspirations et de mes qualités. Cela m’épuisait de devoir interrompre la rédaction d’un article pour Le Mensuel de la Métamorphose, juste pour aller chanter une berceuse à Ariana. Alors, ce jour-là, alors que je commençais enfin à être enivré pour la première fois par le sentiment de liberté, quand je l’ai entendu m’appeler, j’ai jeté un sortilège de silence et j’ai continué ma lettre. **»

Gellert serra davantage la main d’Albus. Il savait où les choses allaient en venir, et il espérait presque qu’un évènement impromptu surgisse soudain pour en changer la narration. Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir ébranler la nuit si douce qui les entourait, pas même la douleur et la culpabilité palpables dans la voix d’Albus lorsqu’il reprit.

«** Mais elle a crié si fort que je l’ai entendu, malgré le sort. Je me suis aussitôt précipité vers le grenier… Mais c’était trop tard. **»

Albus se pencha en avant, comme s’il essayait de reprendre son souffle avec une gorge trop serrée. Mais il continua néanmoins.

«** Ce dont je t’ai parlé… l’Obscurus dans ma sœur… Il était partout ! Les murs étaient noirs de magie ! C’était une vision d’horreur Gellert. Comme si j’étais entré dans un autre monde. Je ne voyais plus ni les murs ni le sol. Seulement cette… nappe de magie noire. Partout. Et ma sœur qui flottait au milieu… Ma mère était là. Elle était à terre, elle essayait de chanter à Ariana mais elle n’y arrivait pas… Quand elle m’a vu, elle a essayé de s’avancer vers moi… Pour que je la protège… J’étais le seul de la famille à avoir une magie capable de rivaliser avec celle d’Ariana… Mais elle n’a jamais réussi à me rejoindre. Elle a juste eu le temps de tendre la main. C’est tout, Gellert. Tendre la main, et l’Obscurus l’a attaqué. La magie l’a transpercé de part en part… Sous mes yeux… Ariana l’a tuée…** »

A présent, Albus avait le souffle trop court pour continuer son récit. Mais Gellert savait qu’il n’y avait rien qu’il pouvait lui apporter. Ni réconfort, ni solution. Seulement la chaleur de sa main dans la sienne.

«** Il y avait du sang… oh, tant de sang. Partout sur le sol…. Et sur les murs. Ariana s’est calmée et lorsque l’Obscurus a disparu, il n’y avait plus que du sang… Et notre mère… Je ne savais pas quoi faire, Gellert ! Je n’en avais pas la moindre idée ! Alors… j’ai fais ce que je pouvais ! J’ai… j’ai réparé… j’ai réparé ce qui avait été fait… et j’ai mis… son corps… au bas de l’escalier. Puis j’ai ouvert son crâne, et… **»

Cette fois-ci, c’était trop. Albus sembla s’étouffer sur ses propres mots et se tut définitivement. Mais Gellert pouvait combler les trous avec ce qu’il avait pu glaner comme information les rares fois où il avait posé la question. Albus avait déguisé le crime en accident, avait envoyé Aberforth et une Ariana endormie chez Bathilda et avait appelé les Aurors. Accident domestique confirmé : le lendemain la mère d’Albus était enterrée, et avec elle la tragique histoire de sa mort.

«** Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour protéger Ariana, Albus. Tu as fait plus que ton devoir de grand-frère.**

**-Non, Gellert, tu ne comprends pas. Je n’étais qu’un adolescent idiot qui ne voulait pas faire la vaisselle, et j’ai ignoré ma mère qui m’appelait à l’aide.**

**-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que…**

**-Et ensuite, tu es arrivé dans ma vie, et j’ai délaissé Ariana chaque seconde où j’en avais l’opportunité.**

**-Ne dis pas n’importe quoi. Tu ne l’as pas dél…**

**-C’est ça qu’il m’a montré, Gellert ! Tu me demandais ce qui s’était passé ? C’est ça qu’il s’est passé. Aberforth me l’a montré.**

**-Te l’a montré quoi ?**

**-Il m’a montré… comment j’ai tué Ariana.** »

Gellert resta bouche-bée. Assurément, il avait mal entendu. Pourtant, le silence de la nuit n’offrait aucune excuse à sa soudaine surdité.

«** Tu dois te tromper… **»

Ou exagérer. Albus avait souvent cette tendance à faire montre d’une morale si exacerbée qu’il prenait sur lui les pêchés des autres. Mais là, au fond de lui, tout au fond, quelque chose disait à Gellert que ce n’était pas le cas.

«** Je l’ai vu, Gellert. Aberforth me l’a montré. Le jour où, par ma faute, Ariana est morte.**

**-Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé exactement ? Qu’est-ce que tu as vu ?**

**-J’en ai vu assez.** »

Gellert ressentait au plus profond de lui qu’Albus ne lui disait pas tout. Et, vu la teneur des propos, il ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Cependant, il était loin d’être idiot. Et une sombre pensée commençait à se former dans son esprit. Albus avait dit plus tôt qu’Aberforth lui avait montré le jour où ils s’étaient séparés. Mais il n’aurait jamais quitté Albus sur l’unique raison qu’il avait tué sa sœur. La seule raison qu’un tel évènement puisse les séparer plutôt que les rapprocher était… si lui avait tué Ariana, et non Albus.

«** C’est moi, n’est-ce pas ? C’est moi qui l’aie tué, pas toi.**

**-C’est nous deux. Je n’ai pas vu quel sort… mais peu importe, ça ne change rien.**

**-Ca change tout Albus !**

**-Non ça ne change rien !!**

**-Ca ne change rien pourquoi ?** demanda Gellert cette fois-ci avec une pointe d’énervement. **Parce que c’est toi qui m’as emmené dans sa vie ? Parce que tu es coupable d’avoir fait entrer le grand méchant loup dans la bergerie ?**

**-NON ! Ce n’est pas ça !**

**-Alors c’est quoi ?!**

**-C’est moi, son frère ! Pas toi ! C’est moi qui étais chargé de la protéger !... C’est moi qui aie échoué…** »

La fin de cette phrase fut hoquetée dans un sanglot étouffé et Albus enfouit sa tête entre ses bras, visiblement en proie à des sentiments indicibles et contradictoires. Aussitôt, la colère de Gellert s’évanouit. Ou plutôt elle glissa d’Albus vers Aberforth. Comment avait-il osé faire cela à son propre frère. Lentement, Gellert passa son bras autour des épaules d’Albus et le ramena vers lui.

La nuit les berça tous deux alors que les étoiles semblaient s’éteindre dans le ciel pour laisser les deux amants dans une obscurité indiscernable. La brise s’était faite souffle glacée qui s’infiltrait dans leur col jusqu’à leur cœur. Pourtant, il y avait toujours une douceur presque douloureusement ironique dans ce silence nocturne. Comme si le froid et le noir les protégeaient tous deux de toutes les offenses qu’on pouvait encore leur faire, et qu’ils pouvaient panser par leur pudeur les plaies à vif des deux garçons.

« **Lorsque Travers m’a… attaqué… j-je n’ai pas réfléchi. J’ai réagi. Violemment. Et… pendant un instant… je me suis dit que, de l’extérieur… ça devait ressembler aux crises de rage de ma sœur.**

**-Ca n’a rien à voir.**

**-Et si ça avait à voir ? Et si jamais, un jour, je perds, pour une seconde à peine, la maitrise de ma magie ?**

**-Ca n’arrivera pas.**

**-Et si jamais ça arrivait ?**

**-Alors, je serai là.** »

Gellert se redressa et, prenant le coude d’Albus, il le força à lui faire face.

«** Albus,** articula-t-il soigneusement. **Je serai là. Toujours. **»

Et les deux amants s’embrassèrent comme jamais auparavant. Douloureusement, craintivement, mais avec la nécessité de faire passer par ce baiser, plus encore que de l’amour, une promesse. Ils n’étaient pas seuls. Ils étaient, et demeureraient ensemble. Quoi qu’il advienne.

La nuit les avait vu s’arrêter sur le bord de la route, avait accueilli leurs confidences et leurs craintes, leurs baisers aussi, et les observa se relever et reprendre la route du château. Le grand ciel serin au-dessus d’eux était resté imperturbable devant leurs éclats, et ce fut imperturbable qu’il les accompagna jusqu’à la grande porte de Poudlard.

Albus et Gellert s’y engouffrèrent rapidement, pour quitter le froid glacial de cette nuit d’automne. Cependant, une mauvaise surprise les attendait dans le hall, en la personne d’Ombrage.

« **Hum, hum,** commença-t-elle avec son agaçant toussotement qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Gellert. **Je vois que vous vous êtes enfin décidé à revenir.**

**-Quel sens de l’observation,** fit mine de s’enthousiasmer Gellert.

**-Je serais vous, j’essayerais de discerner avec plus de clairvoyance les moments opportuns pour l’humour.**

**-Tout les moments sont opportuns pour l’humour,** répondit Albus sur le ton de la conversation la plus cordiale. **Il allège les cœurs et souligne les évidences cachées. Mais tout le monde n’est pas toujours en mesure de l’apprécier, malheureusement.**

**-Alors, vous serez ravi d’apprendre que j’ai une blague, pour vous. Ce sont deux élèves qui vont sans permission à Pré-au-lard en dehors des heures autorisées…**

**-Attendez,** demanda Gellert avec une fausse innocence, **c’est pas celle qui finit avec un sirène qui se noie dans un verre ? Je la connais déjà je crois.**

**-Non, c’est celle qui se finit par une retenue, Monsieur Grindelwald.**

**-Typique,** répondit l’intéressé.

**-La chute est un peu décevante,** acquiesça Albus. **C’est le pire ennemi d’une bonne blague. Une chute prévisible.**

**-Oui !** renchérit Gellert. **Si ça avait été « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d’enfant » là ça aurait été surprenant, et donc cocasse.**

**-Dans mon bureau ! Tout de suite !** »

Ombrage fit volteface et commença à grimper les étages. Les deux élèves la suivirent sans broncher davantage. A côté de l’après-midi qu’ils avaient eu, une soirée dans le bureau d’Ombrage n’était pas si horrible que cela, finalement.

Les couloirs étaient déserts, les élèves ayant déjà regagné leurs salles communes respectives. Ils n’eurent donc aucune interruption jusqu’à leur arrivée au bureau de la professeure de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ombrage s’assit dans son fauteuil et les invita à prendre place en face d’elle. Il était évident qu’elle jubilait alors que son regard s’attardait sur Albus. Depuis le temps qu’elle essayait de punir ce garçon beaucoup trop sage et sérieux pour être pris à se comporter de manière déplacée ! Gellert pouvait aisément deviner qu’elle était ravie à la simple idée de la retenue qu’elle allait enfin pouvoir lui donner.

«** J’espère que vous avez une excellente excuse pour votre retard inadmissible,** commença-t-elle avec sa voix de crapaud.** Alors ? Je vous écoute, jeunes gens.**

**-C’est une histoire amusante,** répondit aussitôt Gellert. **Il s’avère qu’Albus s’est perdu dans les ruelles de Pré-au-Lard. Je suis donc parti à sa recherche. Et notre retard correspond au temps qu’il m’a fallu pour le retrouver et qu’on revienne tous les deux à Poudlard.**

**-Pourtant, il me semble bien vous avoir vu cet après-midi dans la grande salle, Monsieur Grindelwald. Vous n’étiez pas allé à Pré-au-Lard.**

**-Non, en effet. Mais c’est en me rendant compte qu’Albus ne revenait pas que je me suis dit qu’il était surement perdu.**

**-Pourquoi ne pas avoir averti un professeur ?**

**-Eh bien, je n’étais pas sur qu’il l’était. Cela se pouvait tout autant qu’il soit rentré sans que je le vois. J’aurais alors envoyé inutilement un professeur à Pré-au-Lard et vous m’auriez accusé de sciemment faire perdre son temps à l’équipe pédagogique.**

**-Et donc, vous trouviez qu’aller à Pré-au-Lard en dehors des heures de visite, alors même que vous n’avez aucune autorisation, allait vous attirer moins de problème que d’en parler à un professeur ?**

**-Oui. J’y peux rien si j’ai un problème avec les figures d’autorités.**

**-Vous me prenez pour une idiote, Monsieur Grindelwald ?**

**-C’est une question rhétorique ou je dois réellement donner une réponse sincère ?**

**-Je veux connaitre immédiatement la vraie raison de votre soirée à Pré-au-Lard.**

**-Je viens de vous la dire !**

**-Vous n’êtes qu’un menteur éhonté ! Je sais que cela a un lien avec Monsieur Potter et son groupe d’élèves. Je le sais !** »

Elle avait à présent l’air de croasser comme un gros crapaud, rose et gonflé. Ses yeux globuleux étaient difficilement retenus dans ses orbites et ses gros doigts étaient serrés à en devenir blanc sur le bord de son bureau.

«** Potter et son groupe d’élève ?** interrompit Albus, les yeux froncés.

**-Je sais que vous en faites partie, Monsieur Dumbledore !**

**-Premièrement, un tel groupe n’a rien d’illégal. Deuxièmement, un professeur espionnant ses élèves est moralement profondément condamnable.**

**-J’ai le devoir, Monsieur Dumbledore, en tant que Grande Inquisitrice, de veiller au bon fonctionnement de Poudlard. Et cela passe par mettre au pas les enfants désobéissants comme vous !** »

Sa voix s’était tordue dans sa gorge sur cette dernière exclamation, et il lui fallu quelques secondes pour retrouver son calme et son sourire mielleux et faussement compatissant.

« **Ce sera un mois de retenu, Messieurs.**

**-Pour quoi ?** demanda Albus avec une politesse déplacée dans cette conversation hostile.** Pour m’être perdu ? **»

Son ton n’était pas provocateur pour un sou. Il venait de poser la question comme s’il s’interroger sincèrement sur la réponse. Il avait ce sourire poli sur les lèvres, que Gellert lui avait souvent vu lorsqu’il se trouvait en société, quelle qu’elle soit. Le jeune allemand était impressionné par cette capacité, mais surtout soulagé qu’il en fasse de nouveau montre, si tôt après l’après-midi qu’ils venaient de vivre.

«** Pour vous être trouvé à Pré-au-Lard en dehors des heures de visite et pour votre insolence. D’ailleurs, puisque vous n’avez pas l’air d’être en mesure de retrouver votre chemin en dehors du château, je pense qu’il ait plus sage de convenir qu’aujourd’hui était votre dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Quant à vous, Monsieur Grindelwald, comme vous n’avez pas l’air de considérer votre personne capable de se soumettre à une interdiction pourtant claire, vous passerez toutes les prochaines sorties dans mon bureau, où je pourrais vous garder à l’œil. Par ailleurs… je pense que cinquante points en moins chacun devrez-vous faire réfléchir… **»

De toutes les punitions possibles, le retrait de point était de loin celle qui marchait le moins sur Gellert. Il trouvait même humiliant qu’on puisse croire qu’il était capable de se soumettre à une carotte et un bâton aussi évidents. C’est donc par un simple sourire inébranlable qu’il répondit à Ombrage. Mais ce dernier n’était pas suffisant pour ébranler la joie victorieuse d’Ombrage qui avait enfin réussi à coller Albus. Gellert se demandait simplement combien de secondes il faudrait à son amant pour enchanter la plume utilisée lors des punitions et ainsi la débarrasser de tous pouvoirs offensifs.

« **Ce sera tout,** finit Ombrage de nouveau de sa voix de petite fille.** Vous pouvez retourner dans vos dortoirs, à présent. Nous nous verrons demain, à vingt heures, pour votre première retenue.** »

Gellert et Albus ne se firent pas prier et tous deux quittèrent rapidement le bureau pour se retrouver dans le dédale d’escaliers qui les menait jusqu’à leur salle commune.

Gellert avait le cœur un peu plus léger alors qu’il grimpait les étages. Il était ravi qu’Albus ait suffisamment d’énergie pour répondre à Ombrage comme il l’avait fait. Il lui offrit un sourire qu’Albus n’eut pas la force d’ignorer et, ce fut main dans la main que tous deux montèrent les derniers escaliers déserts jusqu’à leur dortoir.

Les nouvelles blessures étaient peut-être douloureuses et les anciennes encore fraiches, mais Gellert ne perdait pas espoir que tout cela les rapproche encore davantage.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, je sais, ça fait un temps fou que je n'ai pas posté. Je pourrais dire que j'étais très préoccupée par la fac et le travail, mais en réalité je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse.  
Mais, dans l'ensemble, cette quarantaine, quoi qu'absoluement déprimante, m'a donné le temps de continuer cette fanfiction, et j'ai donc ce chapitre et un autre de prêt pour l'instant.  
J'espère que cela vous fera plaisir et que vous êtes tous en bonne santé.
> 
> Courage à vous !

**CHAPITRE 9**

Le week-end qui suivit cette aventure à Pré-au-Lard se déroula dans une ambiance particulière. Harry, Ron et Hermione, ignorant complétement ce qui avait pu se passer le samedi soir, demeuraient enivrés par la sensation grisante de défier les règles et d’enfin prendre un rôle actif dans leur rebellions. Jamais les deux garçons n’eurent l’air aussi joyeux en faisant leurs devoirs de la semaine, et même Hermione paraissait rêveuse alors qu’elle tricotait inlassablement des chapeaux et des chaussettes pour la SALE. Mais cet état de douce excitation ne s’étendit pas au-delà du trio. Pourtant, quelque chose avait également changé pour les autres.

Gellert ne quitta pas Albus du week-end, pas même l’espace d’une seconde. La lettre qu’il avait lue, les confidences sous les étoiles, l’incident dont il conservait le secret, cela l’avait profondément chamboulé. Il savait que tout était de sa faute. Il avait considéré Albus comme acquis. Voir l’amour brûlant dans les yeux de son ami l’avait conforté, et il s’était entièrement consacré à d’autres choses, ne se rendant pas compte qu’en coupant ainsi avec leurs habitudes de Godric’s Hollow - où ce n’était qu’eux deux à longueur de journée et de nuit – il enfermait Albus dans un sentiment de solitude et d’abandon qui ne pouvait faire que du mal à leur relation. D’autant plus que de nombreuses ombres planaient au-dessus d’eux. D’abord, la disparition de leur pacte de sang, puis les chemins divergents qu’avaient pris leurs alter-egos, et enfin, le meurtre d’Ariana… Les deux garçons n’en avaient pas reparlé. Mais Gellert surprenait souvent le regard lointain et affligé d’Albus quand ce dernier ne se croyait pas observé. Il savait très bien que son ami était proprement torturé par la révélation et qu’il ne savait plus quoi faire de ses sentiments et de ses pensées. Or, Gellert n’y pouvait pas grand-chose. Il avait d’abord demandé à voir le souvenir en question, mais Albus avait refusé avec fermeté. Cela l’avait surpris. On ne disait pas « non » à Gellert Grindelwald, et Albus n’avait jamais eu la force d’âme de ne serait-ce qu’opposer la moindre des résistances. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait été inflexible, et Gellert avait compris au son de sa voix que ça ne servait à rien de discuter. Alors il avait laissé tomber le sujet, mais c’était promis de tout faire pour le rectifier. D’où sa promesse de ne pas le quitter.

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas la tenir indéfiniment, mais il était certain qu’il devait s’améliorer. Ainsi, Gellert décida de partager sa vision avec Albus. L’une des raisons pour lesquels ils avaient perdu une partie de leur complicité était parce qu’ils n’étaient plus occupés à comploter ensemble, notamment leur quête des Reliques de la Mort. Gellert avait donc estimé qu’Albus était en droit de savoir pourquoi leurs objectifs avaient changé. La vision avait laissé songeur le britannique, mais il n’en avait pas démordu. Même si Gellert allait, in fine, renoncer aux Reliques, cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il ne fallait pas qu’ils les cherchent. Au contraire. Selon Albus, peut-être que renoncer aux reliques allait apporter quelque chose à Gellert, et dans ce cas, il était absolument nécessaire qu’ils les trouvent. Le Germanique avait cédé sans grande résistance, plus pour se rapprocher d’Albus que par réelle conviction.

Pour compléter cette démarche, Gellert avait également décidé d’inclure davantage Albus dans l’autre partie de ses plans : sa révolution latente. Son terreau, comme il appelait son groupe de débat de Poufsouffles et de Serpentards, le préoccupait pleinement, et il partagea toutes ses pensées avec son amant. Ses objectifs, ses possibilités, ses problématiques, tout ce qui lui traversait l’esprit. Albus, pour sa part, écoutait avec une attention imperturbable et Gellert voyait bien que, dans ses moments-là, le triste sort d’Ariana quittait son esprit. Il ne lésinait donc pas sur les détails et les digressions, et il devait s’avouer à lui-même que, même s’il ne l’avait pas remarqué tout de suite, sa complicité avec Albus l’avait profondément manqué. Il savait que, une fois que la semaine aurait repris, il devrait de nouveau tenir une distance avec son amant, mais les deux garçons se promirent de ménager un temps pour se parler et réfléchir, toutes les nuits, quand les autres se seraient endormis.

C’est donc avec cette promesse, et la conviction que les choses ne pourraient aller qu’en s’arrangeant, que Gellert et Albus se levèrent le lundi matin pour aller en cours. Bien sûr, il y avait la perspective de leur retenue avec Ombrage, mais cela n’obscurcissait en rien leur humeur, et le soleil brillait comme au plein cœur de l’été lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à la salle commune. Ils remarquèrent cependant qu’Harry et Ron, entourés d’un petit groupe de Gryffondors plus jeunes, étaient tous attroupés autour du panneau d’affichage.

« **Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?** demanda Gellert en les rejoingnant. »

Leur mine soucieuse parlait d’elle-même et Ron se contenta de pointer du doigt un grand papier à l’air des plus officiels qui recouvrait l’ensemble du panneau. Gellert et Albus se rapprochèrent et le parcoururent rapidement du regard.

« **Tiens, c’était à prévoir…** lâcha Gellert en haussant les épaules, pas surpris le moins du monde.

-** Comment ça ?** demanda Harry qui semblait atterré par l’avis stipulant la fermeture des groupes étudiants.

\- **Interdiction de se rassembler. C’était évidemment une étape clef à franchir dans le plan d’Ombrage. Je suis surpris qu’elle ait pris autant de temps… **»

Harry et Ron marmonnèrent de dépit et s’éloignèrent rapidement pour s’isoler dans un coin de la salle commune. Albus les regarda faire et prit un certain temps à comprendre ce qu’il pouvait bien se passer. Après tout ce qui s’était déroulé à Pré-au-Lard, il avait presqu’oublié à propos des cours de Défense.

« **Gellert, part sans moi, je te rejoins dans un instant, d’accord ?** »

Gellert hocha la tête et Albus alla rapidement rejoindre le duo de Gryffondors.

« **Quelque chose me dit que notre petit groupe ne passera pas l’autorisation de la Grande Inquisitrice !** fit Ron sur un ton faussement dégagé.

-** Ce n’est pas une coïncidence. Elle est au courant. **»

Harry semblait bouillonner de rage. Albus pouvait le comprendre. C’était exaspérant. Mais pas si surprenant que cela. Cette rage lui paraissait relativement injustifiée. Comme beaucoup des colères que semblaient ressentir ponctuellement Harry. Il en avait parlé avec Gellert, quelque chose d’étrange se cachait là-dessous.

« **Impossible.**

**\- Bien sûr que si,** souffla Albus avec évidence. **Nous n’étions pas seul dans ce bar. Vingt-six étudiants de Poudlard dans un pub miteux, ça a de quoi attiré l’attention. Sans compter que nous n’avons vu le visage d’aucun de nos voisins. N’importe lequel d’entre eux à pu espionner pour le compte d’Ombrage.** »

Albus ne rajouta pas qu’Ombrage elle-même l’avait avoué. Ce n’était pas la peine et les deux autres garçons Gryffondors étaient assez remontés ainsi.

« **Et puis,** enchaina Harry,** ça pouvait aussi être l’un des élèves. N’importe lequel d’entre eux à pu prévenir Ombrage de ce qui se passait.**

**\- Non. Le sortilège l’empêchait.** »

Ron et Harry se tournèrent vers Albus.

«** Le sortilège ? Quel sortilège ?**

**\- Eh bien, celui sur le parchemin qu’on a signé, bien sûr.** »

Les deux autres Gryffondors le regardèrent sans comprendre, et Albus crut bon d’élaborer.

« **Le parchemin qu’on a signé de nos noms nous empêche de divulguer l’existence de ce groupe. Ou plutôt, je pense qu’il lance une malédiction si quelqu’un le fait. Je ne pourrais pas vous en dire plus, après tout, je ne l’ai eu dans les mains que quelques secondes. Si la malédiction avait été déclenchée, je pense qu’on le saurait.**

**\- Mais, comment tu sais ça ?**

**\- Eh bien, je les sentis quand j’ai touché le parchemin.**

**\- Tu… as senti ?**

**\- Quoi qu’il en soit,** continua Albus en ignorant leur air ébahi, **ce n’était pas l’un des membres du groupe, c’était l’un des occupants du bar. Mais ça ne sert à rien de trop le ressasser. Ce qui est fait et nous devrions plutôt aller dans la Grande Salle voir ce que les autres en pensent.** »

Les garçons acquièrent et se rendirent rapidement au réfectoire. Hermione les rejoignit en chemin. Ils parlèrent évidemment de l’affiche de la Salle Commune et la jeune femme s’empressa d’appuyer les dires d’Albus, sur le parchemin, comme sur l’impossibilité qu’ils aient été trahis par l’un des leurs. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent devant leur table, Albus s’excusa rapidement.

« **Je vais rejoindre Gellert. On se voit en cours ? **»

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent, mais Hermione ne put retenir une moue désapprobatrice, et cela peina un peu Albus. Evidemment, Gellert était relativement mal accepté parmi les Gryffondors, mais chaque jour il parvenait à abaisser de nouvelles barrières et c’était évident qu’avant la fin de l’année, il deviendrait l’élève le plus populaire de l’école. Mais, quoi que le germanique puisse faire, rien ne semblait adoucir les sentiments d’Hermione qui gardait envers lui une rancœur farouche. Albus émettait la théorie selon laquelle la ténacité des sentiments négatifs des élèves à l’endroit de Gellert était proportionnel à l’intérêt qu’ils portaient à leur cours d’Histoire de la Magie. Et il n’y avait rien d’étonnant au fait qu’Hermione, qui connaissait par cœur tous les détails de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, ait le plus grand mal à accepter dans son entourage nul autre que Gellert Grindelwald.

« **Tu peux rester avec nous, si tu veux !** finit-elle par proposer. **Tu n’es pas obligé d’aller avec lui. On serait vraiment ravis de t’avoir à nos côtés.**

**\- Non, désolé, j’ai des choses à régler avec lui. Mais tenez moi au courant de ce que vous déciderez pour le groupe de défense. **»

Harry hocha la tête et Albus alla rejoindre son amant qui s’était isolé à un coin de la table.

« **Alors ?** demanda Gellert en le voyant.

-** Alors, rien. On parlait juste de leur idée de cours et de comment ça marcherait avec l’avis qui vient d’être décrété.**

**\- Il faut absolument qu’ils continuent à le faire.**

**\- Oui, ne t’inquiète pas. Harry est tellement remonté qu’il ne renoncera pas maintenant, c’est évident. Mais toi, alors ?**

**\- Quoi, moi ? Je ne fais pas partie du cours.**

**\- Oui, mais ton groupe de débat.** »

Gellert se tut un instant, réfléchissant à la question. Il n’y avait pas pensé un seul instant. En grande partie parce qu’il n’était aucunement inquiet. Il n’avait parlé à personne, mais cela faisait depuis le début d’année qu’il nourrissait religieusement le sentiment de révolte de ses « partisans » ainsi que leur désobéissance civile. Il n’était pas inquiet. Tout le monde sera là, ce soir, et personne n’allait se poser la question de savoir si c’était légal ou non.

«** Je leur ai bien appris,** lâcha finalement Gellert avec un sourire pour lui-même.** Je ne suis aucunement inquiet.** »

Les deux garçons pensaient qu’ils s’étaient suffisamment soucier d’Ombrage pour la journée (au moins jusqu’au soir de leur retenue, en tout cas), mais ils avaient tords. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à leur premier cours de la journée, à savoir l’Histoire de la Magie, la vieille femme au visage de crapaud s’y trouvait également. Elle était assise dans un coin de la salle, à moitié cachée dans les ombres, et son regard brillait d’une lueur mauvaise qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« **Qu’est-ce qu’elle fait là ?** demanda Harry, qui venait d’entrer à la suite de Gellert.

-**Elle doit surement être là pour l’inspection, **proposa Ron.** Binns n’y est pas encore passé.** »

Les inspections des professeurs avaient eu lieu toute la semaine dernière sans que cela ne chamboule quoi que ce soit à la vie des étudiants. A vrai dire, voir McGonagall rabrouer sans ménagement le vieux crapaud avait quelque chose d’assez jouissif. Mais Albus ne put chasser la désagréable sensation que quelque chose de mauvais se profiler. Ombrage avait l’air beaucoup trop contente d’elle-même pour n’être pas en train de comploter quelque chose.

Resserrant la lanière de son sac contre son épaule, Albus alla s’installer au premier rang avec Hermione, tandis que Ron, Harry et Gellert allaient s’asseoir aux tables près de la fenêtre pour jouer à leur pendu tranquille. Il y a quelques semaines de cela, Gellert avait ensorcelé des morceaux de parchemins pour qu’ils puissent communiquer entre eux et depuis, Ron, Harry et lui n’avaient eu de cesse d’occuper leurs cours d’Histoire et de Divination à l’aide de jeux stupides. Albus espéraient juste que la désinvolture de son amant ne lui attirerait pas plus de problèmes que nécessaires. Mais il ne savait pas encore que le danger venait d’un tout autre endroit…

Le cours se déroula relativement normalement, en premier lieu. Binns se lança dans l’une des ses tirades monocordes et litanique dont il avait le secret et qui endormit efficacement les trois quarts de la classe. Seuls Hermione et Albus avaient le courage d’y prêter encore la moindre attention mais ils ne pouvaient niés qu’ils étaient hébétés par l’ennui qui se dégageait de cette leçon. Mais Ombrage l’interrompit vingt minutes avant la fin…

« **Hum, hum…** »

Binns ne l’entendit pas, tant il était impossible de l’arrêté une fois sa leçon commencée, mais Ombrage se répéta, cette fois-ci plus fort, et le fantôme s’arrêta.

« **Euh… Oui… Euh…** »

Il y eut un moment de silence, tandis que Binns dévisageait celle qui venait de l’interrompre, visiblement perdu.

« D**olores Ombrage,** compléta finalement le vieux crapaud, **votre collègue, Cuthbert. La Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard.**

**-Ah ? Ah bon… D’accord…** »

Ombrage eut l’air un instant révolté, mais elle se reprit rapidement et ses yeux s’illuminèrent d’une joie cruelle.

« **Vous êtes surement au courant, mais je suis actuellement missionnée par le Ministère de la Magie pour évaluer l’équipe enseignante de Poudlard. Ainsi, j’espère que vous ne m’en voudrez pas, si je vous pose une ou deux questions.**

**\- Euh… Non, bien sûr.**

**\- Depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous à Poudlard ?**

**-Depuis 1876. Cela fait… euh… **»

Il essaya de commencer à compter, mais Albus était prêt à parier qu’il ne savait pas en quelle année il était.

« **Et pourquoi avez-vous voulu être Professeur ?** coupa Ombrage qui semblait trop enthousiaste à l’idée de mettre en œuvre son plan pour attendre que Binns remette ses pensées en place.

-** Euh… et bien… la sécurité de l’emploie…. Sans compter que… l’Histoire de la Magie est une matière… euh… fascinante. Vraiment. **»

Il s’arrêta net. Visiblement à bout de ses explications. Ombrage lui sourit et referma son calepin. Albus comprit aussitôt qu’elle allait enfin en venir à ce qui justifiait sa présence ici et sa mine réjouie.

«** Bien, j’espère que vous ne m’en voudrez pas de tester vos connaissances, pour m’assurer que, après toutes ces années, vous êtes bien à la hauteur pour former les générations de demain.**

**\- Euh… oui, bien sûr,** marmonna un Binns dépassé par cette question impromptue.

-** J’aimerais dans ce cas vous proposer un sujet, au hasard, sur lequel je vais vous demander de disserter au pied levé, de manière pédagogique, pour transmettre vos connaissances à cette classe. Vous vous sentez apte à une telle tâche, cher collègue ?**

**\- Oui, bien sûr, bien sûr…**

**\- Bien… Alors voyons… Qu’est-ce que je pourrais vous demander… Au hasard…** »

Toute la classe pouvait clairement lire sur ce visage de crapaud que rien n’avait été laissé au hasard.

« **Si je vous dis l’Europe sorcière de 1920 à 1945 ?** »

Albus sentit sa gorge se serrer violement. Cela allait être mauvais. Si mauvais. Il se tourna vers Binns, dans l’espoir que ce dernier allait refuser, mais il était évident que le vieux professeur n’avait pas la moindre idée de qui pouvait se trouver parmi ses élèves.

«** Eh bien, on ne peut pas parler de cette époque sans évoquer le nom le plus important qui y est rattaché, celui de Gellert Grindelwald. **»

Un murmure passa dans la classe. Tout le monde s’était réveillé d’un coup et demeurait suspendu aux lèvres de Binns, visiblement fasciné par l’idée d’en apprendre davantage. Ombrage, elle, exultait de joie. Albus, pour sa part, se tourna vers Gellert, effrayé. Ce dernier lui rendit son regard, tout en demeurant inexpressif. Il savait qu’il était désormais l’objet d’attention de tous, et il devait surement s’être promis de ne rien laisser paraitre.

« **La première moitié du XX siècle est une période très sombre de l’histoire sorcières,** reprit Binns. **Peut-être la plus sombre de toutes les périodes. En 1920, la Première Guerre mondiale était encore fraiche dans l’esprit des sorciers dont beaucoup étaient morts sur les fronts cachés. C’est alors qu’une figure a émergé, se servant de l’expérience de guerre et son souvenir traumatique. Gellert Grindelwald, né en Allemagne à la fin du XIXème siècle, avait déjà été expulsé de Durmstrang pour Pratique de la Magie Noire, et Comportement à l’encontre des Mœurs. Malheureusement, l’Institution de Durmstrang a brûlé pendant la guerre tous les documents se rapportant à Grindelwald et il est aujourd’hui impossible de savoir ce qui a réellement causé ce renvoie. Cependant, dès les premières années du XXème siècle, Grindelwald a commencé à écumer les réseaux militants et révolutionnaires et il est rapidement devenu une figure emblématique d’une génération opposée à la société en place. Grindelwald développait l’idéologie selon laquelle les sorciers, par le fait même qu’ils étaient dotés de magie, avaient un droit de naissance sur les moldus. Celui de les contrôler et de les dominer. Il voulait renverser le Statut du Secret pour enfin prendre ce qu’il considérait comme la place légitime des sorciers dans ce monde. Ces mots ont eu une résonnance très forte auprès de milliers de sorciers qui venaient de souffrir profondément d’une guerre à l’origine moldue. Grindelwald s’est servi de cette peur de l’autre et des progrès technologiques moldus liés à l’Industrialisation, pour unir derrière lui une très grande communauté de fidèle qui est devenue son armée.** »

Albus jeta un rapide coup d’œil à Gellert. Ce dernier avait l’air insensible, mais Albus savait suffisamment lire ce visage pour savoir qu’il n’en était rien. Son amant était furieux. Il voyait ses mots et ses idéaux être travestis par des idiots, et il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça.

« **La première partie du XXème siècle est donc l’histoire d’un déchirement. Du déchirement de la société sorcière jusque dans ses fondations. D’un côté, il y avait les opposants au Statut du secrets, traqués à travers tout l’Occident par les autorités, et de l’autre il y avait les partisans du Statut du secret, qui vivaient dans la peur de voir tout ce que la société sorcière a fondé depuis 1689. Par ailleurs, Grindelwald menait une politique de violence et de férocité. Ses rassemblements finissaient souvent en altercations sans précédent, laissant des centaines de morts sorcières dans son sillage. Sans compter qu’après son alliance avec Hitler, le chef moldu bien connu du mouvement Nazi, Grindelwald s’est mis à occuper des pays entiers. Et dans ces lieux qui avaient le malheur de tomber sous la tutelle des partisans de Grindelwald, la vie y était effroyable. Que ce soit la menace constante d’emprisonnement, de torture ou de mort, l’élimination automatique de tout opposant au régime en place, les manipulations de Grindelwald pour aider la conquête de l’Europe par les Nazis, la participation des sorciers dans l’élaboration des camps de la mort moldus, tout cela vous montre bien ce à quoi le règne de terreur de Grindelwald a pu ressembler. Par bien des égards, la société sorcière était bien plus dangereuse du temps de Grindelwald que du temps de Vous-Savez-Qui. Que ce soit en terme de territoires conquis, en terme d’échelle des repressions ou en terme du nombre de partisans favorables au régime Grindelwaldien. Les historiens contemporains voient en cette période l’illustration d’une spirale de folie des hommes, entièrement tournée vers son autodestruction ainsi que vers la mutilation de toutes ses valeurs humaines. 1945 verra heureusement la défaite du Mage Noire. Encore aujourd’hui, Grindelwald se trouve dans les prisons de Nurmengard, où il avait pour habitude d’enfermer les rares opposants politiques qu’il laissait vivre. Personne ne peut lui rendre visite, à part quelques très rares sorciers. Il est tenu à l’écart du monde pour éviter de recréer cette spirale de folie dont je vous parlais précisément. Après, pour davantage d’informations, je vous conseille de vous référer aux documents des pages 251 et 252 de votre manuel d’Histoire de la Magie.** »

Sans attendre, les élèves de la salle sortirent avec précipitation leurs affaires et ouvrirent leurs manuels aux pages indiqués. Un murmure naquit pour mourir presque aussitôt. Avec inquiétude, Albus tira à lui son propre livre pour voir ce qui pouvait expliquer les mines atterrées de ses camarades. Il comprit aussitôt. Son regard ne s’attarda pas une seconde sur les textes pour tout de suite se ficher sur les photos. Celles-ci montraient des croquis historiques des camps de la mort, des lignes de front, des prisons de Nurmengard, d’un Grindelwald plus âgé envoutant ses partisans. Des corps souffrants et torturés, des visages vides et creux, du désespoir partout. Ces images étaient à couper le souffle et crier la guerre et l’horreur. Un silence lourd et dégouté, chargé d’incompréhension et de peine, s’installa dans la classe, si bien que plusieurs élèves sursautèrent lorsqu’Ombrage se racla la gorge.

« **Merci, professeur. Cet exposé fut des plus éclairants. Sur ce, je crois que c’est la fin de l’heure.** »

Et la sonnerie retentit en effet. La salle resta pourtant immobile, quelques instants, de toute évidence atterrée. Personne ne savait que dire ou que faire, et tous dévisageaient Gellert avec effroi.

« **Eh bien,** reprit Ombrage, **n’avez-vous pas d’autres cours ?** »

Les uns après les autres, les élèves commencèrent à se lever, à ranger leurs affaires et à se diriger vers la sortie, tout en prenant bien soin de contourner l’endroit où se trouvait Gellert. Même Ron et Harry partirent sans rien dire, sans même un regard. Finalement, seul Albus, Gellert et Ombrage restèrent dans la classe. La professeure avait l’air ravie et leur offrit un sourire cruel.

« **Nous nous verrons pour votre retenue, les enfants.** »

Et sur ces mots, elle quitta la salle. Il y eut quelques instants de silence, avant qu’Albus ne s’approche de la silhouette toujours inexpressive de son amant.

« **Gellert, je voulais…**

**\- Laisse tomber.** »

Et sur ces mots, Gellert sortit de la salle de classe, son sac vissé sur l’épaule, le regard sombre et furieux.

Le reste de la journée, Albus essaya de prendre contact avec son amant, mais sans succès. Gellert demeura introuvable. Et c’était surement pour le mieux, ajoutait une petite voix à l’arrière du crâne d’Albus. L’ambiance avait complétement changé en l’espace d’une matinée. Les mots s’étaient répandus à travers les couloirs et, au repas du midi, même les Premières Années avaient entendu parler de ce cours. Le nom de Grindelwald était sur toutes les lèvres et murmurés avec une telle frayeur dans la voix que cela donnait l’impression que le nom seul renfermait quelque magie noire. Abattu de ne rien pouvoir faire, Albus alla s’asseoir avec Ron, Harry et Hermione, mais il n’eut pas la force de rester longtemps, particulièrement quand ils se mirent à parler des évènements de la matinée.

« **Je n’aurais jamais imaginé qu’il ait pu faire toutes ses horreurs !** s’exclama Ron. **Je veux dire, je sais qu’il est pas du côté des gentils et tout, mais à ce point…**

**\- Ca vous étonne vraiment ? Ca fait depuis qu’on sait qu’il est revenu que je vous le répète.**

**\- Oui, c’est vrai,** reprit Ron pour répondre à Hermione. **Mais il a l’air tellement sympa. Comment on était censé deviné que c’était un monstre pareil ?** »

Ce fut à ces mots qu’Albus partit. Il erra sans but dans les couloirs, jusqu’à ce que l’heure des cours sonne. Il s’y rendit avec un semblant d’espoir au fond de lui, mais la désillusion vint rapidement. Gellert ne se rendit pas en cours, pas même en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Albus aurait pensé qu’Ombrage serait ravie de lui donner des retenues supplémentaires pour son absence, mais elle semblait toujours se repaitre de sa victoire précédente et c’est donc avec un air suffisant et fier d’elle qu’elle fit remarquer à tous que Gellert n’était pas là.

Le repas du soir, Albus le passa loin de la Grande Salle. Il ne pouvait plus supporter les murmures, la peur et les livres d’Histoire ouverts sous les tables. Il alla donc se réfugier dans la bibliothèque jusqu’à ce que l’heure soit venue pour sa première retenue. Quand bien même il y allait sans joie, il se força à s’y rendre en avance. En sept ans de scolarité, c’était sa première retenue. Il aurait surement pu ressentir une quelconque forme de préoccupation, s’il n’était pas aussi soucieux pour son amant. Si bien que, même si l’ambiance ne s’y prêtait pas, il fut sincèrement ravi lorsqu’il reconnut cette fameuse chevelure d’or devant le couloir qui menait au bureau d’Ombrage.

« **Gellert !** s’exclama Albus en pressant le pas.** Je t’ai cherché partout. Je sais que nous avons perdu cette partie, mais tout peut être rattrapé. J’ai réfléchi à un plan pour regagner…**

**\- Albus. Oublie.**

**\- Quoi ? Mais non, tu ne vas pas laisser Ombrage détruire ce que tu es en train de construire depuis ton arrivée.**

**\- Ecoute ! Je m’en fiche de ce qu’ils pensent ! Ils n’ont rien compris. L’Histoire n’a rien compris ! Ce sont eux, les idiots, incapables de voir plus loin que leur image étriquée du monde. Pourquoi voudrais-je être aimé d’idiots ? Ombrage m’a fait une faveur ! Je m’en fiche de tout ça.** »

Albus sut aussitôt que Gellert mentait. Il ne s’en fichait pas du tout. Mais avant que quoi que ce soit ait pu être dit, la porte du bureau s’ouvrit et Ombrage apparut.

« **Entrez, je vous en prie. **»

Le vieux crapaud détailla Gellert avec exultation, me ce dernier se contenta d’aller s’asseoir sans rien dire, une mine indiscernable sur le visage. Albus entra à sa suite et prit la deuxième place, sortant ses affaires en silence. Il réfléchissait déjà à ce qu’il pourrait faire pour sortir son ami de cette situation, même si son aide n’était pas voulue.

«** Bien. Monsieur Grindelwald, j’imagine que vous savez très bien ce que vous devez recopier. Quant à vous, Monsieur Dumbledore, ce sera… Je ne suis pas au-dessus des autres. Allez, commencez. **»

Albus se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il plaça un morceau de parchemin vierge devant lui et prit entre ses doigts la longue plume d’Ombrage. Il sentit aussitôt la magie crépiter sous sa peau. Le sortilège derrière un tel artéfact n’avait rien de bien compliqué pour un génie tel que lui, ainsi, il n’eut qu’à fermer les yeux et à se concentrer pour le dissiper. Il fit de même avec la plume de Gellert, et cela ne lui couta pas le moindre effort. Enfin, il rouvrit les yeux et s’attela à la tâche. Elle était longue et fastidieuse, sans aucune forme d’excitation intellectuelle et Albus laissa son poignet courir automatiquement sur la feuille sans y consacrer la moindre parcelle de son attention. Les minutes s’égrainèrent. Puis les heures. Dans une indifférence totale. Gellert était penché sur sa feuille et semblait vouloir tenter de la trouer par son simple regard furieux. Il continuait néanmoins à écrire sans s’arrêter un instant. Il devait évidemment avoir senti que le sort de la plume ne marchait pas, mais Albus n’était pas sur qu’il l’ait réellement remarqué. Cependant, Ombrage, elle, le remarqua. Lorsqu’à la fin de la retenue, elle demanda à Albus de s’approcher pour voir l’état de sa main, elle resta un instant bouche-bée devant la peau absolument vierge du garçon.

« **Mais… mais… et le sort ?**

**\- Quel sort ?** demanda Albus en feignant l’ignorance.

-** La plume…**

**\- Oh ? C’était censé faire quelque chose à ma main ? Vous auriez du me le dire, j’aurais alors pu vous signaler plus tôt que quelque chose semble mal fonctionner.** »

Ombrage se leva d’un bond et alla voir la main de Gellert, tout aussi intacte.

« **Qu’avez-vous fait ?**

**\- Rien,** lâcha Albus en haussant les épaules. **Du moins, rien dont vous avez la preuve. **»

Ombrage parut abasourdie un moment et son gros visage de crapaud devint flasque de colère.

« **Vous ! Vous avez ensorcelé ma plume !**

**\- Vous ne trouverez pas la moindre once de magie sur cette plume. Pas la moindre trace de sortilège.**

**\- Passez-moi votre baguette ! Sur le champ.** »

Albus obéit avec docilité, sachant très bien ce qui allait se passer.

« **Priore Incantatem !** »

La baguette noire d’Albus cacheta mais ne révéla qu’un simple Wingardium Leviosa qu’il avait utilisé à la bibliothèque pour récupérer un livre placé trop haut.

« **Je sais que c’est vous ! Je sais que…** »

Elle s’étouffa dans ses propres mots, mais Albus resta imperturbable.

« **Si vous voulez que je continue à faire des lignes, très bien. Je n’avais rien d’autre de prévu pour cette soirée de toute façon.**

**-Sortez d’ici ! Tout de suite !!** »

Cette fois-ci, Albus ne se fit pas prier. Il était trop sage pour tenter sa chance d’avantage. Il avait remporté une victoire, c’était amplement suffisant pour l’instant. Il sortit rapidement de la salle, suivi par Gellert. Ce dernier commença à le dépasser, surement pour disparaitre sans un mot, mais Albus l’attrapa par l’épaule.

« **Gellert, s’il te plait, écoute-moi !**

**\- Quoi, Albus.** »

Le Germanique avait soupiré, visiblement excédé et pressé d’être laissé seul, et cela blessa profondément Albus. Il savait bien, pourtant, que Gellert traversait quelque chose de compliqué, et qu’il était mal venu de tout faire tourner autour de sa petite personne, mais Albus n’y pouvait rien. Voir Gellert s’éloignait le blesser viscéralement. Surtout maintenant. Il agissait comme si de rien était, mais chaque fois qu’il clignait des yeux, il voyait le cadavre de sa sœur, chaque fois qu’il inspirait trop profondément, il sentait la pression de sa magie lorsqu’il avait attaqué Travers, chaque fois qu’il se perdait un peu trop dans ses pensées, il s’abimait à ressasser chacun de ses choix. Albus ne disait rien, mais il n’allait pas bien. Du tout.

« **Reste avec moi.**

**\- J’ai d’autres trucs à faire, Albus. On se verra plus tard.**

**\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu ne peux pas revenir, pour partir à la seconde d’après. Tu ne peux pas courir vers moi quand ça t’arrange, puis me rejeter dès que je deviens encombrant. Ecoute, je sais que ce qui s’est passé ce matin… ça a compliqué pas mal de chose. Et je me doute que tu dois être furieux, et dépassé, et perdu, et vexé. Mais nous sommes dans cette histoire tout les deux. Nous sommes dans toutes les histoires tous les deux. Et non quand ça t’arrange. Nous avons traversé le temps ensemble, nous avons défié toutes les lois ensemble. Nous avons menti, trompé, travesti ensemble. Alors, maintenant que tout est fait, maintenant qu’il n’y a plus de retour en arrière, ne t’avise pas de m’abandonner.** »

Gellert observa un moment Albus. Il observa ce visage droit et fier, qui exultait d’un étrange mélange de confiance et de doute, de force et de blessure. Gellert avait toujours été seul. Toujours. Il était né dans une famille moldue – ou presque – qui réprimait violement tout ce qu’il était. Il avait joué avec des enfants incapables de le suivre dans ses idées. Il était allé dans une école martiale qui ne partageait aucune de ses valeurs, avec des camarades qui étaient passés d’étrangers insignifiants à pantins inintéressants. Personne n’avait jamais partagé ses visions, personne n’avait jamais compris ce qu’il voulait vraiment dire, ce qui le motivait vraiment. Personne n’avait ne serait-ce qu’était en mesure d’effleurer les sentiments tumultueux de Gellert, sa grande inadéquation avec le reste du monde. Puis il avait connu Albus. Et il avait eu l’impression d’être compris. Mais, ce qui s’était passé ce matin le faisait douter de ça, à présent. Même l’Histoire avait été incapable de le suivre, d’accueillir ses idées et ses rêves. Et une seule petite tirade de rien du tout, d’un fantôme exaspérant, avait réussi à détourner tout le monde de lui. Peut-être qu’il était tout simplement fait pour être seul.

« **Désolé, Albus. J’ai des trucs à faire. On se voit plus tard.** »

Et il partit. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l’air de trahison horrifiée qui venait de se peindre sur les traits qu’il aimait tant. Mais il n’y pouvait rien. Il avait besoin d’être seul. C’était toujours ce qu’il faisait le mieux, de toute évidence. Lentement, il s’enfonça vers les cachots, ignorant tout le reste. Depuis le début, cette école ne l’avait pas compris. Il était un phénomène de foire, pour les autres. Comme il l’avait été à Durmstrang. Juste bon à amuser les autres en tenant tête aux professeurs et à l’autorité sans que quiconque ne prenne la peine de réaliser à quel point sa révolte était fondée. Alors pas évident qu’un groupe semblable, uniquement attiré par l’éclat, puisse être dérouté en un claquement de doigt.

Et dire qu’il avait eu l’audace de croire qu’il avait des partisans, ici…

Gellert s’arrêta net.

Sans qu’il ne l’ait même réalisé, ses pas l’avaient portés dans cette vieille salle reculée des cachots où il tenait son groupe de débat. Il s’imaginaient probablement inconsciemment qu’il pourrait s’y retrouver seul avec ses pensées… Mais c’était à présent face à une salle bondée qu’il se tenait. Tous les habitués, toutes les âmes qu’il avait rassemblé au cours des derniers mois, l’y avaient rejoins et l’attendaient visiblement avec une infinie patience.

« **On n’était pas surs que tu viendrais,** déclara Hannah Abbott, au premier rang.

-** J’avais… j’avais une retenue… mais qu’est-ce que vous faites tous là ?**

**\- Eh bien, on avait rendez-vous,** souligna un Serpentard de Septième Année sur le ton de l’évidence.

**\- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que le ridicule décret d’éducation allait nous empêchez de venir !**

**\- Ouais ! Même si c’est contre la loi, moi, je continuerai ! Ce qu’on fait ici a plus d’importance que ce qu’Ombrage sera jamais en mesure de comprendre ! **»

Gellert les regarda tous, interloqué. Il avait passé son après-midi à fuir les murmures et les regards en biais, à échapper à la peur qu’il inspirait, et ses partisans étaient quand même revenus vers lui ! Ses partisans…

« **Qu’est-ce que vous attendez ?** demanda-t-il finalement, après avoir pris le temps d’analyser toutes ces informations.

**\- On veut que tu nous expliques ton plan, exposa Hannah. Pas celui de ce Mage Noir de 1940. Le tiens. Qu’est-ce que tu veux faire ? C’est quoi, ton idéologie ? **»

Gellert embrassa la salle du regard. Oui. Peut-être. Peut-être qu’après tout, plutôt que de demander aux autres de le comprendre, il pourrait essayer d’expliquer.

Lentement, il se dirigea vers l’une des rares chaises encore libres et s’y assit. Chacun des autres élèves prit place et tous se tournèrent vers lui, à l’écoute.

« **Pour faire simple, en des mots sans équivoque… Je veux anéantir le Statue du Secret. Mais pas par domination. Pas par soif de pouvoir. Mais pas justice. Personne ne devrait avoir à cacher ce qu’il est. Pour aucune raison. De tout temps, il y a eu une majorité oppressive, et une minorité opprimée. Et notre société entière s’est bâti autour de ces injustices d’une violence qu’il est encore aujourd’hui impossible de quantifier. Soyez né femme, et vous souffrirez. Soyez né noir, et vous souffrirez. Soyez né handicapé, et vous souffrirez. Soyez né homosexuel, et vous souffrirez…. Soyez né sorcier… Certes, je suis convaincu que la magie est une chose formidable davantage digne de fierté que de crainte, mais la question n’est pas là. La question est que rien ni personne ne devrait avoir le droit de nous condamner de naissance. Or, si vous naissez sorcier, vous êtes condamnés au secret. Brisez ce secret, et c’est à la prison que vous êtes condamnés. Rebellez vous contre ce système, et c’est l’Histoire qui vous condamnera. Mais moi, je m’en fiche. Je me fiche de ce que l’Histoire retient. Je me fiche des barreaux qu’on dressera autour de moi pour me retenir. Je me fiche des calomnies, des trahisons, des mensonges, des attaques. Seul m’importe de vivre libre. Seul m’importe de vivre juste. Seul m’importe de vivre égal. Quelque soit les obstacles qui se dresseront sur ma route, je vous fais une promesse, je détruirai ce système pourris, violent et oppresseur jusqu’à ses fondations. Je libérerai les sorciers. Je sortirai chacun et chacune d’entre vous des ombres. Je vous prendrai par la main, un par un, et vous sortirez de vos chaînes. Et pour cela, pour briser les chaînes je dois briser le secret. **»

Un long silence suivit cette tirade. Chacun accueillit les derniers mots avec attention, leurs mines insondables, leurs airs concentrés. Puis Hannah se leva.

« **Je veux sortir de l’ombre. Je t’aiderai.**

**\- Moi aussi ! Brisons le secret !**

**\- Brisons le secret ! Vivons libre !** »

Des voix, des slogans, des cris éclatèrent tout autour de Gellert, l’enivrant de leur puissance, le portant jusqu’à des cimes qu’il n’avait encore pas explorées. Ses camarades se levèrent, les uns après les autres, le front enfiévré de rêves et d’envies, les yeux débordant de convictions, les joues rouges de volonté. Tous l’acclamèrent et l’accueillirent. Mais plus encore, ils se saisirent de son idéologie comme si cela avait été la leur depuis le début. Comme si elle était désormais une part d’eux. Ou alors qu’ils étaient une part d’elle. A ce moment-là, grisé de cet évènement hors du temps qu’il était en train de vivre, Gellert se demanda une seconde si c’était cette exaltation désinhibante et émue qui avait fait perdre le sens des réalités à son alter-ego. Puis après on scanda son nom et il oublia tout cela.

Lorsqu’il retourna aux dortoirs, vers deux heures du matin, il était ivre de rêves et de pouvoirs. Sans se soucier le moins du monde du reste des garçons, il se glissa dans le lit d’Albus et le prit dans ses bras. Ce dernier ouvrit péniblement des yeux lourds de sommeils.

«** Gellert ? Qu’est-ce que…**

**\- Chut… Tu avais raison… Nous sommes ensemble, dans tout cela. Et nous allons la mener, cette Révolution. Ensemble. Oh, nous allons être si glorieux, Albus. **»


	11. Chapitre 10

**CHAPITRE 10 :**

Quelques coups brefs furent frappés sur la porte.

Albus Dumbledore, levant les yeux du long parchemin codé qu’il était en train de lire de la situation d’Hagrid et son retour imminent, resta un moment pensif. Il n’avait aucune visite de prévue et se demandait bien pour quel sujet quelqu’un venait l’interrompre aussi tard. Cependant, il avait toujours mis un point d’honneur à se rendre disponible pour les membres de son école alors, ignorant la pendule qui indiquait une heure très avancée du matin, il indiqua que la porte était ouverte. Cette dernière s’ouvrit timidement, laissant la place à son alter-ego.

Le jeune Albus aurait pu paraitre tout à fait normal, mais l’œil expert et habitué de Dumbledore lui apprit autre chose. Son jeune ami était anxieux, et il avait l’air de se demander à chaque instant si venir ici n’avait pas été une erreur monumentale. Dumbledore n’était pas surpris plus que de mesure. A vrai dire, s’il ne se savait pas de manière certaine si Albus allait essayer de le recontacter après Pré-au-Lard, il avait espéré de tout son cœur qu’il le fasse. Il parvenait à imaginer bien trop clairement ce que son alter-ego pouvait ressentir, et il ne pouvait que prier pour qu’il ne se décide pas à traverser cela tout seul. Bien sûr, le vieux Directeur savait que Gellert serait là, mais il avait beau aimer le germanique avec toute la vigueur qu’il était capable, il doutait de ses habilités à l’empathie sincère et à la patience pour tout ce qui était lié au sentiment. Il n’était pas convaincu le moins du monde que Gellert soit réellement capable d’aider Albus.

«** Je t’en prie,** finit-il par dire, **entre et assieds-toi. **»

Albus jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, comme s’il contemplait l’idée de retourner d’où il venait, puis finalement il se décida à faire un pas en avant et à aller rejoindre la chaise face au bureau directorial.

«** Qu’est-ce que tu fais debout si tard, Albus ?**

**\- Je… J’ai fait un cauchemar, et je n’arrivais pas à me rendormir. Je me suis dit… que je pouvais bien marcher un peu.**

**\- Je suis ravi de voir que tes pas t’ont conduit jusqu’ici. **»

Albus ne répondit pas. Il semblait perdu dans la contemplation des nombreux objets étranges et singuliers qui ornaient le bureau, mais Dumbledore était parfaitement capable de voir que son alter-ego n’était en réalité qu’intéresser par l’idée d’occuper son regard et ainsi n’avoir à croiser les yeux de personne.

«** C’était à propos d’Ariana ? Ce cauchemar. **»

De nouveau, aucune réponse ne suivit cette question. Mais le tourment dans les yeux d’Albus était amplement suffisant pour comprendre la situation. Dumbledore avait l’impression que son jeune vis-à-vis avait terriblement vieilli en l’espace de quelques mois à peine. Il y avait à présent une lassitude douloureuse sur son visage, qui venait assombrir ses traits fins et doux et seuls les doutes dans ses yeux conservaient un éclat juvénile.

«** Est-ce que… est-ce qu’aujourd’hui vous savez qui a lancé le sort ? Qui l’a… qui a lancé le sort.**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Qui était-ce ? **»

La voix du jeune homme était chargé d’une émotion vibrante, presque désespéré. Mais Dumbledore resta inflexible. Il savait qu’aucune réponse ne pouvait apporter ne serait-ce qu’un semblant de paix. Au contraire, seule une tourmente d’autres questions et d’autres doutes l’attendait, si d’aventure il continuait à se perdre sur cette voie.

«** Est-ce que cela a véritablement une importance ?**

**\- Oui !**

**\- Non. Cela ne change strictement rien. Te sentirais-tu moins coupable si tu apprenais que Gellert avait lancé le sort ? **»

Albus baissa les yeux, sa réponse trop évidente pour être prononcé. Dumbledore ne put s’empêcher de s’attendrir à cette vue. Il aurait aimé pouvoir soulager la peine de son alter-ego. Mais cela était bien au-delà de ses pouvoirs. Et cela le peinait profondément, à sa grande surprise. A vrai dire, Dumbledore, depuis qu’il avait atteint l’âge adulte, avait toujours eu quelques problèmes de haine de soi. Trop de culpabilité, trop d’erreur, trop de passif. Pour de nombreuses raisons, sa personne le dégoutait souvent sincèrement. C’était pourquoi, lorsqu’Albus et Gellert étaient réapparus, il s’était tenu loin de son alter-ego. Il ne s’était pas donné la peine d’aller le voir en prison, préférant la brève mais intense rencontrer avec Gellert. Puis il avait pris un plaisir impérieux à déjouer les atteintes et à décevoir son jeune lui aux attentes si ambitieuses et égocentrées. Mais, plus le temps était passé, plus il avait senti une forme de tendresse naitre en lui, à l’égard d’Albus. Finalement, se punir lui-même ne présentait plus aucun attrait à ses yeux, et il aurait aimé faire en sorte d’épargner cette jeune âme de tous les tourments qui l’attendaient.

«** Tu as décidé de lui pardonner ?** finit-il par reprendre, après un long silence.

**\- A Gellert ? Oui. Ce n’est pas à lui que j’en veux. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c’est pourquoi on s’est battu en premier lieu ? Ça n’a aucun sens. **»

Au cours de sa longue vie, Dumbledore avait toujours été un grand fervent des réponses cryptiques qui ne faisaient que faire naître davantage de questions qu’elles n’en solutionnaient. Mais il était tard, et son vis-à-vis semblait avoir passé les derniers jours à se torturer l’esprit, alors, pour une fois, il expliqua les choses telles qu’elles étaient, sachant que toute autre attitude n’apporterait que souffrance.

«** A mesure que l’été avançait, nos projets, à Gellert et à moi, se faisaient de plus en plus précis et de plus en plus pressants. Gellert voulait partir. Il voulait commencer sa Révolution. Godric’s Hollow, c’était tout simplement trop… léthargique pour lui. Je sentais bien, à mesure qu’aout passait, que rester ici le rendait de plus en plus malheureux. Mais il voulait qu’on parte ensemble. Bien sûr, Ariana me retenait ici. Mais l’idée de partir avec lui était si… enivrante, que je me laissais embarqué néanmoins, oubliant volontairement que tout ceci n’était un fantasme qu’aucune circonstance ne pouvait rendre vraie. Et à mesure qu’on s’approchait de la fin de l’été, je pense que Gellert a commencé à le sentir. A sentir que je ne partirais pas. Que j’étais condamné à rester à Godric’s Hollow aussi longtemps que ma famille avait besoin de moi. Je pense qu’il a vu ça comme une profonde trahison. Il n’en a rien dit, en premier lieu, mais cela le rongeait doucement, et tout ce qui nous paraissait brillant avant commencer à devenir amère et irrité. Finalement, la tension était arrivée à un point où elle ne pouvait plus se dissiper que par l’explosion. C’était le dernier après-midi avant Septembre. Nous étions dans le séjour, à parler de notre départ imminent, quand Aberforth nous a interrompu. Il nous a surpris en train de parler de l’idée d’emmener Ariana avec nous et il est devenu fou d’inquiétude et de rage. Avec son vocabulaire restreint mais sa raison irréprochable, il nous a fait remarquer toute l’étendue de notre idiotie. Or, tu sais à quel point Gellert répond mal à ceux qui s’opposent à lui. Sans compter qu’Aberforth avait toujours eu un talent pour irriter Gellert avec une efficacité et une rapidité remarquable. Et ce projet en particulier tenait plus à cœur à Gellert que n’importe quel autre. Autant te dire qu’il n’a pas fallu très longtemps pour qu’ils sortent les baguettes. Gellert a attaqué Aberforth. J’ai été obligé de le défendre. Mon frère n’aurait pas eu la moindre chance contre lui. Cela s’est vite transformé en duel à trois personnes. Gellert… sous le coup de la colère surement… a dit certaines choses. Des choses qui m’ont blessé profondément. Il savait évidement où frapper pour me détruire. Et bientôt, notre duel a perdu toute mesure. Et quand il fut enfin fini, Ariana était morte. **»

Albus battit plusieurs fois des paupières, comme pour repousser ses sentiments au fond de son esprit, mais ce fut d’une voix brisée qu’il reprit.

«** Il a dit des choses qui vous ont blessé profondément ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Les quelles ?**

**\- Tu ne veux pas les entendre. **»

Dumbledore vit Albus baisser les yeux vers ses mains, et sut tout de suite que son jeune vis-à-vis pouvait très aisément s’imaginer ce qui avait pu être dit, un siècle auparavant. Le silence dans le bureau devint lourd et douloureux, mais le vieux Directeur ne pouvait rien y faire. Encore une fois, il dût réprimer son élan qui lui ordonnait de faire quelque chose pour dissiper les peines d’Albus. En cent quatorze ans de vie, la leçon la plus importante – et la plus douloureuse – que Dumbledore avait la chance et la malchance d’apprendre, c’était que même lui pouvait parfois demeurer complétement et irrémédiablement impuissant. Alors il se contenta d’accueillir le silence, le laissant recouvrir pudiquement les chagrins qui emplissaient cette pièce. Il ne pouvait rien faire, mais il pouvait être là. Et attendre. Attendre qu’Albus ait besoin de lui. Et ce besoin finit par se manifester après de longues minutes. Sous une forme si pénible et si complexe que Dumbledore, l’espace d’une seconde, regretta jusqu’à son implication même.

«** Est-ce qu’il m’a un jour aimé ? Je veux dire, sincèrement. **»

Cette question l’avait torturé pendant des années et des années. Elle lui avait ravi des nuits entières de veille, et des jours de cauchemars. Elle avait hanté ses pensées jusqu’à leurs racines mêmes, gangrénant tout ce qu’il avait pu connaitre de bien et de bon, corrompant ses souvenirs pour en faire des perpétuels rappels de ses souffrances. En d’autres termes, elle avait mis fin à sa jeunesse, tout en l’empêchant de grandir. Et à présent, le visage trop jeune et trop innocent de son alter-ego était tourné vers lui, les yeux à l’orée du point de non-retour, les lèvres pleines par cette question obsédante.

«** Je… ne pense pas que Gellert soit capable de ressentir l’amour comme toi et moi-même la ressentons.**

**\- Alors, il m’utilise… Depuis le début…**

**\- Je ne pense pas non plus que ce soit aussi simple que ça. Je pense que tu lui apportes beaucoup, Albus. Et qu’il est essentiel que tu gardes ça en tête. Je pense également qu’il a une forme de respect pour toi, un respect qu’il n’a pour absolument rien d’autre sur cette terre. Je pense que tu l’impressionnes, que tu l’inspires, que tu le grandis. Et qu’il a une tendresse à ton égard dont lui-même se croit surement incapable. Je pense que les sentiments qu’il a pour toi sont, de tous ceux qu’il est capable de ressentir, ceux qui se rapprochent le plus de l’amour… Mais je pense aussi que Gellert est un individu profondément endommagé. Je pense que les souffrances et les épreuves qu’il a traversé à un âge bien trop jeune ont irrémédiablement détruit quelque chose en lui. Mais ce fardeau qui a renforcé et assombri son âme ont également développer cette trop grande sensibilité aux problèmes du monde qui l’a conduit sur la voie que nous lui connaissons. Je pense qu’au fond, Gellert est un révolté qui ferait passer son idéologie et son combat avant tout autre chose. Gellert est prêt à sacrifier sa vie en un battement de cil pour ses idées. Il est également prêt à te sacrifier toi. Quels que puissent être ses sentiments, que je sais par ailleurs profonds et sincères, pour toi.**

**\- Alors il m’aime ?**

**\- Du mieux qu’il peut.**

**\- Mais il est dangereux pour moi…**

**\- Indubitablement. **»

Albus se mordit la lèvre et Dumbledore sut aussitôt que son vis-à-vis hésitait à lui dire une dernière chose qui devait le préoccuper grandement. Alors le vieux Directeur garda le silence, sachant que le temps était de son côté, et qu’il devait à présent rester confiant quant au fait que son alter-ego allait finir par s’ouvrir à lui. Et, si cela prit quelques minutes, cela arriva néanmoins.

«** J’aimerais rencontrer Gellert. Je veux dire _ton _Gellert. Celui qui est en prison. Je… J’ai besoin de le voir. De lui parler. De comprendre.**

**-D’accord.** »

Albus leva vers lui un regard stupéfait. De toute évidence, il ne s’attendait absolument pas à une réponse positive. Il devait sûrement avoir du mal à imaginer pourquoi un tel accès lui serait accordé.

«** Vraiment ?**

**\- Oui. Mais pas tout de suite.**

**\- Il faut que vous organisiez une telle rencontre.**

**\- Non. Les sortilèges qui gardent Nurmengard sont les miens, j’y vais et y viens comme bon me semble. Non, je ne veux pas t’y emmener tout de suite, parce que tu es encore trop sous l’influence de Gellert. Si je t’y emmène, tu ne feras que servir ses intérêts. Tu lui poseras surement des questions sur les Reliques. Or, ce n’est pas ça que tu as besoin de savoir au fond. Alors, plus tard, quand tu seras prêt, quand tu auras grandi, et surtout, quand tu te comprendras un peu mieux, je t’emmènerai voir Gellert, pas avant. **»

Dumbledore n’évoqua pas le fait que, selon toute évidence, Albus devrait aller voir Grindelwald par lui-même. Pour la simple et bonne raison que Dumbledore serait probablement déjà mort, lorsque le temps sera venu. Il n’avait, après tout, plus si longtemps à vivre, s’il en croyait ses impressions et ses instincts concernant la suite de la guerre. Il allait devoir partir avant la fin, et il n’était pas sûr qu’Albus soit près d’être en mesure de supporter une telle visite dans un avenir proche. Cependant, Dumbledore garda bien cette pensée pour lui. Personne n’était au courant pour l’instant, pas mêmes les acteurs qui allaient jouer un rôle clef dans tout ceci. Il avait confiance en son alter-ego, mais la vie lui avait appris que les secrets étaient mieux gardés par une seule personne. Alors il se tût et fut presque surpris quand la déclaration d’Albus résonna dans le bureau.

«** J’ai peur qu’il redevienne comme avant. **»

Aussitôt, les précédentes pensées de Dumbledore furent chassées et il se concentra entièrement sur ce qui venait d’être dit. Une telle affirmation ne devait pas être traité à la légère. Au risque de voir survenir une Troisième Guerre mondiale.

«** Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?**

**\- Tout à l’heure, Gellert est rentré aux dortoirs dans un état bizarre. Je ne l’avais jamais vu comme ça. Il semblait… enivré. Lorsque je lui ai posé la question, il a juste dit qu’il avait trouvé ses véritables partisans. Je pense qu’il est allé à son groupe de débat, et qu’ils ont dû réagir d’une manière favorable. Je pense qu’ils ont dû promettre de le suivre, malgré le coup monté d’Ombrage ce matin. Mais, l’éclat qui brillait dans ses yeux… je ne l’avais jamais vu. Il paraissait prêt à tout.**

**\- C’est… préoccupant, en effet.** »

Dumbledore savait qu’Albus connaissait suffisamment Gellert pour que ses impressions soient prises avec le plus grand sérieux. Si Albus disait qu’il y avait quelque chose d’étrange chez Gellert, au point qu’il se sente assez mal pour en parler à un tiers, cela avait dû être saisissant.

«** Je sais que vous allez me dire de me tenir loin de lui, mais…**

**\- Non, certainement pas.**

**\- Quoi ? **»

Albus semblait abasourdi. Il était évident qu’il avait préparé un véritable petit argumentaire prêt à l’emploi, et qu’il était à présent perdu de ne pas avoir à l’utiliser.

«** Je croyais que vous alliez me dire de me protéger.**

**\- Mon but n’est pas seulement de t’aider toi mais de vous aider tous les deux. Or, si ce que tu dis est vrai, ce dont je ne doute pas une seconde, alors Gellert est en grand danger. Il a besoin de toi.**

**\- Mais, qu’est-ce que je peux faire ?**

**\- Faire ce que je n’ai pas fait auparavant. Rester à ses côtés pour l’aider et le guider. Jusqu’à présent, ton amour pour lui t’a aveuglé au point que tu finisses par le suivre quel que soit tes opinions profondes. A présent, si tu aimes vraiment Gellert, il faut que tu ouvres les yeux et que tu sois là pour veiller sur lui. Pour protéger Gellert contre lui-même. Il ne le sait pas, mais il a besoin de toi, Albus. **»

Dumbledore ne réagit pas outre mesure lorsqu’Albus se leva d’un bond et avança d’un pas décidé et déterminé vers la sortie. Le vieil homme faisait confiance à la jeunesse. Il savait que tout finirait par aller bien.

***

«** Gellert ? Gellert, c’est moi. **»

Le chuchotement avait été à peine plus bruyant qu’une brise dans la nuit, mais Neville, qui somnolait vaguement, préoccupé par son devoir de Potion pour lequel il avait eu un T, fut néanmoins tiré de ses rêveries. Il reconnut aussitôt la voix d’Albus. Peut-être que demain, il pourrait lui demander un peu d’aide dans cette matière…

«** Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?**

**\- J’ai réfléchi à ce que tu as dit tout à l’heure. Je ne suis navré d’avoir mal réagi. Mais après ce qu’il s’est passé ce matin…**

**\- Je comprends. Ne t’excuse pas.** »

Neville tourna un peu la tête. Il se demanda un instant ce qui pouvait justifier une discussion à trois heures du matin passé, mais lorsqu’il vit Albus, assis sur le bord du lit de Gellert, il remarqua que les deux garçons n’avaient pas l’air fatigué.

«** Si, j’y tiens. J’ai mal réagi. Ecoute… c’est juste que plein de choses se passent en ce moment. Et, l’espace d’un instant, j’ai perdu l’essentiel des yeux. **»

Gellert s’était redressé sur son lit et Neville hésita un moment à faire comprendre aux deux garçons qu’il était éveillé. Leur conversation avait l’air intime, et Neville ne voulait surtout pas espionner. Mais d’un autre côté, leurs mots donnaient l’impression d’être importants et Neville ne voulait surtout pas les interrompre. Il se résolut à ne rien dire, leur laissant leur tranquillité, quitte à oublier demain tout ce qui avait pu être dit.

«** Quel essentiel ?**

**\- Toi.** »

Et Neville ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi Albus se penchait comme ça sur le visage de Gellert. Mais ce fut lorsque Gellert enlaça l’autre garçon qu’il comprit enfin.

Oh.

«** Je t’aiderai, Gellert. Pour la Révolution, pour les Reliques, pour l’avenir, pour tout. A une unique condition.**

**\- La quelle ?**

**\- Que tu n’oublies pas que c’est désormais notre Révolution, nos Reliques et notre avenir. **»

Oh.

***

A l’inverse des autres, Albus ne fut aucunement surpris quand, ce mercredi soir, il pénétra dans la Salle sur Demande. Il en avait déjà entendu parlé et, en sept ans passés à déambuler dans les couloirs de Poudlard, il l’avait même déjà vu une ou deux fois. C’était une pièce mystérieuse digne d’intérêt, mais à l’époque Albus considérait qu’il avait d’autres manières d’occuper son temps. Et c’était toujours le cas.

Alors, il laissa les autres membres du groupe passer devant lui pendant que lui restait un peu en arrière, à masser son poignet. Sa victoire contre Ombrage, la veille au soir, ne l’avait aucunement dispensé de retenue. Le vieux crapaud avait essayé de lui donner de nouvelles plume, mais il les désensorcelait toutes par un simple toucher du bout des doigts, et elle avait du renoncer, pour finalement lui faire copier de vulgaires lignes qui avaient l’intérêt de rester sagement sur le parchemin et nulle part ailleurs.

«** Content que tu aies pu venir, Albus. **»

L’interpellé fit voltre-face pour voir Harry, dans son dos. Il s’était également détaché du groupe d’élèves admiratifs pour venir le voir un peu à l’écart.

«** Je n’étais pas sûr que tu pourrais. Avec ta retenue et tout ça.**

**\- Ombrage m’a laissé partir à temps. Elle n’a visiblement aucune idée de ce qui se trame ce soir.**

**\- Tant mieux… Tant mieux… **»

Harry, bien que visiblement excité, avait l’air un peu nerveux. Albus avait remarqué très vite, depuis l’été qu’il avait passé au square Grimmaurd, que le Survivant était un garçon somme tout assez introverti qui, quoi que solide dans ses opinions et prêt à se battre, n’était particulièrement à l’aise sous trop d’attention. Tout l’inverse de Gellert et lui. Mais cela avait quelque chose de profondément rafraichissant.

«** Anxieux ?**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Par rapport à ton premier cours. Anxieux ?**

**\- Oui. Un peu. Je ne suis toujours pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi tous ces gens sont venus m’écouter.**

**\- Tu as déjà combattu Voldemort et survécu à…**

**\- Oui, mais chaque fois c’était par chance. En réalité, je ne connais pas tellement de sorts que ça. Hermione connait des choses niveau ASPIC, moi pas.**

**\- J’ai peut-être une idée… **»

Albus fit semblant de penser fortement à quelque chose, comme si une épiphanie venait de le foudroyer. En réalité, Gellert et lui en avait parlé quelques minutes avant qu’il ne se rende au rendez-vous. Après tout, pour leurs plans, il était essentiel que Voldemort disparaisse, alors ils s’étaient dit qu’aider le garçon ne pouvait que leur être profitable.

«** A quoi tu penses ?**

**\- Je me suis dit que je pouvais peut-être t’aider un peu. Je ne veux pas former ce groupe, mais je veux bien te former toi. Il s’avère que je suis un duelliste raisonnablement doué. Et je ne dis « raisonnable » que pour faire preuve d’une modestie presque mensongère. Je peux t’apprendre deux trois choses utiles, je pense. Tu enseigneras aux autres des sorts et des techniques qui pourront leur sauver la vie. Et moi, après les cours, je pourrais te transmettre des principes et des connaissances dont tu pourras te servir pour battre Voldemort, le jour venu.** »

Harry semblait subjugué par ses paroles. Albus avait vite compris que le garçon cherchait désespérément à jouer un rôle toujours plus actif dans cette guerre, et il savait que le stimuler en parlant d’un combat avec Voldemort était la bonne chose à faire.

«** Tu ferais ça ? Vraiment ?**

**\- Bien sûr. J’ai autant envie que vous de voir Voldemort disparaitre.**

**\- Et Hermione et Ron, ils pourront venir ? **»

Albus hésita un moment. Mais finalement, s’ils étaient tous les trois destinés à faire face à Voldemort, autant les y préparer ensemble.

«** Oui. Mais personne d’autre.**

**\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pas tout le groupe ?**

**\- Parce que ce sera à toi de finir cette guerre. Pas à eux. Je dois me concentrer sur toi. **»

Harry hocha la tête, les yeux brillants de détermination.

«** Bien, je vais le dire à Ron et Hermione. On se retrouve à la fin, d’accord ? En attendant, le cours va commencer. **»

Harry s’enfonça dans le groupe et bientôt, toutes les attentions furent tournées vers lui.

«** J’ai réfléchi à ce qu’on devrait faire au début et… heu… Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Hermione ? **»

Hermione venait de lever la main si brusquement qu’elle en avait fait sursauter ses voisins. Usé de la même discipline et de la même attention qu’elle le faisait en classe devait surement désarçonner Harry qui n’aurait jamais imaginé qu’un jour quelqu’un puisse lever la main pour lui demander la parole.

«** Je pense qu’il faudrait commencer par élire un chef. **»

Oui, pensa Albus, c’était une bonne idée. Après tout, Harry était évidemment le chef officieux du groupe, mais il était grand temps d’officialiser cette position, qu’il puisse jouir d’une autorité assurée. Les votes se firent rapidement et tous optèrent pour Harry, sans grande surprise. Mais Hermione n’en avait visiblement pas fini et elle releva la main.

«** Je pense que nous devrions aussi nous donner un nom. Ce serait une façon de créer une unité et un esprit d’équipe, vous ne croyez pas ?**

**\- On n’a qu’à s’appeler la Ligue des champions anti-Ombrage.**

**-Ou alors le Front de libération contre les crétins du ministère.**

**\- Moi, je pensais plutôt à un nom qui ne dévoilerait pas tout de suite ce que nous faisions. Comme ça, on pourrait en parler sans risque en dehors des réunions.**

**\- L’Association de Défense ?** proposa la belle Serdaigle dont Albus avait oublié le nom mais dont il était sûr qu’Harry avec un crush certain sur elle. **En abrégé, ça donnerait A.D., personne ne saurait de quoi il s’agit.**

**\- Oui,** continua la petite sœur de Ron, **c’est pas mal, l’A.D. Mais ce serait mieux si ça voulait dire l’armée de Dumbledore, puisque c’est la pire crainte du ministère, non ? **»

Albus ne partagea aucunement l’hilarité générale. Il s’était promis de ne pas intervenir, mais l’idée était trop mauvaise pour qu’il se taise.

«** Je désapprouve profondément. Je pense que nous ne pourrions pas avoir pire nom.**

**\- Pourquoi ?** demanda un petit garçon de Gryffondor. **C’est rigolo, je trouve.**

**\- Peut-être, mais la blague sera beaucoup moins drôle lorsqu’elle sera découverte d’Ombrage. Elle deviendra alors un élément à charge contre Dumbledore et pourrait causer son renvoi si le Ministère pense qu’il a quoi que ce soit à voir avec cette armée qui porte son nom.**

**\- Si jamais Ombrage découvre ce groupe, je pense que le directeur sera le dernier de nos soucis,** lâcha l’un des jumeaux avec un haussement d’épaule. **On sera tous renvoyés de toute façon.**

**\- Et puis,** coupa Harry, plus sérieux, **si jamais on est découvert, je dirai toute la vérité. Je dirai que c’est moi le chef. Je ne laisserai pas Dumbledore tomber pour moi. Ils seront suffisamment contents de me renvoyer pour laisser Dumbledore tranquille. **»

Albus avait de gros doutes là-dessus. Harry pouvait parfois faire preuve d’intelligence, mais, le plus souvent, il était handicapé par un manque de clairvoyance et de stratégie majeur. Croyait-il sincèrement que Dumbledore ne se sacrifierait pas à la seconde où Harry serait en danger ? Croyait-il vraiment que le Ministère ne préfèrerait pas cent fois voir le vieux et imperturbable directeur jeté dehors, plutôt qu’un élève lambda et sans ressource ?

«** Je propose qu’on fasse un vote !** s’exclama Hermione. »

Albus fut le seul à voter contre l’Armée de Dumbledore et il dût retenir sa consternation quand son nom fut écrit en grand à l’entête du parchemin où figuraient leurs signatures.

«** Bien. On passe à la pratique, maintenant ?** »

Et le signal du début du cours fut lancé. Albus n’apprit pas grand-chose. Après tout, il avait appris l’Expelliarmus avec sa baguette de son père alors qu’il n’avait que six ans à peine. Aujourd’hui, il était capable de le faire sans mot ni baguette, et ne se sentait pas de le démontrer. Cependant, hormis Harry, la groupe était composé d’un nombre pair de personnes, et Albus se retrouva à devoir se mettre avec celui que tout le monde évitait pour les travaux pratiques : Neville Londubat. Le garçon sembla très nerveux à la seconde où il réalisa qu’il devait se mettre avec Albus. Le principal concerné devina que cela devait être lié avec son propre niveau de magie. Albus se savait impressionnant et il n’y avait rien de surprenant à ce que quelqu’un appréhende une confrontation avec lui. Mais il n’avait aucune intention de se battre, et il le stipula aussitôt.

« **Ecoute, Neville. Je connais bien le sortilège d’Expelliarmus. Du coup, je te propose que tu sois le seul à l’essayer contre moi. Moi, j’essayerai de l’éviter physiquement. Je n’ai jamais été très habile de mon corps, ce sera un bon entrainement.** »

Cette proposition ne sembla pas dissiper le malaise de Neville et Albus se demanda un instant si peut-être la cause était ailleurs. Mais le garçon finit par hocher la tête et Albus considéra que cela n’avait pas grande importance au fond. La suite de l’entrainement se passa sans accro. Neville n’était pas un grand génie, mais il était évident qu’il se donner beaucoup de mal. Du moins quand il ne se laissait pas trop perturbé par la présence d’Albus. L’un dans l’autre, en l’espace d’une seule séance, il s’était déjà beaucoup amélioré bien que cela ne soit toujours pas des plus glorieux. Néanmoins, il était évident que Neville s’épanouirait dans un tel groupe et qu’il finirait par devenir un sorcier de calibre impressionnant.

Finalement, la session prit fin peu après neuf heures, et une fois qu’ils eurent décidé d’un prochain rendez-vous qui respectait les horaires de Quidditch de chacun, la salle commença à se vider. Rapidement, Harry, Ron et Hermione rejoignirent Albus lorsqu’ils ne furent plus que tous les quatre.

«** Harry nous a dit,** commença Hermione, **tu veux vraiment nous entrainer ?**

**\- Je vous propose de le faire, c’est à vous de voir si vous en avez envie ou pas.**

**\- Si on en a envie !** s’exclama Ron. **Mais bien sûr ! Tu dois connaitre tellement de sorts surpuissants du genre qui peuvent tuer des Mangemorts en un coup ! Je veux connaitre les mêmes choses.**

**\- Un duel n’est jamais l’histoire d’un seul sort. C’est une succession d’actions, de réactions, de pensées et de réflexes qui nous emmène progressivement vers la victoire. Et ces actions, ces réactions, ces pensées et ces réflexes, ils s’entrainent.**

**\- Qu’est-ce que tu as en tête ?** demanda Harry, tout aussi enthousiaste que les deux autres.

**\- Tout d’abord, je dois m’assurer que vous avez le niveau pour recevoir mes connaissances. Je vous propose donc un test. Je ne commencerai à vous apprendre de nouveau sort que si vous arrivez à me désarmer. Si vous y arrivez, ne serait-ce qu’une fois, alors je commencerai à vous apprendre des sorts tueurs de Mangemorts. Pas avant.**

**-Ok, je suis prêt à essayer !** »

Cette fois, une détermination nouvelle et féroce brillait dans les yeux du trio de Gryffondors. Ils étaient prêts à en découdre. Tant mieux, pensa Albus. Ils allaient devoir faire face à de nombreux découragements dans leur entrainement avec lui, c’était une bonne chose s’ils partaient avec une dose de volonté en réserve.

«** Qui veux-tu combattre en premier ?** demanda finalement Hermione.

**\- Vous trois. Quoi ?** demanda-t-il face à leur visage incrédule. **Vous croyez vraiment que j’étais sadique au point de vous demandez d’y aller un par un ? Je veux réellement que vous ayez un espoir de réussite, vous savez.**

**\- Parfait !** s’exclama Ron avec un sourire ravi.** Nous sous-estimer sera ta première erreur.** »

Les trois Gryffondors comprirent vite qu’Albus ne les avait aucunement sous-estimés. Placé en cercle autour de lui, ils s’étaient lancés dans la bataille avec féroce, enchainant sort sur sort à toute vitesse, envoyant des myriades de lumières et d’étincelle s’éclatait sur les défenses de Dumbledore. Et le pire, c’était que ce n’était même pas comme si Albus avait créé un bouclier si puissant qu’il en était imperméable. Non, il avait de toute évidence décidé de relever un peu de challenge, et il s’amusait à créer ses protections et contre sorts au dernier moment, laissant Harry, Ron et Hermione espérer la victoire avant que celle-ci ne leur soit arraché sous leurs yeux. Mais, tout compte fait, ce n’était même pas ça, le pire. C’était que, tout au long du duel, pas un seul instant Albus ne sortit sa baguette ou ne murmura le moindre mot. Il reste calme et impassible, au milieu de la pièce, les mains dans les poches, et sa magie bleutée virevoltant autour de lui comme un monstre de pouvoir et de force. Harry avait beau multiplié les sorts et sa vitesse, Hermione avait beau utiliser les formes de magie les plus complexes qu’elle connaissait, Ron avait beau faire de son mieux pour distraire Albus de ses deux amis, mais rien n’y faisait. Pas un instant leur ennemi ne sembla même soucieux de quoi que ce soit.

Harry ne put s’empêcher de remarquer qu’il y avait chez Albus une sensation de puissant qui pouvait sans peine rivaliser avec celui de Voldemort. Mais pourtant, il y avait une grande différence entre les deux sorciers. Voldemort avait réussi à soumettre les arts magiques comme personne avant lui. Albus, pour sa part, ne semblait aucunement les dominer. C’était comme si la magie avait gagné une conscience propre pour venir protéger celui qu’elle reconnaissait comme l’un des siens. Quand Voldemort avait de toute évidence pris plaisir à briser chacune des règles de son art, Albus, lui, avait appris à jouer avec pour qu’elles répondent à chaque fois à la perfection à ses besoins. Et en ça, Harry avait la nette impression que, peut-être, Albus était plus puissant que Voldemort.

Tiré de ses pensées, Harry remarqua qu’Albus leva le bras et claqua rapidement des doigts. Aussitôt, le sol sous leurs pieds se mit à trembler férocement et, déséquilibré, Harry, à l’instar de ses deux amis, tomba face la première. Dès qu’il fut à terre, le sol se mut tout auour de lui, se souleva étrangement pour venir l’engloutir jusqu’à ce qu’il se retrouve à moitié enterré sous la pierre, parfaitement incapable de bouger.

« **Bon,** sourit Albus. **Je pense que ça ira pour aujourd’hui. **»

Il laissa quelques secondes s’écouler, surement pour marquer son point, puis, avec un geste circulaire de la main, il ordonna au sol de lâcher ses pauvres victimes. Harry prit son temps pour ramasser sa baguette et se redresser. Il était complètement épuisé et une grande sensation de vide s’était emparé de lui. Ses muscles tremblaient d’avoir été ainsi maltraités et sa tête brûlaient d’avoir été trop utilisée. Et Ron et Hermione ne paraissaient pas être dans un meilleur état. Albus, pour sa part, frai comme un gardon, n’était pas essoufflé le moins du monde. Ses vêtements ne présentaient pas le moindre pli et son dos était droit et fier, victorieux.

«** On n’arrivera jamais à te battre,** marmonna Ron, dépité.

**\- Je vous conseille fortement de revoir votre stratégie et d’arriver à la prochaine séance avec un plan un peu plus élaborer que de m’envoyer à la figure des sorts que je maitrisais avant d’arriver à Poudlard. Je vous encourage également à analyser la manière dont je me bats pour en exploiter les points faibles. Une part importante de l’art du duel consiste à être en mesure de toujours s’adapter au style de combat de son adversaire.**

**\- Mais tu ne te bats pas ! Tu te comptes de balayer toutes nos tentatives d’un revers de main ! Pourquoi c’est pas toi qu’on envoie contre Voldemort ? Tu le détruirais en deux secondes ! **»

Albus plissa les yeux. Ron marquait un point. Il n’était pas sûr d’être en mesure de battre Voldemort, mais s’il y allait avec Gellert, comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait avoir la moindre chance ? Pourquoi Dumbledore ne les avait pas envoyés plus tôt si la solution était si simple… C’était quelque chose qu’il allait devoir lui demander, mais quelque chose lui disait que le vieux fou n’allait pas se contenter d’une réponse claire sur le sujet.

«** Quoi qu’il en soit,** reprit Albus pour reconcentrer ses élèves.** Ne perdez pas de l’esprit que je ne vous demande aucunement de me battre, seulement de me désarmer. Je suis sûr que vous ferez mieux la prochaine fois.**

**\- Tu as raison. Nous finirons par y arriver, tous les trois.**

**\- J’ai hâte.** »

Harry était de toute évidence le plus motivé du groupe et son engagement fit plaisir à voir. Albus était de plus en plus convaincu de la légitimité inébranlable d’Harry à la tête de l’A.D. Ce garçon et ce groupe iraient loin, à n’en pas douter.

«** Bon, on devrait rentrer,** finit par lâcher Hermione. **Il est très tard, et si on nous voit dans les couloirs à cette heure, nous aurons des ennuis.**

**\- Oui, tu as raison. Je vais regarder sur la carte s’il y a quelqu’un dans les parages.**

**\- La carte ? **»

Harry sortit de sa poche un vieux bout de parchemin vierge qu’Albus devinait vibrant de magie.

«** La carte du Maraudeur. C’est une carte de Poudlard qui affiche la position de chacun des élèves et des professeurs. Très pratique, lorsqu’on veut se faufiler sans être vu. Regarde, là on voit qu’Ombrage est dans sa chambre. Et Rusard… Rusard est là, dans les cachots, avec Miss Teigne. La voie est libre.**

**\- C’est… fascinant ! Vraiment ! Où as-tu trouvé une telle carte ?**

**\- C’est Fred et George qui l’ont trouvé dans le bureau de Rusard. Mais c’est mon père et ses amis qui l’ont créée.** »

Albus était si plongé dans la contemplation de cet artéfact magique d’une grande curiosité qu’il faillit manquer la suite de l’intervention d’Harry.

«** Pour cette fois, ça ira. Mais pour les prochaines séances, je propose qu’on utilise la cape pour rentrer aux dortoirs.**

**\- La cape ?** demanda Albus sans comprendre.

**\- Oui. Ma cape d’invisibilité. **»

***

«** Gellert, dépêche-toi !**

**\- J’essaye, mais je ne la trouve pas. J’ai testé les lattes du parquet, l’intérieur du matelas, la doublure des baldaquins, j’ai jeté des sortilèges Revelio partout, rien à faire.**

**\- T’as essayé de regarder dans sa valise ?**

**\- Comme s’il pouvait être suffisamment bête pour garder une Relique de la Mort dans une valise dans laquelle tout le monde pourrait fouiller.**

**\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu’il sache vraiment la valeur de cette cape. Regarde dans la valise.**

**\- Ok, ok… **»

Gellert remit les lattes du sommier à leur place et se dirigea vers la valise à moitié ouverte d’Harry. Pendant ce temps, Albus, dans l’embrasure de la porte des dortoirs, s’assuraient que personne ne venait dans leur direction. Il était encore tôt, et tous étaient partis manger, il n’y avait donc pas grand risque, mais faire le guet l’avait toujours rendu nerveux. Il était si préoccupé par sa tâche, qu’il ne réalisa pas tout de suite le lourd silence qui était tombé dans les dortoirs.

« **Gellert ? T’as trouvé quelque chose ? **»

Aucune réponse ne vint. Albus jeta un dernier coup d’œil anxieux dans le couloir et se décida à aller voir de quoi tout cela retournait. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et tourna son attention vers son amant.

Celui-ci était accroupi au-dessus de la valise d’Harry. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et voilés alors qu’il tenait dans la main un étrange tissus qui paraissait liquide tant il était doux. Albus, qui avait du mal à croire tout cela, s’approcha de quelques pas hésitant.

«** C’est… c’est elle, alors ? C’est la Relique ? **»

Pour toute réponse, Gellert se leva d’un bond et s’emmitoufla dans la cape, disparaissant aussitôt. Lorsqu’il réapparut de nouveau, il ne semblait lui-même pas croire ce qu’il avait entre les mains. Albus franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient encore et effleura du bout des doigts la cape. Oui, il en eut la conviction à la seconde où sa peau entra en contacte avec l’objet. Il pulsait d’une magie qu’il n’avait encore jamais vu auparavant.

«** C’est la Relique. C’est la Relique de la Mort.**

**\- Ce crétin… a gardé une Relique de la Mort… dans sa valise ?!** »

Albus pouvait parfaitement comprendre l’ahurissement de Gellert. Ils avaient tous les deux passé un mois à comploter comment retrouver ses Reliques, à élucubrer des plans fantasques tout en sachant au fond d’eux que tout cela était surement qu’une simple légende. Et finalement ils tombaient sur leur première Relique, par hasard, dans la valise mal fermée d’un adolescent totalement ignorant à la valeur de l’objet.

«** Il faut qu’on la prenne !** affirma aussitôt Gellert dès lors qu’il eut repris contenance.

**\- On ne peut pas. J’en ai parlé un peu avec lui, c’est le dernier souvenir qu’il a de son père.**

**\- On ne peut pas la lui laisser ! Il la cache dans sa valise ! Et puis, il s’en fiche, lui des Reliques. On mérite cette cape bien davantage !**

**\- Oui, mais il vient juste de m’en parler. Si elle disparait maintenant, il m’accusera aussitôt.**

**\- Eh bien faisons en sorte qu’elle ne disparaisse pas. On n’a qu’à la remplacé par une autre cape. On fait une contrefaçon, on garde la vraie cape, et lui, il se contentera de la fausse tant qu’elle fait le travail.**

**\- Il s’en rendra compte.**

**\- Il trimballe avec lui depuis quoi… des mois ? des années ?... une Relique de la Mort, et il ne s’est pas imaginé une seconde sa réelle valeur. Il ne serait pas en mesure de la différencier avec n’importe quelle autre cape. Et puis, on va y mettre les formes. On ne va pas lui donner le premier tissu ensorcelé qu’on fera. On va lui faire une vraie cape grandiose. Aussi bien que l’originale. **»

Albus avait quelques doutes au fond de lui, mais aucun argument pour les exprimer. Il voulait cette cape. Ou plutôt, il voulait voir Gellert l’avoir. Il avait l’étrange sensation que les Reliques leur étaient dues, quelque part.

«** D’accord. On va en faire une contrefaçon. Mais en attendant, remets cette cape où tu l’as trouvée. Qu’Harry ne se mette pas à me soupçonner de quoi que ce soit. Je commence à avoir un vrai lien de confiance avec lui.**

**\- L’entrainement a porté ses fruits.**

**\- Ca viendra. Et range cette cape.** »

A contre cœur, Gellert se défit de son bien et referma la valise avec un air peiné sur le visage.

« **Bon, allons manger. Et faisons attention où nous mettons les pieds. Qui sait, on pourrait trébucher sur la Pierre de Résurrection en chemin. **»

***

Alors que Novembre avançait inexorablement pour laisser place à Décembre, le morale d’Albus et de Gellert monta en flèche, accompagné par les premières neiges. La chance semblait sourire aux deux garçons, et les douloureuses épreuves qu’ils avaient passé en octobre n’avait fait que les renforcer.

Albus n’évoquait plus Ariana, du moins avec Gellert. Il y pensait encore beaucoup, évidemment, mais en parler avec son Alter-Ego l’avait beaucoup aidé. Ce qui était fait était fait. Ariana était morte il y a près d’un siècle, et à présent Albus devait se concentrer sur ce qu’il était encore en mesure de sauver, à savoir Gellert. Toute son attention était concentrée sur son amant et sur ses plans. Chaque jour, il œuvrait pour prendre une part toujours plus importante dans les projets du germanique, et il en était arrivé à présent au stade où il arrivait à influencer de manière certaine Gellert vers telle ou telle décision concernant l’Armée de Grindelwald – comme il avait appelé son groupe, en réponse humoristique à celui de Potter.

Le groupe de débat avait beaucoup évolué et était à présent une force considérable sur laquelle Gellert et Albus pouvaient se reposer. Si les semaines qui avaient suivi le désastreux cours d’Histoire de la Magie auraient dû être difficiles, elles avaient été rendues très agréable grâce à l’Armée de Grindelwald. En effet, la petite soixante d’élèves qu’elle comprenait n’allait aucunement laisser leur leader être isolé socialement et ils s’étaient tous fait fort de montrer à Ombrage que son plan n’avait pas marcher. Ils adoraient leur chef et voulaient que le monde entier le sache. Par conséquent, jamais Gellert n’avait jamais été autant entouré que pendant le mois de Novembre, toujours sollicité et encouragé de toute part, à la grande irritation du Professeur Ombrage. Le groupe avait également pris en puissance et en nombre, et lorsqu’il commença à approcher la centaine de membre, Albus fit remarquer à Gellert que laisser leur puissance désœuvrée était une bien mauvaise idée. Les deux garçons convinrent qu’ils ne pouvaient pas agir à Poudlard, de peur que leurs faits déstabilisent l’autorité menacée de Dumbledore. Alors ils décidèrent d’utiliser leurs talents à l’extérieur.

Le groupe avait été extatique quand Gellert était venu leur apprendre qu’il était plus que temps de passer à des actions concrètes, plus encore qu’à des belles paroles. Alors, un soir par semaine, il mettait à bon profit les connaissances d’Albus concernant les passages secrets de Poudlard, ainsi que sa propre expérience de six ans passés à filer en douce de Durmstrang pour aller voir les filles dans le village voisin. Il prenait avec lui un petit groupe d’élève, entre cinq et dix partisans qui étaient sortis du lot récemment, et les emmener à l’extérieur de l’école. Une fois à Pré-au-Lard, ils utilisaient un feu de cheminée clandestin pour se rendre aux quatre coins du monde pour ce que Gellert appelait : leurs batailles rangées. Il s’agissait alors d’œuvrer concrètement pour une bonne action et d’en sortir grandi. Gellert n’était pas assez naïf pour croire que cela allait changer le monde, mais il était indéniable que ça soudait sa communauté autour de lui, et que ça rendait ses paroles bien plus percutantes. Ainsi, ils étaient allés dans quelques villages d’Afrique pour sauver quelques enfants – moldus comme sorciers – des persécutions dès lors que leurs pairs les croyaient dotés de pouvoir. Ils avaient démantelé quelques réseaux religieux extrémistes qui s’adonnaient toujours à la chasse aux sorcières. Ils avaient donné des vivres et du matériel à certaines communautés isolés qui avait du mal à subvenir à leurs besoins. Ils avaient même donné des cours à quelques sorciers, enfants comme adultes, qui n’avaient pas eu l’occasion d’aller à l’école pour se former. L’un dans l’autre, il s’agissait d’expériences enrichissantes qui donnaient de la force à leur mouvement et qui donnaient envie à chacun des membres du groupe de se surpasser pour avoir la chance de suivre Gellert dans l’une de ces expéditions. Cela avait été une sacrée difficulté avec la Trace, et le leader de l’armée avait dû s’inspirer des sortilèges d’incartabilité qu’il avait vu au Square Grimmaurd pour trouver un moyen de substituer ses partisans au regard inquisiteur du Ministère, mais cela en valait largement la peine.

Albus était enchanté de cette direction que prenait l’Armée de Grindelwald. Il passait lui-même une bonne partie de ses nuits à chercher de nouvelles causes que le groupe de débat pour servir, et il espérait sincèrement que pousser Gellert à aider l’individuel plutôt que le collectif lui permettrait de conscientiser davantage l’impact de ses actes. Après tout, ce n’était pas de « peuples » qu’il était question mais de véritables « individus » avec des vies, des rêves et des avenirs. Albus avait bonne espoir que pousser Gellert à conscientiser cela lui rendrait plus ardue la tâche de les sacrifier, quand le temps viendrait, dans quelques années.

Somme toute, tout se passait bien. L’Armée de Dumbledore, quoi que moins prolifique, avançait à son rythme et voyait tous ses membres s’améliorer de semaines en semaines. Même Harry, Ron et Hermione, quoi que toujours incapable de désarmer Albus, avaient fait des progrès phénoménaux. Ils arrivaient à présent à mettre en place des stratégies complexes et audacieuses, qui auraient marché avec brio sur un sorcier moindre. Albus considérait même l’idée de les laisser gagner après le retour des vacances, pour enfin être en mesure d’avancer aux leçons à proprement parler. Cependant, il savait que le trio évoluait beaucoup dans ces combats, alors il se retenait de faire une telle chose pour l’instant. Mais, l’un dans l’autre, il s’amusait beaucoup à Poudlard, et retrouvait un peu de cette euphorie secrète qui l’avait tant enivrée à Godric’s Hollow.

D’ailleurs, ce matin-là, qui était le jour où Albus allait enfin pouvoir échanger leur parfaite contrefaçon sur laquelle ils travaillaient depuis un mois avec la Relique de la Mort qui trainait dans leur dortoir, Gellert arriva à la table avec un enthousiasme sauvage clairement visible sur son visage. Albus fut agréablement surpris de le voir s’asseoir à côté de lui plutôt qu’à la table des Poufsouffles.

«** Quelque chose me dit que cette joie n’est pas juste liée à l’objet que nous allons acquérir ce soir.**

**\- Non. En effet. Tu te souviens de mon plan de conquête des cœurs de Gryffondors. Celui que j’ai mis en stand-by après l’intervention d’Ombrage.**

**\- Oui, bien sûr. Tu as des nouvelles idées ?**

**\- Mieux que ça, j’ai la solution ! **»

Et sur ces mots, Gellert sortit de sa poche un papier froissé qui avait tout l’air d’être un prospectus à moitié arraché.

Albus le prit entre ses mains et le balaya rapidement du regard.

_L’Equipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor cherche deux Batteurs et un Attrapeur pour continuer la saison._

_Les essais auront lieux sur le Terrain de Quidditch, samedi matin. Balais et matériel fournis._

_Contacter Angelina Johnson si intéressé._

Albus relut plusieurs fois l’annonce sans comprendre.

«** Quel rapport avec ton plan ?**

**\- Eh bien le voilà, l’accès aux cœurs des Gryffondors !** s’exclama un Gellert particulièrement enthousiaste. **Si je leur gagne leur fichu match, je peux t’assurer qu’ils m’adoreront.**

**\- Mais… tu sais jouer au Quidditch ?**

**\- Albus, voyons. Je suis la définition d’un élève populaire. Evidemment que je sais jouer au Quidditch. Il faudra juste que je fasse en sorte que ma victoire soit flamboyante. Et le tour sera joué.** »

Albus fut contraint d’avouer que les cœurs idiots de Gryffondors pouvaient très aisément être gagné par quelque chose d’aussi trivial que le sport. Par ailleurs, une petite voix tout au fond de son crâne ne cessait de lui répéter qu’il ne serait pas malheureux de pouvoir voir Gellert en uniforme de Quidditch. Peut-être même que s’ils se retrouvaient tous les deux dans le vestiaire, il y aurait moyen que…

«** Albus, tu m’écoutes ?** »

Albus sursauta en rougissant, masquant ses pensées honteuses derrière le plus puissant des boucliers d’Occlumencie qu’il était capable de générer.

«** Je pense que c’est une très bonne idée. Tu vises quelle place ?**

**\- Je suis plus un Batteur, mais les Attrapeurs sont les réels héros des matchs, donc je vais viser cette place. Mais je ne compte pas rester dans mon coin. Tu verras, je risque de grandement m’investir dans cette histoire. Je t’ai dit, il faut que je sois flamboyant. **»

Albus se retint de dire que, quoi qu’il fasse, Gellert était toujours la définition même de flamboyant.

***

«** Alors, t’as passé les qualifications ?**

**\- Evidemment, tu me prends pour qui ? **»

Les deux garçons étaient tous les deux allongés sur le lit d’Albus ce soir-là. Ils avaient pris bien soin de fermer les rideaux, de jeter un sortilège de sommeil ainsi qu’un Sourdinam pour être certains que, même si quelqu’un se réveillait, il ne pourrait pas les entendre. La conséquence était que les deux garçons avaient désormais tout le loisir du monde d’être couché l’un contre l’autre, et de s’embrasser doucement pour rattraper le nombre de fois considérable où ils ne pouvaient pas le faire en journée. C’était pour interrompre Gellert et ses mains trop audacieuses qu’Albus avait posé la question. Il n’en avait jamais assez de son amant, mais l’idée d’aller plus loin alors qu’ils étaient entourés d’autres garçons ne l’excitait aucunement. Mais son plan avait marché, et Gellert était à présent plongé dans ses souvenirs enthousiastes, sa main aventureuse remontant en fin le long du ventre puis de la poitrine d’Albus.

«** J’étais bien meilleur que tous les autres idiots. Johnson ne voulait pas, au début. Elle me déteste cordialement. Mais quand elle m’a vu voler, elle a changé d’avis. Je suis leur nouvel espoir pour la coupe, c’est évident. Et ce sentiment se propagera à toute la maison lorsque j’aurai gagné notre prochain match.**

**\- Il te faudra un balai. C’est bientôt les vacances, j’irai t’en acheter un, alors.**

**\- Tu as de l’argent ?**

**\- Je suis le Directeur de Poudlard, cela m’étonnerait que je sois au SMIC.**

**\- Il te laissera accéder à son coffre.**

**\- Eh bien, c’est autant le mien que le sien, après tout. **»

Et pour montrer son accord, Gellert ravit de nouveau les lèvres rosées et humides de son amant.

«** Et comment l’Armée de Dumbledore avance-t-elle ?** reprit Gellert au bout d’un moment.

**\- Bien, ça va. Ils comptent passer aux Patronus après les vacances.**

**\- Hannah Abbott me l’a dit.**

**\- Elle te parle de l’A.D. ?**

**\- Oui. Elle me dit tout. Elle est très fidèle, de toute évidence.**

**\- Elle ne nous a rien dit à propos de ton Armée. Je suppose qu’elle a choisit son camp.**

**\- Vraiment ? Alors j’ai bien fait de l’emmener avec moi en Mongolie, la semaine dernière… Je pense qu’un de ces jours, je pourrais la faire rencontrer Vinda… Mais avant je dois l’endurcir un peu, je pense.** »

Albus resta songeur un instant. Gellert lui avait parlé de Vinda, et il avait la nette impression que la vieille sorcière allait dévorer toute crue la nouvelle lieutenant de Gellert. Mais d’un autre côté, son amant semblait voir un potentiel considérable chez la jeune sorcière ainsi que chez ses autres partisans. Albus devina qu’il devait probablement lui faire confiance là-dessus.

«** Bien, en tout cas, je suis allé parlé à Dumbledore…**

**\- Tu lui parles ? Vraiment ?** s’étonna Gellert.

**\- Oui.**

**\- Je croyais qu’il t’insupportait.**

**\- Il peut être… frustrant, parfois. Mais on commence à s’entendre. Il m’aide sur de nombreuses choses.**

**\- Les quelles ? **»

Cette fois, Gellert avait l’air franchement suspicieux mais Albus haussa les épaules avec légèreté.

«** Des questions d’ordre morale, ça ne t’intéresserait pas. Quoi qu’il en soit, je lui ai donc parlé, et il considère qu’on devrait soit passé nos vacances à Poudlard, soit au square Grimmaurd, comme on préfère.**

**\- Il faut qu’on aille au Square Grimmaurd. On sera beaucoup plus proche de Londres, sans compter que, même si nous avons fini les retenues d’Ombrage, je préfère autant que possible me tenir loin de cette femme. **»

Albus hocha la tête. Il avait pensé de même et avait déjà informé Dumbledore de leur choix.

«** Et qu’est-ce qu’on va faire de ça ?** demanda-t-il au bout d’un moment en désignant son oreiller qui, protégé par des enchantements complexes et des runes interdites, était rembourré par nulle autre chose que la Cape d’Invisibilité.

**\- On l’emmène avec nous. Il ne s’est rendu compte de rien ?**

**\- Rien du tout. Nous avons fait un excellent travail. Les deux capes sont identiques.**

**\- Il faut dire que nous sommes géniaux. **»

Et, sur ces mots criants de vérité, leurs baisers reprirent, se faisant de plus en plus audacieux. Albus songea même à capituler et à laisser Gellert aller aussi loin qu’il le voulait quand des gémissements près d’eux les interrompirent. Ils se regardèrent un instant, dans le silence du dortoir, incertains de ce qu’ils avaient entendus, et les gémissements reprirent de nouveau, cette fois-ci plus forts, plus désespérés. Gellert se leva d’un bond, la baguette en main, et s’extirpa du lit d’Albus. Mais aucun Oubliette ne fut lancé et Albus finit par sortir lui aussi la tête des rideaux de son lit.

«** Personne ne s’est réveillé. C’est juste Harry qui fait un cauchemar.**

**\- Lumos. **»

Albus se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers le lit d’Harry. Celui-ci était en plein combat intense contre ses couvertures. Il tirait, il poussait, il entortillait tout en gémissant, le front couvert d’une fine pellicule de sueur. Quel que soit ce cauchemar, il était des plus violents, à n’en pas douter. A ce moment-là, le garçon commença à crier et les autres occupants du dortoir se levèrent en sursaut.

«** Qu’est-ce que c’est ?! Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?**

**\- On nous attaque ?! **»

Albus ne répondit rien. Ce rêve avait quelque chose d’étrange. Lentement, il s’approcha du lit d’Harry et s’assit à ses côtés. Puis, il ferma les yeux, et usa de son don de Legilimencie pour pénétrer l’esprit du jeune homme. Cela ne lui posa aucun problème les pensées d’Harry étaient en feux, à vif, sans la moindre protection, s’offrant au premier regard venu.

Il glissait sur le sol, tel un serpent. Un sol noir et sinistre. En direction d’une silhouette de dos. Une silhouette rousse qu’Albus reconnut aussitôt. Puis il se dressa et, dans un geste fulgurant il fondit sur la silhouette. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Il répéta le geste. Inlassablement. Jusqu’à ce que la silhouette s’effondre au sol, horrifiée. Mais cela ne l’arrêta pas, il continua à fondre sur la victime, des giclées de sang nouvelles à chaque attaque. Jusqu’à ce que…

_Harry !_

«** Harry !** »

Albus ouvrit les yeux à la seconde où Harry se réveillait. Et il s’éloigna juste à temps pour éviter le vomi du garçon. Ron, qui s’était penché sur eux, était visiblement soulagé de voir son ami réveillé, mais Harry se lança aussitôt sur une tirade sans sens, composée de mots hasardeux et précipités, qu’aucun des autres garçons ne comprit. Mais, alors que le malheureux essayaient de faire comprendre l’importance et l’urgence de la situation, Albus s’éloigna, jusqu’à se retrouver dans un coin du dortoir, avec Gellert. Son amant dû tout de suite voir à la lividité de son visage que quelque chose n’allait pas.

«** Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?** demanda Gellert après s’être assuré que les autres garçons, trop préoccupés, ne les écoutaient pas.

**\- Ce n’est pas un cauchemar.**

**\- Qu’est-ce que c’était, alors ?**

**\- Un esprit. Celui de Voldemort. Il y a une part de l’esprit de Voldemort en lui. **»


	12. Chapitre 11

**CHAPITRE 11**

Le train filait à toute allure à travers les paysages anglais. Il avait laissé derrière lui l’Ecosse depuis un bon moment déjà et, alors que l’après-midi avançait paresseusement, il n’était désormais plus très loin de Londres.

A l’intérieur des wagons, dans un compartiment de queue, Albus et Gellert étaient assis l’un face à l’autre. La neige tombait sans discontinuer dehors, mais aucun des deux garçons n’y prêtaient la moindre attention. A vrai dire, depuis le début du trajet, leurs esprits avaient été préoccuper par une toute autre question : le fameux cauchemar d’Harry Potter.

Une semaine plus tôt, Harry s’était réveillé en hurlant et Albus avait clairement pu voir en lui une part de l’esprit de Voldemort. Il en avait parlé à Gellert alors que le Professeur McGonagall emmenait le garçon avec elle, mais, depuis, ils n’avaient pas eu l’occasion d’évoquer ce sujet à nouveau. Le lendemain matin, Harry ainsi que les Weasley étaient partis de Poudlard, et Ombrage était trop à l’affut de cette étrange histoire pour qu’Albus prenne le risque d’en discuter dans les couloirs. Mais à présent, ils étaient loin de l’école, et Gellert avait jeté un puissant charme de silence autour de leur compartiment.

« **Une part de l’esprit de Voldemort ? Tu es certain ?**

**\- Oui. J’ai pu le sentir. Si on m’avait laissé plus de temps, j’aurais pu remonter la piste et pénétrer l’esprit de Voldemort.**

**\- Tu crois qu’il était possédé ?**

**\- Non. Pas comme une possession. C’était… Ce n’était pas comme si l’esprit de Voldemort était loin d’ici mais qu’il arrivait à soumettre par son pouvoir mental l’esprit de Harry. C’était vraiment comme si un morceau même de l’esprit de Voldemort était dans celui d’Harry. Comme un genre de parasite.**

**\- Et tu as déjà vu une chose similaire ?**

**\- Non. Jamais. Je n’arrive même pas à commencer à imaginer quel sort il faudrait pour séparer ainsi son esprit. Il faudrait un sort d’ubiquité d’une puissance sans précédent.** »

Les deux garçons demeurèrent songeurs un instant. C’était suffisamment rare qu’ils tombent sur un acte de magie qu’ils soient incapables de comprendre pour que cela les déstabilise profondément.

«** Tu penses que cela a un lien avec le fait que Voldemort n’ait pas pu le tuer lorsqu’il était enfant ? demanda Gellert au bout d’un moment. L’Avada Kedavra n’a pas fonctionné parce qu’il y avait une part de son esprit en lui.**

**\- Ou l’inverse. Peut-être que c’est parce qu’il n’a pas réussi à le tuer qu’il existe un lien entre eux. Les livres d’Histoire disent que le sort a rebondit sur lui, peut-être que c’est à ce moment là que son esprit s’est fragmenté.**

**\- Mais dans quel état il devait être pour qu’il soit en mesure de se fragmenter comme ça ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas. Mais c’est très étrange. Et je suis sûr que ce mystère est révélateur d’un fait essentiel dans notre guerre contre Voldemort. Il faut qu’on comprenne le lien qui les unit tous les deux. Et pour ça, j’ai besoin de…** »

Albus ne finit pas sa phrase. Il fut interrompu par des coups secs et rapides sur la fenêtre du compartiment. Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers la source du bruit et virent Hermione de l’autre côté, leur faisant signe. D’un geste de sa baguette, Gellert ouvrit la porte coulissante. La jeune femme entra aussitôt et alla s’asseoir avec eux.

«** Nous sommes bientôt arrivés à King’s Cross. Vous allez au Square Grimmaurd, vous aussi ?**

**-Oui, mais tu n’étais pas censé aller au ski avec tes parents ?** demanda Gellert. »

Hermione eut l’air profondément mal à l’aise à l’idée que Grindelwald semblait au courant de ses plans de vacances, mais elle prit visiblement sur elle. Ils faisaient tous les trois partie de l’Ordre, et ce n’était pas le moment d’ostraciser qui que ce soit.

«** Si, mais je me suis dit qu’il était plus important que je sois au Square Grimmaurd en ce moment. J’ai dit à mes parents que je restais à Poudlard pour travailler, et ils n’ont pas posé de questions.**

**\- Et qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire, là-bas ?** interrogea Albus.

**\- Je ne sais pas. A vrai dire, je ne sais rien de ce qu’il s’est passé, à part que Neville m’a dit qu’Harry avait eu un cauchemar au sujet du père de Ron. Quoi qu’il en soit, Ron et Harry auront peut-être besoin de moi. Il faut que je reste à leur côté. Et vous, alors ?**

**\- Le vieux Dumbledore ne nous a pas laissé le choix,** expliqua Gellert. **A l’origine, nous pouvions choisir entre Poudlard et le Square Grimmaurd, mais depuis l’incident, Dumbledore a dit qu’il nous voulait là-bas. Pour veiller sur Harry.** »

Hermione ne répondit pas. Cependant, Albus n’avait absolument pas besoin de ses dons de Legilimencie pour savoir que l’idée que Grindelwald veille sur un de ses amis lui restait douloureusement en travers de la gorge. Cependant, elle garda suffisamment de sang froid pour aller à l’essentiel.

«** Mais, il n’y a pas de danger au Square Grimmaurd, n’est-ce pas ? **»

Albus ne put s’empêcher de penser que si une part de l’esprit de Voldemort vivait en Harry, alors le garçon n’était en sécurité nulle part. Cependant, Gellert se contenta d’hausser les épaules, las.

«** Non, clairement aucun. Le pire truc qui puisse lui arriver, c’est de s’électriser avec une décoration de Noël. Dumbledore nous demande de venir que pour se donner bonne conscience et pour éviter que je ne me balade n’importe à travers le monde. **»

La réponse sembla faire sens aux yeux d’Hermione, mais elle laissa Albus songeur. Pourquoi donc Dumbledore les avait poussés à rentrer à Londres ? Si c’était simplement qu’il ne voulait pas qu’ils se promènent impunément, ils auraient très bien pu rester à Poudlard, à vrai dire. Alors était-ce vraiment parce qu’il voulait qu’ils protègent Harry ? Dans ce cas, cela signifiait-il qu’il soupçonnait déjà qu’Albus savait à propos de l’esprit de Voldemort ? Le jeune homme soupira intérieurement. Il avait l’impression que l’un des fameux jeux d’échec du vieil homme était en train de s’exécuter en ce moment-même et que, encore une fois, lui et Gellert n’étaient que de vulgaires pions.

« **Comment vous allez rejoindre le Square Grimmaurd ?** demanda finalement Hermione.

**\- Par transplanage, surement.**

**\- Vous savez transplaner ? Mais vous n’avez que quinze ans !**

**\- Albus et moi sommes très précoces.**

**\- Et la Trace ? Vous n’avez pas peur que le Ministère vous arrête pour usage de la magie avant l’âge requis ?**

**\- Selon les registres, j’ai 114 ans,** indiqua Albus, amusé. **Je passé l’âge requis il y a bien longtemps. Sans compter que Gellert n’est sur aucun registre. Nous n’avons pas de soucis à nous faire.**

**\- Moi, je pensais prendre le Magicobus.** »

Albus haussa un sourcil. Alors ce transport existait encore ? Inventé en 1865, il avait déjà servi de nombreuses fois dans la vie d’Albus, notamment lorsqu’ils avaient dû se rendre par lui-même à King’s Cross quand sa mère était trop occupée à gérer Ariana. Mais à l’époque, il n’était pas très connu, et était souvent considéré comme un transport indigne, bien trop inspiré des Moldus. Albus n’aurait aucunement parié que le vieux bus aurait pu survivre aussi longtemps.

« **Je pense qu’on ne devrait pas se séparer,** continua Hermione après un silence. **On ferait peut-être mieux d’aller au Square Grimmaurd ensemble.**

**\- Effrayée à l’idée que je te manque ?** demanda Gellert avec un sourire carnassier.

**\- Je donnerais n’importe quoi pour me tenir le plus loin possible de toi, Grindelwald. Mais si vous utilisez le Transplanage, et que pour raison ou une autre un des nombreux registres du Ministère de la Magie est à jour, alors ils trouveront aussitôt la maison de Sniffle.**

**\- Bon d’accord,** concéda Albus. »

Il doutait que qui que ce soit soit en mesure de retracer ses déplacements, mais s’il pouvait éviter toute confrontation entre Hermione et Gellert, cela valait mieux.

«** Tenez, on entre en gare. **»

Et en effet, le train venait de ralentir de manière considérable, pour amorcer son arrêt en douceur. De la fenêtre, on pouvait voir le quai au loin, s’approcher inexorablement. Les trois sorciers étaient déjà en habits de Moldus, leurs valises prêtes. Gellert se contenta de visser un béret sur sa tête pour cacher dans l’ombre ses yeux hétérochromatiques. Lorsque le train fut enfin arrêté, ils sortirent tous les trois en vitesse, et ne s’attardèrent aucunement sur le quai. Slalomant entre les familles et les employés de la station, ils rejoignirent le monde moldu et se fondirent dans la foule rapidement, pour devenir trois figures anonymes. Prenant des chemins détournés, ils arrivèrent finalement à une ruelle déserte où Hermione héla à l’aide de sa baguette. Quelque seconde plus tard, un bus à trois étage d’un violet flamboyant s’arrêta devant eux. Un jeune homme, tout juste sorti de l’enfance, les oreilles décollées et le visage ravagé de bouton, descendit du véhicule pour les accueillir.

«** Bonjours,** dit timidement Hermione, **nous… nous aimerions nous rendre au Square Little Leighton. C’est à Londres.**

**\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, montez. Ce sera onze mornilles par tête, treize si vous voulez un chocolat chaud et quinze pour une brosse à dent de la couleur de votre choix.**

**\- Juste le trajet, ça suffira,** fit Hermione en sortant de sa poche l’argent. »

Albus paya pour lui et pour Gellert et tous trois montèrent dans le bus.

« **Alors, qu’est-ce que vous allez faire à Little Leighton ? Les fêtes en famille ?**

**\- Oui, c’est ça,** dit timidement Hermione qui, de toute évidence, ne voulait pas s’étendre sur tout ça.

**\- Et vous vous appelez comment, d’ailleurs ?**

**\- Euh… Moi c’est Parvati Patil. Et eux, c’est Seamus Finnegan et Dean Thomas. Nous allons ensemble… **»

Mais elle fut interrompue par un mouvement prêt de la porte du bus. Au moment où celle-ci allait se refermer, une main l’avait bloqué efficacement et un homme, grand, vêtu d’une cape noire et la tête dissimulé sous un grand chapeau, venait de monter. Le contrôleur alla aussitôt à sa rencontre pour l’accueillir, mais Hermione se retourna vers les deux garçons.

«** Vous pensez que…**

**\- Oui. Il travaille pour le Ministère, c’est évident.**

**\- Mince, qu’est-ce qu’on va faire ?** »

Albus analysa la situation rapidement. Ils avaient déjà donné leur direction au chauffeur de bus, ils ne pouvaient pas la changer sans paraitre suspect. Ils allaient donc devoir descendre à Little Leighton, et se débarrasser de leur poursuivant sur le chemin qui les ménerait au Square Grimmaurd. Mais rien que de savoir qu’ils allaient à Little Leighton allait considérablement réduire le champ de recherche du Ministère. Ils devaient donc trouver autre chose. Peut-être qu’un sortilège d’Imperio… Non. Albus devait arrêter de penser naturellement aux sorts les plus interdits. Il devait forcément y avoir une autre solution.

Le bus se mit en branle, et l’homme vêtu de noir alla s’asseoir près de la seule porte de sortie. Un Oubliette bien placé… mais est-ce que le Ministère n’aurait pas le moyen de retracer les déplacements du Magicobus et de deviner que leur arrêt était Little Leighton si jamais ils laissaient le transport continuer ? Albus commença à se mordiller les lèvres, essayant vainement de trouver un plan, mais il remarqua rapidement que, si Hermione semblait aussi soucieuse que lui, ce n’était aucunement le cas de Gellert.

« **Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?** finit-il par lui demander.

**\- Nous ne sommes pas seul.**

**\- Pardon ? **»

Gellert, avec un léger sourire, fit un geste discret de la tête en direction d’un vieux sorcier à l’aspect antipathique qui était assis dans un coin. Il avait les cheveux blanc coupés très courts, et les épaules larges et droites. Ses yeux bleus jetaient des regards féroces autour de lui, et Albus ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi Gellert venait de le désigner. Puis il comprit. La robe du sorcier était légèrement entrouverte au point de dévoiler le début de son torse. Et Albus y vit très clairement un symbole tatoué à moitié dissimulé. Un symbole représentant les Reliques de la Mort, encadré de deux « G » dos à dos. L’homme était un partisan de Grindelwald.

« **C’est toi qui l’as appelé ?** demanda finalement Albus.

**\- Non. C’est peut-être Vinda. Ou, il est parfaitement possible que ce ne soit qu’une simple coïncidence. Il parait que je suis encore très populaire aujourd’hui.**

**\- Tu penses qu’il t’a reconnu ?** interrogea Hermione qui venait de comprendre le sujet de la conversation.

**\- Je pense, oui. Il me fixe depuis tout à l’heure.**

**\- Et tu penses… tu penses que tu pourrais te servir de lui pour distraire l’agent du Ministère ? **»

Gellert eut un petit sourire amusé qu’il réserva à Hermione.

«** Tiens donc. Mademoiselle Morale-Impeccable serait prête à utiliser un partisan du méchant Grindelwald pour se sortir de son mauvais pas.**

**\- Si nous ne faisons rien, Sniffle risque très gros ! se défendit Hermione en rougissant. Les enjeux sont trop importants. **»

Gellert savoura encore quelques instants sa victoire puis finit par se reconcentrer. Il attira l’attention de l’homme et, très doucement, il désigna de la tête l’agent du Ministère. Aussitôt, les yeux du vieux sorcier s’illuminèrent d’une lueur de pure folie, d’une détermination effrayante. Il se leva d’un bond, attirant les regards de tous.

«** Heil Grindelwald ! **»

Et avec un rugissement sonore, il se jeta mains en avant sur l’agent. Les deux hommes roulèrent au sol, entrainés dans un combat mi-magique mi-moldu, des coups et des étincelles volants dans tous les sens. Affolé, le contrôleur essaya de séparer les deux hommes, uniquement pour se prendre un méchant coup sur le nez qui le fit tituber en arrière. Un sort mal lancé atterrit sur le chapeau d’une sorcière renfrognée qui prit aussitôt feu. La femme se leva d’un bon, jeta son magnifique couvre-chef au sol et, furieuse d’avoir été attaquée, lança quelques malédictions bien senties en direction des deux hommes au sol. Une très vieille femme, visiblement particulière remontée face à cet indigne spectacle, donnait des coups de canne à droite à gauche tout en sermonnant qui voulait l’entendre sur les dérives des jeunes générations. Peu à peu, l’agitation gagna tout le bus qui explosa en un chaos incompréhensible.

«** C’est notre signal,** lâcha Gellert.** Disparaissons. **»

Profitant du chahut ambiant, Albus sortit sa baguette. D’un geste rapide, il fit disparaitre une fênetre et fit flotter leurs valises vers l’extérieur. Puis il se tourna vers le chauffeur et le contrôleur, et un rapide Oubliette leur ôta de la mémoire tout souvenir de l’adresse qu’ils avaient pu leur donner. Enfin, il prit les mains de Gellert et d’Hermione et les transplana en-dehors du bus, sur le trottoir, à côté de leurs valises.

«** Vite, partons d’ici !** s’exclama Hermione. »

Chacun empoigna ses affaires et tous trois s’éloignèrent à grand pas, ignorant la neige et le vent, dans l’espoir de mettre autant de distance que possible entre eux et l’agent du Ministère. Ils marchèrent longuement en silence, traversant les rues bondées de Londres en essayant de se fondre dans la masse, jetant à intervalle régulier des coups d’œil par-dessus leur épaule pour voir s’ils étaient suivis.

« **Je crois qu’on les a semés,** finit par informer Albus.

**\- Il n’y avait pas de quoi s’inquiéter finalement.**

**\- Pas de quoi s’inquiéter ?** s’étrangla Hermione. **Si ton partisan n’avait pas été là…**

**\- Nous aurions trouvé quelque chose d’autre.**

**\- Peut-être… **»

La jeune femme ne semblait aucunement convaincue. D’ailleurs, elle donnait l’impression d’être happée par d’autres pensées, plus préoccupante. L’instinct d’Albus lui soufflait qu’il n’avait aucune envie de connaitre la nature de ces pensées. Mais Hermione finit néanmoins par les partager.

«** Peut-être, mais je ne comprends toujours pas…**

**\- Nous sommes bientôt arriver,** remarqua Albus pour les distraire.

**\- Qu’est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?** demanda Gellert en ignorant son amant.

**\- Je ne comprends pas ce qu’il vient de se passer. Je veux dire, tu as juste eu à montrer quelqu’un de la tête. C’est tout. Rien d’autre. Et cet homme… il s’est jeté sur lui. On aurait dit qu’il était prêt à le tuer. Pour un simple geste de ta part.**

**\- De toute évidence, il m’aime beaucoup.**

**\- On ne devrait jamais aimer quelqu’un à ce point. **»

Le reste du trajet, Albus se demanda s’il aimait Gellert à ce point. Et la réponse qu’il présentait n’avait rien de joyeuse…

* * *

* * *

Dans ces moments, Neville ne savait jamais s’il devait pencher vers la plus insondable des tristesses, ou la plus sincère des joies. Noël était toujours un moment compliqué pour lui, puisqu’invariablement, cela rimait avec une visite au chevet de ses parents. Qu’on ne le mécomprenne pas. Neville adorait ses parents. Pour lui, ils étaient la définition même du mot héros, et il n’aimait personne au monde plus qu’il n’aimait Franck et Alice Londubat. Mais, se rendre à Saint Mangouste, voir les yeux vides et muets de ses parents, penser à toutes les choses qu’il n’aurait jamais, tous les souvenirs qu’il n’avait pas pu se faire, cela le rendait toujours profondément malheureux. Il préférait presque subir les litanies de reproches de sa grand-mère, ses comparaisons blessantes avec ses parents si géniaux, que subir le silence inébranlable de ces deux visages qu’il était censé connaitre mais qui lui étaient si étrangers.

Cette année-là, c’était le matin qu’ils avaient décidé de faire leur visite, et Neville était assis sur un petit tabouret au bout du lit de sa mère. Augusta, quant à elle, tapotait gentiment l’épaule de son fils en lui racontant en détail le repas qu’ils avaient eu la veille. Alice, pour sa part, était assise, minuscule dans son trop grand lit, ses chaussons blanc effleurant à peine le sol. Ses yeux globuleux étaient fixés sur Neville et l’observait sans faillir, tout en ne dévoilant aucune émotion. Peut-être qu’elle n’en ressentait aucune. Non, Neville savait bien qu’il ne devait pas s’aventurer sur cette voie. Il avait eu la preuve, au fil des années, que quelque chose remuait chez ses parents lorsqu’ils le voyaient. Il en était certain, Alice et Franck le reconnaissaient. Ils ne savaient peut-être pas que c’était leur fils. Ils ne se doutaient peut-être même pas qu’ils avaient un jour ressenti de l’amour pour lui. Mais Neville était certain que, d’une manière ou d’une autre, il leur était familier. Et il devait se raccrocher à cela parce que, aussi mince que soit ce détail, c’était le seul qui lui apportait un tant soit peu de réconfort.

«** Bon, Neville, on y va. **»

Le garçon hocha la tête, il offrit un dernier sourire timide à ses parents et suivit sa grand-mère. Ils passèrent les rideaux qui offraient un peu d’intimité aux deux lits et se retrouvèrent dans la salle principale.

«** Et puis… Ah, Mrs Londubat, vous partez déjà ? **»

Mais Neville n’écouta pas la suite de la conversation. Toute son attention était désormais tournée vers un groupe de jeunes gens un peu plus loin, qu’il reconnut aussitôt. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Gellert et Albus. Mais que faisaient-ils là ? Il se sentit rougir malgré lui. Rapidement, il referma les rideaux dans l’espoir de cacher ses parents à la vue de ses amis qui le dévisageaient sans comprendre.

«** C’est nous, Neville !** s’exclama finalement Ron en le reconnaissant. **Regarde ! Lockhart est ici ! Et toi, qui est-ce que tu venais voir ?** »

Neville se fichait bien de Lockhart. Il savait qu’il était là depuis les vacances qui avaient suivies sa Deuxième Année. Mais si cela pouvait détourner l’attention de ses camarades de classe, tout était pour le mieux.

«** Ce sont des amis à toi, mon chéri ?** »

Par contre, si sa grand-mère s’en mêlait, tout se compliquerait invariablement.

« **Ah oui,** marmonna-t-elle en voyant Harry. **Oui, oui, je sais qui vous êtes, bien sûr. Neville me dit toujours le plus grand bien de vous. Et vous deux, vous êtes les Weasley. Oui, je connais vos parents – pas très bien sans doute – mais ce sont des gens charmants. Et vous, vous devez être Hermione Granger ? Oui, Neville m’a parlé de vous. Vous l’avez aidé à se tirer de quelques mauvais pas, si j’ai bien compris ? Oh, c’est un gentil garçon. **»

Le regard de la vieille sorcière tomba ensuite sur Albus et ses yeux s’illuminèrent d’une jeunesse qu’elle était bien loin de posséder. Elle lui agrippa aussitôt la main et la secoua avec ardeur.

«** Et vous, vous devez être Albus Dumbledore ! Oui, bien sûr, je vous reconnais ! J’ai combattu à vos côtés, vous savez ! Deux guerres, nous avons traversé ensemble ! Et je suis prête à en affronter une troisième ! Vous n’avez qu’un mot à dire, et ma baguette est à votre disposition. **»

Neville ne put s’empêcher de rougir violement, baissant les yeux pour éviter la honte cuisante, mais Albus resta imperturbable, et il inclina la tête avec la plus grande politesse.

«** Je saurai me rappeler de ces mots, Madame Londubat. Et même si une guerre n’est aucunement quelque chose à attendre avec impatience, je suis ravi de savoir que je vous aurai à mes côtés.** »

La vieille sorcière semblait extatique mais son visage se renfrogna un peu quand ses yeux tombèrent sur Gellert. Cependant, elle garda une dignité presque pédante lorsqu’elle s’adressa à lui.

«** Grindelwald… Je vous ai déjà combattu une fois. Aussi longtemps qu’Albus Dumbledore me le demandera, je vous considérerai de notre côté. Mais sachez, que je suis parfaitement capable de retourner me battre contre vous si tel est mon devoir. **»

Gellert, à la surprise de tout le monde, eut un sourire amusé et haussa les épaules. Cependant, et alors qu’il allait répliquer quelque chose, un mouvement devant lui attira son regard et il plissa les yeux.

«** Ce sont tes parents ?** demanda-t-il finalement à Neville en désignant Alice et Franck qui, dans leur robe de chambre, étaient assis en silence.

**\- Oui !** répondit aussitôt Augusta pleine d’une fierté hautaine. **Mon fils et son épouse.**

**\- Pourquoi sont-ils dans ce service ?**

**\- Gellert !** s’exclama Albus, visiblement outré par le manque de tact de son voisin. »

Mais Neville soupira intérieurement. Il savait que sa Grand-Mère n’attendait qu’une occasion pour leur exposer toute l’histoire. Lui, il aurait préféré se taire. Il n’avait aucunement honte de ses parents. Au contraire. Mais cette histoire lui appartenait. A lui et à personne d’autre.

«** Ca ne fait rien. Grindelwald, vous faites tout aussi bien d’être au courant du genre d’ennemis que vous pourrez rencontrer. Alice et Franck ont été torturés jusqu’à en perdre la raison par les partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui. **»

Neville baissa les yeux. Entendre cette histoire le blessait toujours autant à chaque fois. On aurait pu croire que les choses se désensibilisaient avec le temps. Mais pas celle-là. Timidement, il jeta un coup d’œil à ses camarades. Ginny et Hermione, horrifiée, avaient leur main plaquée sur leur bouche, Ron ouvrait de grands yeux ébahis et Harry semblait très gêné, comme s’il voulait à tout prix être ailleurs. Eh bien ils étaient deux dans cette situation. Gellert, pour sa part, fixait Neville de ses yeux étranges et inquiétants, comme s’il voyait quelque chose de nouveau. Quelque chose qu’il n’avait pas vu avant. Enfin, Albus avait ses yeux rivés sur Alice et Franck, une peine sincère dans les yeux et… Neville avait l’impression d’y lire une forme de compréhension.

Il se demanda un instant d’où pouvait venir une telle expression, mais ses pensées furent interrompues par sa mère qui s’approcha de lui pour lui offrir un papier d’emballage de bonbon. Il ne savait pas vraiment d’où lui venait cette habitude, mais Neville chérissait chacun des cadeaux de sa mère, aussi futile soit-il. Alors, quand bien même sa grand-mère lui ordonna d’aller le jeter, le jeune homme le glissa discrètement dans sa poche. Il pourrait plus tard aller le ranger avec tous les autres qu’il avait soigneusement gardé tout au long de sa vie dans une boite qu’il emmenait partout, même à Poudlard.

Neville et sa grand-mère prirent finalement congé des autres jeunes gens et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Cependant, c’était loin d’être la fin de leur visite. Neville savait bien, par expérience, que désormais Augusta allait faire le tour du service pour rabrouer ou encourager l’équipe soignante en fonction de ses affinités avec chacun. Cela pouvait durer entre une demi-heure et deux heures, dépendamment de l’énergie de la vieille femme. Et, aujourd’hui, Augusta semblait bouillonnante. Neville enfonça donc la tête dans les épaules, prêt à attendre que cela passe. Malgré cela, il lui fallut presqu’un trois quart d’heure pour remarquer qu’un objet étrange se trouvait dans sa poche. Il le sortit et reconnut aussitôt le petit griffon en papier mâché qu’il avait fait pour égayer la table de chevet de sa mère. Idiot qu’il était, il avait oublié de lui offrir ! Comme d’habitude ! Il se sermonna longuement pour sa bêtise perpétuelle et annonça à sa grand-mère qu’il devait retourner rapidement dans la chambre d’Alice. Augusta, occupée par une diatribe particulièrement violente contre une stagiaire, n’y prêta pas la moindre attention et Neville se faufila rapidement à travers les couloirs de l’hôpital pour aller donner son cadeau. Lorsqu’il entra de nouveau dans la grande salle isolée, ses camarades de Poudlard n’y étaient plus, à son grand soulagement. Il se dirigea vers les rideaux tirés et les entrouvrit silencieusement.

«** Maman, c’est moi. J’ai oublié de… **»

Il s’arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. Il n’était pas seul. Albus était actuellement assis sur le tabouret qu’il avait occupé précédemment. Le jeune homme avait été plongé dans une intense contemplation, et sembla aussi surpris que Neville lorsqu’il le vit.

«** A-Albus ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**\- Euh… Rien… Désolé… J’étais juste… perdu dans mes souvenirs. Je vais te laisser. **»

Albus se leva, visiblement penaud. Il s’apprêtait à disparaitre quand…

«** Albus, attends. **»

Neville se maudit intérieurement. Il aurait dû le laisser partir. La vérité était que le jeune homme était particulièrement troublé depuis qu’il avait surpris ce moment intime entre Albus et Gellert. Il s’en voulait profondément d’avoir écouter ce qu’il n’aurait pas dû entendre, et en même temps, il se demandait les conséquences de tout ça. Il avait cherché, au cours des dernières semaines, un moyen d’alléger sa conscience coupable, sans succès. Peut-être qu’il n’y avait pas de bons moyens ni de bonnes occasions, et qu’il devait se contenter d’être sincère. En espérant qu’Albus ne lui en veuille pas trop. Il n’avait pas tisser de lien important avec lui, pas plus qu’avec Gellert, mais il avait suffisamment peur d’eux pour ne pas vouloir se les mettre à dos.

«** Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?** demanda finalement Albus dans le silence qui avait suivi l’appel de son nom.

**\- Je… J’ai quelque chose à te dire… A t’avouer. **»

Albus fronça les sourcils. Son embarras s’était évaporé et toute son attention était désormais sur Neville. Ce dernier baissa les yeux vers ses mains nerveuses et continua.

«** Je… Un soir… Il y a quelques semaines… Je n’ai pas fait exprès, hein ! Mais… voilà… Je vous ai entendu…**

**\- Qui ça ?**

**\- Toi et Gellert.**

**\- Oh. **»

Albus resta un moment impassible, visiblement choqué de l’annonce. Ses yeux restèrent plantés dans ceux de Neville, mais son esprit paraissait loin, et ses méninges trop surprises pour s’activer.

«** Et qu’est-ce que tu as entendu ?** demanda-t-il finalement d’une voix blanche et tendue.

**\- Je n’ai pas tant entendu que vu, en fait… Vous deux vous… Vous étiez en train… De vous embrasser.**

**\- Oh. **»

Lentement, sans sembler s’en rendre compte, Albus se laissa tomber lourdement sur le tabouret. Le silence s’étira longuement, laissant Neville très mal à l’aise. Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait actuellement traverser les pensées du génie, mais Albus semblait profondément atterrée de cette histoire. Essayant de ravaler sa culpabilité, Neville se força à continuer.

«** Mais je n’en ai parlé à personne ! Et je n’en parlerai à personne. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires.**

**\- Ecoute, ce qu’il y a entre Gellert et moi…**

**\- Tu n’as pas à me le dire ! Je… Je suis désolé d’avoir vu ça ! Et je ne te demande rien ! Aucune explication !**

**\- Je ne veux pas que tu comprennes mal les choses. C’est juste que, ce qu’il y a entre Gellert et moi… c’est très compliqué.**

**\- Vous n’étiez pas que de simples connaissances, pas vrai ? **»

Neville ne savait pas d’où lui venait l’audace d’une telle question, mais il la posa néanmoins, suivant un instinct qu’il ne se savait pas posséder. Lentement, presqu’honteusement, Albus fit non de la tête.

«** Pourquoi vous n’avez rien dit ? C’est si important que ça, pour vous, que votre… euh… relation reste secrète ?**

**\- Oui !** s’exclama aussitôt Albus. **Il ne faut pas que quiconque sache ! Il ne faut pas que tu le dises à qui que ce soit !**

**\- D’accord ! Promis ! Mais, pourquoi ?**

**\- Pour… de nombreuses raisons…** »

Albus garda un moment le silence puis se leva.

«** Viens, allons ailleurs.** »

Neville le suivit sans rien dire. Après avoir posé son griffon sur la table de chevet et avoir embrassé sa mère, il quitta la salle à la suite d’Albus. Ils parcoururent plusieurs couloirs en silence jusqu’à arriver à un balcon isolé. Albus s’avança un peu, s’adossant à la balustrade pour observer Londres devant lui. Neville, pour sa part, s’approcha timidement, et garda son regard fixé sur la silhouette mélancolique de son camarade.

«** La première raison, c’est que cela aurait donné une mauvaise image. Si les gens avaient su que nous étions ensemble, ils auraient surement pensé que j’avais aidé Gellert à revenir. Voire même que, depuis le début, j’étais de son côté.**

**\- Et ce n’était pas le cas ?**

**\- Non ! Nous avons vraiment été ennemis durant la guerre. Du moins, c’est ce que dit le directeur. Nous nous sommes vraiment combattus. Si les gens avaient su que j’avais la moindre affinité pour Gellert, ils n’auraient plus eu autant confiance en moi pour le garder à l’œil. **»

Oui. Cela paraissait logique. Beaucoup de personne laissait Grindelwald se baladait tranquillement parce qu’ils savaient que Dumbledore était là pour les protéger. Si leur relation était faite public, la panique s’emparerait rapidement des foules à n’en pas douter. Cependant, un point demeurait flou pour Neville.

«** Mais, tu n’as dit à personne à propos de vous. Pas même aux premières personnes que tu as rencontrées.**

**\- Non.**

**\- Mais, à ce moment-là, comment savais-tu qu’ils te considéraient l’ennemi de Grindelwald, si vous n’étiez pas ennemis à votre époque ? **»

Albus sembla hésiter. Du bout des doigts, il dessinait des dessins abstraits sur la rambarde, et il paraissait à la recherche des ses mots.

«** Ma relation avec Gellert, indépendamment de ce que l’Histoire sait de nous, ça n’a jamais été quelque chose que j’ai pu révéler. Pas même à l’époque. Alors, ce n’est pas comme si je risquais de le raconter au premier venu.**

**\- Mais pourquoi ?**

**\- Parce que… enfin… c’est évident, non ? **»

Neville haussa les épaules, se sentant particulièrement stupide. Mais Albus le dévisageait en silence, comme s’il se demandait si on se fichait de lui ou pas.

«** Eh bien,** reprit-il finalement, **Gellert… c’est un garçon. **»

Neville ouvrit la bouche et, comprenant l’implication de cette phrase, finit par la refermer. Il n’avait pas pensé un seul instant à ça. Il était trop préoccuper par le fait qu’il s’agissait de Dumbledore et de Grindelwald pour réaliser que c’était aussi et surtout deux hommes.

«** Mais, on s’en fiche, non ?** »

Albus eut un petit rire amer qui n’avait rien d’amusé alors que ses yeux retournaient sur le paysage londonien.

«** Tu dis ça parce que tu as la chance d’être né comme tout le monde. Si tu étais… comme moi… tu verrais les choses différents.**

**\- Mais, tu es, genre, le plus puissant sorcier qui ait existé. Plus puissant que Merlin même ! Qu’est-ce que tu t’en fiches de ce que les gens peuvent penser de toi ! Tu es au-dessus de tout ça !**

**\- Au-dessus de tout ça, vraiment ? **»

De nouveau, Albus semblait lointain et contemplatif, une tristesse sincère sur le visage.

« **J’avais quatorze ans à l’époque. Quatorze ans quand j’ai découvert que je n’étais pas… comme les autres garçons. Et c’est exactement l’âge que j’avais également lorsqu’Oscar Wilde a été emprisonné pour homosexualité. Là d’où je viens, ce que je suis, qui j’aime, c’est criminel, Neville. Ca pourrait détruire en une fraction de seconde l’ensemble de ma vie. Même moi, je ne suis pas au-dessus des lois.**

**\- Oui, à l’époque, peut-être. Mais maintenant !**

**\- Vraiment ? Tu le crois sincèrement ? Dis moi, Neville. Combien de personne homosexuelle connais-tu à Poudlard ?**

**\- Euh…**

**\- Aucune, n’est-ce pas ? Tu crois vraiment que c’est parce qu’il n’y a aucun homosexuel ? **»

Albus venait de marquer un point et Neville le savait. Comment le jeune génie avait pu souligner avec autant d’évidence quelque chose qui était sous les yeux de Neville depuis le début sans qu’il n’y accorde la moindre attention le dépassait.

«** Ils se cachent,** conclut finalement Albus en se rappuyant sur la rambarde. **Et ils ont bien raison. Car ce n’est certainement pas une vie tendre qui les attend.**

**\- Mais, s’ils continuent à se cacher, rien ne changera jamais !**

**\- Alors, c’est de leur faute ?**

**\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Mais… Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire non ! Quelque chose à changer ! **»

Albus ne répondit pas. Il s’absorba dans le paysage, laissant Neville à ses propres pensées. Et ce dernier, après quelques minutes de réflexion, finit par comprendre.

«** C’est ce qu’il veut faire, n’est-ce pas ? Gellert. Il veut changer ça.** »

En silence, Albus acquiesça. Le cœur de Neville se serra. Il était si facile et si reposant de condamner Gellert. De rejeter sur lui toutes les fautes imaginables. Mais comment quelqu’un qui avait commis de telles atrocités pouvait être en mesure de se battre pour des causes aussi justes ? Le monde n’était pas censé être ainsi. Il était censé être blanc ou noir. Et ce n’était que maintenant que Neville commençait à discerner la multitude de nuances de gris qui l’entouraient.

«** Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, reprit Albus au bout d’un moment, quand il a compris ce que j’étais, il m’a tout de suite accepté. Sans la moindre hésitation. Comme si, ce que j’étais, au fond, était quelque chose de naturel. Lui qui n’avait connu que des filles avant moi, n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce que ça faisait que d’être comme moi. Mais il m’a écouté, et observé. Il a vu à quel point la société m’était douloureuse et préjudiciable. Et il m’a promis qu’il la changerait pour moi. Il m’a dit que ce n’était pas à moi de m’adapter à elle, mais à elle d’évoluer pour moi.**

**\- Il… Il a raison…** »

Cela faisait un peu mal au cœur à Neville d’avouer que Grindelwald avait raison sur quelque sujet que ce soit, mais, dans ce contexte, toute autre parole aurait été déplacée.

«** Ecoute, à propos de ça, je ne veux pas te demander de mentir ou quoi que ce soit, mais…**

**\- Je ne dirais rien. A personne. Promis. C’est votre histoire.**

**\- Merci, Neville. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi.**

**\- En échange, rien à propos de mes parents ?**

**\- Cela va de soi. **»

Les deux garçons retombèrent dans le silence. Un silence cette fois-ci confortable et complice. Neville réalisa progressivement qu’Albus n’était peut-être pas l’adolescent parfait et sans émotion qu’il semblait souvent être. Et cela le rendit triste. Non pas qu’il aurait préféré qu’Albus le soit, mais parce que, décidément, cela devait être bien compliqué et douloureux de jouer ainsi un tel rôle.

* * *

* * *

«** Tu es sûr qu’il ne dira rien ?**

**\- Sûr.**

**\- Vraiment sûr ?**

**\- Oui, Gellert, vraiment sûr. **»

Il n’y eut pas de réplique, ce qui alerta aussitôt Albus. Il tourna la tête vers son amant qui était assis au bord de la fenêtre, et lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

«** Gellert…**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Je sais très bien ce qu’il se passe.**

**\- Mais quoi ?!**

**\- Tu es en train d’essayer de trouver un moyen pour lui effacer la mémoire sans que je le remarque.** »

L’absence de répartie de Gellert avait des tons de confession. Albus se redressa sur un coude pour observer sévèrement son amant.

«** Gellert, je t’interdis de l’approcher.**

**\- …**

**\- Je suis parfaitement sérieux. Tu ne feras rien à Neville. Fin de la discussion.**

**\- …**

**\- Gellert ?**

**\- Oui, ça va, promis. **»

Satisfait, Albus se laissa retomber sur le dos, la tête sur l’oreiller. Il continua son activité précédente, à savoir détailler ce qu’il avait entre les mains. Plus tôt dans la soirée, Gellert lui avait donné son cadeau de Noël, à savoir une parfaite reproduction de leur pacte de sang.

«** Ça gardera la place au chaud pour quand je te rendrai le vrai pacte **» avait-il dit, confiant.

C’était un beau cadeau, pensa Albus. Plus important que n’importe quel autre, surement. Pourtant, ses pensées n’étaient pas à ça. Elles étaient toutes entières tournées vers les évènements de la matinée, et plus spécifiquement…

«** Qu’est-ce qui t’occupe l’esprit, Al ?** »

Albus se retourna sur le flanc pour faire face à son amant.

«** Les parents de Neville.**

**\- Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont ?**

**\- Eh bien… c’est plutôt triste, non ?**

**\- Oui. Et alors ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas. **»

Il se retourna sur le dos et observa le plafond.

«** Tu sais, avec Ariana… J’avais déjà fait des recherches sur les troubles mentaux et magiques liés aux traumatismes. Et avec cette invention dont je t’ai parlé, l’autre jour, tu sais, la psychanalyse… Je me disais qu’il y avait peut-être quelque chose qui pouvait être fait pour les parents de Neville. Quelque chose que je pouvais faire.**

**\- Tu ne crois pas que si tu étais capable de faire quelque chose, le vieux Dumbledore l’aurait déjà fait.**

**\- Je ne sais pas… Parfois, j’ai l’impression qu’il ne fait pas grand-chose de ses journées, cet homme. **»

Albus joua un instant avec le pendentif entre ses longs doigts, hésitant à partager ce qu’il avait en tête. Mais après tout, c’était à Gellert qu’il parlait.

«** C’est juste que… je me disais que j’avais surement le potentiel de faire… un peu plus, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Un peu plus que directeur d’école.**

**\- Un peu plus comme sauver les parents de Neville ?**

**\- C’est un exemple, juste comme ça. Mais oui. J’ai grandi en pensant que je serai un jour capable de faire des exploits que personne d’autre ne serait en mesure de faire. Et ça concernait des ambitions un peu plus élevées qu’apprendre à des enfants à changer des allumettes en aiguilles. **»

Albus entendit plus qu’il ne vit Gellert se levait paresseusement de la fenêtre, tel un grand félin, et s’approcher du lit avant d’y prendre place à côté de son amant. Quand les deux garçons furent allongés l’un à côté de l’autre, Gellert posa sa main sur la joue d’Albus pour lui faire tourner la tête dans sa direction.

«** Tu as vraiment envie de faire ça ?**

**\- J’aimerais essayer oui. Je pense que je peux faire quelque chose.**

**\- Alors je suis sûr que tu y arriveras. **»

Et sur ses mots, il passa un bras par-dessus les épaules d’Albus pour le rapprocher de lui. Le jeune homme posa la tête contre le torse de son amant et, au fil des battements de cœur qu’il entendait et des pensées qui filaient dans sa tête, il s’endormit tranquillement.


	13. Chapitre 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

Retourner à Poudlard fut une obligation relativement morose pour Albus. Il avait passé sept ans à adorer ce château, à le considérer comme son foyer bien davantage que Godric’s Hollow, mais à présent les choses avaient grandement changé. Était-ce lié au fait d’Ombrage, ou au fait qu’il avait dix-huit ans passés à présent, il ne le savait pas. Mais l’idée de retourner dans les longs couloirs de pierre de l’école se teintait de couleurs sombres et désaturées dans son esprit. Il avait adoré ses vacances, à vrai dire. Il avait pu passer presque chaque heure de ses journées avec Gellert, enfermés dans leur chambre, à parler, à faire des recherches, ou à s’adonner à d’autres activités qui demandaient moins de réflexion et plus d’actions. Il avait pu avancer sur ses idées concernant les parents de Neville, et avait même pressenti qu’il s’approchait de quelque chose pour la question en rapport avec le parasite dans l’esprit d’Harry. Mais, avant qu’il ne puisse aboutir à quoi que ce soit, il avait dû reprendre le Poudlard Express tout en sachant pertinemment qu’il retournait à une routine avec moins de Gellert et moins de livres intéressants. C’était vers la fin du mois de janvier, en le voyant aussi abattu, que son amant, qui se tenait toujours pudiquement à au moins soixante-quinze centimètres de lui – c’était trente centimètres avant Noël mais Albus l’avait forcé à augmenter cette distance depuis sa discussion avec Neville – l’encouragea à aller voir un professeur pour lui demander une autorisation exceptionnelle d’aller fouiller dans la réserve. Albus avait d’abord haussé les épaules en rejetant l’idée, mais il s’était finalement dit que ça ne couterait rien d’essayer.

Il avait pris un certain temps à trouver à qui il pouvait bien demander. McGonagall et Rogue étaient hors de question, beaucoup trop proches du vieux Dumbledore. Ombrage, il n’était même pas la peine de l’évoquer. Albus n’était pas sûr que Binns soit en mesure de signer une autorisation, vu son état fantomatique. Cela étant, il restait bien Flitwick et Chourave. Ces deux professeurs l’adoraient de tout leur cœur. Que ce soit son attitude polie, son intelligence flamboyante, sa curiosité sincère, ou son lien direct avec le directeur si respecté, les faits étaient là, il était sans nul doute possible leur élève préféré. A chaque cours, il rapportait à Gryffondor des points par dizaines, presqu’assez pour rattraper ceux que Gellert leur faisait perdre par son arrogance et son indiscipline.

Mais il y avait bien sûr le décret d’éducation numéro vingt-six qui était sorti juste après l’évasion massive qu’avait connu Azkaban. Cet avis empêchait les étudiants et les professeurs de communiquer sur quoi que ce soit qui n’était pas directement en lien avec le sujet du cours. Or, Ombrage surveillait trop Albus pour qu’il prenne le risque d’y désobéir éhontément. Cependant, alors que la prochaine visite à Pré-au-Lard se rapprochait à grand pas, ce fut Gellert qui lui donna une idée.

« **Tu es obligé de rester au château, ça te donne une occasion de leur parler.**

**\- Mais Ombrage va être sur mon dos.**

**\- Impossible, elle doit surveiller ma retenue, tu te souviens ? A cause de mon escapade au village en début d’année.** »

Albus avait hésité, mais Gellert lui avait fourni l’opportunité parfaite. C’est ainsi que, le jours de la Saint-Valentin, alors que tous les couples se rendaient dans le parc pour rejoindre le village, Albus se dirigea vers la salle de Sortilège et Enchantement. Il fut soulagé d’y trouver Flitwick du premier coup. Le petit homme était occupé à réarranger les décorations de sa salle en sifflotant joyeusement, si bien qu’il sursauta violemment lorsqu’Albus frappa trois coups brefs sur la porte.

« **Oh, Monsieur Dumbledore, qu’est-ce que vous faites là ? N’êtes vous pas déjà en route pour Pré-au-Lard ?**

**\- Non. J’ai été interdit de sortie par le Professeur Ombrage.** »

Flitwick marmonna pour lui-même et Albus devina sans hésiter qu’il n’épargnait aucunement sa collègue. Le jeune homme fit quelques pas dans la salle, son sourire d’une grande politesse plaqué sur les lèvres.

« **Alors, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite, Monsieur Dumbledore ?**

**\- Rien, je m’ennuyais. Alors je me suis dit que je pouvais venir discuter un peu.** »

Flitwick eut l’air extrêmement flatté quelques instants, sa poitrine se gonflant d’importance, mais il jeta rapidement un œil anxieux vers la porte.

«** Je ne sais pas si c’est une sage idée…**

**\- Le Professeur Ombrage est dans son bureau,** coupa aussitôt Albus sur le ton de la confidence et armé d'un sourire charmant,** avec Gellert. Je ne vous aurais jamais mis en difficulté autrement, Professeur.** »

Le petit homme eut l’air en profonde introspection, soupesant visiblement le pour et le contre, puis, finalement, il eut un sourire timide.

« **Venez dans mon bureau, je dois avoir quelques bièraubeurres de côté. Elles ne valent pas celles de Madame Rosmerta, mais cela vous rapprochera quand même un peu de Pré-au-Lard.**

**\- Merci, Professeur.** »

Flitwick offrit un clin d’œil complice au jeune homme et tous deux se dirigèrent vers le bureau du professeur. Ce dernier était assez petit et chargé de gros ouvrages en tout genre qui montaient jusqu’au plafond et faisaient crouler les bibliothèques et les étagères sous leur poids. Le bureau, qui prenait l’essentiel de l’espace, était jonché de feuilles et de devoirs d’élèves en train de se corriger tout seul. Flitwick alla dans un coin de la pièce encombrée et se battit un instant avec une grande armoire de laquelle il ressortit des bouteilles de bièraubeurres poussiéreuses. Pendant ce temps, Albus sortit sa baguette et fit apparaitre deux fauteuils rembourrés, d’un bois doré et au tissus argenté.

«** C’est de la très belle magie !** s’exclama le vieux professeur en grimpant sur le siège.

\- **Merci, Professeur.** »

Albus accepta la bouteille qu’on lui tendait et la débouchonna d’un coup de baguette, tout en remerciant celui qui la lui avait offerte.

« **Alors, il n’y a personne avec qui vous préfèreriez passer votre Saint-Valentin que votre vieux et ennuyeux professeur de Sortilège, Monsieur Dumbledore ? **»

Albus força facilement un sourire qui avait tout de sincère sur son visage, pour ne pas laisser visible la moindre trace de mal être.

« **Non, ce genre de chose, ce n’est pas pour moi. Pas pour l’instant en tout cas.**

**\- C’est bien. Il faut se concentrer sur ses études. Il y a un temps pour tout. Mais faites attention. Ce genre de choses, ça peut vous tomber dessus sans prévenir.** »

A qui le dites-vous, marmonna mentalement Albus sans rien dire. Cependant, il se résolu à changer rapidement de sujet pour ne pas trop s’attarder sur des pistes qu’il préférait voir demeurer inexplorée.

« **J’ai entendu dire que vous étiez un grand duelliste dans votre jeunesse ! C’est vrai ?**

**\- Je n’étais pas seulement un grand duelliste !** se targua Flitwick, plein de fierté.** J’étais le champion de Poudlard, en mon temps ! Non pas que cela doive vous impressionner. Après tout, on ne fait pas de plus grand duelliste qu’Albus Dumbledore.**

**\- Peut-être à un âge plus avancé. Mais à vrai dire, de mon point de vue, je n’ai même pas fait partie du club de Poudlard.**

**\- Vraiment ? Quel dommage ! C’est un grand art, vous savez, un grand art ! Je ne pense pas que ayez déjà entendu parler de la finale inter-maison de 1948. Je n’étais alors qu’en Troisième Année et j’étais tombé contre la championne de Gryffondor, une certaine Letha Wondenberg. Nous étions alors…** »

Et plus rien ne put le retenir. Albus, incarnation même de la patience, écouta avec intérêt toutes les anecdotes de Flitwick qui lui raconta en long et en large sa jeunesse et tous les évènements qui y était lié. Il eut le droit à un résumé des sept finales du club de duel qu’il avait connu, de quelques confrontations mémorables qu’il avait eu à l’âge adulte, et même, plus timidement, d’un ou deux combats contre des Mangemorts, du temps de l’ancien régime de Voldemort. Albus posa des questions pertinentes à des moments pertinents, mettant le vieux professeur en confiance et se montrant l’élève le plus discipliné et le plus agréable qu’on puisse s’imaginer. Il fit quelques blagues particulièrement spirituelles et, bientôt, le vieil homme lui mangeait littéralement dans la main.

« **Mais vous, dites moi,** demanda Flitwick après avoir raconté pour la troisième fois comment il avait désarmé Wondenberg, **qu’est-ce qui vous passionne en ce moment, si ce n’est pas l’amour ni les duels ?**

**\- Eh bien… **commença Albus en faisant mine de réfléchir comme si ça ne faisait pas plusieurs jours qu’il formulait sa réponse dans sa tête…** à vrai dire, je suis happée par mes recherches, en ce moment.**

**\- Oh, vos recherches ? **»

Flitwick se pencha en avant, visiblement fasciné et avide d’en savoir plus.

« **J’avais moi-même quinze ans quand j’ai lu les rapports que vous aviez publié du temps de votre scolarité à Poudlard. Ils ont fait forte impression sur moi, je peux vous l’assurer ! Un tel génie ! Et si jeune en plus ! Maintenant, ne tournez pas autour du pot et dites moi de quoi il retourne exactement.**

**\- Eh bien, depuis mon… arrivée, je n’ai pu m’empêcher de remarquer les progrès phénoménaux qu’ont fait les moldus en l’espace d’un siècle à peine. Que ce soit sur la médecine, sur la technologie, sur l’informatique, sur la physique, sur l’industrie, ils ont révolutionné leur monde en un siècle presque plus qu’en trois mille ans d’existence. Je pense qu’il est grand temps que les sorciers sortent de leur bulle d’arrogance et réaliser que leurs voisins ont beaucoup à leur apprendre. Ainsi, je réfléchis à la manière dont les connaissances moldus pourraient révolutionner la pratique de la magie de demain.**

**\- C’est proprement fascinant ! Et si il existe une personne capable d’ouvrir les yeux des sorciers sur cette question, c’est vous, Monsieur Dumbledore ! Mais dites-moi, où en êtes-vous dans vos recherches.** »

Albus s’humecta discrètement les lèvres ; c’était l’instant de vérité.

« **Eh bien, c’est là que c’est compliqué. Depuis la bombe atomique de 1945, la plupart des ouvrages traitant des sciences moldus ont été rangés dans la Reserve. Ce qui est d’une idiotie sans nom, si vous voulez mon avis. On n’interdit pas l’accès aux salles de classe sous prétexte que certains élèves de Poudlard deviennent des Mages Noirs. Alors pourquoi interdire l’accès aux sciences moldus sous prétexte que certains l’ont utilisé à mauvais essiens ?**

**\- Je suis bien d’accord avec vous !** s’emporta Flitwick. **D’autant plus que le directeur s’est longtemps battu sans succès contre le Conseil d’Administration pour lever ce ban.** »

La colère de Flitwick était plaisante à voir. Albus n’avait pas les dons admirables de Gellert, mais il était encore capable de convaincre quelques esprits.

« **Donc autant dire que mes recherches n’avancent pas beaucoup. Je n’ai pas accès à la Reserve, et la bibliothèque ouverte n’a pas suffisamment de livre pour appuyer mes idées.**

**\- Alors là, non. On ne verra pas un élève être bloqué dans ses travaux par de simples préjugés aussi dépassés. Pas tant que je serai professeur dans cette école. Hors de question !** »

Flitwick se leva d’un bond et se dirigea vers son bureau. Albus savait très bien ce qu’il allait y faire, mais il prit un air innocent et sincèrement curieux.

« **Qu’est-ce que vous faites, Professeur ?**

**\- Je vous fais une autorisation pour la Réserve. Je veux que vous continuiez vos recherches, Monsieur Dumbledore. Le monde grandit à chaque papier que vous publiez.**

**\- Mais si Ombrage l’apprend…**

**\- Si le Professeur Ombrage a un soucis avec ça, elle n’aura qu’à venir en parler avec moi !** »

Visiblement, Albus avait réveillé quelque chose de rebelle et de bouillonnant chez le vieux professeur, et c’est avec un sourire presque coupable d’enfant que Flitwick lui tendit un petit bout de papier couvert de son écriture fine.

_Je, sous-signé Filius Flitwick, autorise l’élève Albus Dumbledore a accéder à la Réserve de la Bibliothèque dans le cadre de ses recherches personnes._

_Signé le 14 février 1996_

_F.F._

Albus se força à ne pas paraitre trop extatique lorsqu’il rangea le précieux morceau de parchemin dans son sac.

« **Merci beaucoup, professeur. J’espère réellement que ces recherches mèneront à quelque chose.**

**\- J’en suis certain, Monsieur Dumbledore. Et sachez que, dans tous les cas, vous pourrez toujours compter sur moi. Je sais que, quoi que vous fassiez, ce sera toujours un combat digne que je le rejoigne.** »

Lorsque, une demi-heure plus tard, Albus quitta la salle de classe, il se demanda à quel point son alter-ego avait dû travailler pour avoir autant d’allier convaincus corps et âmes de le suivre. Au fond, étaient-ils vraiment si différents de Grindelwald et de ses partisans ?

Il passa le reste de la journée dans la Réserve, et ne rentra que tard le soir à la Salle Commune, pour y trouver Harry affligé dans un coin, en compagnie d’Hermione.

« **Que se passe-t-il ?** demanda-t-il en s’asseyant avec eux. »

Pour sa part, sa journée lui avait relativement souris, mais il était inquiet qu’Harry ait rencontré quelques difficultés qui aient un impact sur lui. Heureusement, Hermione le rassura rapidement.

« **Son rendez-vous avec Cho ne s’est pas passé aussi bien que prévu ?**

**\- Ah, vraiment ?** Désolé pour toi, Harry.

\- **Tout se passait bien, puis elle m’a parlé de Roger et de comment il l’avait invité il y a deux semaines.**

**\- Oh, elle voulait te rendre jaloux.** »

Harry leva des yeux étonnés vers lui, puis tourna la tête, allant de lui à Hermione.

« **Vous vous êtes passé le mot, tous les deux ?**

**\- Quel mot ?**

**\- Hermione aussi a dit qu’elle voulait me rendre jaloux.**

**\- Mais c’est évident, Harry,** souffla Hermione, exaspérée. **Tu n’aurais jamais dû lui dire que t’avais rendez-vous avec moi.**

**\- Tu lui as dit ça, Harry ? Mais pourquoi tu as fait quelque chose comme ça !**

**\- Mais parce que c’était la vérité ! J’avais rendez-vous avec Hermione !**

**\- Ce n’est pas une raison pour lui,** sermonna Albus avec raison. **Après, il ne faut pas s’étonner qu’elle soit jalouse et essaye d’éprouver tes sentiments pour elle.** »

Albus se souvenait très bien de la fois où il avait annoncé au dernier moment à Gellert qu’il ne pourrait pas le rejoindre l’après-midi car il devait aller faire des courses pour sa famille. Quand Gellert avait réalisé que le vendeur de lait était loin d’être repoussant, il avait insisté pour suivre Albus partout et ne pas le lâcher d’une semelle, tout en le couvrant de regard réprobateurs et offensés. Sans compter qu’il avait passé la nuit sur la concoction d’une potion capable de ravager de pustules le beau visage du marchant. Albus devait avouer qu’il n’avait pas été mécontent de réaliser qu’il était capable de rendre Gellert jaloux. Il voyait plutôt ça comme une marque d’affection et, selon lui, Harry ne devrait pas se miner le moral pour si peu.

«** Depuis quand tu t’y connais autant en fille ?** finit par demander Harry qui visiblement ne comprenait toujours pas en quoi les réactions de Cho auraient dû être prévisible.

-** Tu serais surpris d’apprendre qu’Albus a un grand succès auprès des filles.**

**\- Ah bon ? **»

C’était les deux garçons qui venaient de s’étouffer dans leur surprise. Hermione, elle, se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel devant leur aveuglement.

« **Oui. Il est intelligent, mystérieux, puissant, et plutôt beau garçon. Evidemment que les filles s’intéressent beaucoup à lui. Il y a même une course entre Megan Jones de Poufsouffle et Mandy Brocklehurst de Serdaigle pour savoir laquelle d’entre elles sortira avec lui en premier.**

**\- De quoi on parle, là ?** »

C’était la voix de Gellert qui résonna derrière eux. De toute évidence, il avait fini sa retenue avec Ombrage et venait juste de rentrer. Albus, particulièrement gêné de la conversation en cours, se dépêcha d’intervenir avant qu’Hermione ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

« **De rien, Gellert. De rien du tout. Comment était ta retenue ?**

**\- Comme d’habitude, quelle question. **»

Gellert se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté d’Albus et ce dernier lui prit sa main ensanglanté pour y verser quelques goutes d’une potion de guérison de son invention.

« **Pourquoi tu sembles si morose, Harry ?**

**\- C’est rien. Mon rendez-vous de la Saint-Valentin s’est mal passé.**

**\- La Saint-Valentin ? Vous fêtez ça, vous ?**

**\- Bien sûr,** répondit Hermione. **C’est une belle occasion de dire à sa moitié qu’on l’aime.**

**\- Comme si on avait besoin que le gouvernement nous l’autorise pour aimer. Je ne compte pas attendre les jours banaliser pour ça. C’est idiot, par vrai Albus ?** »

Albus se contenta d’hausser les épaules. Oui, au fond de lui, il savait que c’était idiot. Et son cœur ne se pinçait pas du tout chaque fois qu’il voyait un couple revenir de Pré-au-Lard les yeux débordants d’amour. Non. Ça ne lui faisait rien. Strictement rien.

Ses pensées – qui n’étaient pas du tout moroses – furent interrompus par l’arrivée de Ron et de Ginny, couverts de boue de la tête au pied, visiblement de retour de leur entrainement de Quidditch.

« **Alors, comment ça s’est passé ?** demanda Albus pour détourner l’attention de tout le monde de cette conversation qui avait dégénérée presqu’aussitôt qu’elle avait commencé.

-** C’était horrible,** marmonna Ron, **je suis nul. Je veux démissionner. Pour le bien de l’équipe.** »

Et sur ces mots éloquents, il envoya son pied dans un fauteuil et monta se coucher sans un mot. Ginny, qui le suivait de près, avait l’air tout aussi dépressive.

«** Il… euh… il n’est pas très bon, vraiment. Il arrive à arrêter deux trois buts, quand personne ne le regard, mais pour le match de samedi prochain, c’est fichu. Il n’arrivera jamais à bloquer quoi que ce soit. **»

Harry eut l’air dépité d’entendre cette nouvelle. Visiblement, le Quidditch comptait beaucoup pour lui, et ne plus y jouer devait lui retourner le cœur. Mais, alors que Ginny s’éloignait en direction des douches, Albus était obligé de se rappeler que cela avait permis à Gellert de mettre en branle un de ses plans, et qu’il ne devait donc aucunement se plaindre des évènements qui les avaient menés jusqu’à cette situation. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut Angelina Johnson qui entra, dans un état encore pire que les deux précédents joueurs. Lorsqu’elle vit le petit groupe qu’ils formaient devant la cheminée, elle se précipita vers eux et plus précisément vers Gellert. Emportée par son élan, elle faillit lui tomber dessus mais s’arrêta pile à temps.

« **Où étais-tu ?**

**\- En retenue, je te l’ai déjà dit.** »

Angelina, visiblement habitée par le désespoir, se laissa tomber à genoux sur le tapis moelleux de la salle commune et prit les deux mains de Gellert dans les siennes.

« **Ecoute, il faut absolument que tu nous sauves la mise ! Je t’ai vu voler, et tu es notre dernier espoir ! Samedi, il faudra que tu gagnes ce match !**

**\- Ne t’inquiète pas, Johnson. Notre suprématie sera pleine et totale.** »

Il venait de dire ça avec une telle confiance dans le sourire qu’une lueur d’espoir se mit à briller dans les yeux d’Angelina.

« **Vraiment ? Alors, viens, il faut qu’on revoie nos stratégies, comme tu n’as pas pu venir aujourd’hui.**

**\- Non, désolé. Je viens de me rappeler que j’avais quelque chose de très important à faire, ce soir.**

**\- Mais on s’en fiche des devoirs ! Le match est dans une semaine !**

**\- Ce n’est pas un devoir. C’est bien plus important que ça ! Ecoute, Johnson, fais moi confiance. On gagnera. Mais pour l’instant, je dois y aller.** »

Et il ne s’expliqua pas davantage. Il se leva, contourna la capitaine accroupie et quitta vivement la Salle Commune.

«** Le couvre-feu est dans vingt minutes,** souffla Hermione.** J’espère qu’il ne va pas attirer des ennuis à Gryffondor…** »

Hormis cet évènement, la soirée se déroula calmement. Ron et Ginny ne réapparurent pas. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient trop désemparés par le niveau abyssal de leur équipe pour s’adonner à leur habituel chahut – au grand plaisir d’Hermione, et Harry lui-même, déprimé qu’il était, se résolut à faire ses devoirs dans l’espoir de chasser tout cela de sa tête. Albus lui proposa de l’aider, ce que le garçon accepta volontiers. Après tout, c’était sa seule manière d’avoir plus de D en potion. Les deux jeunes gens s’installèrent sur une table à l’écart et se mirent au travail. Au fur et à mesure qu’ils avançaient, Harry se mit à parler d’autres évènements, comme Cho, ou encore l’interview qu’il avait donné pour Le Chicaneur. Albus ne put qu’applaudir Hermione pour cette idée magistral. Il était plus que temps d’offrir au monde une version alternative à celle offerte par la Gazette du Sorcier. Il était près de minuit quand les deux garçons finirent leur devoir de Potion, ainsi que celui de Sortilège et de Métamorphose.

« **Pour la Divination, il faudra demander à Gellert. Je ne peux pas t’aider.**

**\- Oh, je n’ai pas besoin d’aide, il suffit d’inventer une tonne de tragédies et Trewlaney est contente. De toute façon, je n’ai pas le troisième œil, alors ça ne sert à rien d’essayer.**

**\- Ce n’est pas moi qui vais te contredire. Il y a une raison pour laquelle j’ai pris toutes les options à part Divination. Il existe si peu de voyant. C’est risible d’en faire toute une matière.**

**\- Grindelwald en est vraiment un ? De voyant, je veux dire.**

**\- Oui. Depuis 1885, il a été en mesure de prédire la bombe atomique. Et toutes ses visions finissent par se réaliser.**

**\- Je ne sais pas si c’est un don cool à avoir ou non.**

**\- Ca, tu devras lui demander.**

**\- Je préfère ne pas lui poser de question. Rapport au fait que ce soit un tyran génocidaire, et tout ça… **»

L’amant de Gellert haussa les épaules à cette mention. Ce n’était pas comme s’il pouvait y répondre grand-chose.

« **… Après, s’il est en mesure de nous faire gagner notre match contre Poufsouffle, je veux bien réviser mon jugement sur lui. **»

Albus se demanda un instant si cette remarque lui donnait l’impression qu’Harry était profondément idiot ou profondément sympathique. L’un dans l’autre, il semblait que le plan de Gellert fonctionnait à merveille. La tour de Gryffondor lui serait réellement conquise s’il parvenait à gagner ce fichu match.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, Albus se retrouva seul, allongé sur son lit. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et le dortoir était bercé aux bruits des ronflements des autres garçons profondément endormis. Pour sa part, le génie n’arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il avait les pensées en feu et ses lectures de la journée tourbillonnaient dans sa tête sans être en mesure de se calmer. Il était heureux d’avoir désormais un accès à la Réserve mais cela ne marquait que le début de sa quête de savoir. Et les deux projets qu’il menait de front, à savoir les parents de Neville et l’esprit de Voldemort, étaient tous deux suffisamment colossaux pour l’occuper jusqu’à la fin de l’année. Cependant, il sentait que, au moins pour l’un d’entre eux, à savoir celui sur Voldemort, il devrait son éventuelle réussite davantage à la chance qu’à ses capacités intellectuelles. Il fallait juste qu’il tombe sur le bon livre parmi les milliers que composait la Réserve.

« **Albus ?** »

L’appelé sursauta, surpris d’entendre son nom murmuré au milieu de la nuit. Il ouvrit un peu les rideaux, et vit aussitôt Gellert dans l’entrebâillement de la porte des dortoirs. Il était enfin revenu !

« **Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?**

**\- Viens.**

**\- Où ça ?**

**\- Viens, je te dis.**

**\- Gellert, il est presque deux heures du matin…**

**\- Je ne te le demanderai pas une troisième fois.** »

Albus hésita un instant. Il avait envie de suivre Gellert, mais ne voulait pas se retrouver entrainer dans une histoire fourrée. Cependant, il n’eut pas l’occasion de réfléchir davantage car Gellert, soupirant, traversa la distance qui les séparait, lui prit le bras et le tira en avant. Albus trébucha en sortant de son lit, mais comprit vite qu’il n’avait pas le choix. Son amant, de sa main libre, venait de prendre la Cape d’Invisibilité magiquement cachée dans le coussin et ils sortirent du dortoir. Albus commença à s’inquiéter quand Gellert les recouvrit tous les deux de la Cape et passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

« **Où est-ce qu’on va, Gellert ?**

**\- Tu verras. Maintenant chut, la Cape ne bloque pas les sons.** »

Les deux garçons avancèrent dans le château à pas de loup. Ils rencontrèrent plusieurs professeurs qui faisaient leur tour de garde, mais les évitèrent habilement et silencieusement, descendant toujours plus bas dans les étages. Cependant, Albus commença réellement à s’inquiéter lorsqu’ils franchirent les murs protecteurs du château pour sortirent dans la nuit noire et venteuse. Protégé par l’obscurité, le jeune homme rejeta la cape et fit face à son amant.

« **Gellert, dis moi où on va ! **»

Son ton était impérieux mais il se calma aussitôt quand Gellert s’approcha de lui, quelques centimètres à peine séparant leurs visages.

« **Albus. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?**

**\- O-oui…**

**-Alors suis-moi.** »

Et sur ces mots, Gellert le prit par la main, et s’enfonça en courant dans la nuit. Après quelques temps, Albus réalisa qu’ils prenaient la direction du hangar à bateau, descendant les nombreuses marches qui dévalaient le flanc de la colline sur laquelle se dressait l’école. Ils arrivèrent enfin au petit cabanon, et Gellert mit rapidement une barque à l’eau. Sans un mot, il aida Albus à grimper puis, d’un coup de baguette fit glisser silencieusement l’embarcation sur l’eau noir et miroitante du lac. Ils avancèrent calmement, la surface se scindant en deux sur leur passage. Albus voulut réitérer sa question, mais il sentit bientôt un picotement sur sa peau, qui était toujours le signe caractéristique de magie à proximité. Il en était presque sûr, ils étaient en train de traverser un charme de camouflage.

Et, la seconde suivant cette réflexion, il vit apparaitre sous ses yeux ébahis un décor féérique.

Au milieu du lac, une plateforme sur pilotis, en bois noir, avait été créé. De chacun de ses coins s’élevaient de fins poteaux sombres, recouverts de guirlandes mouvantes qui donnaient l’air de milliers de lucioles dansantes. Au centre de l’espace, une table ronde se dressait, illuminée à la douce lueur d’une unique bougie violette, dont la douce flamme vacillait sous le vent. Sur l’eau, une multitude pétales blanches voguaient paresseusement. Les rayons de lune se reflétait sur eux et créait des multitudes d’arc argenté, irisés de lumière. Enfin, un air chaud et sec, embaumant la lavande et la groseille, déployait ses pans autour d’Albus, ignorant complétement l’antinomie qu’il provoquait avec ce paysage nocturne battu par le vent.

« **Qu’est-ce que…** » murmura Albus.

Mais c’était à peu près tout ce qu’il était en mesure de prononcer.

« **Tu crois vraiment que je n’ai pas vu ta mine dévastée quand j’ai dit que je ne fêtais pas la Saint-Valentin.**

**\- Je… je n’étais pas dévasté.** »

Gellert eut un petit rire qui envoya des papillons voler dans l’estomac d’Albus.

« **Oh, si. Tu l’étais.**

**\- Je croyais que tu n’aimais pas cette fête.**

**\- Je ne l’aime pas. Je la trouve stupide et insultante.**

**\- Mais…** balbutia Albus sans comprendre**.**

**\- Mais elle est importante pour toi. Alors elle l’est pour moi aussi. Joyeuse Saint-Valentin Albus.** »

Le souffle rendu court par l’émotion, les mains tremblantes et les yeux brillants, Albus se tourna vers Gellert. Il ne savait que dire, ne savait que penser, ne savait que ressentir. Tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était se perdre pour toujours dans ces yeux vairons, et ne plus jamais retrouver son chemin. Alors, il souffla les seuls mots qui avaient encore un tant soit peu de sens dans son esprit ébranlé.

« **Je t’aime, Gellert.** »

Gellert eut un petit rire qui cachait mal sa gêne et, s’il ne faisait pas si sombre, Albus aurait presque pu croire qu’il l’avait vu rougir. Le germanique leva les yeux au ciel, se gratta l’arrière de la tête pour se donner constance puis, finalement, avec ce sourire provocateur mais sincère qu’Albus aimait tant, il répondit d’une voix basse :

« **Il faut dire que je suis très aimable…** »

Et Albus entendit très bien le « Je t’aime aussi, Albus » que cette pique dissimulait si mal.

* * *

* * *

Ron donnait l’impression qu’il était sur le point de s’évanouir. Il n’avait pas touché à son petit-déjeuner et avait le visage si livide et fiévreux qu’Albus était inquiet à l’idée de le voir régurgiter dans son assiette.

« **Comment j’ai pu me retrouver dans cette situation ? Je suis un idiot… Mais peut-être que si je pars maintenant, que je change d’école…**

**\- Ne sois pas idiot, Ron,** lui disait Hermione avec diplomatie. **Je suis sure que tu vas très bien jouer. Il faut juste que tu te fasses un peu confiance.**

**\- Oui, c’est ça, très bien jouer. Comme lors du dernier entrainement, c’est ça !**

**\- Il est tombé de son balais,** leur informa Ginny avec une mine désolée et presque aussi atterrée que celle de son frère. »

Ron marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait davantage à un cri de détresse qu’à une pensée dument formulée et il entreprit d’essayer de se cacher derrière un pichet de jus de citrouille. Il était évident qu’Harry avait du mal à compatir. Le jeune homme aurait tout donné pour pouvoir jouer ce match, et se retrouver ainsi à l’écart le faisait grandement souffrir. Cependant, en bon amis qu’il était, il tenta de tapoter maladroitement le dos de Ron en lui offrant des compliments auxquels il ne croyait pas lui-même.

Albus, pour sa part, se fichait bien de tout cela. Tout ce qu’il avait en tête, c’était qu’à moins d’un mètre de lui, se trouvait Gellert, vêtu de son uniforme de Quidditch. La robe rouge et or lui allait à ravir, mettant en valeur ses cheveux indomptable et ne laissant que peu de place à l’imagination concernant ses épaules finement musclée et sculptée avec délicatesse, comme une de ces statut de la Renaissance. Albus ne savait pas réellement s’il était jaloux que n’importe quel élève passant dans le coin ait le loisir de se repaitre de cette vue, ou s’il était juste incroyablement fier que ce soit avec lui que sorte l’élève le plus beau de l’école. Au bout d’un moment, néanmoins, il finit par se demander si cette ligne de pensée était bien digne du grand génie qu’il était, mais Gellert se pencha sur lui pour attraper le pichet derrière lequel se cachait Ron et, enivré par cette odeur sauvage de forêt et de vent, Albus en oublia ses préoccupations.

Ce fut donc d’un pas joyeux qu’il sortit en compagnie d’Harry, Hermione et les jumeaux Weasley pour se rendre au stade de Quidditch. Il n’avait jamais aimé ce sport. Du temps où il avait été un élève à Poudlard – un vrai élève – il l’avait dédaigné fièrement. Il aspirait à des objectifs plus hauts que mettre une balle dans un cercle, ce qui s’apparentait pour lui à un exercice de maternelle. Elphias avait eu beau essayer de lui transmettre sa passion du sport, cela avait demeuré vain, et Albus avait passé ces matches enfermé dans la bibliothèque. Mais aujourd’hui, les choses étaient différentes. Il avait une excuse pour ne pas quitter Gellert des yeux pendant aussi longtemps que cette rencontre durerait. Autant dire que, pour l’occasion, il avait même revêtu une écharpe rouge et or et un badge à l’emblème de l’équipe.

« **J’espère qu’on ne sera pas trop ridicule,** gémit Harry, visiblement très malheureux.

\- **Pour Ron, c’est fichu,** souffla George peu enclin à protéger son petit frère, **mais Gellert vole très bien. Avec un peu de chance… **»

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et soupira pour bien indiquer à tout le monde son mécontentement. Les prouesses aériennes de Gellert avaient commencé à faire le tour de l’école, et les cœurs des Gryffondor s’étaient en conséquent montrés des plus réceptifs. Ils n’étaient pas encore battant d’amour pour Grindelwald, mais il était fort probable qu’ils soient à une victoire près d’être complétement conquis. Et Hermione devait le sentir et s’en lamenter. Pour elle, le sport n’était certainement pas une raison pour oublier des années d’atrocités. Si seulement elle savait que c’était exactement le plan de Gellert lorsqu’il avait rejoint l’équipe. D’un autre côté, Albus pouvait la comprendre. C’était ridicule d’oublier une Guerre Mondiale pour quelque chose d’aussi triviale que le sport. Mais c’était des enfants, qui n’avaient connu aucune guerre, et pour qui quelques photos dans un livre d’histoire, aussi atroces soient-elles, ne valaient pas une coupe étincelante.

« **Tenez, il y a de la place, là.** »

Ils venaient d’atteindre le terrain et étaient actuellement en train de grimper les gradins. Ils trouvèrent finalement un emplacement libre et Albus se glissa entre les deux jumeaux, resserrant davantage son écharpe autour du coup pour se protéger du vent glacial.

« **Oh, non, regardez qui est là. **»

Albus suivit des yeux le doigt d’Harry qui montrait, atterré, une petite silhouette rose à quelques rangs devant eux. Ombrage était là, juste à côté. Et comme si elle les avait entendu, elle se tourna vers eux et leur offrit son insupportable sourire de petite fille.

« **On va se faire humilier,** lâcha Fred qui avait perdu son habituel air enjoué.

-** On va s’en sortir, ne vous inquiétez pas. **»

Mais avant que quiconque ait pu interroger Albus sur son affirmation audacieuse, une clameur monta de la foule et les deux équipes entrèrent sur le terrain. Les spectateurs encourageaient en masse Poufsouffle, les Serpentards s’étant rassemblés contre leur ennemi juré. De leur côté, les supporters de Gryffondor, défaits d’avance, acclamaient mollement leur équipe, certains d’entre eux n’ayant même pas envie de regarder le terrain, effrayé par l’humiliation qui se profiler. Mais Albus, pour sa part, ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être enjouer. Son regard tomba aussitôt sur la petite silhouette de Gellert, attiré qu’il était par cette chevelure d’or qui avait la fâcheuse tendance de rediriger vers elle toute la lumière environnante.

Les deux capitaines d’équipe se serrèrent la main et, au coup de sifflet, les joueurs s’envolèrent. Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux spectateurs pour qu’ils comprennent que quelque chose était en train de se passer sur le terrain.

« **Le Souafle entre en jeu. Johnson l’attrape. Elle avance, elle avance, et elle le passe à Spinet qui fait une passe… et non, le Souafle est intercepté par Cadwallader qui part dans l’autre direction, il lâche la balle qui est rattrapé par Zacharias Smith. Smith remonte le terrain par la droite, évite un Cognard et il TIRE ET…. !!!! MANQUE !! Grindelwald a percuté la balle avant qu’elle n’arrive jusqu’au gardien. Quelle chance incroyable. Le Souafle est donc récupéré par Katie Bell, qui remonte le terrain à toute vitesse, elle fait une passe à Johnson qui s’approche des but et… NOOOON, malheureusement, un Cognard envoyé par Rickett lui fait perdre la balle, mais… QUOI… Grindelwald, qui se trouvait en dessous, vient de donner un coup de pied dans le Souafle l’envoyant tout droit dans les buts ! POINT POUR GRYFFONDOR ! DIX A ZERO !!! QUEL DEBUT DE MATCH INCROYABLE !! Fleet, le gardien de Poufsouffle, reprend la balle. Il l’envoya à Zacharias Smith, qui fait une passe à Cadwallader et… OH NON ! Cadwallader vient d’être percuté par un Cognard lancé par le batteur de sa propre équipe. Apparemment, le Cognard a été envoyé en direction de Grindelwald, mais ce dernier l’a éviter au dernier moment de tel sorte que ce soit Cadwallader qui se le prenne ! Mais c’est incroyable ! Quel match, les amis, quel match ! **»

Albus eut un petit sourire derrière son écharpe. Le plan de son amant marchait parfaitement. Les longues nuits passées à s'entrainer avec acharnement portaient leurs fruits. La foule était subjuguée. Gellert semblait être partout sur le terrain, adoptant tous les rôles, s’imposant dans toutes les situations. Il volait avec une grâce et une vitesse incroyable sur l’Eclair de Feu qu’Albus lui avait offert à Noël. Son agilité impressionnante, ainsi que son audace quasiment suicidaire lui faisaient faire les pirouettes de haute-voltige les plus impressionnantes et inattendues, désarçonnant complétement ses opposants, comme ses camarades, si bien qu’il donnait par moment l’impression de jouer tout seul. Gellert avait toujours eut ce don de devenir en un temps record à peine le centre de tout ce qu’il touchait. Et cette équipe n’était pas au-dessus des règles. En quelques minutes à peine, il affirma sa dominance et se retrouva la seule star du match, éclipsant tous les autres élèves. Alors que Gryffondor menait quatre-vingt-dix à zéro, la foule entière scandait son nom, les Gryffondors s’égosillant, conquis. Même les Serdaigles s’étaient ralliés à eux et quelques Serpentards, qui devaient sûrement être de l’Armée de Grindelwald, osèrent montrer vers où pencher leur enthousiasme. Albus ne put s’empêcher d’être fier de son amant. Bien sûr qu’il avait réussi à conquérir les cœurs. Il y arrivait à chaque fois.

Le match s’éternisa. Albus suspecta que Gellert faisait exprès de ne pas voir le vif d’or pour faire durer sa gloire. Mais, finalement, après deux bonnes heures de domination absolue, il piqua en ligne droite vers le sol, sous les murmures brûlants d’une foule captivé et, à l’ultime seconde, battant sans peine l’Attrapeur de Poufsouffle qui s’était réveillé bien trop tard, il saisit le vif d’or entre ses doigts habiles. Le stade explosa sous les exclamations. Les fans rugissaient en tout sens, hurlant le nom de Grindelwald. Ce dernier volait en cercle au-dessus des têtes des spectateurs, exhibant fièrement son vif d’or avec un sourire aussi victorieux que désabusé. Bientôt, il croula sous les embrassades d’Angelina Johnson. L’équipe le porta en triomphe jusqu’à la terre ferme où ils se perdirent dans leur joie d’avoir gagner malgré tout espoir.

Victorieux également, Albus se tourna vers ses camarades. Fred et George étaient extatiques, scandant le nom de Grindelwald, même Harry avait un sourire plus gros que son visage, et envoyé des petits gestes de la main heureux en direction d’une Ombrage folle de rage. Seul Hermione paraissait maussade. Evidemment, elle commençait à comprendre le plan qu’ils suivaient depuis le début. Et elle était forcée de constater, à sa grande tristesse, qu’il avait marché au-delà de toute espérance.

Le repas du soir se déroula dans une grande félicité. Tous les Gryffondors étaient attroupés autour d’eux et ne cessaient de bombarder Gellert de questions et de compliments. Grindelwald, qui s’épanouissait pleinement sous toute cette attention et tout cet amour, prenait soin de répondre à chacun, les envoutant toujours davantage par ses charmes et ses sourires. Albus, fièrement assis à côté de son amant, aventura un regard vers la table des Professeurs. McGonagall se retenait à grande peine mais il était évident que son cœur était fortement partagé entre son désamour de Grindelwald et sa joie d’avoir ravi la victoire. Ombrage, elle, était moins équivoque dans ses émotions, elle tremblait de rage. Elle fixait le dos de Gellert de son regard furieux et marmonnait entre ses dents des propos probablement peu dignes d’une professeur. Rogue était livide et presqu’aussi enragé. Il était évident qu’il se réjouissait déjà à l’idée de l’humiliation des Gryffondors et il donnait à présent l’impression qu’on venait de lui voler son cadeau la veille de Noël. Enfin, Dumbledore fixait le plafond en sifflotant, comme s’il n’était pas même au courant des évènements de ce matin. Mais lorsqu’Albus croisa son regard une fraction de seconde, il crut voir l’ombre d’un clin d’œil sur ce visage fatigué et rêveur.

Les Gryffondors rentrèrent tôt dans leur Salle Commune, afin de continuer leur fête loin des regards professoraux. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient réussi à ramener de Pré-au-Lard des bièraubeurres et des confiseries en tout genre qu’ils avaient étalés sur un buffet de fortune. Tous les élèves grignotaient et riaient en racontant entre eux avec force détail les moments les plus mémorables du match. Albus tenta de rester le plus longtemps possible, mais toute cette agitation ne lui plaisait guère et, quoi qu’il fut ravi du succès de son amant, il finit par lui annoncer qu’il partait se coucher.

« **Déjà ? Bon, d’accord, j’arrive.**

**\- Non, reste, profite de ta victoire.**

**\- Sans toi ? Aucun intérêt.**

**\- Désolé, Gellert. C’est juste que tout ce bruit…**

**\- Je comprends. Et puis, de toute façon, la base de l’amour, c’est le désir. Comment je peux me faire désirer si je reste tout le temps avec eux. **»

Rougissant déjà à l’idée de ce qu’il allait dire, Albus se pencha timidement sur l’oreille de Gellert.

« **Crois moi, tu arrives très bien à te faire désirer quoi que tu fasses.**

**\- Albus ! Deviendrais-tu audacieux ?** »

Albus haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Les deux garçons les montèrent et, laissant derrière eux le brouhaha de la Salle Commune, s’élevèrent dans un calme progressif.

« **Bon, et bien on peut dire que ça aura marché.**

**\- Qui aurait pu croire qu’il suffisait de quelque chose aussi simple que le sport pour qu’ils t’adorent tous.**

**\- Je te l’ai dis, Al’. Ils ne demandaient qu’à m’aimer. Il leur fallait juste une raison pour que ce soit socialement acceptable.** »

Albus poussa la porte avec un petit rire mais, à la seconde où il entra dans le dortoir, il vit que quelque chose n’allait pas. Harry était déjà couché, et, empêtré dans ses couvertures, il semblait en plein combat contre un ennemi invisible. Il gémissait, murmurait et s’agitait en tout sens, visiblement pris dans un rêve très mouvementé.

« **Tu crois que…** demanda Gellert.

\- **Oui. **»

Sans rien ajouter, Albus traversa le dortoir pour s’asseoir sur le lit d’Harry. Il avait attendu une occasion comme celle-ci pour essayer d’en apprendre davantage sur ce fameux phénomène, il n’allait pas laisser sa chance lui échapper. Il posa ses mains sur les tempes brûlantes du garçon allongé et il ferma les yeux.

Aussitôt, une vision le frappa de plein fouet. Il était debout dans une pièce sombre, en grande discussion avec un homme à genoux devant lui. Mais il ne prêta pas attention le moins du monde au contenu des propos. Non, il s’en fichait relativement. Il savait qu’il n’avait que peu de temps, il devait être efficace. Il regarda autour en quête de… oui, là-bas. Il pouvait voir un miroir. Il scruta du mieux possible et, sans surprise, il vit une silhouette longue et blanche, aux yeux rougeoyants et à la robe noire. Il s’attendait à cette vision, mais il devait s’en assurer. Bien, à présent, c’était l’occasion où jamais de tester sa théorie. Albus se concentra et déploya la Légilimencie autour de lui. Oui, c’était comme il l’avait pressenti. Ce n’était pas juste une vision à travers les yeux de Voldemort. Il _était _Voldemort. Il pouvait sentir son esprit, voir ses pensées autour de lui. Comme si son propre cerveau était en communion avec celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Comme si son propre cerveau et celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres… ne formaient qu’un. Au moment où cette réalisation le frappait, il eut l’impression de percuter un énorme mur de pierre, et il se retrouva propulsé dans son propre corps.

Voldemort avait dû le sentir, et il avait mis en place les défenses en conséquences. Albus ouvrit les yeux, haletant. Il avait compris ! Enfin, il avait compris ! Harry s’agita à ses côtés et leva péniblement son regard perdu vers lui.

« **Albus ? **»

La porte s’ouvrit derrière eux et Ron entra.

« **Euh, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe, ici ?**

**\- Rien,** fit Albus en se redressant. **Harry avait l’air d’être en plein cauchemar alors j’ai essayé de le réveiller.**

**\- Harry ? C’était… C’était une…**

**\- Oui.**

**\- C’était à propos de mon père ? Il est en danger ?!** »

Ron prit aussitôt la place d’Albus auprès de son ami, visiblement effrayé. Harry tenta tant bien que mal de lui raconter sa vision, par des mots hésitants et décousus. Pour sa part, Albus se releva et sortit d’un pas raide du dortoir. Une fois dehors, il s’adossa dans un renfoncement qui lui offrait un tant soit peu d’intimité. Gellert l’y rejoint rapidement.

« **Albus ? Qu’est-ce que tu as vu ?**

**\- Ce n’est pas une partie de l’esprit de Voldemort. Non, c’est plus… Je n’arrive pas à le décrire mais c’est… c’est plus.**

**\- C’est son corps ?**

**\- Non… c’est… c’est…**

**\- Son âme ?**

**\- Son âme ! Une partie de l’âme de Voldemort vit en Harry !** »

Gellert lui donna un coup pour lui signifiait de se taire. Un demi second plus tard, Hermione apparaissait dans l’escalier.

« **Ah, vous êtes là ? Bonne nuit !**

**\- Bonne nuit,** marmonnèrent les garçons. »

Ils attendirent que la jeune femme passe devant eux, et Gellert se pencha sur Albus.

« **Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire, son âme ?**

**\- J’ai déjà vu ça quelque part ! J’en suis sûr ! J’ai déjà vu ça ! Ca s’appelle… Ah ! Ca ne me revient pas ! Mais j’en ai déjà entendu parler !**

**\- Dans la Réserve ?**

**\- Non, dans la bibliothèque de Flamel… Mais… Mais ça doit être possible de trouver ça dans la Réserve… Viens, vite !** »

Albus dévala les escaliers et Gellert le suivit sans hésiter. Ils se faufilèrent à travers la Salle Commune bondée et débarquèrent dans un couloir désert. Sans plus attendre, Albus partit en courant en direction de la bibliothèque, se fichant de toute évidence éperdument qu’on puisse le voir dehors après le couvre-feu. Cependant, ils eurent de la chance et arrivèrent jusqu’à la bibliothèque sans encombre. Un rapide Alohomora leur ouvrit le passage et ils s’enfoncèrent entre les rayons jusqu’à arriver dans la Réserve. Albus sembla hésiter un instant, puis se précipita vers un rayon.

«** Si c’est dans la Réserve, on le trouvera ici…** »

Il se mit à marmonner ensuite pour lui-même en parcourant des yeux les livres à toutes vitesse. Gellert fit mine de chercher lui aussi, mais il n’avait aucune idée de ce à quoi il devait prêter attention, alors il renonça rapidement. Au bout d’un moment, cependant, avec un cri victorieux, Albus désigna un livre. Ce dernier était petit et sans titre, enchainé à son rayonnage comme un prisonnier particulièrement dangereux.

« **C’est dans ce livre-là que je l’ai lu. J’en suis certain.** »

Le jeune homme sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers le livre. Un simple Alohomora resta sans effet, mais c’était sous-estimer Albus que de croire qu’il s’arrêterait là. Après quelques sorts de plus en plus complexes et brillants, il parvint enfin à défaire les chaines et à se saisir des livres. Il feuilleta rapidement les quelques pages que contenaient l’ouvrage et, enfin, il montra un passage à Gellert. Ce dernier s’approcha et plissa les yeux pour déchiffrer malgré l’obscurité ce qui était marqué.

« **Les Horcruxes ?** »


End file.
